Black Star Rising
by Raischenzo
Summary: The Organization that has been pulling the strings since JPKiGo makes their appearance known. Now Team Possible must face an entirely new set of obstacles. Features a crossover of Kim Possible, DC and Marvel Universe. KiGo FanFic
1. Prologue

**Alright! Welcome to Black Star Rising. Part one of the two part co-op story written by Milstead1988 and I. Now I'm sure you've noticed I have a tendency to be a little cruel to Kim and Shego. Killing off their loved ones and endangering their very existence. Now I plan to be even more cruel now that Milstead1988 is helping me lol. But I'm sure they can handle anything we throw at them.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Prologue**

Kim and Shego ran down the corridors of the abandoned Upperton factory as they chased after their target. They used the sounds of his laughter to pinpoint his location.

"Twenty meters and Closing." Kim said.

"Did I ever tell you how much you creep me out when you do that?" Shego asked. "You're like a damn robot princess."

"After all this time, I thought you would have gotten use to it." Kim quipped.

They rounded the corner which led to an exit outside of the factory. There they saw a helicopter as it prepared to take off with a bundle of canisters. On top of those canisters was a woman wearing a red and black jester's outfit.

"Come on Mister J!" She shouted.

The Joker hopped onto the canisters as the helicopter began to lift off. He smiled as he faced Kim and Shego. "Farewell Kim Possible it was a blast!" He said as he pulled out a remote control device.

"Ron are you ready?" Kim said as she spoke into the comm link.

"Ready KP." He answered.

Ron stood on top of the factory and watched as the helicopter rose up. He then made a leap for Joker and Harley. Harley looked to her right and saw Ron diving towards them. She grabbed Joker and pulled him down.

"Harley what are you doing!" He shouted as he was pulled down.

They both watched as Ron sailed over them and landed on the ground. Harley got up grinning at the young man. "Ha!" She said, then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

Joker raised his left hand in a dramatic fashion as he went to press the button, only to for his index finger to press the middle of his palm instead. He looked around shocked as he searched for the device. Wha- where did it go? Did I drop it?"

Harley tapped him on his shoulder and pointed towards Ron as he held up the remote control device. "Booyah." He said.

Jacob and Tiara were on the roof of the factory as well. They were waiting for the queue from Kim and Shego. "Shego, we're in position." Jacob said.

"Good, now wait for my signal." Shego told him.

Jacob looked over to Tiara as she lay prone on the rooftop staring down the scope of the Barrett 50 cal. sniper rifle. Her finger wrapped around the trigger waiting to take the shot.

"Do you have them in your sights?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." she said as she focused the reticle on Joker's head.

"Good, now wait until we receive the signal, then I want you to fire." Jacob informed her.

The helicopter flew over a lake as Joker laughed in triumph. "The bat won't know what hit him, when I unleash my new Joker Toxin upon Gotham." He said as he laughed again.

"Are they in position?" Shego asked.

Kim looked on with her eyes as she surveyed the area. Her enhanced sight allowed her to confirm their location over the lake. "They're in position. Take the shot." Kim ordered.

"Take the shot." Shego said over the comm link.

"You heard her Tiara."

She nodded and looked back down the scope of the sniper rifle. She aimed for the rope that held onto the canisters. She focused and pulled the trigger, firing the bullet. The bullet raced out of the barrel and across the air as it went clean through the rope. The sound of the bullet hitting rope caused Joker and Harley to look up. Their eyes went wide when they noticed that the rope had been severed and that they were plummeting into the lake.

The let out a scream as they crashed into the water below. "Got 'em." Shego said with a grin.

"Come on." Kim said as she raced over to the lake.

Tiara continued to look down the scope as Kim and Shego arrived on the scene. While she was not ordered to put down Joker or Harley, she would if they presented any danger to Kim and Shego. Joker and Harley swam to shore as they coughed up some of the water. They looked up to see Kim and Shego standing over them.

"Give up Joker." Kim told him.

Can't ya cut us some slack? Huh can't ya?" Harley asked. "Just this once from villain to ex-villain."

"Not gonna happen." Shego said folding her arms.

Joker and Harley raised their hands in the air in defeat. Kim then opened her Kimmunicator and Wade appeared on the screen.

"What do you need Kim?" Wade said as he greeted her with a smile.

"Can you patch me through to Mount Justice?" She asked.

"But of course." He said.

It didn't long before Wade's image was replaced by the image of Nightwing. "Nightwing, we've apprehended Joker and Harley." She said.

"Good work Kim. Sorry to trouble you at a time like this." He told the red head.

"It was no big. You would have done the same for me." She replied.

"Yeah, and sorry for not being able to come to your aid last year. We had no clue what was happening in Middleton."

"It's Ok Nightwing. Have you any clue as to what or who was jamming the signals when XeYori attacked?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Whatever it was seemed to disappear without a trace. Still what I want to know is who is brilliant enough to come up with that jamming device." He said as he placed his index finger on his chin. "In any case, I'll send Batgirl and Robin to round up those two clowns, and I'll let you know the second I find out anything."

Kim nodded and disconnected the call. It has been a whole year since XeYori's defeat. The city of Middleton was till going under repairs since the whole city had to be bombed to rid them of the Xenomorphs. As a matter of fact tomorrow marked the day they killed XeYori and also it was a day to remember those who lost their lives during the attack.

Shego cuffed Joker and Harley, as Ron, Tiara, and Jacob walked up. "Good Job Team Possible." Kim said with a smile. "Let's head home."

**Black Star HQ**

Blackfire sat back and watched as Kim and her team foiled Joker and Harley's plan. She was sure those two were heading back off to Arkham, but that was of no concern to her. Over the past year she has watched as they thwarted villains left and right. She recalled that they had stopped Poison Ivy from turning Upperton into an urban jungle last week. Then faced off against Enchantress the week before that. She also noted that the super villains seemed to be targeting Shego, seeing as she left her life of villainy. Which in the villain community is a crime in and of itself.

"Impressive." She said.

"Boring if you ask me." Juri said. "When do I get to have my time with her?" Juri said as she pointed to Kim on the screen.

Soon enough Juri, soon enough. I know how anxious you are. You all have been waiting for a whole year and the only reason I had you do that was so you can know you're opponent. Now that you all have had a year to study them, what is it that you must do?" Blackfire asked.

"Destroy them." Juri said as her left eye came to life.

"Crush them." Azula said next.

"Break Them." Ryoko added.

"Kill them." They all said.

Blackfire smiled. "Good answers." she said as she began to laugh.

** XX**

**The Next day**

Kim awoke next to Shego. She could still hear her soundly asleep, as the woman held onto Kim's form. She quietly removed herself so she could get her day started. She planned on heading down into Middleton and helping with the repairs to the city. She walked up into the living room and saw Tiara sitting on the couch. She had the T.V. on, but she was busy attending to her weapons.

She was going over the sniper rifle from last nite, but she also had a cm901 and pistol on the table. Kim watched as the woman went over each gun, unloading and reloading the clips. Kim shook her head as a smile formed over her face. Kim walked over to her.

"Morning." She said. "How long have you been up?" Kim asked.

"Since four o clock." She looked up at Kim. " Never pegged you for a screamer." She said.

Kim blushed intensely. "Hey- hey- hey, enough about me. Tell me what you have going here?"

"Just going over some equipment." Tiara said.

Kim sat down on the couch next to her. "So when did you become interested in guns?"

"Well I've only had a small fascination with them." She replied.

"Mmhmm." Kim said in sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Tiara asked.

"Nothing." Kim said.

"No you're implying something. Now what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm not implying anything that might have something to do with Jacob." Kim said. as she looked away with a grin.

She was still able to make out the small blush on Tiara's face. She figured for someone who is just as smart as Wade would be able to hide things better.

"This-This has nothing to do with Jacob!" She implied.

"What has nothing to do with me?" He said as he walked in through the front door.

"Nothing." Tiara quickly said. "We were just having a little girl talk." She said.

"Uh-huh." he said.

"So what brings you over here so early?" Kim asked.

"Well I have to take Tiara to the shooing range. Get some more practice in." He told the red head. He looked over to see the weapons she had sprawled out on the table. "Nice choices. Now let's see if you have what it takes to use them."

She nodded, and got up as they gathered the guns and took them out to the car. "Bye Kim, see you later on today." Tiara said.

"Yeah and Good luck." She said as she waved back. Things were looking up for them and she felt that things couldn't get any worse than they already had gotten a year ago. Then realizing she had the house to herself, an devilish grin crept across her face as she thought of the things she could do to a sleeping Shego.

**Well guys thats it for the prologue. Tell me what you all think and stay tuned for the next installment!**


	2. Chapter 1 Blackfire Makes Her Move

**Ok First I'm gonna start off saying that there will be three new additions added to Black Star that I had forgotten about. They were supposed to appear in the epilogue of JPKiGo like the others, but I had totally forgotten about them. Secondly, I just want to say: Let's get this chapter under way!**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch. 1 Blackfire Makes Her Move**

Kim arrived back at Shego's house in Upperton. "Thanks for the assist in Middleton." Kim said.

"After you helped me save Supergirl from Lex, it was the least I could do." Superman said.

"It was no big. I was just glad I could help." Kim replied with a smile.

Superman smiled back. "Well I'll be looking forward to working with you in the future."

"Same here. Oh, and say hi to Wonder Woman for me."

Superman nodded and flew off. He and the Justice League have been helping to repair the damage done to Middleton. It put Kim's mind at ease knowing that with their help. Her home town will be back to normal sooner than they planned. She walked in the house and saw Ron sitting on the couch watching T.V.

He looked over and saw Kim come in through the front door. "Man, you got to be the luckiest person alive. You get to hang with the big dogs...and cats." He said.

"Aw Ron come on it's not that big if a deal." She said trying to dismiss the whole thing.

"No seriously. You got to hang with Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Superman, Nightcrawler and Captain America!" He said excitedly. "Heeey come to think about it. You and Cap are like fellow super soldiers."

"Ron I'm not a super soldier." She said.

"You so totally are! You got the enhanced genetics, strength, and brain. No to mention that white glow."

Kim stared at her left hand as she ignited it. White plasma danced around her hand, just like it does for Team Go and Shego. The power she discovered deep within her six months back. Then something hit her. "Shego!" She blurted out. "Ohh, I totally forgot I was supposed to meet her at the gym after I was done."

Kim grabbed her things and jumped into the car as she pulled out of the driveway. "House sit for me?" She asked Ron.

"You know it." Ron smiled as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Ron, I knew I could always count on you." She said, then pulled off.

** XX**

**Black Star HQ**

A loud smack was heard as Betty was sent crashing to the ground. Blackfire stood above her as she retracted her hand back to her side. "I'll ask you once more. The codes. What is the numbers to the code?" She asked sternly.

"And I'll tell you once more. Fuck. You." She said as a trickle of blood leaked from her mouth.

A growl escaped Blackfire's mouth. walked up next to her. "I'll get her to talk." She said as she punched her fists together and her gloves came to life with electricity.

"No, that won't be necessary. As much as I would love to see you torture her, situations like these is why we have Psylocke." She said.

Psylocke walked into the room and kneeled down as she reached her hand out to Betty's forehead. She looked back to Blackfire, who nodded. "Do it." She said.

Psylocke dove into Betty's mind and after three minutes she retrieved the codes from her inner most thoughts. "I got the numbers." she said as she turned to face Blackfire.

"Good, now we can begin." She said as she walked out of the room and locking the door.

They entered a room where Morrigan sat as she operated the portal. "Morrigan have you located the three women I asked for?"

"Yes love. I'll be bringing them here shortly." Morrigan replied.

"Now, I need you to do me one more favor."

"What is it?"

"I need to go fetch a very important item, from a very well guarded area." Blackfire smiled.

** XX**

Kim and Shego had been sparring for at least thirty minutes. Both of their hands were glowing as they traded and blocked blows. Kim jumped back, and then quickly rushed Shego. Shego lashed out with her left and Kim caught it with her right hand and jabbed it with her index and middle finger. This action caused the glow to disappear from Shego's left hand. Shego was perplexed, and she had given Kim another opening. Kim jabbed her right arm with the same two fingers, and the glow disappeared from there as well. Shego jumped back.

She found out she could still use her arms, but they were a little sluggish. Kim rushed in, and Shego used her feet to defend herself, as well as fight back. She kicked Kim in her left side, but Kim endured the blow and jabbed her in her leg. She then quickly rushed in as the white glow covered her body. She could now see the flow of energy that flowed through the pale woman's body and began to jab away at her, before hitting Shego in the chest with her palm and knocking the woman down.

Shego slid across the mat as Kim walked over to her. "What the hell was that?" She asked. "Did you just shut off my powers?"

Kim reached her hand out, and Shego accepted it. "Something like that."

Shego stared at her waiting for an explanation. "Well remember when you said to keep an open mind on what abilities my glow can give me?" She asked.

Shego nodded, signifying that she remembered. "Well, last night my brothers and Ron was watching this show called Naruto, and this one one guy could see his opponent's pressure points and stop the flow of their energy by jabbing at them. So I figured I could try to see If I could do the same, and I guess I can." Kim said with a sheepish smile.

"While it's good that you discovered a new power, you can't go around ripping off t.v. shows princess." Shego said, with a light laugh.

Kim placed her hands on her hips. "Really now? Does Kamehameha ring a bell?"

Shego laughter came to a stop. "I know all about how you use to imitate Dragonball Z Shego."

"Who told you? It was the twins wasn't it?" She asked.

"My lips are sealed." Kim said as she imitated a zipper going across her lips.

"Well we'll see how long they stay that way." She said as she tackled Kim down onto the mat.

"No fair, I wasn't ready." Kim protested.

"All's Fair in love and war Kimmie." Shego replied.

** XX**

**Somewhere in Nevada**

A portal opened above the skies of Nevada as Blackfire stepped out of it. She looked around before spotting the building she was looking for. She proceeded to fly directly to it, and it wasn't long before she was picked up on radar.

"Blackfire to base, I have arrived at Area 51. Be on standby incase I need an emergency extract." She said.

She saw two F-22 flying in her direction. The jets roared past her as they circled around and began to fire bullets at her. She evaded the bullets as they flew around the base. She looked back and fired a starbolt at the jet, but it easily avoided it. Smiling she ascended into the sky as the jets followed. She disappeared into the clouds and reappeared firing more starbolts striking the first jet. The pilot ejected as the aircraft caught fire, leaving Blackfire to deal with one more. As she descended from the clouds the SAM turrets came to life and began to fire at her from below. Soldiers marched out and fired their weapons at her as well.

She laughed as she dodged every bullet. A shadow fell upon her and she looked up to see the

F-22 rapidly approaching. She fired a few more starbolts at the soldiers, sending them and some debris into the air. Looking to her right she immediately noticed a tank pulling up.

"They really don't want me here." Blackfire stated. "Too bad, I'm not leaving until I get what I came for."

The tank fired a shell at her and it missed as she swerved around it. She aimed for one of the SAM turrets and fired another starbolt. The turret erupted into a ball of fire, and knocked some more soldiers back. She quickly ascended above the base and turned to fire at the F-22. It weaved in between her bolts and fired tow missiles which detonated when they collided with her bolts. When the smoke cleared she was nowhere to be found. The pilot looked around for her but found no sign of her. Blackfire quickly appeared behind the jet and shot one of its engines and clipping the right wing. She then watched as the plane crashed into the building. Another shell whizzed by her as she looked down at the ground troops.

She threw more starbolts down at them, causing a series of mini eruptions to go off as she destroyed the tank. Using the smoke as cover she quickly dove into the hole made by the F-22. When she landed she was met by soldiers as they had their guns aimed at her. She smiled as the jewel on her chest glowed. She fired red beams of energy from her eyes killing the soldiers.

"Ok, I'm in." She said.

"Follow my exact instructions, and you'll be in and out in no time." She Psylocke say from the comm link.

She did as instructed, making a series of rights and lefts as she traversed through Area 51. The general looked looked through the glass to see red starbolts tearing through his soldiers. Then a few struck the door causing the doors to fall in. She walked in as agents in black suits walked up with alien technology and aimed at her.

"I guess the rumors about this place were true." She said.

"I'll give you one chance to turn around now." The general ordered.

Blackfire chuckled. "Let her have it men!" He ordered and they began to fire. The beams of enrgy hit her and clouded her in smoke. "Hold your fire!" He ordered.

The waited before red starbolts shot out from the smoke and took out the agents. She walked out unscathed. The general backed away but she quickly darted into him and snatched him up. "I'm going to need you to come with me." She said.

** XX**

**Titans Tower**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the room playing the video game when they recieved an incoming transmission. Cyborg got up and typed on a control panel as an image of Batman appeared on the screen.

"Batman?" Beast Boy said as he walked up.

"What do you need?" Cyborg asked.

"Blackfire is attacking Area 51. The league has their hands full dealing with an off world situation, so I'm leaving this situation to you." He said.

"Blackfire, but we sent her to another dimension over a year ago." Cyborg said.

"Well she's back and you need to stop her, Now!" he ordered as he disconnected the call.

"Should i call up Nightwing?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, he's busy at Mount Justice. We can handle Blackfire without him."

Cyborg pressed the emergency button on the panel and alarms went off. It didn't take long for the rest of the team in the form of Raven, Donna Troy, and Starfire to appear.

"What seems to be the problem?" starfire asked.

"It's Blackfire. Somehow she's back and she's already stirring up trouble." Cyborg said.

** XX**

Blackfire followed Psylocke's directions as the young woman guided her through the base. She had the general in her clutches as she continued to plow through more soldiers and agents. Using the information she probed from Dr. Director's mind Psylocke guided Blackfire deep beneath the base. Black fire welded the door shut so the soldiers could not pursue her further.

"Now make a right then a left on the second hall and you'll be there." Psylocke said.

Blackfire did exactly that and came to a door sealed tight with a panel located to its right.

"I'm here, now give me the numbers." She told the woman.

"Right. The numbers are as follows: Seven, Seven, eight, one, nine, two, six, five, four, three, three, zero, zero, one, eight, three."

Blackfire entered the numbers and the panel opened up at retina scanner. She placed the general's face to it as the box scanned his eye and then opened the doors. She walked into the room where she saw a lone cylinder device sitting confined in a pedestal. She wasted no time and took the cylinder. Tossing the general aside she charged her starbolts as they turned red once more. She unleashed the beams as they carved their way through the base and erupted to the surface. She then flew up the hole she made and exited the base.

She smiled as she looked at the canister in her hand. She dodged out of the way as green beam flew past her. She looked to her left to see the titans before her. "Hello, Sister." Starfire said in a displeased tone.

"Well if it isn't my baby sister. Sorry I can't stick around and chat, but I'm a very busy woman." She said, as the portal opened up behind her. Cyborg, Raven and Starfire fired at her but she quickly disappeared into the vortex and it closed.

She emerged from the other end and back at the base. "Did you get what you needed?" Morrigan asked her.

Blackfire nodded as she showed them the cylinder. "What is that?" asked.

"It's called the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer. And it's the key component to completing our goal." She told them. "Now, about my new recruits." She began to say.

"They should be here any second love." Morrigan stated.

Within thirty seconds a portal opened and three women stepped out of the portal. The woman in the middle has blue white hair pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Her eyes are pale blue and she lacks visible bangs but with curls reaching her shoulders. She is also wearing a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. She also is wearing fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow.

The second woman to her right has long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She also has yellow eyes and like the other two women she has curls that hang loose down to her waist. The only difference is that her curls is light brown. She wears an indigo body suit with no sleeves and capri-style pants. She also wears light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. She also wears indigo eye shadow makeup.

The third and final woman has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. She has whitish purple curls that go past her shoulders and she wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She's got matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights and high-heeled boots that are the same height as the second woman's. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the same color of her outfit and a chocker around her neck.

Blackfire smiled pleased that her newest piece to the puzzle has arrived. She steeped forward as the three women looked around. "Welcome to the Headquarters of Black Star. I hope you'll find it accommodating seeing as you three witches will be hear a while." She said attracting their attention.

Blackfire noticed the puzzled looks on the faces of the other members. "Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce the newest members of the group, Icy, Darcy and Stormy."

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Scene! This is it for this chapter. Like I said before I was supposed to introduce them back at in the epilogue of JPKiGo but I had forgotten to do so. Now if you're wondering why there are here, just know they play the most important role to **

**Blackfire's plan.**


	3. Chapter 2 Mystique

**So im here with the next chapter, I'm hoping you enjoy the mischief because I know I will lol. So without further ado Let's get this started.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.2 Mystique**

**Black Stars HQ**

Three days past since Blackfire's assault on Area 51. She currently has Icy, Darcy and Stormy locked in a room off limits to the others except for herself and Morrigan. There the three witches begin to work their dark arts on the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer. Blackfire walked into the conference room where she found Juri, Mystique and Psylocke.

"Just the women I was looking for." Blackfire smiled. "Any information on our targets?" She asked.

Mystique nodded. "Yes. It seems that Shego left to take care of one of Kim's missions while the teen stays at home to rebuild. This is the chance we've been waiting for. Let me go with my shape shifting powers I can kill her easily." She said as she took the form of Kim Possible.

"Where is she heading?" Blackfire asked.

"To New York City." Psylocke added.

"Good. Listen Mystique and listen good. You're going to need a little help. See you're going to remind everyone how bad Shego is." She said as she picked up a glass of wine and drunk it. "And once they wear her down." She shattered the glass in her hand as she smiled deviously.

**New York City**

Shego hid behind a pillar as a bullet chipped the pillar. Shego peered out to her right and quickly pulled her head back as another bullet struck the pillar. She made a quick dash and dove behind the next pillar. 'Damn it!' She cursed in her mind. The call that she had received from Wade was all a trap set by the woman that stood on the balcony before her. Her white hair glistened as the lights shone down upon her.

"Sable! Why do't we just call this one a tie, and I wont have to hurt you!" Shego called out.

"And let you escape. What kind of mercenary would I be if I let that happen?" Silver sable asked.

"Damn it." Shego cursed again. She ignited her plasma powers and she quickly jumped out into the open and threw her plasma at the balcony. Sable dodged with ease as she took quick aim with the sniper rifle and fired a shot.

Shego hid behind the pillar and reemerged to its right throwing another ball of plasma. This time she hit the pillars holding the balcony up. The pillars began to buckle and collapse, and sable was forced to drop the rifle and give up the high ground. Shego appeared before her once again her fists full of plasma energy. The two women suddenly dashed into one another and began trading blows. as they threw and blocked punches and kicks. Shego lashed out with her left foot, but Sable caught it and flipped her. Shego did a set of back flips to regain her balance and threw two chunks of plasma. Sable dodged them and pulled out her pistol and fired a couple of shots. Shego dodged them and began to close ground, when she was close enough she knocked the gun from Sable's hand. She then delivered a round house kick to Sable's face, but the woman was still quick enough to block. However the force of the kick sent her crashing into the pillars behind her. She hit the pillar hard and sent cracks up throughout it.

Sable hissed as she felt the pain course through her entire body, however before she could react Shego grabbed ahold of her and swung her around before she released her and sent her flying out of the church window. Shego leapt throw the window to see that Silver Sable was unconscious. She let out a sigh.

"It didn't have to be this way ya know." Shego said before she disappeared into the shadows.

** XX**

Mystique had entered New York and witnessed the battle between Silver sable and Shego. She hoped that the mercenary was strong enough to take Shego out so she wouldn't have to get her hands dirty, but she guessed wrong. The night was still young and she knew what had to be done if she wanted to be rid of Shego. Mystique took the form of a black cat and leapt across the roof tops of buildings. She came to a stop as she eyed a mansion across the street. The mansion was huge and luxurious and the yard was bathed in the lights that shone from its windows. She leapt down from the roof of an apartment and walked up to the gates.

She stared up at the gate and smiled as she gazed upon the letter A that was engraved onto the two gates. Still in her cat form she slipped in between the bars and entered the yard, searching for a way into the mansion. Her answer came in the form of Wasp who was setting on the steps as she gazed up at the moon. She was taken from her thoughts as she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down to see a black cat staring back into her eyes. It let out a cute meow as it continued to rub itself against her leg.

"Awwww a kitty." She said. as she reached down to pet the feline. "Are you hungry little guy?"

The cat meowed again seeming to accept her offer on food. Wasp smiled. "Wait right here, I'll be right back." She told the cat.

She opened the door and went into the kitchen and grabbed some meat and walked back out of the kitchen. She opened the mansion door and saw no sign of the cat. "Huh? Now where could that cat have ran off too?" She wondered. Unbeknownst to Wasp a fly had flown past and into the mansion. It flew around until it came to a staircase. Mystique was inside and she knew once she transformed the alarms would sound, but that was all apart of her mission. She undid the transformation, as her limbs became human again, and her long hair once again flowed down her back.

** XX**

Iron man was busy working on his latest armor when the alarms went off. He looked up and sighed. "Jarvis who is it this time?" He asked.

"Unidentified presence located in the foyer of the mansion sir." A robotic voice said.

"Unidentified presence? Well whoever it is should no better to raid the Avengers Mansion." He said.

His armor came to life and formed around him as he went to investigate this mysterious presence.

Wasp was the first to reach the foyer and her eyes opened wide as she caught sight of who she was facing. "How did you get in here?" She asked.

"I think you should be less worried about how I got in, and more worried about what I'm going to do to you." The voice said.

Wasp shrunk down to a smaller form as she engaged her opponent. She weaved in between the energy attacks and shot her stingers at the intruder. A huge shadow fell over Wasp as she watched the form flip over her. She then had to dodge the large pair of hands that closed in around her. She barely dodged the hands, but the shockwave sent her flying back into a wall. She hit the wall and slid to the floor.

She shook her head and looked up to see a giant foot descending upon her. She closed her eyes fearing the end, but fate was on her side this day. A beam shot out and before Wasp could be crushed, her attacker was sent out through the window.

Wasp returned to her normal size. "Thanks Iron man." She said.

"No problem, maybe you could repay me, by going out to lunch with me?" He proposed.

She just shook her head and jumped through the window. Iron man followed to see their attacker getting up off the ground. "Why are you here, Shego?" Iron man asked.

Shego got up off the ground . "To kill you duh? Why else would I be here?" She asked.

"But you're a good guy now, aren't you?" Wasp asked.

She scoffed. "Don't lump me into the same category as you idiots." She said as she flared up.

Suddenly arrows rained down upon her and she jumped out of the way as they all detonated. "I was wondering when you would show up." Shego said as Hawkeye walked onto the scene.

He said nothing as he pulled out another arrow. To make matters worse a loud roar could be heard coming from the Avengers Mansion. Shego watched as the ground before her erupted. She shielded her eyes from the debris and in doing so she did not see the giant green fist that emerged from the debris and slammed into Shego. She was sent flying back as she crashed throw the gates to the mansion and right into a car. She shook her head, trying to clear up the dizziness.

"Hulk remember you! Green lady make fun of hulk last time. Now Hulk SMASH Stupid green lady!" He said.

"Oh yeah." Shego said as she wiped the blood from her lips. "Well come on Jolly Green let's see what you got?"

Hulk charged in after her and Shego leapt into the air over him and blasted him with her plasma. Hulk roared in rage as he picked up a car and tried to slam it on top of Shego. She then let out a yelp as she felt Wasp hitting her with her stingers. She turned to see Iron man and Hawkeye closing in and threw her plasma at them as she ran along the yard. Iron man fired his repulsor ray at Shego but she rolled out of the way, grabbing one of Hawkeye's arrows out of the air and throwing at Iron man. The arrow detonated before it could reach Iron man, but the blast was still strong enough to knock him back.

She smirked but once again felt the stings of Wasps stingers. She caught sight of the tiny woman and began swinging at her. Wasp flew up to her face and shot her with another stinger. Shego was able to swat her away, as she grabbed her face. She opened her eyes and saw a shadow falling upon her. She looked up to see Hulk descending down on her with a tree in his hand. She dodged him but could not dodge the tree as he swung it around and hit her. She was knocked into the an apartment across the street and came out of the other side of the building. She could feel the pain coursing through her body as she got up from the ground. She felt someone grab her from behind and she flipped the person from off her back.

She looked to see it was Black Panther. He stood and assumed a defensive stance. The two circled around each other as they sized one another up. They then grappled one another and Shego got the upper hand and flipped him once more. Once again he landed on his feet and tackled her to the ground. Shego wasted no time in using a pulse wave to knock him off of her.

"Honestly do you think you could beat me all by yourself?" She asked.

"Not beat you, merely distract you." He answered.

She raised her eyebrow as she looked at him with sheer confusion. She then heard the roar of thunder above her as she looked up and saw storm clouds. Before she could react a large bolt of lightning struck her. She let out a piercing cry of pain as more lightning struck her. When the lightning ceased Shego's form slumped to the ground. Her body smoking and her attire in shreds. She slowly rose to her feet as Thor flew down from the sky.

"Have at thee villain!" He said as he swung the hammer and hit Shego in her chest. She was sent crashing into a car, and the force from Thor's hammer sent her and that car crashing into another car, followed by a big eruption of flames.

A helicopter flew onto the scene as it followed Iron man and the other Avengers to the battle.

A woman opened the door to the helicopter as her camera man, began recording the action.

** XX**

Kim, Ron Tiara and Jacob, were sitting back at the house when the news came on and interrupted their program.

"We're bring to you live footage from the Avengers Mansion here in New York City. Where as you can clearly see the Avengers are engaged with the former superhero now turned villain Shego."

Kim spat out her water. "What!" She said as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. The newslady continued. "She seems to be giving the Avengers a bit of trouble as they have been fighting for over fifteen minutes now." The cameraman shifted the camera to show Shego engaged with Iron man.

Her plasma detonating alongside his repulsor blasts. Suddenly yellow beams of energy collided with the building Shego stood on. "Just a minute folks. Yellow beams of energy have just rained down upon the villainess. It's Ms Marvel. She has appeared to aid her comrades in the fight."

Kim and the others watched as Ms Marvel swooped down and picked up Shego. She carried her into the air. An explosion of green energy followed and Shego could be seen plummeting back towards the ground

** XX**

Shego grabbed ahold of the edge of a building. She looked up to see Ms Marvel flying back down after her. Shego dropped down as she unleashed more beams of energy. When she hit the ground she could hear Blackfire's voice. "That's more than enough Mystique. Get out of there fast."

The next thing Mystique knew she was surrounded by the Avengers. "We have you surrounded. Give up." Iron man said as he held out his left hand charging it with repulsor energy.

"You're right. We're done for now. But I'll be back you can count on it." She threw down some plasma causing a debris to shoot into the air. Iron man and the others flew in after her. They emerged out of the smoke with empty hands.

"She got away." Black Panther said.

High above the city a black bird soared through the skies. It looked ahead to see a portal open up and the bird flew in it. The bird landed and revealed itself to be Mystique. Blackfire walked up to her.

"Good job Mystique. You done more than enough. Now there is no way for Shego to get out of New York with out being spotted." Blackfire told her. "Now for the next phase of my plan. This is where you come in Juri."

"Finally. So who do I get to play with today?" She asked.

"Kim Possible. Everything has already been set up. She'll be arriving here in Go City tomorrow afternoon. Oh and Juri make it hurt." She said as she walked out of the room.

The next thing Blackfire heard was Juri's laughter as it echoed throughout the building.

**Okay now Shego is in some deep shit. She was just framed for attacking the Avengers and now she's stuck in New York City. I wonder what's going through Kim's head right now. Hell I wonder what Shego thinks of the whole thing lol.**


	4. Chapter 3 Feng Shui Engine

**Sorry for being gone so long guys, but I'm back and ready to feed you more KiGo goodness lol. In this chapter you get to see another member of Black Star in action since all I've been doing was showing off mystique and we all can agree she pretty much ran out her usefulness in the last story =D**

**So Let's get Started!**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.3 Feng Shui Engine**

**Go City**

Kim walked down the streets of Go City. She was on her way to meet the person who had made an urgent request to see Kim immediately. Still to her no matter how urgent it was, it was nothing compared to what was going on with Shego. She had to know what was going on. What could cause Shego to attack the Avengers in the manner that she did? However she let herself be persuaded by Jacob to take on the mission as he would meet her in New York when she was done. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and dialed up Wade.

"Wade how much farther until I get there?" She asked.

"Another ten minutes and you'll reach your destination." He said as he typed away on his computer.

She let out a sigh. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but she really didn't want to be here. Especially when more important things were happening on the other side of the United States. She rounded the corner and came to a stop when she looked upon the abandoned building that stood before her. The windows were boarded up and the building itself looked like it was ready to fall apart.

"Wade are you sure this is the place?" She asked.

He nodded. "This is where you're supposed to meet your client." He answered.

She stood there for a minute trying to contemplate why someone would want to meet in a place like this, but she shook the thought away, not wanting to keep her client waiting. She entered the building and walked into what used to look like an old hotel lobby. There was dust everywhere and as she walked she could hear the floor boards creaking. She looked around for her client and saw no one.

"Hello." She called out. "Is anybody here? It's me Kim Possible. You wanted to meet me here." She called out again.

Once more she received no reply so she continued to walk around the first floor of the empty building. She stopped several times when she heard the floor boards creaking, turning only to see nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and continued searching for her client. She was about to turn and leave when she heard the sounds of the floor boards creaking again. She looked behind her and saw nothing. Then she looked to her left when she heard the sounds coming from that direction and once again she saw nothing.

'Ok Kim calm down. No need to get paranoid over nothing. The building is just old, and old things tend to creak.' She said as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Hey there kitten, looking for someone." A voice said from behind her.

Kim turned around quickly to see a woman standing on the rail on of the second floor. The woman smiled as she gazed upon the red head.

"Are you the client? Was it you that called me here?" Kim asked.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "All that matters is that you're here now." The woman leapt from the railing and landed a couple of feet away from Kim.

Kim felt an odd sensation coming from the other woman as she fixed her gaze upon her. She could tell from her appearance that she was no ordinary woman. "What do you want?" Kim asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Juri asked grinning evilly.

Just then her left eye came to life, glowing brightly in the dim light of the boarded windows. Kim took a step back, and Juri lunged forward. With blinding speed she descended upon the red head and swept her legs from up under her. Before Kim could hit the ground Juri brought her foot down, knocking her into the floor. Dust quickly rose up and when it settled, Juri was pleased to see that Kim had blocked her kick.

She grinned. "Get up, that can't be all you have for me." She told Kim. Juri was itching to fight the girl. She's been watching Kim and Shego in action for over a year now and the only that seemed to matter to her was utterly crushing them beneath her heel.

Kim quickly rolled from underneath Juri's foot and rose to her feet. She assumed a defensive stance.

"Ready to take this seriously?" Juri asked her opponent.

Kim gestured for Juri to attack her. "I'm going to enjoy this." Juri said as she dashed in once more.

Kim blocked her kick and Juri jumped back just enough to lash out with her right foot this time. However Kim was quick enough to counter with a kick of her own and canceled out Juri's attack. Kim then took the offensive and lunged at her with her fists. Juri gracefully dodged to the left, letting Kim's punch hit nothing but air. Juri quickly brought her knee up to strike Kim in her gut, but Kim stopped her knee with her right hand. She jumped back and watched as Juri's eye glowed brighter. This caused Kim to ignite her plasma, that's when she saw the tremendous and terrifying amounts of energy pouring off of Juri's body.

Juri smiled. "You can see it can't you? My Ki. It's overwhelming isn't it? And it's all thanks to this left eye of mine." Juri said pointing to her eye.

Kim looked at her glowing eye. With her powers activated she could see that her eye increased her power greatly and distributed it to her entire body. However Juri didn't give Kim much time to study her as she went on the attack. Kim quickly put a defense to block her attack, but the force of her kick was much greater than the others. She broke through Kim's defense and landed a kick on her chest knocking the girl back.

"It's time you found out...just how strong I am!" Juri said as she dashed forward again.

Kim was ready this time, she dodged Juri's punches and Juri dodged hers. The aura's as well as their fists clashed over and over. Kim attacked harder and faster and Juri was still able to keep up with her.

"Give me all you got. Try and break me." She said taunting the red head.

Kim was running calculations through her head as she remained fixated on Juri. Kim quickly switched to defensive as Juri once more took charge. Kim noted that her attacks seemed to slowly grow stronger, she knew she need to cut off the power that her eye supplied to her body, but she couldn't get in one clean hit. She snapped back to reality just in time to grab Juri's left leg. However before Kim could capitalize, Juri brought her other leg around and kicked her in her chest again, and bounced off of Kim.

"Damnit." Kim cursed. "There's got to be someway through her defenses."

Juri shook her head in disappointment. "And here I thought you'd be tough. You don't have the stamina for this."

Kim was panting heavily, but she was out of the fight yet. She took up her defensive stance again. Juri looked at her and smiled once more. "Wow. I'm impressed. But if you disappoint me, I'll have to murder you."

This time Kim rushed in going on the attack. She went to punch her in the face but Juri blocked her attack. Kim immediately went low and swept Juri off her feet, but Juri caught her self and lunged forward. Springing off of her hands she planted her feet in Kim's face knocking her back into the wall. Kim shook her head and looked up to see Juri in the air and coming down with a jump kick. Kim grabbed her foot and swung her into the wall. Juri groaned as her backside collided with the wall.

Juri immediately took the offensive and began to spin and kick wildly. Kim could see that she was sending out her ki energy in all different directions. Kim dodged in between as many of them as she could, but Juri just keep them coming. The waves of ki smashed into the walls sending cracks up the wall. Kim ran forward using her enhanced abilities to land a punch into Juri's gut. She spit up some saliva, before rolling along the floor. Kim ran and jumped into the air, sticking her foot out. Juri reacted quickly, rolling out of the way of Kim's attack she then swept Kim off of her feet and quickly planted her feet in Kim's gut.

"This is the end for you." Juri said as her eye glistened with power.

With her feet firmly planted in Kim's gut she began to spin rapidly upward kicking the girl some more. She then kicked Kim back down towards the ground, she descended rapidly to the ground after Kim. She landed on the floor, and before Kim could reach the ground she stuck her foot up in the air as Kim's back slammed on to it. Juri leaned back and caressed her cheek with her left hand.

"That felt good didn't it?" She asked.

Her eye glowed fiercely as she quickly brought her foot to the ground slamming Kim into the floor. Cracks were sent through out the old hardwood floor and Kim's scream echoed throughout the abandoned building.

Kim laid there as Juri stood over her, her eye still glowing. She let out another disappointed sigh. "What's wrong, did I break you?"

Kim let out a painful groan as she felt the effects of Juri's attack coursing through her body. Juri raised her foot in the air. "My greatest turn on by far. Is watching someone bite it, right in front of me!" Juri said as brought her foot down. Juri quickly brought her foot to a stop and jumped back. as three batarangs landed beside Kim. Then a cloaked form descended from the upper floors and landed beside Kim.

"That's enough." Batman said as he rose to face Juri.

"Oooh, a new toy. I always hated when my toys break. You wont break will you?" She asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes glaring at the woman. "Try me." He told her.

Juri smiled evilly as she dashed forward. Batman reached to grab more batarangs, before Juri stopped her attack.

"What...Shut up already...I'm not done playing though." She said as she appeared to be talking to someone. "Fine, fine." She answered and a portal opened behind her. "We'll have to do this again sometime." Juri said as she jumped backwards into the portal.

The portal quickly closed leaving Batman, and Kim behind in the building. He turned to face her.

"Can you move?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as she sat up. Her body ached as she did so put Kim ignited her white plasma and placed onto her body. She felt her power healing her of her injuries and after five minutes she was able to stand without feeling any pain at all.

Batman just stared at her. He thought that only Shego and her brothers had plasma powers. Which brought him to his question. "What are you going to do about Shego?" He asked.

"I'll handle her. All I need to do is find her first. Then figure what is going on." She answered.

"Every superhero will be hunting her down you know? Including myself." He told her.

"Ok and? I know that Shego couldn't have attacked the Avengers without some reason or motive. Whatever is going on I'll get to the bottom of it. Something is telling me that she's innocent."

"Well Static and Nightwing are already on their way to apprehend her for questioning." Batman informed her.

"Questioning? The only person that gets to ask her anything is me." Kim said defiantly. She pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade I need an immediate ride to New York City."

"Can do Kim." Wade responded.

She looked back towards Batman, who only silently stared back. "Thanks for the assist." She said as she walked out of the building.

** XX**

**New York City**

Shego ran down an alley, her clothes damaged and torn. She ran into a dead end. She cursed as she turned to see her pursuers enter the alley.

"Nowhere to run now, bub." Wolverine said as his claws shot out from his knuckles.

Shego ignited her plasma powers, but then she felt herself lift into the air, as Jean held her steady with her psychic powers.

"Hold her still this will only take a second." Wolverine said.

Rogue and Jean watched as he walked down the alley towards Shego. He scraped his claws together. "You gotta lot of explaining to do, bout why you attacked the Avengers."

"I already told you. I didn't attack the Avengers. I was nowhere near their mansion." Shego argued.

"That's not what the news had to say about it." Rogue replied.

Just then a figure appeared out of nowhere and a placed a gun to Jean's head.

"Alright! Let the freaky green lady go and nobody gets hurt. And by nobody I mean me." The voice chuckled.

Wolverine turned around to see Deadpool holding a gun to Jean's head, while he reached for one of his swords.

"Wade, what are you doing here?" Wolverine asked him.

"Ah ah ah, I'll be asking the questions here, and what I want to know is why didn't anyone of you come to my Weapon X reunion party I threw for us last month?" Deadpool asked.

Wolverine snarled. "Nah ah ah, I'll do it Logan, I've got an itch that needs scratching and blowing red's brains out might be just the thing I need to scratch that itch." He said. "Now drop the lady." Deadpool said.

Jean slowly lowered Shego to the ground. "That's right. easy, eeeeasy. A little lower. Little lower." Deadpool said.

Once Shego was firmly on the ground Jean was ready to attack Deadpool, but Shego attacked first. While Wolverine was focused on Deadpool, she blasted him in his back. This caused Jean and Rogue to turn their attention towards Shego, which in turn allowed Deadpool to throw down a smokescreen. The smoke quickly spread and Shego sprinted to the other side and out of the alley.

Wolverine jumped into the smokescreen after her. Inside the smokescreen Deadpool can be heard screaming like a little girl while his swords clashed with Wolverines claws. Suddenly he emerged from the smokescreen and pulled out two grenades.

"Present for ya." Deadpool said as he tossed the grenades into the smokescreen.

Sensing danger Jean put a barrier as the grenades detonated. Deadpool sheathed his swords and ran towards his car. That had was black and red and had a picture of his face on the hood.

"Quickly Robin, to the Batmobile." He said with a chuckle.

Shego smacked her hand against her forehead, but followed him to his car and they drove off down the street. Shego looked back to make sure that no one else was following them. When she saw no one pursuing she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Wade." Shego said as she turned to see a gun in her face. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Don't mention it." Deadpool responded.

**Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Now what will Shego do, and what will Kim do if something happens to Shego?**


	5. Chapter 4 The Escape

**Alrite it's time for another chapter of Black Star Rising. I know I have been showing alot of Marvel lately and soon, I'm gonna start to shift the balance to DC soon, so they can get their turn in the spotlight.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.]

**Ch.4 The Escape**

Shego watched in horror as Deadpool held the gun to her face as he stared her in the eyes. Well that's what it looked like to her, through Deadpool's mask he was staring at her now exposed cleavage that was made from Wolverines claws slashing through her outfit.

"Booooooobiiiiiieeees." He drooled as he continued to stare.

Shego raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he was talikng about until she looked down at the slash marks on her outfit. She sighed. "Just shoot me already." her voice dead panned.

"Shoot you? I'm not going to shoot." Deadpool said.

Shego raised her eyebrow in confusion again. "Then why did you pull out the gun?" She asked.

"To give it to you, Duh!" Deadpool answered like it was obvious.

Just as she took the gun from Deadpool the ground behind them exploded. Shego looked back to see who was pursuing them now. "Aw great, it's Iron man...again." She said.

However Iron man was not alone. Another suit of armor flew next to his except this one was black and had mounted guns attached to it.

"Sorry I'm late Tony." War Machine said.

"Actually, you're just in time for the good part." He said. "Pull over now, or I'll shoot!...Again." He said.

Deadpool hung out the window of the driver's side. "You'll never take me alive coppers!" He shouted.

Deadpool began to fire as the car drifted into the oncoming traffic lane. Shego quickly grabbed the steering wheel as she weaved in between the oncoming vehicles.

"Mind driving a bit more not crazy, I'm trying to shoot here." Deadpool said as he took aim. He locked on to War Machine. He fired his guns. "Bang Bang Bang BangBangBangBang Bang Bang!" He said as he fired away.

"Doesn't look like they're stopping." Iron man said as they dodged the bullets.

"Then allow me to stop them for them." War Machine added.

War Machine flew down and grabbed the end of the car, and fire his thrusters in reverse. Slowing the car down and pulling it back. Shego slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, the car then stopped completely as the two opposing forces tried to gain dominance over the other.

Deadpool reached into the back seat and pulled out a RPG and aimed it at War Machine. "NaHaaaaah!" He said as he fired.

Warmachine let go of the car causing it to fly forward. Deadpool almost fell out of the car window as he laughed maniacally. War Machine flew back and put up a shield as the RPG exploded against it. "Stings don't it?" Deadpool asked.

"Not as much as they will." Iron man said as he flew near the car. He fired his repulsor blast causing the car to topple and roll over. The car came to a stop a block and a half away, as more cars swerved to avoid an accident.

**XX**

**Black Star HQ**

The members of Black Star watched the events unfold as Shego was hunted throughout New York City. Blackfire watched as the car toppled and rolled down the street coming to a complete stop fifteen seconds later.

C Viper who had been on the monitors called out to their leader. "Kim Possible is approaching the city." She announced.

"I suppose I should go and stop her then. Azula said.

"No. I'll do it. I'll be damned if I let her fuck up all my hard work." Mystique said. " Open the portal."

Viper did just that, and Mystique ran through it, with a devious intent spread across her face.

Blackfire looked over to Ai. "What's the matter Ai, you've been awfully quiet? Come to think of it you're always quiet."

Ai just stared at the screen, not blinking as she care fully observed the whole thing.

XX

Kim jumped out of the plane and landed in the streets of New York City. She seen from above that the heroes were still having a hard time trying to apprehend Shego. For Kim this was a good thing, it meant that she had a chance of getting to Shego first. She sprinted down the streets following the sounds of sirens. She must have been running for ten minutes straight when she saw two people coming. She ducked into an alley as Thor, and Ms Marvel flew past.

She knew then that she must be close to Shego. "We knew you would be coming for your girl friend." A voice said from behind her. Kim turned behind her to see a young woman, that appeared to be in her early thirties walk out from the shadows. She had long red hair that flowed down her back, and she wore an all black catsuit, like Kim was in. She wore matching Black gloves and high heels as well. She had cartridges around both her wrists and wore a special utility belt with a widow's symbol on the front.

"So it's safe to assume you're against us for the first time ever." Black Widow said as she walked up to Kim.

Kim looked at her puzzled. She didn't know who this woman was or how she knew that Shego was her girlfriend. Kim and Shego never told any of the heroes that they were dating, though Kim suspected Batman knew, since he knew alot things that he shouldn't. Kim put up her defensive stance against Widow.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Are you or are you not against us?" She asked.

"I'm against anyone who attacks Shego." Kim answered.

That was all Black Widow needed to hear. "Then I'm going to have to bring you in for questioning." She responded.

"Just come and try it." Kim said venomously.

Widow smiled and charged Kim. Kim blocked her punch and tried to punch her back, but Widow knocked her hand away, Kim spun around Widow and tripped her from behind. However She caught herself and did a back flip, kicking Kim into the air as she did so. She quickly placed her right hand on her left wrist and fired something from her wrist cartridge. Kim felt something strike her as a surge of electricity flowed through her body.

She hit the ground as her body continued to feel the pain of the electric sting. Widow walked up to her and the next thing she knew she was sent flying back as Kim quickly rose to her feet and punched her in the face. Widow slid across the ground and looked up, surprised to see the red head on her feet. She watched as Kim's hands, body and eyes glowed white mimicking Shego's plasma.

'This is new.' She thought. She got up and she and Kim began to circle around each other before they both charged in, and just before They could land a blow one another Shego appeared and kicked Widow in the face. Kim stopped and watched as Shego turned to her.

"Shego?" Kim said.

"In the flesh now let's get going." She said as she grabbed Kim and they ran out of the alley.

She looked behind them to see Black Widow in hot pursuit of them. There was no way she was going to let them escape. As far as she was concerned Kim was now as much of a threat to everyone just as much as Shego is now.

Shego's right hand came alive with plasma as she through it at Widow. Two blast erupted on her right and left then another right in front of her. She put her arms up in defense to block the debris from flying into her eyes. Wasting no time she ran through the smoke only to find that Kim and Shego had disappeared.

She looked around for any sign of them, but found nothing. "Widow to Fury, Kim has escaped with Shego." She said as she held her wrist up to talk through the comm link.

"Come again?" Fury asked.

"I engaged Kim, and then Shego appeared and they both disappeared." She repeated.

"Impossible, Shego is still on the run from Iron man with Deadpool." He informed her.

"Then who was that, that came to Kim's rescue?"

** XX**

Kim and Shego ran to a motel and sought refuge in one of the rooms. They were both breathing heavily and Shego looked out of the curtains to make sure no one had followed them. When she saw the coast was clear she closed the curtains, and turned to see Kim looking at her with a not so pleased expression.

"Ok, Shego what's going on?" She asked.

"Hell if I should know. All I do know is I'm sick and tired of being hunted all over this damn city." She said as she walked over and sat on the bed.

"Why did you attack the Avengers?" Kim asked.

"Kim it wasn't me. You have to believe me, I would never do anything that would end up jeopardizing you." She said. "I love you too much to do that. Still ever since that incident, I've been hunted by the Avengers, Wolverine, and Silver Sable."

She slumped over showing how fatigued she was. Kim sympathized with her, she knew Shego was innocent somehow. Something in her gut was telling her that the Shego she knew was not a criminal anymore. She walked over and sat next to her and placed her arm around her shoulder.

"Look you don't have to worry anymore. I'm here now and We're going to get through this together, like we always do." Kim said to the pale skinned woman.

"Yeah you're right." Shego said looking up to the red head. "As long as I have you, I'm going to be just fine right?"

Kim nodded reassuring the woman, that she wasn't going anywhere. Kim drew her in for a kiss. Shego granted her access to her mouth as she returned her kiss. Kim soon found herself lying on her back as Shego took control. Kim noticed that the way Shego was kissing her seemed to be different from their usual kisses. Shego was alot more aggressive than normal, which Kim guessed was because of the stress she was suffering from.

Shego broke the kiss allowing them to breathe in some fresh air. "Shego." Kim called out to her wanting more. Shego gave her just that. She began to kiss and suck on her neck working her way downward. She reached behind Kim and began to unzip her catsuit exposing her breasts.

Her hands latched onto Kim's breast as her mouth hungrily sucked on the right nipple as her righ hand, caressed the left. Kim let out a series of moans as the sensation of pleasure washed over her. She felt Shego's hands explore her body as they went further down towards her core. As Shego reached down, she went into her pouch and pulled out a dagger. Switching the blade to her right hand as she suckled from Kim she raised the blade.

**0_0 What's going on here? Well you guys tell me, then get ready for the next chapter coming soon. **


	6. Chapter 5 Expect the Unexpected

**Per Milstead1988's request you all get another chapter to Black star Rising! Woooooooo!**

**So let's pick up where we left off and see what trouble we can get into today shall we**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.5 Expect the Unexpected**

**New York City 8:00 A.M.**

Ron had just arrived in New York City with Tiara per Kim's request. Thanks to Wade they had made good time and wasted no time to meeting Kim at the rendezvous point. Tiara looked over to Ron as he was driving and apparently in deep thought.

"Hey Ron, do you think we're enough? You know me and you? I mean there is a city full of heroes that we're most like;y going to have to fight against. Shouldn't we have brought more people?"

"I was thinking the same thing." He said. "As a matter of fact I asked Kim that last night when she called. She said where the only ones that can help, because every other hero believes that Shego has become evil again, and let's not forget there are some super villains that want Shego dead as well." Ron told her.

"What about those three girls from Beverly Hills, California?" Tiara asked.

"Ohhhh noooo. They especially don't like Shego, especially after Shego tried to deep fry one of them with her plasma two years ago. They're Kim's friends and all, but wont risk their necks for anything or anyone when it comes to Shego. Though I doubt they would have no problems with arresting her." He said as he contemplated the thought.

"I see, with everybody out to get her, that makes Kim their enemy to right?" Tiara asked him again.

"Pretty much, it's like the old saying goes. The friend of my enemy, is my enemy also." He said.

"I'm sure that's not how the saying goes. But still you're right, we're the only ones Kim can truly count on."

Ron shook his head in agreement. "Yup, me, you, Wade, Jacob, Kim, and Shego make up Team Possible. We're like a mini version of the JLA, or the Avengers." He said with a light chuckle as they continued to drive through Manhattan.

** XX**

Shego woke up, with Kim wrapped in her arms. Their nude forms intertwined under the sheets in the motel room. Smiling upon remembering last nights exploit they had. 'I really needed that.' She said in her thoughts.

She turned her head to the right as she heard the phone ring. She leaned over and grabbed it. "Hello." She said.

"Mystique, what the fuck do you think you are doing!" Blackfire roared over the phone. "Last night you said you were going to kill Kim, not fuck the bitch! What did you plan to give her some type of mutant STd and kill her slowly?" She asked, the fury growing in her voice.

"Hmph, your just jealous because I got a piece of ass hotter than your Morrigan, and don't you dare accuse me about an STD. You should get yourself checked out, who knows how many people or things your little succubitch has been sleeping with." Mystique snapped back, as she tried to keep a low tone, as to not wake Kim.

"You better pray to God, that the next time I see you, I'll be in a better mood-"

"Or you'll what, lecture me on how powerful you are. Well I know the story about how you ruled over Tamarann, until that unfortunate day and I don't give a fuck. Don't worry about Kim she wont be waking up this morning." Mystique said as she hung up on her leader. She looked down onto the floor and saw the dagger she held in her hand the previous night and grabbed it.

"Shego." She heard Kim say groggily. "Who was that, you sounded a bit angry."

"Wrong number." Mystique told her.

Mystique then felt Kim's hands as they ran along her back and played in her hair. She could practically hear the red head purring out sheer satisfaction. Kim placed a few kisses down her back as her hands reached around grabbing at Mystique's breasts. She seized her nipples in her fingers and tugged at them. Mystique felt herself being pulled back by Kim. Kim grabbed Mystique's wrists and pinned her to the bed. She didn't even notice the dagger in Mystique's hand as she stared at the woman she swore was Shego.

She leaned in and kissed her upon her lips. Once more Mystique let her enter her mouth as eh continued to tug at Mystique's left nipple as she reached down with her left hand reaching for Mystique's core. Mystique moaned as she felt Kim's touch grace her. However Mystique knew that she had a mission to do, no matter how much she wanted to enjoy the red head. Kim leaned in once more going for the neck as she began sucking on it. However the feeling of bliss did not last long as she felt a sharp pain as Mystique stabbed Kim with her dagger.

She screamed out in pain as she pulled the dagger out. "Shego, what the hell was that for!" She screamed.

"Consider yourself dumped." She answered before kicking Kim out of the bed.

Kim looked up to see Shego's form morph and change as her skin went from pale green to blue, her eyes green to yellow, and her hair black to red. Kim's eyes went wide with horror not because she feared Mystique, because of the sudden realization of what she has just done.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night Kimberly." Mystique said smiling wickedly. "And don't worry, I'll be sure to give Shego the same treatment you gave me before she dies."

Kim reached behind her back and began healing herself, as she sealed the wound shut. "The dagger was laced with a special poison I had whipped up. You'll be dead before the hour is over." Mystique said.

Kim felt the poison circulating in her system and she knew she would have to heal herself fast. She was going to spring up and grab Mystique, but the poison was slowing her reflexes and senses. 'Not good.' She thought.

Mystique hopped off the bed and kneeled before the weakened hero. "You know, in this light you're kinda cute." She said grinning at her. She grabbed her face as she leaned in a stole another kiss from the red head. She broke the kiss when she heard the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot.

Looking out of the window she saw Ron and Tiara exit the car. She wasted no time using the sheets to tie Kim up and she stuffed a sock in her mouth. "Now you stay quiet, while I deal with our guests." She said as she assumed the form of Kim.

She walked out of the motel to greet Ron and Tiara. "Morning KP. Sleep well?" Ron asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I did. Tell me what brings you here?" She asked.

"What are you talking about KP? You told us to meet you here remember?" Ron said.

She gave him a weird look for a brief second, before chuckling. "Of, course I was just kidding." She responded causing Tiara to look at her weirdly. Rufus peered out from Ron's pocket as he saw Kim approach and hug Ron. Rufus growled and bit her.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Rufus not cool! What did you do that for!" Ron said glaring at him.

Rufus began chattering trying to tell him, that the woman standing before them was not Kim. Ron scratched his head. "You're going to have to run that by me again little buddy."

Rufus sighed. "No Ron, I think he might be on to something." Tiara said. She faced Kim. "Kim who am I and where did we meet?" Tiara asked her.

Mystique began to panic on the inside, she knew nothing about this woman, except for the fact that she hung around Kim and Shego. "Come on, guys what's this about?"

"Answer the question." Tiara said.

Mystique began to stammer, as she slowly backed up. Picking up on this Ron rushed up and grabbed her. "What happened to Kim, where is she?"

"Right here." Kim said as she appeared at the motel door, wearing her black catsuit. She quickly ran over to the group as Mystique pushed Ron back. She was quick enough as Kim flared up and hit Mystique in several of her pressure points, causing her to collapse on to the ground. She returned back to her normal self as Kim told Ron to find something to apprehend her with.

"There that should keep you comfy." Kim said. "Also to answer you're earlier questions. Tiara Lockheart and Isla Sorna." She said smiling.

Tiara returned the smile and hugged her. They then grabbed mystique and threw her in the back of the car as they drove off to meet up with Jacob.

** XX**

**Other side of Manhattan 8:30 A.M.**

Shego had awoken to the sun shining in her face and Deadpool singing. She put her hand up to block the sun from her eyes as she stretched. "Wade mind shutting the hell up for a couple of hours?" She asked.

"Well it looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he said as he walked off into another part of the abandoned building they were hiding in. Shego wanted to try and contact Wade or Kim, but the last time she did that, she had to fight off S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked through the some of the broken boards on the building.

She looked around and saw no sign of Deadpool. "Wade?" she called out. She recieved no response.

"Wade?" She called out again as she searched around. She heard shuffling coming from the other room. Her heart began racing as she contemplated on who could be on the other end. She entered the room and heard the sound get louder. She came up to a door, that the sound was being emitted from. She cautiously walked up to the door and flared her right hand up as she reached for the door knob with her left. She opened it quickly as a swarm of rats scurried out from the door. She jumped back a bit, but let out a sigh of relief as she watched the rodents scurry away.

She turned quickly when a light filled the room. "BAMF!" Deadpool sighed as he emerged from the light.

Shego jumped back a bit. "Damnit Deadpool!" she said as she punched him in the chest.

"You know, you gotta learn to lighten up a bit. Smell the flowers ya know." He told her as he held his chest.

"You need to get serious for once in your life." She said as she walked past him.

"So how long do you think we have before old iron head finds us?" He asked as he removed the gun clip on his pistol, and then replaced it.

Shego shrugged her shoulders. "An hour, two hours maybe." She said. Then they heard a knocking at the door. "Or not." Shego said.

The knocking continued as both Shego and Deadpool walked up to the door. "Who is it?" Deadpool said in a womanly voice, prompting Shego to smack him on the back of his head.

"Shut up you idiot." She whispered.

"I was just trying to be a good neighbor." He responded.

It's Jacob." The voice said from the other side.

"Jacob? I don't know any Jacob. And I don't want what you're selling bub?" Deadpool said trying to imitate Wolverine.

"Idiot, but I do." She said as she opened the door, and quickly pulled Jacob inside. She peered out and looked around to make sure nobody followed him. Seeing the coast was clear, she quickly closed the door.

Jacob looked around at the place Shego had chosen to hide out in. When Deadpool put his arm around his neck and drew him in for a noogie. "Welcome to the family Kid!"

Jacob pushed him off. "What you let go of me!"

"Don't mind him." Shego said, gaining Jacob's attention. "How did you find me?" She asked. "Wade?"

"Wade." He nodded.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Deadpool chimed in.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Any word from Kimmie?" She asked wanting know of her lovers condition.

"Talked to her a few minutes ago, I told her that I found you, and she's on her way." He said.

Shego nodded and sat down on an old table as she pulled out a nail file and filed her nails. Before she knew it thirty minutes had come and gone and she was reunited with Kim once again. Shego embraced the red head and held her tightly.

"I missed you so much princess." Shego said.

"I missed you too." Kim said.

Shego placed her lips upon hers, but Kim broke the kiss as she was still haunted by what she had done with Mystique, even though she had no clue it was her at the time. Shego raised an eyebrow and eyed her suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" She asked her.

Kim pointed to Mystique. "She's the one who had framed you and attacked the Avengers two nights ago." Kim told her.

Shego walked over. "Look at who we have here. I never thought I would see you're sorry face again."

"Well this morning has been full of surprises this morning. Hasn't it Kimberly?" she said with a devious tone.

Shego punched Mystique in her face. "You leave Kim out of this. I want to know why you framed me for your bullshit?"

"I'm afraid it's too late to leave her out of anything." Mystique said with a chuckle. "But to answer your second question. Consider this payback from the villain community to you. It's just a shame that Sable couldn't take your head, then I wouldn't have resorted to this."

"So it was you who sent her after me." Shego said.

Mystique laughed. "Imagine my surprise to see that the whole hero community descend upon your location with in hours. I so enjoyed watching you run around the city like a frightened rat!"

Shego punched her again, this time in her gut. She coughed, before speaking again. "Hit me all you like, I can take a beating. Right Kim?" She said looking at the red head.

"I said leave her out of this." Shego said punching Mystique in her stomach.

"Shego that's enough. You're just playing into her hands. She's trying to divert us from the real topic. Come on let's go to the other room until you calm down a bit." Kim said as she ushered Shego away. She turned to glare at Mystique, who mouthed the words "I owe you one." To her as she licked her lips.

They interrogated Mystique for hours, but she told them nothing. All they knew was that she had admitted to framing Shego, but she wouldn't reveal if she was working for someone that could want to ruin Shego.

Night had fallen and they were growing tired of Mystique, so they opted to just hand her over to the Avengers. Kim, Ron, Tiara, and Shego walked into the back as Jacob watched over Mystique and Deadpool stood guard outside.

"Wade can you get us in touch with the Avengers. We're going to prove Shego's innocence by handing over Mystique to them." Kim said.

"Sure thing, just give me a few minutes." Wade said.

She nodded and disconnected the call. Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from the other room. They all ran in to see Jacob slumped against a wall, and the door wide open, with no sign of Mystique.

Shego ran over to Jacob. "Jacob, what happened?" She asked.

"I-I don't know, one minute she's just sitting there all tied up, and then the next she just busted loose and knocked me aside." He said rubbing his jaw after receiving a kick to the face.

Shego looked outside to see Deadpool dead asleep on his post. "Useless." Shego muttered. "Look Tiara stay here with Deadpool until he wakes up, Jacob come with us." She ordered.

He nodded and they all ran after Mystique in the direction indicated. Mystique ran down several alleys and came to a dead end. She could hear Kim and Shego in hot pursuit after her. She tried to transform into a bird and fly away, but she couldn't still suffering from Kim's earlier assault. She turned to see, Kim,Ron, Shego and Jacob, run up behind her. She turned with her back against the wall.

Frightened that this might be the end for her, she looked around frantically for a way out. "I'm afraid this is as far as you'll go." Shego said as she and Kim walked up to apprehend her.

"My you have gotten yourself into quite the predicament. haven't you Mystique." A voice said causing Shego and the others to look up.

There they saw the forms of Blackfire and Azula. "Blackfire?" Shego said. "But you were sealed away in another dimension by the Titans."

"Was sealed away, now I am back, and ready to wreak my revenge." She answered. "But first I'm here to collect my proteges." she said as she and Azula descended from the rooftop.

"Proteges?" Kim said puzzled. "You mean Mystique." Kim said.

"I don't care who you're here for. You're outnumbered and outmatched so you might as well give up." Shego declared.

Blackfire gave her a cocky grin. "Oh we are, are we?" She said, causing Shego and Kim to raise an eyebrow at the woman.

At that moment they heard Ron, scream out in pain as they turned to see him fall to the ground. Their eyes went wide as they looked upon Jacob who had pistol whipped him, has now pulled out another gun and aimed at the two of them.

"Jacob?" Shego said in sheer disbelief.

"Sorry Shego. But this is it."

**Well this chapter has been carefully directed by Milstead and I. Wanting the situation to be perfect for this moment, sort of like a from bad to worse kind of thing lol. Remember it was his idea lol. Ok, so I had a hand in too, I couldn't resist ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6 My Way, or The Highway

**After last chapter's event I say it's time to get the ball rolling, because for the first time I'm featuring three fights during this chapter so that automatically makes this one a long one. I know for sure next Chapter, Ai gets her turn, so you can see what she's about or what she can do if you haven't already seen the Anime Hell Girl.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch. 6 My way, or the Highway**

Kim and Shego stared at Jacob with shocked expressions. Never in their life would they have suspected Jacob to betray them, and especially to Black Star of all people.

"Why?." Shego asked. "Why are you doing this? Why now out of all the times would choose this moment?"

"Because I have a chance to get Lex back and I'm going to take it." Jacob said.

"Have you forgotten that it was Black Star that took her from you in the first place?" Shego asked.

"No, no I haven't. But I also haven't forgotten that it was Cortez who took her from me. But Blackfire has given me an offer that is to good to refuse."

"So after all that we've been through, you're just going to throw it all away!" Shego shouted.

"I'm sorry Shego." He said as he pulled the trigger shooting Shego in her left knee.

Shego cried out as she dropped to one knee. Kim ran to her side, making sure that Shego would be Ok. She turned and glared at Jacob, her eyes full of pain, and anger. She got up to rush him and he fired two bullets. One hit her in the arm and the other in her right leg. Kim dropped down to the ground as Jacob stood over her, ready to put a bullet in her head.

"No. That will be enough for now. I want them to see first hand what I am truly capable of." Blackfire said as she opened a portal behind them. She gestured for Jacob to follow her as she allowed Mystique and Azula to go in first. She turned and watched as Jacob turned to look at Kim and Shego one last time, before he followed behind her.

Kim ignited the white plasma in her hand and crawled over to Shego who's body was already beginning to heal itself. Kim healed both herself and Shego, before healing Ron of any injuries, and making sure her best friend was ok.

Shego punched the wall. "Damnit! He can't just do that! He can't just fucking up and leave!" She shouted as she slammed her fist into the wall again, causing cracks to appear.

"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!" She continued to curse as she took her frustration out on the wall. After five minutes it seemed she had calmed down, but her anger rose to the surface again as she spun around with her left foot charged with plasma and kicked a dumpster. The dumpster smashed against the wall of another building in the alley, spilling its contents on the ground.

Ron finally snapped to. "Awww man, KP what hit me?" He asked.

She hesitated at first. "Jacob did." She answered.

"What?" He said not fully understanding.

Kim explained it to him while they walked back to the abandoned building that they left Tiara and Deadpool at. When they returned they found that Deadpool was wide awake and shooting his mouth off. Tiara walked in when she heard them enter the room.

She looked around and saw no sign of Jacob. "Where did Jacob go?" She asked.

"You might want to sit down for this one." Kim told her.

** XX**

**Black Star HQ**

The portal opened in the headquarters of Black Star as Mystique, Azula, Blackfire and Jacob stepped out of it. As soon as the portal closed Blackfire wasted no time shooting Mystique in her back, causing the blue skinned woman to hit the wall.

"What the fuck was that for?" Mystique said as she glared at Blackfire.

"Don't think I had forgotten about earlier Mystique. I tolerate alot of bullshit from you, but I do get angry too." Blackfire said her left fist still glowing.

Mystique stood back up. "Cry me a river. I don't know why I allow myself to take orders from a spoiled brat like you. As a matter of fact I'm done listening to you." Mystique replied.

"Is that so? You know the rules, you can't just leave Mystique. Leaving Black Star, means forfeiting your life." Blackfire told her.

"Then prepare to forfeit yours!" Mystique said as she assumed the form of Starfire and attacked her.

She threw green starbolts that collided with Blackfire's purple ones. Mystique swiftly flew through the smoke and grabbed Blackfire, but she quickly countered by shooting eye beams into her face, causing Mystique to relinquish her hold on her. Blackfire quickly kicked her back into the wall again, this time she hit her with three big starbolts.

"You dare take the form of my sister in front of me!" Blackfire said clearly enraged.

"That form is not fitting even for you! Even though we are enemies, you will pay for disgracing my sister with your pitiful attempt of an attack." She said as her eyes began to glow again.

Mystique threw several starbolts that Blackfire blocked. She instantly morphed into Hawkgirl and charged Blackfire, hitting her in the side with her mace. Blackfire flew across the room and hit the far wall sending cracks through it. She looked up and saw Mystique flying towards her quickly, and fired her eye beams again, buy Mystique dodged. She swung the mace again hoping to take Blackfire's head off, but the leader ducked and quickly rose driving her glowing fist into Mystique's gut. Mystique spit up some saliva from the force of the impact and quickly began to morph as she knew what Blackfire's next move was going to be.

She turned into plasmus just as Blackfire let loose a beam from her hand that would have cut Mystique in two if she hadn't changed. She quickly backed away before reforming into Morrigan, which greatly upsetted Blackfire. Before Mystique could act, she grabbed Mystique by her throat and began to squeeze tightly.

"That's the third mistake you've made today. Certainly it will be your last." She said as her grip grew tighter. "Do you yield?" Blackfire asked her.

Mystique tried to speak, but the hold Blackfire had on her prevented her from doing so. "I said, do you yield?" Blackfire asked again, almost crushing Mystique's windpipe.

Mystique just nodded that she gave up, and Blackfire relaxed her grip and threw her into a wall. Blackfire walked over to her as everybody watched either in shock or amazement, at Blackfire's ruthlessness towards her comrades. Blackfire firmly planted her foot on to Mystique chest, her heel digging into her flesh. "Now pledge your undying allegiance to me. Right now." Blackfire ordered her as she dug her heel deeper into Mystique's skin.

Mystique looked up into her eyes, and Blackfire could see the hatred in them. "I-I pledge my undying allegiance to you." She hissed.

"Good." Blackfire commented and she removed her foot, and delivered a swift kick to Mystique's jaw. The woman hit the ground hard not even bothering to look up as she saw Blackfire's shadow loom over her. "That was for your comment about Morrigan." She said. "And Mystique, do be careful about what you say. That could have been worse, much worse." She said as she turned to walk away.

Mystique laid there on the floor, blood dripping from her mouth as her whole body tensed with anger and hatred. She pounded the floor with her fist.

** XX**

Kim and company were on there way back to Upperton. Kim had thanked Deadpool for pulling Shego out of a sticky situation and were on there way. Kim also told Wade to inform the heroes that it was Mystique who had attacked the Avengers Mansion, however they said they would look into it, but Shego was still at risk of being captured. It seemed that they still were not ready to accept her yet. Everyone was sleep except Shego who was driving the car back home. Her brow furrowed as she began to think about Jacob again. Finding it very hard that he could just turn on them for an empty promise. Shego knew Blackfire was using and there was no way she was going to deliver on that promise.

A small part of her hoped that he would realize it before it was too late. Hours passed and the sun was beginning to rise as they pulled up into Shego's driveway back in Upperton. Tiara went to her room in silence, still clearly upset over Jacob's betrayal, and Shego did what she always had done when she wanted to be alone. Go to the rooftop. Downstairs Ron was trying to get his best friend's mind off of what had transpired in New York.

"Hey KP, wanna stop by and see your folks? I'm sure they're worried about you." He said.

Kim nodded her head in agreement. Seeing her family felt like a good idea. She just needed to go check on Shego before they left.

The pale woman was staring out over into the neighborhood of Upperton from her house. "Jacob, you idiot. What could you possibly hope to gain from siding with her?" She said quietly to herself.

She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she became an easy target as she was suddenly wrapped up. She hit the ground and rolled on her back to see Batgirl approach her. "Barbara, what the hell?"

"I'm taking you in Shego. Make this easy on yourself and come quietly." She responded.

"Like hell I will." She said as she broke free of the restraints and flared up.

Batgirl readied herself but did not count on Kim showing up and was tackled to the ground. Batgirl wasted no time in removing Kim and standing up on her two feet again, facing off against both Kim and Shego.

"You too Barbara?" Kim asked.

"I'm just doing my job Kim. I have to take her in."

"Well I'm doing mine to. Protecting my loved ones." She said as she rushed in.

"That makes you an accomplice." Batgirl responded.

"How many times do I have to tell you all, that Shego's innocent?" She said as she grappled with Batgirl, then kicked her back.

"Shego stay out of this. I need something to take my frustration out on." She said cracking her knuckles.

Shego looked to the red head and then shrugged. "Fine with me Kimmie. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Shego said as she walked to the door that led back inside the house.

Batgirl pulled out a batarang and threw it at Shego, but Kim used her enhanced genetics to grab it out of the air. She smirked at Batgirl and the two began to circle around each other. Kim already had calculations going in over in her head, and without hesitation threw the batarang which Batgirl dodged. Wasting no time she rushed up to Kim, and threw a punch, which the red head caught. Batgirl blocked her knee attack and leapt onto her shoulders performing a handstand as she then grabbed Kim and as she flipped over proceeded to slam Kim to the ground. However Kim was faster and countered mid attack. Before she could be slammed onto the ground, she shifted her weight and used Batgirl as a leverage to swing herself around and plant her feet into Batgirl's gut.

She was sent rolling across the ground and was coughing from the force of impact. Kim walked over to her and watched as she slowly rose to her feet again. Batgirl pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it to the ground covering the roof in smoke. Kim smirked as this was child's play to her. She focused her eyes through the smoke as her enhanced genetics began to go to work. She looked around for anything that could be Batgirl.

Batgirl was sitting perched on another roof as she had her thermal vision on and could see that Kim was searching for her. She pulled out a grappling gun and was ready to go in for the attack.

"Sorry Kim." She said to herself.

She fired the gun having the grapple line shoot out and land on the door behind Kim. She zipped across and prepared to kick her, when she felt something grab the grapple line. It was Kim, she quickly took hold of the grapple line and pulled on it with tremendous strength and pulled Batgirl in as she hit her with a lariat. Batgirl hit the ground hard as she was knocked out by the attack. Kim stood over her as the smoke cleared. "I'm sorry too." She said. She stepped over her to walk back into the house when she felt a surge of electricity go through her body.

Kim hit the ground as Batgirl stood behind her with a taser in her hand. She put the device back into her utility belt as she then reached for something to tie Kim up with. Just then Kim latched onto Batgirl's legs with her own, and tripped her. They both got to their feet at the same time and began trading blows, and kicks. Batgirl did several back flips as Kim pursued her. Quickly regaining her posture she assumed a defensive stance and reversed Kim's strike hitting the red head in her chest.

She began to push Kim back with a series of punches, then Kim stopped backing away, as she kept blocking and dodging. Batgirl was trying to figure out what the girl had planned as she lashed out with a kick that Kim side stepped. She then tried to kick Batgirl instead, but she grabbed Kim's leg. Kim smirked as the two had switched positions and now Kim's back was the one to the wall.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked the red head.

"You'll see." Kim said as she kept on smiling.

About ten seconds later Batgirl felt a sharp pain dig into the back of her thigh. She released Kim's leg who then kicked her in her right side, knocking her down to the ground. Batgirl reached down to her thigh and pulled out the batarang that Kim had thrown earlier.

"But how?" She asked.

"I had it all planned out?" Kim said as she tapped her finger against the side of her head. "Leave now Barbara, and tell the JLA to stay the hell out of my way. If they won't help prove Shego's innocence then I don't want anything to do with them." She stated.

** XX**

**Black Star HQ**

Meanwhile back at the headquarters of Black Star, Blackfire was monitoring the witches progress of the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer. The energy output was amazing, and once the witches got it's power under control it would be hers to do with as she pleases.

"We have a intruder alert. Someone is approaching the proximity of our headquarters." C Viper said.

"Pull up an image." Blackfire ordered. Viper did as she was instructed and it was revealed to as Storm from the X-men. "You're a long way from home aren't you?" Blackfire stated.

"Her flight path indicates that she's heading our way." C Viper added on.

"Well she's in tune with Mother Earth. So she can most likely sense the disturbance the Pandimensional Vortex inducer is causing." Blackfire explained. She then turned and pressed a button. "You three stop what you're doing right now." She ordered.

"What? But we were finally starting to get somewhere." Stormy responded.

"We've got company, and she can sense the energy output. I need you three to cease that energy, so she cannot lock on to us." Blackfire told them. "Then when you do that, I want you three to join me."

The three witches stopped what they were doing and left the room and entered the main chamber. They stood beside Blackfire as the skylight opened and they flew out of it.

Storm had been following the faint disruption that Mother Earth had picked up for two days now. While the others went to apprehend Shego for her attack on the Avengers, she herself felt a more grander force at play, one that was disturbing the earths natural flow. She followed the disturbance all the way to Go City. She had just entered the city when she felt the presence of the disturbance disappear. She looked around to see if she could find it again, but had no such luck.

"New York is the other way, Ororo." A voice said.

Storm looked to her left and saw Blackfire sitting on a building rooftop. "Blackfire are you the cause of this disturbance?" She asked.

"That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." Blackfire answered. "Get her girls." She commanded.

Storm looked up to see storm clouds gathering over her and when she saw a bolt of lightning headed her way, she directed it to the water by the suspension bridge. She looked back to Blackfire and saw three witches hover next to her.

"Darcy use your Dark Slam spell." Icy told her.

"Right." Darcy said and she conjured up the spell quickly and sent wave after wave of darkness after storm. Storm could only fly around it to dodge the attack, leaving herself unguided so Stormy could attack again.

"Lightning Bolt!" Stormy shouted as another bolt streamed its way down and struck Storm.

"Hit her again." Icy ordered.

"Gladly." She said smiling evilly.

Storm was then barraged by more lightning bolts, letting out screams of pain which only served to please the witches. Stormy ceased the attack when she felt that she had killed Storm. Fortunately Storm took the energy from the lightning and used it to summon a bolt of lightning at the three witches. They watched as Storm soared high into the sky.

"When you challenge me, you challenge Mother Earth herself!" She said. Using Stormy's thunderclouds to her advantage, she charged it with her electrical energy making it grow stronger.

She hurled wind at them, pushing them over towards the water. "Two can play that game." Stormy said as she began to conjure up some wind.

Storm was faster as she raised her left hand and quickly brought it down, sending giant shards of hail towards the three witches. Icy quickly jumped in front of her sister and used her Ice Hail spell, to send shards of hail to intercept Storm's attack.

She then quickly added her Icicle Barrage spell to the attack, turning her ice into harpoon type icicles and sending them directly at Storm. Storm flew out of the way of the attacks, and over towards the water near the bridge as to avoid causing casualties.

"Now!" Icy said as she formed a wall of Ice that then shattered into many pieces as she aimed them at Storm.

"Duplication." Darcy said as she created two copies of herself.

"Electric sparks!" Stormy shouted sending out a wave of electricity.

Darcy and her duplicates used the Dark Slam spell again in combination with her sisters barrage attacks as Storm countered by surrounding herself in a sphere of electricity that deflected their attacks. Storm's eyes glowed once more as she sent down a torrent of lightning after the three witches while she was still inside the sphere.

Managing to dodge in between the lightning as best as she could Icy summoned small ice shards. "Ice Portal." She whispered before sending the shards after Storm. Storm reacted quickly as she summoned her own wall of ice in front of her but the shards went straight through them and struck Storm.

Using this as a moment to attack Stormy created two tornadoes of F-3 scale and merged them with Storms lightning. "Electric Twisters." She sent them after Storm as they tore through the suspension bridge and Storm's ice wall, slamming right into her. The lightning struck her over and over again, until the tornado ceased and she plummeted into the water.

"Finish Her!" Blackfire ordered.

"Let's kill her own the first try." Icy ordered. Her sisters nodded in agreement and they activated their Gloomix.

A light blue, two-ringed necklace with a diamond appeared around her neck, Stormy's right hand glove disappeared as it was replaced by her Gloomix. Which took the form of a swirly red arm piece with a diamond on the end. Darcy did the same as well the same happened with Darcy as it did Stormy. Her left glove disappeared as her Gloomix took over as a swirly purple arm piece with a diamond on the end.

Icy then immediately summoned her powers and focused it in the palm of her hand. "Arctic...Blast!" She shouted as she released the ice energy into the water. The water quickly began to freeze solid.

Stormy followed up by releasing her Voltage Slam attack and sent torrents of lightning into the river as well. The citizens of Go City watched as news crews appeared on the scene to capture the spectacle.

The lightning and the Ice swirled around Storm as she floated to the bottom of the river and was once more barraged with electricity and ice. Suddenly the Ice from Icy's arctic blast detonated sending a huge amounts of water into the air and creating a momentary rainfall.

It was Darcy's turn now and she used her Duplication spell to create more copies of her self that numbered in the forties. The news cameras captured her on film as she landed on both sides of the river with her copies, twenty on each side. They each raised their right foot. "Heel of Oblivion!" They shouted in unison as they slammed their foot down onto the ground making a series of earthquakes. Fissures opened and pieces of the street fell into the river and buried Storm in a watery grave.

Blackfire clapped her hands. "Bravo girls, what a nice display of team work. I couldn't have done it better myself." She said as she watched the witches regroup above the water.

"You think we got her?" Darcy asked.

"Of course, there is no way she could have survived that." Stormy said with a proud expression.

"Well I rather be safe than sorry, let's to do it again." Icy said.

Her sisters nodded as they focused their energy for another power attack when the water beneath them erupted. They shielded themselves with their arms as Storm reappeared, with wind and rocks trapped in the wind, water, ice, and lightning swirling around her. Her eyes glowing and her outfit in shreds.

"If that's all you got, then you best give up now. Or face Gaia herself." Storm warned them.

The witches expressions changed from shocked to anger as they began to glow. "Ladies Megatrix, now!"

"Right." Darcy and Stormy agreed.

The three sisters turned into orbs of dark light and combined. After which a giant witch about ten feet tall appeared. The witch was composed of dark energy, her hair was a draker shade of brown than Darcy's and she had two long pig-tails that went past her back. She wore the gloomix's of all three witches, and had a yellow swirly version of the gloomix around her waist and both of her ankles. Her eyes were purple and she sported a malevolent grin.

Storm stared down the Megatrix and they both sent out a torrent of lightning that collided with each other. "This is where it ends!" The megatrix spoke in a combination of all three of the witches voices.

"This is the power of Gaia!" Storm stated.

Storm flew in with the elements spiraling around her, as did the Megatrix only with lightning, ice, and darkness spiraling around her. The citizens and news reporters watched in awe as the collided several times, and each time they did, lightning, ice, or darkness would discharge from the collision. They then watched as they collided one more time, this time they met in a power struggle as the surge from their respective energies collided and intensified. Suddenly they were covered in an explosion and sent flying apart. Storm crashed into an office building, while the Megatrix crashed into the Team Go Tower. Thankfully Team Go, was not there but away on a mission at the time.

Blackfire sat back and watched, her grin now changed into a serious expression. 'That Megatrix of theirs is powerful. I need to be careful while dealing with these three.' Blackfire said in her thoughts.

Storm rose to her feet as did the Megatrix, both staring into each other's eyes from afar, ready to finish their battle.

**This is where we'll stop for now. To be truthful, I didn't think that the witches would be an exact match for Storm, but after reading up on them, and watching them in action, I was wrong, they are powerful and could give Storm a run for her money. And yes I watched the Winx Club episode to see how they would fight, and I gotta say Icy is awesome! but let's keep that between you and me lol.**

**Also dont forget to leave a comment telling me what you think and what was your favorite fight out of the three.**


	8. Chapter 7 Eye of the Storm

**Hey guys sorry to have been gone for so long, I was making sure I was ready to present at Midterms, but now that I've gotten that out of the way lets get that Marvel/DC thing started.**

**Ch.7 Eye of the Storm**

The skies above Go City was filled with dark clouds, and large bolts of lightning tore through the sky as Storm fought the Megatrix. This fight was being broadcasted throughout the whole US, so all of the countries heroes and villains were watching this fight unfold. Suddenly everyone gasped as they watched the clouds twist and churn above them. The clouds descended as they formed a giant tornado. High winds began to kick pick up and people began to seek shelter as the tornado moved across the water towards Megatrix.

"You think you can defeat us? Think again!" Megatrix said, as she conjured up a huge electric tornado.

The two opposing forces slammed into each other and began to merge with the destructive energies of both fighters. The two women flew into the twister and Storm landed the first punch. She then blasted the Megatrix with her lightning, knocking them back. However the Megatrix used her long pigtails to latch onto Storm's wrists and then shocked her with electricity in return. Megatrix pulled her close.

"That's a good look for you." She said as she looked Storm over. Her outfit was almost destroyed, leaving her left breast totally exposed, and her beautiful ebony skin had cuts and bruises on it.

She raised her up and was about to slam her down, when Storm grabbed the Megatrix's pigtails. She quickly summoned ice to imprison the Megatrix in.

"Come forth Winds." She said. Storm called down three twisters inside the tornado and they swirled around the ice and took her into the air. She then called down a bolt of lightning that shattered the ice. The tornado dispelled and she saw no sign of the three witches.

Storm didn't want to kill the three women, but she had little choice, as they posed a great threat to the city. "I may treasure peace, but I am very good at making war." She said.

"Apparently not good enough." A voice said from behind her. Storm turned to see that The Megatrix was unharmed by her attack, and before she could react the Megatrix used Darcy's Dark Slam spell and hit Storm with a barrage of darkness. Storm's screams echoed as she was devoured by the darkness, and slammed into a nearby building.

By this time, rain had started to pour down. It came in massive torrents as if Mother Earth was weeping for the mutant. Blackfire stared on with a twisted smile, as she watched Storm struggle to rise from the ground. "She's weakened, she can no longer fight back. Kill her." Blackfire ordered.

Storm felt her strength leaving her. She used the last of her energy in her last attack. Her arms trembled as she struggled to hold herself up. Her whole body ached, and she knew she have to retreat. She opened her eyes, but only saw darkness. She closed and opened her eyes again, but could still only see darkness. She began to panic as she realized that her sight had been taking from her.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" She heard the Megatrix say. She turned in the direction she heard the voice coming from.

"You can thank Darcy for that. You're sight will return in a few hours. That is if you had that long left." Storm heard a voice say from the right.

Even though Storm could not see it, she was surrounded by four Megatrix. Using Darcy's duplication spell, the witches were ready to finish her off. Storm could feel their presence and she clenched her fist, as sparks of electricity came from them.

"All out of juice? What a shame." The Megatrix in front said as she stared into Storm's eyes as Darcy's dark magic flowed through them.

It suddenly launched forward but Storm jumped to the side avoiding it. She was hit by the second Megatrix in her side and collapsed from the attack. The Megatrix clone then kicked her body off of the building's roof and she landed in the street below. She laid there unconscious, as cracks from the impact had spread out in all directions. People stared from the sidewalks, not daring to approach. The four Megatrix landed on an individual building above Storm. They each formed a spear, one of ice, one of thunder, one of darkness, and one composed of all three. They jumped into the air and dove downward with the blades aimed at Storm. They impacted the ground sending a shockwave of the three energies out, knocking people back. Debris shot into the air from the impact, enveloping the street. The four Megatrix smiled and chuckled amongst themselves, but saw nothing when the smoke cleared.

"What? Where did she go?" The Megatrix asked.

The heard someone whistle, and they looked behind them to see the Flash standing there holding Storm. "Looking for someone?" He asked.

Irritated, one of the clones shot a bolt of lightning at the man, and dodged it instantly. She looked on in disbelief. She shot another beam of lightning and watched as Flash dodged again. He faked a yawn as he looked at them and smirked.

"Flash quit wasting time, and get her to a hospital." He heard Batman say over their comm. Link.

"While I'd love to stick around a play, I gotta go. People to meet, and places to see." He said.

"You're not going anywhere." Megatrix said.

They moved to attack, but Flash used his super speed to get away. The four Megatrix looked around but saw no sign of the speedster. "Don't worry about him. Congratulations on your first mission. If it weren't for The Flash, you would've killed Storm." Blackfire said. "Now we need to get back to the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer, so we can move forward with the plan. Now if you ladies would be so kind as to follow me." Blackfire said.

The clones disappeared, and the three witches broke their Megatrix form and separated. A portal opened up and they all stepped through it.

** XX**

**JLA Watchtower**

Batman watched as Flash raced towards a hospital, to have Storm's wounds treated. He also watched as Blackfire disappeared into a portal with three women of unknown origin. The portal was the same one he saw that other women disappear into, when he came to assist Kim. He then returned to trying to match people with the woman he saw that day. He turned up no information, it was like she showed up out of nowhere.

"I thought you should know Barbara has returned." Wonderwoman said as she approached him.

"Did she apprehend Shego?" He asked as continued to type on the console.

"She did not. She said she was thwarted by Kim Possible." Wonderwoman answered. "Kim Possible also said that she is willing to defend Shego at any costs. She displays vigor like that of an amazon."

"You're an amazon, how would you handle this then?" Batman asked her.

"Well, she is defending Shego, out of love and belief that she is innocent. We amazons pride ourselves on truth, justice and a fair trial. I would suggest that we bring her here, she at least deserves to explain her side of the story." Wonderwoman said.

Batman turned to face her. He stared at her for a few seconds, as he thought about her answer. "We'll have to discuss this with the rest of the league." Batman replied.

Wonderwoman nodded in agreement. She knew that they needed the approval of the whole League if they wanted to do such a thing. Batman walked off as he prepared to call a meeting.

** XX**

**Upperton**

Shego and the others watched as Storm was defeated by Blackfire's comrades. "Ok, that makes six people she has on her side." Kim said.

"Just how many people have sided with her?" Shego asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Kim responded.

Shego stared at the news footage and she couldn't help but think of Jacob. He was now a part of whatever mess Blackfire was starting. She clenched her fists, she wished she knew where he was. She needed to know more. What he said to her that night wasn't enough, like how long has he been planning this.

Kim could see that Shego was easily troubled. She could tell that she was thinking about Jacob again. Kim didn't know why, but it bothered her. She felt like there was something Shego wasn't telling her. Just thinking about it upset her and she unknowingly clenched her fists. Her fists unclenched when she thought about her secret she was keeping. Shego doesn't know what had happened between her and Mystique. Even though Kim didn't know it wasn't Shego, it still felt wrong. She knew it was wrong, because even though she didn't know it at the time, it felt wrong that she was being pleased by another woman.

She was taken from her thoughts as the doorbell rang. She looked up and walked over to the door, opening it to see Ron standing there. "Hey KP. How's everything?" he asked.

"Same as usual." She replied.

"Did you happen to catch the news?" Ron asked her.

Kim glanced back to the T.V. "Yeah, I did." She said as she walked back into the living room. Ron was about to step in, when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see a ship hovering over the house.

"Uhhh, Kim!" He called out.

She and Shego ran outside to see the ship hovering above them. They watched as someone emerged from the ship. Wonderwoman walked up to them and Kim prepared herself in case she would have to fight the amazon.

"I mean you no harm, I come in peace." Wonderwoman said as she stopped her advances.

"Why are you here?" Kim asked. "I'm not handing over Shego." Kim said.

"You have been requested to attend a trial. A trial set up by the Justice League, where you will get to tell your side of the story, and prove your innocence." Wonderwoman stated.

Kim stepped in front of Shego "And how do we know this isn't some trap?" Kim asked with a glare.

"I swear on my honor as an amazon warrior, that this is indeed no trap." Wonderwoman said.

Kim was about to ask another question when Shego placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go." Shego said as she stepped forward. She walked up to Wonderwoman. "Let's go."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Kim called out.

"You're free to join us." She responded.

Kim, Ron, and Shego boarded the ship and they were taken to the Watchtower that orbited Planet Earth. The ship landed and they exited the craft, Kim watched as some guards put Shego in special cuffs that neutralized her comet powers. They were then escorted to the room where Shego's trial would be held. They walked into a room where they were met with all of the Leagues heroes.

"Step forward." Batman told Shego.

She did as she was told, and stepped forward. She stepped onto the platform and it lifted into the air. Shego looked around as she saw the faces of Superman, both Green Lanterns, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Static, Nightwing and many more as they glared at her.

Batman typed away on his computer, and a screen appeared. On the screen was Iron man.

"Tony, are you all ready?" He asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." He responded.

Shego, Ron and Kim, looked up at the screen to see The Avengers, X-men minus Storm, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Nick fury and Black Widow standing there.

Shego's eyes widened when another screen appeared and her brothers were on it. "What's the big idea? What's going on?" she asked.

Batman turned to face her. "Court is now in session."

**Well I think Shego is in big trouble, and if she is will Kim try and take on the whole Justice League? Next time Shego's trial begins and Jacob gets a surprise visit.**


	9. Chapter 8 Guilty until Proven Innocent

**Sooo I've been gone for waaay too long. Raptorhunter18 demanded that i get back to writing this story immediately lol, so here I am. I also don't plan on being gone for that long again so I apologize for my absentness. So without further ado let's continue!**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.8 Overruled **

"What are my brothers doing here?" Shego asked.

"I'll be asking the questions." Batman said. "You claim that you did not attack the Avengers two nights ago. Iron Man has several images and footages of you engaging not only him, but the whole Avenger team."

"And like I said before that's bullshit! I was too busy being attacked by Silver Sable, to be attacking them."

The JLA members talked amongst themselves as they listened Shego.

"I'm telling you all it wasn't me. It was Mystique, she assumed my form and framed me. She was trying to kill me, for abandoning the villain community or some bullshit like that." Shego said.

Once again the JLA talked amongst themselves finding it difficult to believe Shego's story. "She might be telling the truth." Black Widow said.

All eyes turned to the screen that Black Widow and Nick Fury was on. "I encountered Kim Possible who was on her way to assist Shego, when I encountered her. She appeared out of nowhere grabbed Kim and disappeared. I reported back to Fury who told me she was still being pursued by Iron Man and War Machine. So it is possible that Mystique could have been the one behind it." Widow said.

"More than possible, it was her. She told us herself." Shego said.

Batman looked over to Kim. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Yes." Kim answered.

"But why would you, risk your life to save a criminal?" Green Lantern (John Stewart) asked.

"Because she isn't a bad person. If you all would take the time to get to know her, I'm sure you'd agree." Kim said.

"Oh, I think I speak for most of us, when I say we know enough." Huntress added.

Some of the other JLA members agreed with her. "Well J'onn, is she being truthful?" Superman asked.

Martian Manhunter's eyes stopped glowing. "Yes. They are both telling the truth about Mystique framing Shego. However I feel that Kim is hiding something from us." He responded.

Eyes turned to Kim as she looked around the room at everyone. "What? I told you what happened."

"But we want to know the whole story. What happened?" Batman demanded to know.

Kim took a few steps back, as she felt the pressure of the league descend upon her. "What else is there to know? That's what happened." She said again.

Shego shook her head disappointed. "Kimmie, you've always been a terrible liar."

"Shego!" Kim replied.

"What? You are." Shego replied.

Before Kim knew it, she found herself being restrained by Wonder Woman's lasso. "We'll find out exactly what we need to know. Now tell us what happened on the night Shego attacked the Avengers?" She asked.

Kim whole expression changed as she seemed to enter a trance like state. "I came to New York City to question Shego myself about what was going on. That's when I ran into and engaged Black Widow in a fight, in which Shego interrupted it. She took me to a motel in which the following morning I had found that it was Mystique who took the form of Shego." Kim explained.

"What did Mystique do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She attempted to take my life with a poisonous dagger, and...we had sex." Kim said.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock, when Kim spoke those last few words. Shego herself felt so many emotions go through her all at once.

"You- you-had sex... with Mystique?" Shego said her voice full of heart break.

Kim nodded. "But it wasn't on purpose, I thought it was you." Kim said.

"Wait, so you two are like a couple?" Green Arrow asked.

Kim nodded again. "Yes. Also it was revealed that Mystique is working with Blackfire towards some purpose. Blackfire was also accompanied by a woman of unknown origin, and they all disappeared into a portal like that mysterious fighter I encountered did."

"Mysterious fighter?" Vixen asked.

"Before Kim made an attempt to rescue Shego, she was attacked by a mysterious woman, who disappeared into a portal of unknown origin. It can be confirmed that she too is working with Blackfire, just like the three women who attacked Storm earlier." Batman informed everyone. "It is unknown how many people she has working for her, or what they're powers and abilities may be, so it is imperative that we keep a watchful eye on any suspicious activities."

"Six. She has six people working for her so far. We believe that they are all dangerous people, and should be approached with extreme caution." Kim said.

The league members talked amongst themselves. While they processed the information regarding Blackfire, they were still mulling over Kim and Shego's relationship. Kim dating Shego came as a surprise to them, they never thought that a woman like Shego was her type. Hell they didn't even know she was a lesbian. This didn't go unnoticed by the former villainess.

"Oh come on people. Why are you making such a big deal out of all this. I mean it's no different from Batman and Catwoman." She said looking over to him. "That's right, me and Selina go waaaay back. I know all about you two."

"You can release her Diana." Batman said to Wonder Woman.

She removed the lasso from Kim, who immediately came back to her senses. She looked up to Shego who glanced back at her, but then quickly turned away. Kim lowered her head, disappointed in herself. Still she was telling the truth, she had no clue Mystique was posing as Shego. However to her, it still didn't make up for what had happened that night.

"Now that my innocence has been proven, can I go now?" Shego asked.

"We're not finished with you yet Shego." Batman replied.

"What?" Both Kim and Shego said.

"You still have many crimes to answer for, like the Little Diablo incident, and an attack on three spies whose identities will remain anonymous." Batman said. "But first, because of the evidence presented before us regarding your attack on Avengers Mansion. We of the Justice League find you innocent. Do you agree Iron Man?"

"The decision is mutual." Iron Man responded.

"Now let's continue with your trial, starting with the Little Diablo incident." Batman said turning to face Shego.

** XX**

**Black Star HQ**

Jacob sat in his current living quarters, while the other members of Black Star, prepared themselves for another mission. He was going over what had happen between him and Shego. While he didn't want to betray Shego, he did for Lex. This was his best shot at getting her back and he sure as hell wasn't going to miss it. He heard the sound of the door opening, he didn't bother to turn around figuring it was Blackfire coming to give him his next assignment.

"Jacob?" He heard a familiar voice say.

He turned quickly to see a beautiful blonde woman staring at him. "Lex?" He said. "But how? You're-"

"Dead?" She interrupted. "I know, I was told what happened here in this dimension. Truthfully

I'm not sure who to believe, but there must be some truth to what's happening if you're here." Lex said. She walked over to Jacob and sat next to him. "Is it true? What they say happened to me?"

Jacob looked away and nodded. "One moment everything was fine, and the next thing I know, you were lying in the jaws of a raptor. I never felt so powerless." He said. "I'm sorry Lex, for not being able to protect you." He apologized.

Lex reached up and stroked the side of his face. "It's ok, I'm here now. We're together again, and that's all that matters." Lex told him.

He looked into her beautiful as their faces drew closer. Jacob missed the feeling of his lips against hers. Even though it has only been a year it felt like an eternity since he last saw Lex, heard her voice, or felt her touch. He truly missed her, but now that he had her back, everything would go back to being the way life used to be.

He pushed Lex onto her back and began to unbutton her shirt. Once he removed her shirt he removed her bra and proceeded to suck on her neck as he caressed her left breast. She began to moan louder as Jacob had reached down and began to caress her core. She quickly flipped him over and got on top, removing his shirt before kissing him again.

** XX**

"The next topic we'll be about your assault on those three spies." Batman announced.

"Pffft, oh please. Those three girls should have stuck to mall shopping, it would have been alot safer." Shego responded.

"You see that, she shows no remorse or regret for what she has done. Kim I thought you said she was reformed." Powergirl stated.

"She is." Kim said.

"Hey, I've proven numerous times that I'm on your side. But that doesn't mean I'm sorry for attacking people who thought they could take me." Shego said with her trademark smirk. "I've taken on Kim's missions and faced people I used to work with and may have consider me a friend in some weird way. Still I locked them up, and you all didn't have a problem with that. What you all wanted was a chance to see me slip up, a chance to legally put me away for a long time." Shego told them. "For people who claim to be all about truth and justice, you're not showing me any of either."

"She's right." Kim spoke up. "Is this what super heroes do? I thought you all believed in second chances, hell I know some of you already had more than a second chance." Kim said. "And if you think I'm going to let you injustly imprison Shego, then think again." Kim said with a serious look on her face.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I will be back with a better chapter and who knows, Kim might have to take on a few league members if it means freeing Shego. Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 9 Right kind of Wrong

**I've decided to upload another chapter today for Black Star Rising. I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter since its Ai's turn to get in the spotlight. I believe I've had her on hold for long enough, besides Ryoko, and Azula are going to need their time to shine as well.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.9 The Right kind of Wrong**

"Shego has proven that she is a changed person, sure she still maintains her "girlish charms", she is not the same person you once knew. She has saved my life multiple times. If it wasn't for her I would be a slave to some maniacal madman right now." Kim said as she defended Shego. "Have you all quickly forgotten the events that took place in Middleton last year?"

The league took a few moments and talked amongst themselves. Kim had a point, while none of them had a clue to what was going on, it was Team Possible, which included Shego at the time that took down the alien threat.

"It's true." Hego said causing everyone to look at the monitor that held Team Go. "She remained calm and cool throughout the whole situation. It was like old times when we all were a team."

"Maybe you could let her slide just this once?" one of the Wego twins asked.

"I'll take full responsibility for anything she does wrong." Kim told the league.

Batman looked over to his fellow league members. "This is a fair trial. Maybe we should consider it." Wonder Woman suggested.

"We'll discuss this in private. Until then Shego is to be held in containment here on the watchtower until then." Batman said.

"But-" Kim was about to say before Shego interrupted.

"Fine. I'll wait." She said.

Batman nodded and Shego was escorted to her cell, while the heroes talked about what should be done about her.

** XX**

**Black Star HQ**

Hours passed and everyone was assuming their duties, pushing towards the goal of world domination, when Lex walked into the room. All eyes feel upon the blonde woman, as Blackfire walked up to her with a smile.

"So how did it go?" Blackfire asked her.

"He bought it. Hook, Line, and Sinker." The blonde said as she morphed back into Mystique. She glared at Blackfire. "That will be the last time, I do anything like that you hear. Next time make one of the witches transform and do it." Mystique said as she walked away.

C Viper was typing away at the computer, when the clock struck midnight. She would not have noticed the time if the computer screen didn't start to glow red. She looked up from the screen.

"Ai, someone has a request for you." Viper informed her.

Ai suddenly appeared next to her. She looked at the name that was being displayed on the monitor and vanished.

** XX**

Ai appeared in the room behind some middle aged man. The man turned quickly when he noticed her image in the screen.

"Are...you, Hell Girl?" He asked.

She stared at the man with her red eyes. "My name is Ai. If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must untie the red string. If you remove the red string, you shall officially enter into a contract with me. The one you seek revenge upon shall be taken immediately to Hell." She told the man as she held out a black straw doll, with a red string tied around his neck.

The man grabbed the doll and reached for the string. He was about to remove until Ai spoke up again. "However, if I deliver your revenge. I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. If you accept the contract, your soul shall also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven. Your spirit shall wander forever knowing pain and suffering. But that's only after you die. The rest is for you to decide." She said and then vanished.

The man hands began to tremble as he looked down at the doll, contemplating about what he should do.

** XX**

**WatchTower**

After hours of debate, Shego was awoken from her sleep and brought before the league again. "We have talked it over and we all have decided to dismiss you of your previous crimes, provided that you continue to fight on the side of good. The side of justice." Wonder Woman said.

Shego nodded, and she was released from her shackles and escorted alongside Kim and Ron back to the ship that would take them home. The ride home was a quiet one, no one said anything to each other, except for Ron. Still that accomplished little in the long run. Wonder Woman dropped them off and bid them a farewell before returning back to the Watch Tower. Shego walked into the house and Kim quickly followed behind.

"Shego." Kim called out to her, but the pale woman kept on walking.

"Shego just listen to me." Kim pleaded to her. "I'm sorry Shego, I am, I-I didn't know- you have to believe me. I thought she was you."

Shego stopped in her tracks, her back still facing the red head. "After all this time, I thought you would know my touch by now. Was she better than me? Did you enjoy it?" Shego asked.

"What?" Kim said. She honestly did not know how to answer that. "It was all a misunderstanding. I was so worried about you, after what had happened. I was overcome by emotion and- and- I'm sorry Shego." The red head ended up repeating.

"Yeah, me too." Shego said as she went back to her room and closed the door.

Kim stood there in the hallway her heart breaking as Shego walked away from her. She slumped against the wall and slid down it as tears rolled down her cheeks.

** XX**

**Go City Hours later**

As the sun began to rise over Go City a couple was still sleeping contently in their bed, well one of them was. A woman slowly rose from out of the bed as she looked over to her husband, who happened to be the man that received the straw doll from Ai hours earlier. She slowly crept out of the room, which didn't go unnoticed by her husband as he was feigning sleep the whole time. He silently watched as she slipped out of the front door and down the street. The man followed her until he saw her meet up with another man. Hiding behind a bush he watched as the two hugged and kissed, before they went to get some coffee together. His anger rising, he decided to follow after them and entered the coffee shop. He sat behind at the table behind them as he listened to their conversation.

"Does he know...about us?" The man asked.

"He doesn't know anything that he's not supposed to. Besides he was dead asleep when I left the house." The woman said.

"I got everything set up. I bought the tickets to New York and everything." The man told the woman.

The woman laughed. "And I have the money." The woman said as she pulled out a nice bundle of cash. "So when do we leave?"

"Three days." The man answered.

He had heard enough, the man pulled out the black straw doll and untied the red string. The black doll lifted into the air and immediately vanished. "Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged." A voice echoed out.

The man looked behind him, to see his cheating wife disappear. On her end, she was still sitting in the coffee shop, and as she took a sip of out of her cup she, the waitress bumped into her causing her to spill the hot beverage in her lap.

"God Damnit! Watch what the fuck you're doing!" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry! let me clean that up for you!" The waitress said as she turned to face the woman. When she did she saw that half of the waitresses face was exposing her skull. The woman got up frightened and screamed in terror.

"What's wrong?" She heard the man she met with say.

"H-Her face. L-Look at h-her face." She said. When she turned to look at the man, he had a giant eye in the middle of his face, which caused her to scream again as she ran from the table. She ran up to an elderly man who happened to be the manager of the store.

"What's going on? Is everything ok miss?" He asked.

She shook her head violently. "No! Everything is not ok! Those people over there are monsters!" She pointed.

"I don't see anyone." The elderly man said as he looked in the direction indicated.

The woman looked over in the same direction to see that the "monsters" were gone. "But-but-but they were."

"There, There miss. You must be tired, why don't you go home and get some rest." The old man said.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll just go home and rest." She said as she walked to the door. When she stepped out she saw that the world was seriously messed up.

Birds flying backwards, the sky was red, people riding invisible bikes and cars. "What is all this? What's going on?"

"Well to be frank, in a world where lies exist, nothing is as it should be." a voice said. She turned to see the giant eye was now on the door that she just exited from.

"What the- who are you? what are you?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." The eye said. "Turn around."

The woman slowly turned and came face to face with a mirror. There she saw that her beautiful face was now horrid and scarred. "My face, what happened to my face?" She asked.

"This is the face of a liar. And liars are always such ugly people." She heard a woman say.

Looking to her right was a woman dressed in a blue kimono and her long black hair tied in a bun like a geishas. The woman stared on as she watched various parts of her skin disapper and reveal bone then, reappear with flesh again.

She backed away nervous. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no?" Another voice asked.

The woman looked to her left and saw the old man. "So you don't know anything about cheating on your husband?" He asked.

"You people are crazy. Just leave me alone, I want to go home!" she screamed.

"You heard her miss." The eye said.

The woman looked up to see Ai floating above her as she was wearing her black kimono with floral designs that flowed on it. The two stared at each other for a few seconds befor Ai spoke.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness. Bringing torment and suffering to others. Oh damned soul wallowing within your sin. Perhaps, its time to die?" She said as she extended her right arm to her side. The floral patterns literally came off of the kimono and covered the woman, covering her in a blanket of darkness.

When she awoke again she saw that she was in a boat. She looked around her to see a dark and dismal world. "Where am I?" She asked.

She looked behind her to see Ai was ferrying the boat to some unknown destination. She began to panic. "Hey,turn this boat around. Let me off. Look I'm sorry, I wont cheat again I promise. Just turn this thing around and forget the whole thing." The woman pleaded.

"This is vengeance, so i am to ferry you to hell." Ai said as she took the woman to hell.

Back in the real world the man was walking home when he opened his wallet. He saw a picture of him and his wife back on their wedding day. He looked at it before tearing it in half and throwing the half with her face on it into the wind. He placed his wallet back in his pocket as he stopped by a window to see that there was a mark on his neck. A black flame mark was etched onto his skin, showing that his soul now belonged to hell.

The man stared at her for a few seconds longer then kept walking. Right now hell, was the least of his worries.

**That's it for us today. Also that's pretty much how Ai operates. The way she sends people to hell can vary as well, most of the time its after she tortures them in some way or form, or she'll just upright kill you. To me she's the strongest person on Blackfires team, what do you y'all think. Just imagine if they found someone who hates Kim and Shego enough, and they decide to send them hell just by pulling that red string. Scary thought I know, but whose to say that it wont happen? Anyway leave a comment with your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 10 Amazonian Warcry

**Get ready for a dark and sad chapter in Black Star Rising. I'm killing off two superheroes today and the sad thing is, one of them wont even get to fight back, Ok so maybe one of them will put up a small fight. Also please don't hate me for what you are about to read. **

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.10 Amazonians Warcry **

**Days after Shego's trial**

Wonder Girl flew over a beautiful meadow, when she spotted Wonder Woman. A wide smile graced her face when she spotted the amazonian. When she was idolizing Donna Troy she was idolizing Wonder Woman and she relished the times they got to spend together.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to know how things have been going for you?" Wonder Woman asked.

Wonder Girl smiled. "Great! Everybody is awesome! It was real easy to make friends with them! You know with Superboy and Nightwing always keeping to themselves and all, other than that everything is fine." Wonder Girl explained.

Wonder Woman chuckled. "I think Batman has rubbed off on Nightwing more than he would've liked."

"Who are you telling? Speaking of the Bat. How are things going with him?" She asked showing her peaking curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I see how you look at him. You like him don't you?" Wonder Girl asked her mentor.

However before Wonder Woman could give an answer, Wonder Girl's phone began to ring. She pulled it out from her pocket. "It's my mom. Hold on just a minute." She said as she answered the phone.

"Yeah mom...I know...I'm with Wonder Woman...No, just talking...Can it wait?" Wonder Girl asked as she turned her back and continued to talk on the phone.

Wonder Woman watched her with a determined gaze. Her smile faded as she slowly walked up behind her. "Look mom, don't worry...I'm in good hands." She told her mother before Wonder Woman wrapped her arms around her head and neck and began to choke her.

Wonder Girl dropped her phone. "Hello...Hello...Cassie...Hello, Cassie are you there?" Her mother asked repeatedly.

"Wonder Woman..wha-what are you doing?" She asked.

The amazon said nothing as she continued to choke her. Wonder Girl raised her hands up and tried to remove her arms, but failed to do so. She began to panic and so she elbowed her in the ribs several times. Still Wonder Woman would not release her grip and it only seemed to grow stronger.

"Hera, give me strength." Wonder Girl said and she elbowed Wonder Woman in her ribs again. This time hitting her with enough strength to make her relinquish her hold. Wonder Girl quickly turned to punch her, but Wonder Woman quickly maneuvered to her side and kicked in the back of her knee.

Wonder Girl dropped down to one knee as Wonder Woman tightly gripped her head. "Diana..." Was the last thing she would get to say before having her neck snapped by her mentor.

Wonder Woman watched as her lifeless form hit the ground. Blood trickled from her mouth as Wonder Woman stood over her. Her form shifted to reveal itself as Mystique. "Wonder Girl has been...acquired." She said.

"Good, now all we need is the other Wonder Brat, and we'll be good to go." Blackfire said over their comm. link.

** XX**

"How are things going on your end viper?" Blackfire asked.

"So far so good, I spotted the target, and she's all alone." C Viper smiled.

"Good. You know what to do." Blackfire stated.

Donna Troy was on her way back to Titans Tower after doing some shopping. It didn't take her long to notice that C Viper was following her, and she made a quick turn down an alley. Donna waited for her to turn the corner so she could question her. "My you're a sharp kid." Donna heard Viper say.

She looked up to see Viper floating in the via her high heels. "Why were you following me?" Donna asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." C Viper answered. "Then again, no you wont." She said before she dived towards her.

Donna braced herself as Viper slammed into her with full force pushing her back some. She quickly grabbed the red head and threw her up against the wall. Viper winced from the pain, but she would have time to tend to her injuries later. She came after Donna again, catching her right hook. Viper then released the electricity stored in her gloves and sent a current of electiricty throughout her body. Donna cried out in pain, but C Viper had a good hold to her and would not relinquish it.

** XX**

Wonder Woman was had just finished training with Hawkgirl, in the Watchtower's training facility when something deep inside of her began to disturb her thoughts. She closed her eyes and could see and almost feel Donna's pain. Her eyes shot wide open.

"Donna's in trouble!" She shouted as she ran out of the gym. She ran straight for the hangar and boarded the nearest jet. Wasting no time she departed from the Watchtower to Donna's location.

** XX**

Donna punched C Viper in her gut, making her step back away from her. Donna could feel Wonder Woman approaching, she just had to buy sometime. Donna pulled out her lasso and threw it at Viper, who dodged.

'The Lasso of Persuasion. I have to be careful to not get caught in that.' Viper said in her thoughts.

Donna tossed it at her again, but this time C Viper caught it. Donna immediately pulled on the lasso, pulling Viper along with it. Viper was pulled into the air where Donna hit her in the gut, knocking the red head away from her.

She smiled. "How was that?" Donna mocked. Her smile faded when she heard C Viper laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked the older woman. She looked to see that Viper was still holding on to her lasso and before she could let go Viper sent a current of electricity through it, shocking Donna.

She was able to relinquish the hold on her lasso, but her hands had went entirely numb. She watched as C Viper ran up to her and moved to the side as she dodged her fist. Viper did a back flip and then launched into the air just as Donna was about to make a counter attack, this left the warrior wide open. Viper ignited the thrusters in the heels of her boots and hit Donna with her Burning Kick. Donna cried out again as she felt the flames lick at her flesh and scorch her clothes. The force of the attack also knocked her back into the wall allowing C Viper to immediately follow up with another hit from her electrified fists.

She repeatedly punched Donna in her chest, sending a wave after wave through her body, but more importantly through her heart. The waves of electricity was causing her heart rate to rise, and her heart to beat steadily faster, if she allowed this to continue she would die of a heart attack. Donna found the strength to kick Viper away and she began to run out of the alley, as fast as her numbing body would carry her.

She reached in her pocket to grab her titans communicator and call for help a blast of energy knocked the device from her hand. She turned to see C Viper walking out of the alley behind her.

"Like it? It's a new feature I added to my glasses. After I saw a man named Cyclops do it, I just had to have it." She smiled.

Viper shot several more beams at Donna, who quickly deflected the beams back at her with her metal wrist bands. C Viper side stepped the beams, keeping her attention Donna Troy. "You've lived a good life, right?" She asked the young woman with a wicked smile.

Donna felt her body going number, and her heart was still racing, but she put up her guard. "An- An Amazon. Never surrenders." Donna replied.

Once more the thrusters in C Viper's boots came to life as she rammed into Donna. She grabbed the young woman and proceeded to shock her to death as they flew across the street. Cars slid to a stop or swerved out of the way as the tow cleared the street and hit the wall of another building. It didn't stop there, C Viper gave Donna another Burning Kick that launched her upward into the air. She followed after grabbing her and throwing her back into the ground. Viper dived back downward crossing her arms in front of her face, as she the electric current built up and covered her. She slammed into Donna with great force, causing electricity to shoot out, and sending sparks everywhere. The crowd could only watch and listen to Donna's screams of pain.

** XX**

Wonder Woman arrived on the scene, but saw no sign of Donna Troy. She tried reaching Wonder Girl to see if she had seen her recently or would know anything but received nothing, not even an answer from the blonde heroine.

"Donna!" Wonder Woman called out to her. "Donna!" She called out again.

Wonder Woman looked around for her as she searched the alley, sensing that this is where she was. "She was here not too long ago." Wonder Woman said as she found her lasso. She looked around to see that the alley showed signs of a fight. That Donna was fighting someone or something formidable.

"Looking for her." A voice called out.

Wonder Woman looked up to see another woman holding Donna by her collar. She flew up to the top of the building as C Viper stepped back. "What are you doing with her?" Wonder Woman asked.

C Viper pulled out a glowing golden vial. " I have what I've came for. You can have her back." She said as she tossed Donna's body to her.

Wonder woman caught her, and was able to see that she was too late to save the girl. Wonder Woman saw that there was a hole in her chest right where her heart was supposed to be. Tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "What did you do to her?" She asked.

"I took any godly essence from her that she possessed. Of course she had to die in order for me to get every last drop, but nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" She asked.

Wonder Woman watched as a portal opened up behind C Viper, and watched as Blackfire herself stepped out. "Hello, Diana." She said with a evil smile.

"Blackfire. So you are behind this." Wonder woman stated.

"Behind what? The murder of your two underlings then yes. Which brings me to my next topic. You too have received blessings from the gods right? Well I'll be wanting that, and no you don't have a say in the matter." Blackfire told her.

"Two? By the gods, don't tell me that-"

"We killed young Cassandra as well. Yes, but don't worry. Mystique snapped her neck while wearing your face. So she got to die quickly and see you for the last time." Blackfire said grinning.

She sat Donna's body down as Blackfire stepped forward, her eyes glowing with her dark power. "You've hit a new low, Blackfire." Wonder Woman said as her anger rose.

"Spare me the speech and let's get on with it." She said as C Viper stepped up beside her.

"That hardly sounds fair." a voice said. "How about five against two."

The three women looked to see Team Go standing on top of their jet with smiles on their faces. The jumped off and joined Wonder Woman's side. "I think you've done enough killing for the day." The Wego twins said.

"What are you four doing here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We were on our way back to Go Tower, when we picked up a disturbance coming nearby, so naturally we had to come check it out." Hego answered.

"Now if what our sis says is true, you've got some explaining to do." Hego said as he pointed at Blackfire.

"Please, I don't owe you buffons anything, other than my wrath." Blackfire replied. "However that will have to wait another day. Crimson Viper, we're leaving." Blackfire said not wanting to risk the vial of energy being taken or broken in the scuffle with the super heroes. "Also you might want to go retrieve Wonder Girls body before the worms do. I believe Mystique left it by the Superman Statue." Blackfire laughed.

The two women entered the portal behind them just as Wonder Woman lunged at them. The portal closed and she landed on the other side of the building. In anger she slammed her fist into the building, causing the whole place to shake. She calmed herself before turning to face Team Go. She walked back over and picked up Donna's lifeless body.

"Is there anything we can do Ma'am?" Hego asked.

Wonder Woman shook her head. "No, you already done enough. Thank you Team Go." She said.

They watched as the amazon warrior carried the body back to the jet and lifted into the sky. She waved a goodbye to them before flying off. Today was going to be a sad day indeed.

** XX**

**Metropolis **

Wonder Woman flew over Metropolis towards the Superman Statue. When she arrived she saw that paramedics had just arrived on the scene. She landed the jet which caught the attention of the crowd and the paramedics. She walked over to them and was able to get a good look for herself, at how her neck was twisted. Wonder Woman winced when she imagined what had happened to Wonder Girl. Tears once again welled up in her eyes, as she thought of Blackfire's words on how Mystique took her form to kill her student.

"Wonder Woman, how may we be of service?" One of the medics asked.

"I'll be taking her and giving her a proper amazonian burial." She answered.

They nodded and stepped aside so she could retrieve the fallen hero's body. They too watched as she walked back to the jet and flew off. Wonder Woman had to notify the league and relatives of both Cassie and Donna, to inform them of their fate. Afterward she was going to see to it that they were properly buried and given an honorable burial on Themyscira. Then she was going to make Blackfire pay for what she has done, she had taken the lives of people whom she considered to be sisters, and that was unforgivable.

On this day Black Star had crossed the wrong Amazon Warrior...

**Chapter end. Soooo yeah, that happened. It wasn't my idea..ok so maybe it was, but just a little. Will Wonder Woman get her revenge? Who knows, but in the next chapter Kim and Shego get into a waaaay heated arguement and Betty escapes from Black Star with some help from an unexpected ally.**


	12. Chapter 11 Escape

**Ok as you are all aware that it's time for another Black Star Rising chapter, and Betty Director is the star. So without anything else to say, let's get started.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.11 Escape**

Betty was sound asleep in her cell, when she started to have the same nightmare again. In her nightmare she could hear a voice, two voices actually. Over time she learned that one of the voices belonged to Blackfire. She would then find herself standing before the powerful woman, except that in her hands were these energy blades. Also the voice that she heard was not her own, but another's. She couldn't see the woman holding the blades because Betty was looking through her eyes. She watched as the woman charged Blackfire but was knocked back by Blackfire's starbolt.

"Now I'd think you would want to behave yourself. Unless you would want to see your precious angel hurt, more than he already is." Blackfire said as she pointed towards a man she had held in her captivity.

"Warren!" The woman called out. Betty could feel the woman's rage growing.

"Now that I have your attention, I want you to do something for me." Blackfire said. "I'm putting together a team. A team to take over the world and I'm going to need your help. I mean it's not like you have anything better to do right?"

The woman growled as she continued to look at Blackfire. "It's simple, just do as I say and you're precious Warren won't be hurt. Disobey and." Blackfire pressed a button on the device she held in her left hand. Electricity surged through Warren causing him to scream out in pain.

"Ok! You win, what is it that you want me to do?" She asked.

"First off, I want you to find Raven Darkholme." Blackfire said.

"What do you want with Mystique?"

"I can make very good use of her shape shifting powers. Now go, and don't worry about Warren. He's safe with me ." Blackfire said as she flashed an evil grin.

The woman gave Warren one last look. 'I'll save you, just give me some time.' The woman promised before leaving to do as she was told.

The dream ended and Betty woke up, just as Juri was entering the room. Betty looked over to her. Juri's left eye was glowing as her smile grew wider. "Uh oh, I didn't wake you did I?" She asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, since you're awake how 'bout sparring with me?"

Betty sat there in silence, and glared at her tormentor. To Juri her idea of sparring was beating Betty nearly to death. Two days ago Juri had cracked her ribs, broken her right arm, and both legs. She was about to break her spine when Morrigan had intervened. Afterwards she had the witches fix her up, however as long as she was shackled there wasn't much she could do against the martial artist.

Betty looked past Juri when she saw Psylocke walk up behind her. "Juri, I thought Blackfire made it specifically clear, not to touch her." Psylocke said.

Juri turned to face her. "She's says alot of things, but I don't have to listen." Juri answered.

"Is that so?" Psylocke said still keeping her gazed fixated on Betty. Betty gave her a strange look, before Psylocke smiled. At that moment Betty shoulder charged Juri and knocked her over. She brushed past Psylocke and ran out the nearest door.

** XX**

Jacob yawned and stretched as he awoke from his sleep. He looked over to his right to see Lex still asleep. He smiled, glad to finally have her back with him. He was hoping to enjoy a peaceful day with his fiancee when the alarms blared. Lex shot up. "What is it? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out." He said. "Stay here." he told her as he got up from the bed. He grabbed his pants and put them on and went to check on the situation. Lex watched him leave and rolled her eyes as she did so.

He could clearly hear Blackfire yelling at whoever was responsible for the alarm going off. "You Idiot! I told you not to touch her didn't I!? Do you know what will happen if she gets outside of this building?"

Juri waved her off. "Yeah, yeah so I'll just kill her before that happens."

Blackfire grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall. "Now you listen to me. I'm tired of you treating everything like a game. If she gets out of this building I'll have your head." Blackfire threatened her.

"But isn't that what you have her for?" Juri said pointing at Morrigan with a smile.

Blackfire was ready to snap her neck when Jacob walked up to the group. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"Betty has escaped. She could be anywhere in this building. I want you to help find her." Blackfire said as she released Juri.

Jacob nodded. "In the meantime I'll take Lex somewhere safe, to keep her out of harms way." Blackfire added.

Jacob was going to object against it, but he could tell that she didn't have the time or patience for any further objections and just nodded. He watched as lex was escorted out of the room and to a safer area.

** XX**

Betty was running through the halls of the Black Star HQ, searching constantly for an exit. She had to escape and warn everybody of what was happening. She was well aware of what was happening since Mystique blabbed it to her. Telling her about how she made enemies with both Kim and Shego using her face, and how she let all of her subordinates die when they were attacked by XeYori. Betty turned right and ran around the corner and down the hall. She was about to make a break for the next exit to the lower floor, when blue fire cut her off. She looked in the direction the fire came from to see Azula heading her way.

"Where do you think you're going you little peasant? If you get away, then we'll never hear the end of it from our fearless leader." Azula said as she used her hand to mock a blabbering mouth.

Betty knew she would have a fight on her hands, but her hands were still shackled. She backed away from Azula and turned to run the other way when she saw Ai hovering in the hallway. She raised her hand and fired a black beam of energy at Betty. Betty ducked and hit the ground as the energy sailed over her and crashed into the door blowing it open.

Betty got up and saw her shackles glow with a faint hint of energy before they broke off. Betty didn't question what was happening, and ran for the door again. Azula was in her way, but Betty kept running and she slid under Azula as she threw her fist forward and shot more fire out. She slid between the firebender's legs and quickly rose to her feet. She ran through the fire and down the hall. She looked back and ducked as Azula shot more fire at her.

"Damnit she's getting away." Azula said and chased after her.

** XX**

Kim and Ron had just arrived back at Shego's house just having come from the funeral of both Donna Troy and Wonder Girl who were both brutally murdered three days ago by Blackfire's group. Kim was upset with Shego not, showing up to pay her respects to the fallen heroes. Instead she went off to find some clues as to where Jacob is. Once again Kim found herself a little upset when she began to think about why Shego was insisting on finding him. She relaxed when she saw Shego enter the room.

Shego walked right past the red head without saying a word, and was heading for the door. However before Shego could leave the house, Kim spoke up. "Shego why are you chasing after him? He made it pretty clear who's side he's on." Kim said. "He's a lost cause, who knows how long he has been planning this."

"I don't buy it. There's more to this than he's letting on. After all of that, to just through it all away. No there's definitely more to it." Shego replied.

"No Shego there isn't." Kim said as she turned to see Shego still had her back turned to her. "You know as well as I do, that he has to be brought down alongside Blackfire." Kim said.

Shego turned to face her. "And you know as well as I do, that wont be an option. I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this Kimmie."

"I'm not you are. You would rather chase after some fugitive than pay your respects to Donna and Cassandra."

"Hey! I have my reasons! You know that." Shego shot back.

"Then tell me Shego. What's more important than honoring those who have died protecting our freedom? Wouldn't you act the same way if it had been your brothers in there?" Kim said challenging Shego.

Ron backed away nervously and Rufus hid deep in his masters pocket. "Don't you bring my brothers in to this. I don't know why you're pointing the finger at me, princess-"

"I'm not pointing any fingers!" Kim yelled. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't waste your time on a traitor."

"You've changed Kim. The Kim Possible I knew believed in second chances, well enough to give me one. I don't know what Mystique did to you, but it certainly changed you for the worst."

Kim was taken back by Shego's choice of words. Kim felt her emotions rise up. "I'm tired of apologizing to you. I don't know how many times I had to make myself clear that I had no fucking idea it wasn't you! But since we're on the subject, it wasn't Mystique that changed me. Maybe it was Jacob that changed you." Kim said pointing her finger at the pale women.

"What are you getting at possible?" Shego asked the red head.

"I get the feeling you're hiding something from me. You're not telling me something, since you seem so ready to put the blame on me. Since you think something is going on between me and Mystique, why don't you tell me what's really going on with you and Jacob?" Kim said in an accusing tone.

Shego's eyes went wide. Did she just hear Kim correctly? Her anger immediately rose to the surface. "No you didn't. No you didn't just fucking accuse me of cheating on you."

Kim nodded. "Yes I did." Kim said folding her arms. "Spell it Shego. How long has this been going on? I've noticed how close you two were, so close it bothers me."

"Hold the fuck up. First aint shit happened between me and Jacob, you of all people should know this. Two, you're the only who's been cheating on me. You fucking slept with a woman who can change into what ever the fuck she wants. You tell me Kim, Just how many variations of her did you fuck?" Shego shot back.

"You know what Shego. Yes, I fucked Mystique, by sheer accident, but I'm not going to lie. Since I tthought she was you, and I cannot stress that fact enough, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the feeling of her tongue licking and lapping up my wetness. The aggressiveness she displayed in bed, as she fucked me." Kim said upsetting Shego even more.

Tiara walked out from her room, after being woken from Kim and Shego's arguement. "Ron what's going on out here?" She asked.

"Tiara if you want to stay alive, lets not get involved in this." Ron told her.

Tiara raised her eyebrow before turning her complete attention towards the two raging women.

"I knew it. I Fucking Knew It! So you're saying she was better than me?" Shego questioned.

"I don't know, was Jacob better than me?" Kim answered in a snippy tone. "You enjoyed riding his dick didn't you? That's why you're so upset. That's why you want to find him so badly. Did you suck him off too?" Kim asked Shego.

Shego flared up her hands glowing brightly with green plasma. She got in Kim's face. "Keep pushing me Kim. Say it one more time, I fucking dare you." Shego growled.

Kim flared up her white plasma and got in Shego's face. "Did you fuck Jacob?" Kim asked her through gritted teeth.

Ron and Tiara had seen enough, and they were sure that they were going to eventually destroy the house if they let this argument continue. They quickly intervened, Ron grabbing Kim, and Tiara grabbing Shego. They pulled them apart to a safe distance.

"You both need to stop acting like children. Why don't you tried calming down and talking this out?" Tiara suggested.

"I tried that already, and look what good that did me." Kim replied.

Shego yanked her arm from Tiara and walked off towards the door. She left the house without saying a word and slammed the door behind her. Ron was still holding on to an angry Kim Possible, but Ron could also see the hurt in her eyes.

"KP, you gotta give this time. Deep down you know that Shego doesn't blame you for what happened between you and Mystique. She just really upset she can't strangle the women for deceiving you like that. Add the Jacob betrayal to it, and you got a seriously confused and angered Shego, who like always lets her anger out on the closest thing to her." Ron said trying to reassure his friend.

"Then why is she taking it out on me?" Kim asked as tears welled up in her eyes again. She jerked herself free of Ron's grasp and ran to the back room, where they heard the door shut. Kim jumped onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow and pounded it angrily with her fists. Why did this have to happen to her. Everything was going just fine and then this had to go and happen. Kim was at the end of the rope, she didn't know what else she could do. For know all she would do is cry, until she cried herself to sleep.

** XX**

**Black Star HQ**

Betty was still running for her life as she tried to escape the complex. She felt as if she was being guided in a certain direction at times, but it still did not rid her of her pursuer. She looked back to see Azula still in hot pursuit. Betty rounded the corner as she shot another fireball, the fireball just missed Betty by a few seconds and exploded against the wall. Azula groaned as she missed yet another shot at the one eyed women. Betty ran into a dark room and saw it was filled with many books, like a mini library. She figured that this must have been Blackfire's study room and quickly hid her self in the room.

Azula entered the room as she hit the lights. "I know you're in here. You think you can hide amongst all this clutter?" Azula chuckled. "You just made it easier for me to dispose of you." She said as she lit her hand up with blue fire.

Betty made moved from behind one book shelf to another, but was spotted by Azula. She quickly threw her fire ball setting the book shelf on fire. The fire spread quick as Azula proceeded to set every book shelf on fire. The room quickly filled with smoke and wasted no time entering Betty's lungs. She coughed as she began to search for another exit, but couldn't find one.

'Damn, she's blocking the only way out.' Betty thought. She turned to go back the other way but was blocked by the fire. She backed up coughing as more smoke filled her lungs. She backed up against the wall as she frantically searched for a way out. Unbeknownst to her a pair of arms had appeared through the wall, and grabbed ahold of Betty. Betty screamed as she was pulled through.

Ryoko had pulled Betty from the fire and was smiling evilly as she began to squeeze tighter. Betty began to cry out under the strain of Ryoko's grip, but before Ryoko could snap her in two, C Viper appeared.

"Ok, Ryoko let her go. Our orders are to capture her, not kill her." She told the space pirate.

Ryoko groaned but let go of Betty and let the woman hit the floor. She coughed some more and then took in a breath of fresh air as she tried to clear her lungs of the burning smoke. C Viper was just about to grab her, when the lights in the room blew out. The sprinklers activated and began to shower the women with cold water. However this bought Betty enough time to escape from her captors.

"She's getting away!" Ryoko said.

"Well don't stand there. Go get her!" Viper said.

Betty ducked into another room and quickly found her weapons. She smiled as she grabbed her gun and loaded the clip. "So this is where you were hiding?" She heard Juri say behind her.

Betty turned quickly and pointed it at her. "Don't you move." Betty ordered. Juri laughed as she looked at the one eyed woman. Her left eye coming to life again.

"Come, on give me your best shot." Juri dared her. Betty accepted the offer and fired a bullet. The bullet was aimed for head as Betty wanted to put one between her eyes, however the bullet deflected and harmlessly hit the ground.

Betty fired a few more rounds, but no bullet seemed to be able to penetrate Juri's skull. Juri's ki prevented that. it so strong that bullets were no longer a threat to the young Korean woman.

Juri laughed again. "Well, well it's time to finish this game of cat and mouse." Juri said as she licked her lips.

**Next chapter, part two of Betty's escape if she survives Juri Han that is. I wonder if any of you can guess who's been assisting Betty from afar? First person to guess gets a prize =)**


	13. Chapter 12 The Escape Pt2

**Hey guys I'm back with the following chapter to Black Star Rising. Also I think it's going to be a while before things get better for Kim and Shego, but their are both strong women, so let's see how much stress I can put on them. I'm not doing this to be evil...ok maybe just a little, but it's all in good fun. Also I would suggest that when you begin reading the part when Betty tries to escape you listen to Wesker's theme Winds of Madness. It's what I listened to while writing this chapter and set the tone and mood for me lol. Anyway as the Joker would say. "Let the good times roll!"**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.12 The Escape Part 2**

"Man, I wish it was us out there looking for that woman. I'd give anything to leave this dull room." Darcy complained.

"I hear you sister. Just how long have we been here anyway?" Stormy asked.

"About six days I believe." Darcy answered.

"Six days?" Stormy groaned and her sucked her teeth. "Hey Icy, you've talked with Blackfire, what are we doing exactly."

Darcy and Stormy looked over to the white haired witch who's eyes were closed. She seemed to be meditating, as she has remained quiet for a long duration since their fight with Storm. Darcy and Stormy gave each other confused looks before Stormy called out to her again.

"Icy? Hellooo, anybody home?" She asked waving her hand in front of her face. Darcy snapped her fingers but didn't get a reaction.

Icy on the other hand, had been trying to resonate herself with the strange energy that she could feel coming from the Dimension they were opening. It was faint, but there was definitely someone there. She had spent the past three days trying to resonate with said energy ever since the godly essence of Cassandra and Donna were brought to them. However that would seem hard to do since Darcy and Stormy would not stop calling her name, no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

Her eyes snapped open. "What!" She said irritably.

"You don't have to yell." Darcy replied.

"What were you doing anyway?" Stormy asked.

Icy sighed. "Well before I was interrupted I was trying to resonate my energy with whoever is inside the other dimension." Icy said.

"Who's on the other side. Does it have to do with what Blackfire told you?" Darcy asked.

Icy nodded. "She says there's an all powerful witch trapped in that dimension.

Darcy and Stormy's eyes widened. "A witch?" they both said.

Icy nodded.

XX

Betty backed away a few steps from Juri. "You can't kill me, Blackfire's rules remember?"

Juri scoffed. "As if I care about rules. If I were you, I'd start worrying about how long it's gonna take them to find you, before you die." Juri said with a menacing grin.

Juri began taking her steps towards Betty, and Betty prepared herself for a fight. Betty fired a few more bullets, but Juri easily sped past them, and kicked Betty in her left arm and dislocated it. Betty screamed out in pain, as Juri laughed in amusement.

"You like getting kicked don't you?" Juri asked as she raised her foot and brought it down.

Betty rolled out of the way, and unfortunately landed on her left arm. She winced and graoned but, got up as Juri tried to stomp on her. She made a break for the door, and closed it right as Juri lashed out with her foot again. Juri's foot broke through the wooden door, as Betty made her escape. Juri pulled her foot out of the hole and opened the door to walk out. "I guess the game's not over yet." She said and then smiled.

Betty ran down the hall, and duck into another room when she heard voices. She watched as the shadows of Morrigan and Blackfire past down the hallway, as they searched for Betty. When she was sure the coast was clear, she ran down the hall and through the doors that lead to the stairs. She read that she was on the tenth floor of the building and quickly made her way down the stairs, She had just made it to the seventh floor when the door opened, and she was face to face with Crimson Viper.

Betty quickly descended the flight of stairs. "She's coming down the stairs!" C viper said as she talked through their comm link. Betty dropped down as she ducked Viper's Burning Kick. She performed a kick of her own, that Viper blocked. Betty swung her right arm but Viper blocked again, Betty ducked her left hook, but was hit when Viper quickly brought her knee up to Betty's face. The impact was strong enough to knock the woman off balance, and she rolled down the flight of stairs. Viper quickly descended the stairs to grab the woman She was amazed that Betty was able to try and pick herself up.

"The people in this dimension are stronger than I give them credit for." Viper said as she reached down to grab Betty.

Betty reacted quickly and kicked Viper in her face. Viper cried out, and Betty hobbled to her feet and through the door. Her body was aching and she believed she may have injured a few joints, but it wasn't enough to slow her down.

"I have...to make it out. Gotta..warn Kim and...Shego." Betty said.

"What and ruin everything I have worked so hard for?" She heard a voice say.

She looked behind her to see Blackfire come through the door. "Blackfire." Betty said as the fear in her began to grow.

"Betty I'm surprised at your behavior. This is the thanks I get for letting you stay with us?

Haven't I been good to you?" Blackfire asked as she looked at the way Betty was clutching her left arm. "Uh-oh did you hurt yourself on the way down? Don't worry I've got just the thing." She said as Jacob came around the corner.

"You?" Betty said in disbelief.

"Yeah, me. It's been a while doc." Jacob said as he kept his M-4 trained on her.

"Oh so you two know each other?" Blackfire asked.

"You can say that. It was more of a meet and greet." Jacob answered.

"I take it, that it wasn't a good first impression?"

"Not when she wants to erase any proof that your fiancee ever existed off the map." Jacob said.

"What else was I supposed to do. The islands were supposed to be kept a secret. The general public was not to know." Betty said.

"After all the things the people of this planet have seen. Super powered heroes and villains, mutants and reoccurring alien invasion, I believe dinosaurs would have been the least of their worries." Jacob said.

"Mr. Matthews I was just looking out for the well being of the general public."

"Oh really, were looking out for Lex when she was killed by that dinosaur?" Jacob said as he was trying to hold back from pulling the trigger.

"Please just put the gun down. We can work this out." Betty told him.

"There is nothing to work out." Jacob said. Betty rushed him and grabbed his hand just as he pulled the trigger. She pushed his hand to the side as bullets sprayed out from the firearm. Bullets whizzed by Blackfire who watched the whole thing take place. Betty pushed the gun up in the air as more bullets rang out, and shot the lights. Sparks showered the floor as the two agents struggled over the gun. Jacob reached for his side arm, but Betty headbutted him and he stumbled back. She took this chance to take the M-4 from him, and she pointed at him just as he pulled out the pistol. They kept their guns trained on the other as Betty slowly moved back, and when she was close enough she bolted through the door. Jacob and Blackfire pursued her , Jacob fired at her just missing her as she rounded the corner to the lower levels of Black Star HQ.

She quickly made it to ground floor when she heard voices of Azula and the others. Deciding it was not wise to make a bee line straight for the front exit, she ran to the back and out into the alley. She closed the door and stopped to catch her breath. She jumped when she saw Psylocke emerge from the shadows with her eyes glowing and two psychic blades in her hands. Betty felt like she has seen those blades before. Quickly recognizing them from her mysterious dreams she took a step forward.

"You were in my dreams." Betty said.

"That's because I sent them to you. I am also the one who helped orchestrate your escape." Psylocke said.

"I'm grateful and all, but why? You work for Blackfire don't you?" She asked the younger woman.

Psylocke shook her head. "Not by choice. As you saw in my dreams, she is forcing me to work for her, because she'll kill Warren if I don't." Psylocke said her voice full of sorrow.

"Then come with me. We can get help, we can stop them if you come with me." Betty offered.

Psylocke shook her head in disagreement once more. "No, If I go, she will kill Warren."

"But if you stay, she'll kill you as well."

"She still has use for me, I'll only live as long as my powers are needed. That's why you must escape, and get help. Warn the others of her plan, tell them to prepare for disaster. And whatever you do, do not bring them here." Psylocke told Betty.

"Don't bring them here? Why wouldn't I bring them here?"

"Because you all will be rushing in to your deaths. I've read Blackfire's mind, she is trying to resurrect a witch. A powerful witch, from what I can tell." Psylocke said as she reached down to her sash and grabbed a piece of paper. She handed it over to Betty who eyed it curiously.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Those are the blueprints to the device that's allowing Blackfire to access other dimensions and cross realities. She's been using it to warp to other places on the planet and bring warriors from other dimensions. It's rumored that it can transcend time as well. Give it only to someone you can trust. They must build one before Blackfire can make her move. I have written there the names and coordinates of the members that come from the other dimensions. You must summon their dimensions heroes, and only then can you challenge Black Star. Not before do you understand?" Psylocke questioned.

Betty nodded. "You said that Blackfire is trying to resurrect a witch? Does this witch have a name?"

"Her name is Ult-"

"She's not in here! Check the back!" A voice said from within the building.

"Look the name isn't important, what's important is that you get out of here while you still can. Go!" Psylocke shouted.

Betty nodded and ran off down the alley. Psylocke watched as her form disappeared. She could only hope that her plan worked. She turned to look behind her when she heard clapping. She watched as Lex emerged from the shadows.

"Bravo, Psylocke, an excellent performance." Lex said, with a grin.

"You would know, wouldn't you Mystique?"

She watched as Lex's form changed to that of Mystique's. "I didn't think you had in you to betray Blackfire." Mystique said.

"I did what was necessary." Psylocke answered.

"So I'll take that as an open confession then." Blackfire said as she and the others arrived on the scene.

Psylocke turned as Blackfire blasted her with a starbolt knocking her unconscious. "I'll deal with this traitor, I want the rest of you on standby incase any heroes show up." Blackfire ordered.

They nodded and returned to their posts, however Jacob was stopped by Blackfire. "Not you. I want you to pursue Betty, and when you see her Kill her. Understood?"

Jacob nodded, and went to his car to grab some extra ammunition.

** XX**

Ron and Tiara were in the living room, still mulling over Kim and Shego's argument. "I can't believe that things could have gotten this bad." Tiara said. "Ron isn't there anything we can do to help?" She asked.

The blonde scratched his head. "I'm sure there's something we can do. I don't like this either Tiara. Look maybe you should talk with Shego , and I'll have a chat with Kim." He proposed.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. If I can find Shego that is."

Rufus jumped up on his shoulders as he pointed to Kim's room and imitated Shego. Ron mulled over what Rufus could have been going on about when it hit him. "Hey! You know you're right about that little buddy." Ron said.

"Right about what?" Tiara asked.

"You know ever since Kim received her powers from Shego, her attitude has been...not Kimmish. It's almost as if she's acting like Shego." Ron said.

"Mmhmm Mhmm, Shego." Rufus squeaked.

Tiara thought it over. "It could be a side affect of the comet's powers merging with Kim's genetics causing an increase in her emotions. Allowing her to feel more than average person." Tiara proposed.

However before she could go on, the Kimmunicator went off. Ron picked up Kim's Kimmunicator and answered. Wade's face immediately appeared on the screen. "Yeah Wade, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Ron, tell Kim it's an emergency. I've just received a distress call from Dr. Director." Wade informed him.

"Dr. Director. As in the Dr. Director, that formerly ran Global Justice?" Ron asked.

"The one and only." Wade answered.

"But I thought she was killed with the rest of her agents A year ago, during the, you know. Attack." Ron said.

"Well I've matched her vocals with, and it's 100% her." Wade said.

Tiara couldn't believe what she was hearing, Betty Director is alive. She hasn't been seen since XeYori's attack on Middleton. She had to know more. "Ron, go get Kim, tell her she needs to get on top of this right now."

Ron just nodded and he was off to retrieve the depressed redhead.

**Another end to another good chapter. Well I hope you agree, and I hope you found Wesker's theme as enjoyable as I did. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about the chapter as well. Also, since Jacob is on hot pursuit of Betty Director, and Kim is no doubt going to go help her. Can you imagine what's going to happen when they come face to face. I can, and Ohhh Boy! Let me tell you, to read the next chapter lol good night everybody.**


	14. Chapter 13 Enlightenment

**This will be a special chapter, mainly for Shego. It's a special chapter because we get a surprise visit from someone. Any who, lets get started! **

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.13 Enlightenment **

Ron knocked continously on the locked door in front of him. "KP, KP, come on, Wade said it's an emergency. Incase you didn't know that means it's kind of important." Ron said as he knocked on the door.

Kim finally got up and opened the door. "Fine, I'll see what he has to say." She huffed as she marched to the living room where, Tiara was waiting. She handed Kim her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"It's Dr. Director. She contacted me not too long ago." Wade answered.

"Director, I thought she was dead?" Kim asked.

"I thought so too, but she's alive and needs your help." Wade told her.

"My help? After what she did to Me, Shego, and Tiara. Why should I help her?" Kim asked.

"Because it's what you do, you love to help people." Ron chimed in. Kim sighed, Ron was right. She couldn't resist the urge to help when she knew others needed it.

"Still I think this could be a trap. Let's just assume for the moment Betty is dead. What if this is Mystique, trying to kill me again?" Kim proposed.

"Then I'll go with you." Tiara said. "I'm pretty handy now with a gun, so I'll keep an eye out from the roof tops, just incase."

Kim nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." She said.

** XX**

Shego was in downtown Upperton sitting at a bar after searching for hours and not finding a clue to any leads on Blackfire or Jacob. It also didn't help that her argument with Kim kept her from focusing. 'Of course it's messing up my focus. I just had an argument with the love of my life. I just can't believe she would accuse me of cheating.' She said in her thoughts. 'Though it didn't help that I kept lashing out at her about her.' she added.

Kim's words ran through Shego's head over and over, but the part she couldn't get to shut up was the one where Kim admitted to liking what Mystique had done to her. Shego put her face in her hands as she groaned. 'The perfect relationship, and this shit has to happen. Sometimes I hate my life.' She mentally groaned again.

The bartender walked up to Shego with a smile on her face. She was a lovely young woman, with dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, and lovely hazel eyes. Her figure was close to that of Kim's and like Kim she wore a shirt that left her midriff exposed. "So what will we be having today miss?" she asked.

"Vodka." Shego answered, not bothering to give the woman any eye contact.

"Right away." The bartender replied.

She came back with Shego's drink and handed it to the pale woman. "Here you go miss." She said. Shego thanked her and drank it one gulp. "Another." Shego said.

The woman complied and got her another which Shego downed in one gulp again. "Hit me." The bartender refilled her glass, and Shego downed it again. The bartender noted the distraught look on Shego's face. "Another." Shego said.

She refilled her glass once more. "I couldn't help but notice, that you seem kind of down miss. You having a bad run of luck?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can say something like that?" Shego said as she held up her glass, signaling she wanted another drink.

She refilled the glass again. "You wanna talk about it?" She offered.

Shego arched her eyebrow. "Now why should I tell a stranger what goes on in my life?" Shego questioned her.

"Well where I come from, it helps to talk about what gets you down, you know to get it off your chest, and hopefully find a quick solution." She said.

"Yea, well sorry If I don't agree with you. I prefer to just punch my problems dead in the face." Shego said as she made a fist, but as she thought about Kim, she lowered it in a defeated manner.

"Ahh, so it's a relationship problem. Let me guess you got into a big argument, and you have no clue on how to make up, or you're too pride to do it." The bartender guessed.

Shego just stared at the woman, eyeing her suspiciously. She was about to answer when a man entered the bar and sat down next to her. "Get me a beer." The man said and the bartender nodded and walked off to get his drink. From what Shego could tell he was your average biker. Large, muscular, had tattoos, a beard and was probably stupid to boot. The man noticed Shego next to him and smiled. "Hey cutie, you hear alone?" He asked.

'Yup he's stupid.' She said in her thoughts.

"Say, why don't I order us up some drinks and then we head outta here, and get to know each other better?" He proposed.

"Not interested." Shego said bluntly.

The bartender watched as the man continued to harass Shego. "Not interested?" He laughed. "Now you're just playing hard to get. Come on baby, let Big Dave show you a good time." He said as he put his arm around Shego.

The bartender walked over with the glass of beer in her hands. "Hey, she said she wasn't interested."

The man looked at her. "Hey, shut up bitch, and bring me my beer!" He commanded.

A vein appeared on her forehead at the crude remark the man just made. "Yes, right away sir, how rude of me to forget." She said as she took the glass and splashed the beer in the man's face.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" He roared. "You fucked with the wrong man lady." he said as he reached over the table to grab her, but the bartender was faster as she grabbed the bottle of beer and smashed it over his head, knocking the man unconscious.

"Yeah, well you fucked with the wrong woman, but I guess you already knew that." She said.

Shego deactivated her plasma in her right hand, that she was ready to use on the man. The manager stepped out after hearing all of the commotion. "Hey what's going on here?" He asked.

"The usual Manny. Some guy who thinks he can come in here and do whatever he feels like." She answered.

"Again? What is it with you and the male customers. Always with the yelling and the breaking, and bashing, and oh, just clean it up will ya." Manny said.

She smiled. "Gotcha Manny." She said.

She wasted no time in cleaning up the area of broken glass and spilled beer. Shego looked at the woman. "This happens alot?"Shego asked her.

"Only on Tuesdays. But you get used to it." The bartender said.

"I can see that. You got some pretty good reflexes."

"Like I said you get used to it." She smiled.

Shego eyed her again. "Hey so let's just say that you were right, and I did get into a rough argument, what would I do to fix that?" Shego asked.

Shego waited until the woman was done cleaning up the mess that was just made before she answered. "Well first tell me what happened. It doesn't have to be the whole story, just tell me what things were said, or who did what." She answered.

Shego nodded and then let out a big sigh. "Well to make a long story short, she told me that she cheated on me. But at the same time she didn't because she thought the woman she was with was me." Shego said rubbing her temples. The bartender could see that Shego herself was confused by the situation herself. "Now I know that sounds weird, but I've seen the woman my self and the resemblance is scary."

"Ok so what happened between them?" She asked.

"Let's just say, my girl is pretty well known. I mean she helps people and was the cheerleader captain back at her high school. So this woman, who goes way out of her way to look like me, manages to seduce her and in the long run I ended up blaming the whole situation on her. Words were said, threats were made, and hearts were broken." Shego said looking down.

"I really want to know how to fix it." Shego said.

"Well how long have you two been together?" She asked.

"A little over a year." Shego answered.

"And it's obvious that you love her and she loves you right." She asked and Shego nodded. "What kind of person is she?"

"I like to call her little miss perfect. She wants to excel at everything. Like I said before she loves to help people, and she's a forgiving person. She's easy to get along with, she has lots of friends, and she's always been supportive of me and had my back." Shego answered.

"Now tell me if you had cheated on her, would she be as forgiving?" The bartender asked Shego.

"If it were me. She would be heartbroken, devastated to say the least. Truthfully I believe she would leave me, and I would deserve such a fate for being that cruel to her in the first place, but if the situation was reversed. Where it was me who had made a case of mistaken identity, then no doubt she would for give. Willing to give me the benefit of the doubt, because she knows that I would never do anything to hurt her." Shego answered.

The bartender smiled. "Well there's your answer."

"Huh?"

"You said that if the roles were switched she would forgive you right? She's looking for that same forgiveness you would look to her to show you. She wants to know that you understand that it was a mistake, and that she would never do anything to hurt or upset you." She told the pale woman.

"You're right. I just made things worse and harder for her. The woman even openly admitted that it was a trap set, to break us up. Even after all of that, I still blamed her and made her feel like the whole thing was her fault. God I'm such a fucking idiot!" Shego said.

"You may want to start by apologizing. Oh and by her some flowers, preferably her favorites. You've got alot of work to do if you want things to go back to the way they were. Remember you hurt her by not trusting her. Let her know that you're sorry for being such an ass, and that you're more than willing to put the past behind both of you."

Shego nodded as she listened to the woman's words. "Hold her tight, like you don't ever want o let her go. Tell her that it's time for both of you to move past this. You're sorry, she's sorry. I think it's time you two kiss and make up don't you?" She asked Shego.

She nodded. "You're right again." Shego said with a smile. "I better go fix things while I still have a chance." Shego said as she got up. "By the way I never got your name." Shego told the bartender.

She smiled. "It's Jordan."

Shego smiled. "I'm Sherron, and it was nice to meet you. I'm actually glad I came in here today."

She said as she extended her hand and Jordan took it and shook it.

"Well drop by more often, I could use the company, especially when the less desirable began to rear their ugly faces." She said as she looked over to see that the biker was still unconscious.

She watched as Shego quickly made her way to the door, and called out to her before she could exit. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you look kinda like that Shego woman I've seen on the news? Are you two related.?" She asked.

Shego turned and smiled. "No, but I do get that alot." she chuckled.

The two women laughed a bit before Shego left, to make things right with her Kimmie.

**Well first I would like to personally thank Jay AKA Jordan for somehow entering my story and setting a few things straight with Shego. Now that Shego has her head out of her ass, all she has to do is make things right with Kim. But with Black star watching their movements will things be that easy? You tell me because either way you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14 Kim vs Jacob

**Alright, I'm ready to give you guys another chapter. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.14 Kim vs Jacob**

Rain poured down over Go City as another battle took place in its skies. Wonder Woman was knocked from the sky as she crashed onto the roof and sliding back some. She sat up as she saw the form of Wonder Girl land a couple of feet away from her. She looked into Wonder Girl's rage filled eyes as she felt the regret of not being able to protect her apprentice. Wonder Woman stood up as Wonder Girl shifted into Starfire and flew after her. Wonder Woman used her metal bracers to deflect the incoming starbolts as she launched into the air and tackled Mystique. She punched Mystique in her jaw, knocking her into another building. Mystique peeled from the crater she made from the building and hit the ground.

The crowd cheered as Wonder Woman dominated the battle, filling Mystique with rage. She struggled to get up as Wonder Woman dived heels first on top of her creating another crater. Tears rolling down her cheeks the amazonian pounded Mystique into the ground before picking her up. She let loose a war cry as she tossed Mystique down the block. She went through several vehicles before coming to a full stop. She shifted back to her original state and groaned. She looked up as Wonder Woman's shadow fell over her. She grabbed a gun from her holster and pointed it at Wonder Woman.

"Stay Back!" She threatened as her finger wrapped around the trigger.

Wonder Woman smacked the gun away and quickly snatched Mystique by shirt and raised her to eye level. The crowd gathered a few feet away as they watched what Wonder Woman's next move would be. News cameras and trucks recorded the battle live for the whole United States to see. Blood trickled from her wounds with Wonder Woman as she stared into her blue eyes that were filled complete rage. Mystique watched as more tears slid down her face as they mixed with the rain.

"Do I look like I'm playing games?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Wha- What are you going to do to me?" Mystique asked the heroine.

"I'm going to punch a hole in your head." She answered angrily as she cocked her right arm back.

Mystique's eyes widened as Wonder Woman delivered on her promise. Her fist traveled through her skull and through the back as blood and brain matter flew out and covered the ground in front of the crowd who eyes like Mystique had become widened. Mystique's body fell limp and Wonder Woman tossed her body to the ground. She looked into the eyes of the citizens as the stood there wondering if that was actually Wonder Woman standing there before them. Her revenge complete she took off into the skies.

** XX**

Sitting in her chair that doubled as a life support system, which served as the many tubes that took the form of a spider web behind her, Madame Web had saw an outcome with a grave future. Her power of precognition had allowed her to see a future where Wonder Woman kills Mystique for the deaths of the Wonder Girls, Cassandra and Donna Troy.

This was an act she could not let come to pass. Using her telepathy she contacted Spider-Man.

"Peter." She called out. "Peter I know you can here me." She said.

"I'm a little busy right now." Spider-Man said as he wrestled with Venom. "Can't this wait?" He asked. He asked as he kicked the symbiote away.

"I'm afraid not. This matter is of the utmost importance." She answered.

"Everything is of the utmost importance where you're concerned." Spider-Man said as he jumped over Venom and swung around the side of a building. He reached the top and looked over the edge and saw no sight of Venom. He looked around only to be tackled from behind. Venom grabbed Spider-Man and opened his jaws revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

Spider-Man struggled in the symbiote's grasp as he found the strength to pry himself loose. Venom charged and Spider-man jumped over him as he slammed into the wall. Spiderman looked back and began to dodge as Venom shot tendrils out his back.

Spider-Man jumped off the edge and swung his way over to the nearby church. "Now to wait for tall, dark and gruesome." Spider-Man said. Sure enough Venom was on his way as he scaled the church tower where Spider-Man waited.

"Paaaaaarker." Venom said eerily his tongue dangling from his mouth as he set his sights on Spider-Man once more. However what Venom failed to notice was the giant bell that hung over Spider-Man.

"You want some of this Eddie?" Spider-Man gestured with his hand. Venom charged in like a wild animal and made a dive towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man rung the bell, causing Venom to crash to the ground. He got up holding his head as the symbiote suit writhed in pain. Spider-Man performed a web swing around the tower and kicked Venom in the chest and out of the tower and onto the streets below. Spider-Man landed on a nearby light pole and stared at the unconscious monster.

"Now to take care of him, before he wakes up." He said.

"Now is not the time, Peter. I will deal with Venom, you need to go to Go City." Madame Web said.

"Go City? Isn't that Team Go's territory? Why do I need to go there?" He asked her.

"In a matter of hours Wonder Woman will make a grave mistake. She will kill Mystique in their next fight." Madame Web answered.

"Mystique, but wasn't responsible for the deaths of Donna and Cassie?" Peter questioned.

"Yes? But if she is allowed to go with this act of vengeance, she will begin to walk a dark path to self destruction. Once she kills, there will be no stopping her from doing it again." She informed him.

Spider-Man scratched his head. "I don't mean to be rude but why aren't you telling the justice league this? Why aren't you telling Wonder Woman herself?" He asked.

"Because I have forseen, that speaking to her does little and informing the league stops her from killing Mystique today, but not permanently. Your interference can only prevent this outcome." Madame Web said.

"Ok ok, How long do I have?" Spider-Man asked.

"One hour." She answered.

"One hour? How Am I supposed to get to Go City in one hour?" He asked.

"Talk to Tony Stark. I'm sure he can help you." Madame Web responded.

Spider-Man sighed as he shook his head. Still he knew he had a job to do and to do it, he had to go see Tony. He swung off to Stark Industries hoping to find the man in question.

** XX**

**30 minutes later**

Kim wasted no time in getting to Go city. She needed to see what Betty wanted from her. She was still skeptical about Betty, considering that everyone deemed her to have been dead. She was still not ruling out the chance it was Mystique in disguise, hell it could have been Clayface as well. However she had Tiara watching her back from the rooftops, so she wasn't too worried.

"Kim, I see someone approaching. It might be her." Tiara said through the comm. link.

"Thanks Tiara, Keep a watchful eye out for anyone suspicious." Kim said.

"Will do." Tiara said. She scoped out the approaching figure with her binoculars, watching as the person who might be Betty Director grew closer to Kim. Kim turned as she felt an approaching presence. She saw the limping form of Betty Director, who was still clutching her broken left arm. Kim could also see the bruises she sported, clearly stating the urgency of her call and that she had gotten herself into some deep trouble if she needed Kim's help.

Still skeptical, Kim held out her hand signaling for the older woman to halt her approach. "How should I know that you are the real Betty Director?" The red head asked.

Betty looked at her stunned. "What? Kim what are you talking about of course it's me. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Answer me." Kim demanded.

Betty backed up a little from the harshness of Kim's voice. Kim eyed the woman before speaking. "Let's just say you are Betty Director, and not Mystique. What would you gain by coming to me, after what you did?"

Betty raised her eyebrows in shock. 'Just what kind of mess did Mystique create for me?' The one eyed woman wondered. "Kim I've been held captive by Blackfire and her goons for over a year. What ever bad blood we have between us, was Mystique's doing." Betty told her.

Tiara watched from the rooftop. Looking down the scope of her sniper rifle, she kept the crosshairs on Betty's right temple as she listened to their communication through the comm. link.

"If that was true, you wouldn't have been able to escape from them." Kim said taking a step forward.

Betty panicked a little, Kim was never this aggressive. The woman's attitude had done a complete 180 since the year she's been captive. "You're right I shouldn't have escaped. But I did only because someone helped me escape. And as you can see, I didn't exactly get away unscathed." Betty said. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper. "I was given this. This is all the information on Black Star that we will need if we want to take them down."

Kim looked at the paper Betty presented to her, then gave the woman a suspicious look. Betty sighed. "We don't have much time. Look if you don't believe me, I'll take a lie detector test, or have Emma Frost read my mind, I don't care. What I do care about is taking down the crazy organization before it gets out of hand." Betty declared.

Kim dropped her guard and smiled. "No need for any of that. If you was Mystique, openly submitting yourself to a lie detector test, or even going as far as to have your mind read is not a position she would put herself in." Kim explained. She walked up and was about to grab the paper when she heard a voice on her .

"You'd be wise to step away from , Kim." She the voice say.

Kim turned to see Jacob walking up to them as with Tiara, her hands forcinly held behinf her back. She tried to struggle and get free, but proved useless against the man. He quickly pulled out a gun, and raised it to her head. "Unless you want me to blow Tiara's brains out."

"Jacob." Kim said to herself. Kim suddenly felt a burst of rage and anger as she gazed upon her former ally.

"You got alot of nerve showing your face around here." She growled.

"Ah ah ah. Remember who's holding the gun here Kim." He said as he eyed the red head.

Kim flexed her muscles as she activated her plasma powers and covered herself in white plasma. "You don't have the guts to do go through with it, because if you did you would have killed me and Shego when you had the chance." Kim said.

Jacob chuckled a bit, and Kim's anger seemed to visibly rise. "Speaking of Shego, she's been looking for you. But after what happened between you two, I'm not going to give her the chance to find you. No, after I'm done she'll want nothing to do with you." Kim said angrily.

Jacob had no clue what the girl was talking about, but he decided to play along for the moment. "I don't know about that. What makes you so sure, she wont continue to chase me?"

Before Jacob knew it, Kim closed the distance between them and tackled Jacob to the ground, freeing Tiara of from his grasp. "You drove a wedge between me and Shego. It's your fault, she blaming me for your mess, because you had to go and over step your boundaries. I know you fucked Shego. That's why she's trying so hard to find you." Kim said as she tried to punch Jacob in his face.

He kicked Kim off of him and quickly rose to his feet. 'Ohh, so that's what's eating at her.' He said in his thoughts. He smiled. "You know about that huh? Yeah I fucked your precious Shego. And I enjoyed hearing her scream my name." Jacob said.

Once more Kim charged in with her fists covered in white plasma. She threw her right fist forward and Jacob dodged and grabbed her arm, tossing her over his shoulder.

Kim landed on her feet and kicked him in his side. Luckily for Jacob he was quick enough to block the attack. He felt a slight pinch in his nerves as he backed away, and noticed that his right arm was a little sluggish. 'That's right, how could I forget. Contact with Kim is a bad idea.' He said.

Kim rushed forward. "I trusted you! We trusted you! And you turn your backs on us! For what!? A dead woman!" Kim said as Jacob did his best to avoid her attacks.

"I did what was necessary. Wouldn't you do the same if it was Shego who had been killed?" He responded.

The comment caught Kim off guard and Jacob landed a strong right hook to Kim's jaw, knocking her off her feet. She slid on her back as Jacob walked up to her. "But I suppose you wouldn't after finding out how untrustworthy she is. How did she put it? Oh yeah, "You don't quite cut it for her"." Jacob said.

Kim sat up and Jacob pulled out a pistol. "Don't move." He said.

"We both know I'm faster than you. I'll have that gun out of your hand before you can even pull the trigger." Kim said as she glared at Jacob.

"Yeah, but we both know you're not faster than a bullet." He said as he lowered the gun to her chest. "I'm sure a bullet to the heart can still kill you."

Meanwhile in a nearby alley, a bum was watching the fight between Kim and Jacob. He took a swig of alcohol and wiped his mouth as he watched Kim Possible fight. "This is too good to be true." The bum said.

The bum transformed back into Mystique who had been following Mystique per Blackfire's orders. Blackfire wanted to make sure that Jacob wasn't planning on double crossing her. Instead she found out that Kim and Shego are having trust issues. Issues that she would use to separate the two women for good.

"This is Mystique to base. I've just uncovered something wonderful." She said.

"Just how wonderful?' Blackfire answered on the other end.

"How would like to see Kim and Shego destroy each other in mortal combat?" Mystique asked.

"Oh that is wonderful." Blackfire purred. "Just how would you go about accomplishing such a feat?"

"Lock on to Shego's position and let me do the rest. And no need to worry about Jacob. As long as we have Lex, he'll be a good boy." She chuckled.

A portal opened up in the alley and Mystique got a good look at Kim as she transformed into her. Smiling evilly she stepped through the portal and found herself in Upperton. It didn't take her long to find her target. 'Oh how I am going to love breaking you down, piece by piece Shego. Just like you did me all those years ago.' Mystique said in her thoughts.

She walked up behind Shego, and tapped her on the shoulder. Shego turned to see Kim standing behind her, she wasn't expecting to see the red head here. "Kimmie?" She said puzzled. Her only answer came when Kim punched her in the jaw making her stumble back a few steps.

"Kim, what the hell has gotten into you?" She asked.

"Can't you tell Shego. I've had enough of your Bullshit. Blaming me for what happened between you and Jacob, when it's clear you're the one at fault. It's obvious to me we've grown apart." She said as she ignited her white plasma. "In other words, I'm breaking up with you." Kim said.

**Plan Kim vs Shego is under way, and If Mystique succeeds in getting those two super powered women to fight, could this spell the end for KiGo? Will Madame Web's predictions come true causing Wonder Woman to go down a road to self destruction? Will you be looking forward to the next chapter Black Star Rising? Only time will tell.**


	16. Chapter 15 Warriors Heart

**Hey guys I woke up this morning and I realized something. Black Star Rising needed a new chapter, so I did the typing, and writing, with loving making, and the heroes , and the villains, awww you guys know what I'm talking about lol. Anyway enjoy the chapter guys.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.15 Warrior's Heart**

Shego stared into the eyes of an angry Kim Possible, watching as she ignited her white plasma powers. "What's the matter Shego? No smart comebacks?" Kim asked her. "Maybe I haven't made myself clear. I'm done with you!" Kim said as she lashed out with her right fist.

Shego dodged to the side avoiding the glowing fist and grabbed the red heads arm. She quickly grabbed Kim's left arm and pinned the girl to the wall. "Kim what's gotten into you?" She asked her.

Kim frowned. "Not you, if that's what you were wondering." She said kicking Shego off of her. A small crowd stood by and watched as Kim engaged the former thief. They exchanged words as they watched Shego flare up and defend and attack against their teen hero.

Shego blocked Kim's kick and flipped the girl onto her back. "I knew you were mad, but this is overdoing it don't you think?" Shego asked.

"Like you would know. You can't possibly understand how I feel, because if you did you would have never slept with Jacob." She said as she got up from the ground. She quickly assumed the offensive again, and tried to hit Shego in her face. Shego ducked and rolled to the side as Kim brought her knee up to hit her. This time it was Shego's turn to attack, and she lashed out with her foot, only for Kim to flip over her and kick her in the back.

She smiled as Shego hit the ground, and laid there. "Get up." Kim told her. She watched as Shego slowly rose to her feet. Kim ran up and went to deliver a kick to the pale woman's side, but Shego caught her foot instead.

"Kimmie, just hear me out." Shego said.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Kim said as she removed her foot from Shego's grasp. She backed up as Shego stood completely up, the two women staring into each others eyes. Shego looked into Kim's eyes and saw something dark, the look in her eyes was something she had never seen in Kim before. Shego smirked before flaring up against the red head. The crowd stepped back and people pulled out their phones to snap pictures or record videos to upload onto the Internet later.

** XX**

Meanwhile Jacob held Kim at gun point. The red head glared daggers into his soul that didn't seem to even phase him. "Come on Jacob, pull the trigger already." She dared him.

His finger was on the trigger, and all he needed to do was to pull it, and put a bullet between her eyes. Tiara watched in fear as her best friend was mere inches away from the barrel of his pistol. "Jacob, why are you doing this? What could have made you turn against us? What was so important that you take all of the good times we shared, and throw it away like it was useless trash?" She asked.

"You wouldn't be able to understand even if I told you." He said to Tiara while keeping his eyes fixated on Kim.

"That's because you are too fixated on chasing ghosts than to do anything else. Do you honestly believe that Blackfire is going to give you Lex back?" She asked. "Unless she can bring back the dead, you're a bigger fool than I thought." Kim said.

Kim's words slightly angered Jacob. "How would you know you weren't there. You didn't see what I've seen." He said. "Besides how would you know how I feel anyway? You still have the love of your life. You still get to hold her, kiss her and tell her you love her. While I don't have that pleasure. Watching you two made me realize that, and now that I have the chance to hold her in my hands again you better believe I'm going to do whatever it takes to make that happen."

"Even if it means to destroying the world that she loved so much?" Kim asked with a glare.

Jacob placed the barrel of the pistol under her chin. "Don't speak of her, like you knew her." He growled. "Maybe if I killed Shego, you would understand."

Kim just continued to glare at him. The look in her eyes rivaled Shego's, the rage that could not only be seen but felt from those olive green orbs would have frightened anyone else, but Jacob stood his ground because he had the upper hand. That was until Betty quickly drew her pistol and pointed at him.

"Put your gun down." She ordered.

"I don't think you're in a position to be ordering me around. You make one move at all and I'll kill her." He said taking a quick glance at Betty.

Jacob looked back to Kim and saw that the girl was trembling. At first he thought she was finally letting her fear of death over take her, but that wasn't the case as she still held that glare. However the things he did notice was how cold the air was becoming. At first he dismissed it as a cool breeze but, the breeze was getting colder. Then he noticed that every time Kim exhaled he could see her breath. Soon afterward her body began to glow white and the cold intensified. 'It's her! She's doing that!' he said in his thoughts.

The coldness quickly increased as Jacob's pistol became icy, and he dropped the gun. It was at this moment that Kim attacked. Using her enhanced genetics she moved instantly bringing her knee up to his face she knocked Jacob into the air and he landed over the fence in the alley on his back. He groaned from the impact as he sat up.

"That one was for touching Shego." She growled as she walked down the alley. As she walked her plasma flared and ice began to form on the brick walls around her. Betty and Tiara were already shivering from the intense cold that the girl was emitting. As she neared the fence, she saw the ice build up and cover the chainlinks. Summoning her enhanced strength she shattered the chainlink fence with a kick as she stood over Jacob. "This is for threatening to take her from me." She said as she raised her right fist into the air and charged it with her plasma.

Next thing Kim knew a portal opened in front of her and she was blasted by a purple beam. The beam carried her back about five feet allowing her to roll to a stop. She got back up and saw Blackfire step out.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I still need him." Blackfire said with a smile. She looked over to Betty and her smile widened. "Betty be a dear and come back home with us." She said as she extended her hand out to her.

"I rather soon die than follow you." Betty replied.

Blackfire shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself. Ryoko, kill her." She said as she grabbed Jacob and carried him back into the portal. Kim watched it close, but her attention was shifted to Betty as she began to scream.

** XX**

**Mount Justice**

Superboy landed on the mat as he was repelled by Wonder Woman again. He stood up and was ready to face her again. She gestured for him to come at her, and he did just that. He jumped into the air and came down hard. Wonder Woman dodged the attack and hit him the chest, Superboy stumbled back and came at her again. This time they grappled with each other as Superboy began to push her back with ease. Superboy smirked as he saw that Wonder Woman couldn't overpower his raw strength, however the Amazon warrior had a trick up her sleeve. She used Superboy's strength to her advantage. Using the momentum he had gathered in pushing her back, she grabbed him and leaned back. Superboy easily lost his footing as Wonder Woman flipped him over her.

He hit the mat once again and groaned, he was sure that he had her that time. She walked over to him and extended her hand out, and he accepted it. She helped him up and soon after that Nightwing appeared on a screen in the training room.

"Superboy, Wonder Woman. We have a problem." He said.

"What kind of problem?" Superboy asked.

Another screen popped up showing Shego engaged in combat with Kim Possible. Both of their fists glowing with power. "The super powered kind." He answered. "It seems Shego couldn't be trusted after all. You think you're up for the job?" He asked.

"More than up for it." Super boy answered.

"We'll handle it from here, Nightwing." Wonder Woman said.

Nightwing nodded. "I'll prepare the zeta tubes for transport. Nightwing out." He said and disappeared from the monitor.

Superboy and Wonder Woman looked at each other and nodded and were off to Upperton to assist Kim in her fight against Shego.

** XX**

Shego dodged Kim's attacks with ease, and counter attacked with a well timed kick to her stomach. Kim doubled over and as Shego was going in for another strike Kim dodged and jumped back. "Kim, why are we fighting. We're better than this. Or have you forgotten Isla Sorna?" She asked the red head.

Kim craned her eyebrow at the question. "There you go again. I thought I told you I have no interest in hearing what you have to say." She replied as she rushed in.

Shego rushed in and used her EX Dash to rapidly close the distance and drive her fist deep into the girls gut. She coughed up blood from the impact with Shego's fist and she carried the girl into a nearby wall. The crowd scattered as the two women crashed into the wall and sent a put a crack in it.

"Funny you would say that." Shego said as she leaned into Kim's ear. "Talking has always been your greatest power, Mystique."

The red heads eye's widened. "How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Easy, One when I looked into your eyes, I could see the intent to kill. My Kimmie wouldn't harm a bee even if it stung her. Two, your reaction to my last question about Isla Sorna. Kim would have realized instantly what I was talking about, but you were raised your eyebrow. You had no clue what I was referring to. And three, Kim doesn't fight so sloppy, it was a dead give away." Shego told her. "Oh and a word of advice. If you're going to fuck someone else's girl. Be man enough to do it in your own body." She said removing her glowing fist from her gut.

Mystique coughed, she looked back to Shego and saw that she was ready for round two. Mystique was ready as well and was prepared to give her a fight of her life, when Superboy and Wonder Woman landed in the middle of them.

"Shego stop what you're doing right now." Wonder Woman said. She quickly walked over to the red head. "Are you ok?" She asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, this is nothing. I can handle her."

Shego smiled. "Karma, has a funny way of presenting itself." She said.

"I'll say it does. Once a villain, always a villain." Superboy said.

"Shego, you made a promise in front of the whole Justice League that you would be a different person." Wonder Woman said.

"And I haven't broken that promise." She said.

"Explain how, if attacking Kim, doesn't count." Superboy said.

"Well for one, I'm not attacking Kim, I'm attacking Mystique." She said with a smirk.

Wonder Woman's and Superboy's eyes widened and they looked at Kim. "You don't believe her do you?"

Wonder Woman stared at her, she could tell that the girl was pleading for her to believe her. She looked back at Shego only to her fold her arms and smile. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Diana." The red head called out to her.

Wonder Woman slowly opened her eyes, and in an instant she brought her leg around and hit her in her stomach. The impact sent the redhead rolling back a few feet. She looked up into the angry eyes of Wonder Woman.

"The real Kim Possible never calls me by my first name." Wonder Woman said.

Mystique stood up and smirked. "Well then, it looks like I better be going." She said. A portal opened up behind her and she was about to step into it when Wonder Woman's lasso wrapped around her.

The Amazon pulled on the rope and yanked her away from the portal. Reacting quickly she morphed into Nightcrawler and teleported out of the rope. She reappeared in front of the portal ,but disappeared again as she dodged Superboy. The three of them looked up when they heard laughter and saw Mystique sitting on top of a street light laughing. Superboy jumped up at her again and she teleported away.

Shego watched and new she would have to wait for the perfect time to strike. Mystique will go for the portal sooner or later, Shego just had to make sure she was ready for when she did. Mystique continued to toy with the Kryptonian teen as she flipped off of him and teleported away from him. Still she knew that she had to get inside that portal, so she teleported back in front of it. She turned to say something smart when she saw Shego appear in front of her. Her eyes widened as she was grabbed and carried through the portal.

Wonder Woman and Superboy wasted no time and gave chase into the portal. They emerged on the other side of the portal and found themselves in Go City. "Go City?" Superboy asked as he looked around. He could see clouds gathering signaling the coming of a storm.

"There they are." Wonder Woman said pointing.

Mystique had taken the form of Black Widow and was engaging Shego in battle once more. She kicked Shego away and looked up as a shadow fell upon her. She saw Super boy descending quickly and she responded by taking the form of Powergirl and blasting him back with her heat vision. She dodged Wonder Woman's fist and gave her super powered smack to the face. She hit Wonder Woman so hard that a shock wave was emitted from the impact and shattered the glass on the nearby windows of buildings and vehicles, sending the civilians into a panic.

Wonder Woman quickly retaliated with a super powered smack of her own, sending out another shockwave through the city. Mystique was going to slap her again, when Wonder Woman caught her hand and punched her in the face sending her flying into an office building. The people scattered as she crashed through the glass and destroyed several cubicles. She got up and rubbed her sore jaw. Just then she received a transmission from her comm. link.

"I thought I said to bring me back to base." She said angrily.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't risk exposing us because of your stupidity. You'll have to finish the fight." Blackfire said.

Mystique groaned, she had no other choice. She flew out of the building and raced back to where the others waited for her. She cocked her fist back, as she prepared to hit either Wonder Woman or Shego, but she was intercepted by Superboy. Their fists collided and they began to trade blows with one another.

"You Killed Cassie! I'll make you pay for that!" He roared, as he attacked more aggressively.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you see her again real soon." She said as her eyes began to glow.

Superboy quickly evaded as she shot her heat vision again. This time it was Shego's turn to attack. She did so by slashing at her back. Mystique cried out in pain she felt her skin sliced open by Shego's clawed gloves. she turned quickly and tried to punch her, but the pale woman was too fast and she was hit by an uppercut. She stumbled back and quickly turned into Iron Fist.

She blocked Shego's next sets of attacks and delivered a powerful kick to her chest. Shego coughed up blood as she doubled over. Giving her no time to react she she planted her foot firmly on the ground and summoned as much power as she could to her fist. Her fist glowed with energy as she lashed out quickly and struck Shego with it. She knocked Shego away and kncoked her unconscious.

"One down." She said as morphed into Wolverine and resumed her fight with Superboy. She blocked his punch and retaliated by slashing away at his chest with her razor sharp claws. Wonder Woman came to his aid as she quickly landed a blow to her face. However her punch didn't have much effect on her. She laughed. "Unbreakable bones Bub, deal with it." She said as she slashed as Wonder Woman.

She hissed in pain she felt the blades cut into her body. However Superboy was quick to react as he punched her in the gut and knocked her back. "Thanks Connor." She said.

He just nodded and Wonder Woman gave chase after Mystique. She was ready to pound the shape shifter into the ground when she changed formed again. This time she turned into Donna Troy. Wonder Woman halted her attack and came to an abrupt stop.

"Donna." She said. She was soon overcome by her emotions of guilt once more and that was all Mystique needed.

"Fool." She said as she punched the Amazon in her face and knocked her back.

**This is it for this chapter. I'll be back with the finale to this fight. Ok now show of hands of the people who want to see Mystique die lol. Also I'm thinking of writing two stories in the future. Right now they are both in the process of being written on paper, so I can form my thoughts. One of them I was thinking of writing was a Kim Possible story crossover with Dark Souls, and the other is a story where Kim and Shego fight a Shego clone dubbed **

**SC-X, but that's for later down the road. Tell me what you guys think.**


	17. Chapter 16 Twist of Fate

**Hey guys I'm back and ready to get started with the latest chapter to Black Star Rising. Also sorry for not posting sooner, I was working out how I want a few new stories I'm planning to writing to play out, and now a new story idea popped into my head, and it deals wit Godzilla lol. So as you can see my brain is swamping me with more and more stories to write, than my fingers can type. But like Raptorhunter18 said one at a time bro, so that's what I'm gonna do. So on with the story.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.16 Twist of Fate**

The Quinn Jet sped through the skies as it closed in on Go City. Spider-Man alongside Hank Pym, who was piloting the jet looked back to Spider-Man. "Spider-Man are you sure about this?" He asked.

"That's what Madame Web said." He responded as he looked up and saw the clouds rolling in. 'Dark clouds, always a bad sign.' he said in his thoughts. "Hank let me out here." He said.

"What? At this height? Spider-Man that's suicide." He replied.

Spider-Man waved the scientist off. "I've fallen from higher places." He said half-joking.

Hank did as requested and open the doors to the Quinn Jet. Spider-Man dived out and quickly plummeted back to the earth. He tucked his arms at his sides increasing his speed. As he was falling he searched for the closet object for his webbing to catch hold to. He found it in the form of a flag pole hanging from one of the cities buildings. Using the flag pole and his current momentum to his advantage, he swung around the flag pole and catapulted a few blocks down Go City, and hopefully to Wonder Woman and the others.

** XX**

Kim turned to see that Betty was in the hands of a strange woman. This woman had spiky teal colored hair and wore an outfit that Kim has definitely never seen before. Ryoko looked into the eyes of the red head. She smiled knowing that she should just snap Betty's neck but she couldn't resist playing with her opponents, a trait that she noticeably shared with Juri.

"You want her? Come and get her." She said as she phased through the wall.

Kim was stunned at first, and quickly began searching for her, when she heard Ryoko whistled she looked up.

"Up here, slow poke." Ryoko said teasing her.

Kim smiled when she had seen that Betty was ok. She hopped up the fire escape as she made her way to the top where Ryoko waited. As she landed the plasma that emanated from her feet emitted more frigid air causing the ground beneath Kim's feet to become icy. She took a step forward towards Ryoko who was still holding Betty in her grasp. Kim sprinted and lunged at Ryoko hoping to grab Director from her, but Ryoko and Betty vanished into thin air. Kim landed and looked around not sure of what had just happened. Ryoko appeared behind her, and dropped Betty, Kim turned as Ryoko caught her in her tight grip. Ryoko slowly began to apply pressure on the red head.

"Humans are so fragile. I have to be careful when dealing with them, or else I'll break them." Ryoko said.

She began to squeeze tighter and Kim could feel the strain on her bones and she felt that they could snap at any moment. She headbutted Ryoko, which immediately caused her to release Kim and take a few steps back. Ryoko groaned in pain as Kim ran up to punch her, but Ryoko vanished again. Thankfully this time she had gotten Betty back.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked her.

"More or less." She said. "What about you?"

"I'll manage. Right now you need to get out of here. Have Tiara take back to our house, you'll be safe there." Kim said.

"And leave you to fight her by yourself, no way. Kim she's not human her strength is almost as great as Wonder Woman's, or Ms. Marvel. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Funny, people said the same thing when I had that match against She-Hulk. I'm starting to think that everyone is forgetting that I can do anything." She said with a smirk. "Now go, I need you alive so you can tell us what is going on."

Betty nodded and quickly left to rejoin Tiara downstairs. "You know it doesn't matter if you find out or not. You wont be able to stop us." Ryoko said as she reappeared above Kim.

Kim turned to see Ryoko hovering in the air. She had a serious look on her face. She created an orange energy lance and pointed it at Kim. "As a matter of fact, none of you will leave here alive." Ryoko said.

Betty and Tiara running to the exit of the alley, when orange energy spheres appeared out of nowhere and blocked there path. "Damnit, looks like we're not getting off that easily." Betty said as they backed away from the orbs.

On top of the building Ryoko charged Kim, and Kim side stepped her and lashed out with a kick, only for Ryoko to vanish again. She reappeared in front of Kim and thrusted the lance forward, Kim dodged to the side, but was nicked by the energy lance. Kim let out a yelp as it sliced her side with ease. Kim looked down and saw that there was a long horizontal slash on her left side. She applied her white plasma and healed the wound.

'Hmm she can heal herself too huh? Well I can't give her the chance to do that again.' Ryoko said in her thoughts.

She was quickly on top of Kim again, as she tried to cut the red head in half. Kim ducked and dodged and struck back when she found an opening. She managed to hit Ryoko in her face one good time, and the woman vanished again. Kim turned behind her quickly and saw no sign of Ryoko. She looked around until she saw her sitting on top of a generator. Ryoko smiled. "This is the most fun I've had in a while." Ryoko said.

Ryoko then raised her finger and pointed it at Kim. Energy gathered at the tip and shot at her, and Kim dodged it quickly. Ryoko wasted no time as she tracked Kim with her finger and shot more of the energy spheres at her. Kim dodged and rolled as she evaded the orbs that threatened to end her life. She kept running to the right hoping to eventually make her way to Ryoko when, the woman cut her off. Ryoko shot a few orbs in her path and Kim turned to run the other way when she saw that the energy orbs were still floating behind her.

The orbs circled around her caging her in. She looked back to Ryoko who couldn't help but laugh. "Well kid, I had fun, but I have other places I'd rather be. I know you understand." Ryoko said with a grin.

Kim stared at her and grinned. "Yeah, I understand. Just when I was kicking your butt, you decide to take the cowards way out and run."

A vein popped in Ryoko's forehead at Kim's words. "C-Coward? Why you! Now you listen to me you little twerp! There is no way in hell you could beat me!" Ryoko shouted.

Kim feigned a yawn. "Sure, whatever you say...what was your name again?" Kim asked.

"Alright kid, you asked for it. If its an ass whooping you want it's an ass whooping you'll get." She growled and made the orbs of energy dissipate. Kim mentally sighed in relief, she had no clue if that was going to work, she was just glad her opponent was hot headed.

** XX**

Wonder Woman rose to her feet, and gazed upon the form of Donna Troy. "Donna?" She said in disbelief, forgetting that is was Mystique in disguise. Mystique lashed out with another kick knocking Wonder Woman back. She walked over to the Amazonian and grabbed her by her hair.

"Gaze into the face of the woman you let die. I want this to be the last face you ever see." Mystique said as she cocked her arm back.

What she didn't count on was Superboy's sudden interference. He slammed into her forcing Mystique to let go of Wonder Woman. The force of the impact caused her to hit the ground hard and she slid into a nearby vehicle in a parking lot. She rubbed the back of her head, but quickly rolled out of the way as he came crashing down with his fists. Responding quickly Superboy picked up the car and held it over his head.

With wide eyes Mystique stared up at Superboy and quickly took the shape of Wonder Girl. She quickly held her hand out. "Connor, wait!" She said hoping to stir some hidden emotions from him.

His eyes did soften a little, but the anger soon returned. "You would kill your own teammate?" Mystique asked.

"Cassie is dead, and that's a fact!" Superboy said as he slammed the car down on her. However Mystique was quick enough to move out of the way and she leapt over the car, catching him off guard and delivered a swift kick to his jaw. She quickly grabbed him and threw him across the parking lot. She dusted her hands off and smiled. Suddenly a rope latched on around her waist and she was immediately pulled to the ground. She looked back to see Wonder Woman drawing her in.

Mystique tried to take flight into the air, but Wonder Woman's strength was superior. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Cassie. You'll pay for what you did to my friends." Wonder Woman growled as she held Mystique up by her collar.

"For the record, I only killed Wonder Girl. It-"

"Quiet!" Wonder Woman said, causing Mystique to flinch a bit. "I'm well aware of who killed who. But you would go so far as to desecrate their memory by taking their forms, for your own sick and twisted purposes."

"That may be so, but we all have to do what we can to get by in life. I didn't want to kill young Cassie, but you see I had no other choice."

"Then I have no other choice but to put you down. How many more lives will you take before you're satisfied?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Put me down? Hehe Your a hero. You don't have it in you to take a life." Mystique preened.

Wonder Woman released her hold on the woman and followed up with a kick. Mystique slid back a bit, and sat up to see Wonder Woman glaring at her. "I may be a hero, but I'm an Amazon first and foremost."

Mystique backed away in fear, she could see it in Wonder Woman's eyes. The Amazon, didn't care that she was a hero, or that Mystique was a villain. What she did care about was the fact that Mystique killed her sister, friend and comrade. An act she was going to pay dearly for. Mystique stood up still in the form of Wonder Girl, she attacked the amazon, but was swatted away like a fly. The sound of her hand smacking Mystique in the face echoed throughout the city, and people watched as Mystique was knocked away.

Mystique shook her head trying to clear up the dizzy spells she was having. She knew that Wonder Woman was emotionally unstable. So she was hoping to use that to her advantage. If she was so concerned about her fallen comrades then Mystique would reunite her with them. They dashed towards each other and traded blows. Mystique punched Wonder Woman in her gut, but the heroine quickly retaliated by with a quick uppercut knocking her into the air. Wonder Woman jumped up to follow up on her attack, but was kicked back by Mystique. She quickly blocked as Superboy jumped up in the air and tried to land a punch. He quickly grabbed her and they fell back towards the ground.

During their descent they tussled in the air, but Mystique gained the upper hand by shifting places with him. She kicked him down into the streets and then landed on his gut with a deadly force that would have killed any human. She kicked him in the side of his head knocking him out.

"Sweet dreams." She said.

She was about to finish him, when Wonder Woman lassoed her and swung her around furiously. She slammed Mystique down onto the ground before quickly swinging her into a tanker truck. She watched as Mystique still in the form of Cassie walked out of the wrecked tanker soaked with gasoline. She removed her tiara and looked at it.

"Forgive me, Cassie." She said as she tossed the tiara.

It hit the ground next to Mystique's feet and sparks flew out from the impact. Mystique smiled. "Your aim is way off princess." She said. Wonder Woman smiled and pointed behind her. Mystique looked behind her to see, that the sparks had ignited a fire that was rapidly tracing its way to the tanker. "Shit." Mystique said as she broke out into a full sprint.

The tanker exploded, erupting into a huge ball of flame that consumed the parking lot, and Mystique along with it. Wonder Woman looked on at the wreckage and watched as the flames continued to rage, she saw no sign of Mystique, her revenge was complete. "May the gods keep you in their good graces, Cassie." Wonder Woman said as she closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't be worrying about her right now." She heard a voice say. Wonder Woman's eyes snapped open as she saw the form of Cassandra Sandsmark walk out of the fire. Her hair singed, burn marks here and there and her outfit in tatters.

"Impossible, you shouldn't be alive." Wonder Woman. Mystique said nothing as she glared at the super hero. They exchanged glances for a while, both women were looking to end this fight. One woman waiting for the other to strike. The only thing that broke their intense gaze was the sudden appearance of the rain. It came in tiny drops, that quickly turned into a down pour. They assumed their battle stances as the rain put out the fire behind Mystique. "Allow me to correct my mistake." Wonder Woman said as she charged in.

Mystique caught her fist in her hand. Wonder Woman raised her left as she was going to strike, seeing Mystique was ready to counter she countered first. Grabbing Mystique's left arm with her right, she pulled her in for a left hook. Still holding on to her arm she pulled her in again attacking her mid-section. She pulled her in again, but Mystique jumped over her and into the air, wasting no time Wonder Woman flew into the air after her.

** XX**

Spider-Man was a few blocks away when he saw an explosion. He can only guess that the battle had started or had been under way for quite some time. He sighed. "Is it me or is the getting more violent everyday?" He asked himself. Another explosion went off and that gave him the urge to pick up the pace. "Web cartridges don't fail me now." He said as he headed to the parking lot.

** XX**

Rain poured down over Go City as another battle took place in its skies. Wonder Woman was knocked from the sky as she crashed onto the roof and sliding back some. She sat up as she saw the form of Wonder Girl land a couple of feet away from her. She looked into Wonder Girl's rage filled eyes as she felt the regret of not being able to protect her apprentice. Wonder Woman stood up as Wonder Girl shifted into Starfire and flew after her. Wonder Woman used her metal bracers to deflect the incoming starbolts as she launched into the air and tackled Mystique. She punched Mystique in her jaw, knocking her into another building. Mystique peeled from the crater she made from the building and hit the ground.

The crowd cheered as Wonder Woman dominated the battle, filling Mystique with rage. She struggled to get up as Wonder Woman dived heels first on top of her creating another crater. Tears rolling down her cheeks the Amazonian pounded Mystique into the ground before picking her up. She let loose a war cry as she tossed Mystique down the block. She went through several vehicles before coming to a full stop. She shifted back to her original state and groaned. She looked up as Wonder Woman's shadow fell over her. She grabbed a gun from her holster and pointed it at Wonder Woman.

"Stay Back!" She threatened as her finger wrapped around the trigger.

Wonder Woman smacked the gun away and quickly snatched Mystique by shirt and raised her to eye level. The crowd gathered a few feet away as they watched what Wonder Woman's next move would be. News cameras and trucks recorded the battle live for the whole United States to see. Blood trickled from her wounds with Wonder Woman as she stared into her blue eyes that were filled complete rage. Mystique watched as more tears slid down her face as they mixed with the rain.

"Do I look like I'm playing games?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Wha- What are you going to do to me?" Mystique asked the heroine.

"I'm going to punch a hole in your head." She answered angrily as she cocked her right arm back.

Mystique's eyes widened as she saw Wonder Woman's arm launch forward. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her death. Wonder Woman's fist was an inch away from Mystique's face when her fist came to a sudden stop. Mystique opened her eyes, feeling Wonder Woman jerk back a bit. They both saw that her right hand was covered in webbing. They followed the trail to see Spider-Man right above her.

"Spider-Man, let go." She demanded.

"So you can bash Mystique's head in? I don't think so. Last I checked we don't do that to our enemies." He answered.

"She deserves it. She killed Cassie, she deserves to die."

Spider-Man felt Wonder Woman trying to break free of her grasp so he applied more webbing with his left hand. "Think about what you're doing. Killing her has serious consequences."

"I've done enough thinking, now let go!" She roared.

"What would Wonder Girl say? Would she or Donna approve your actions? Would you approve of them if you had been killed?" Spider-Man asked as he used all of his strength to keep her fist at bay.

"If it was me, they would no doubt do the same. It's an insult to let her murderer live." She answered.

"But it's a bigger insult to go against all you have taught them. Killing Mystique means going back on the very essence of your teachings. With great power, comes great responsibility. You should know that better than anybody, you're a princess after all. Think about the example you're setting for everyone here." Spider-Man told her.

She looked out into the crowd that was staring at them. "You lead by example. These people, look up to us, to show them that their are good people left in this world. Who are they to turn to if they see us killing our enemies, what are they supposed to think?" He asked her.

Wonder Woman, looked at the citizens of Go city, the men, women and children, who looked up to not only her but all the heroes of the world. Then her gaze shifted to Mystique and she felt the rage build up again. "Speak for yourself." She said to Spider-Man.

"I'm trying to speak for Donna and Cassie." He said.

Wonder Woman looked at him, and he could see the hurt in her eyes. He understands her pain, he felt the same when his Uncle Ben had been killed. Nonetheless he was right, killing the murderer of your loved one wont make things right, it wont bring them back from the dead, and Wonder Woman knew this all to well. More tears flooded her cheeks, as she threw Mystique to the ground and walked off to the left a little. She wrapped her arms around herself and wept silently, Spider-Man watched giving her the space she needed to properly grieve, and awaited the arrival of the police.

** XX**

**Hours later**

Mystique sat in her cell. She was wearing special cuffs that neutralized her powers. She was awaiting trial for the crimes she committed while under Blackfire's employ, crimes she would have no problem pleading guilty to. She thought about how everything was going just fine for her until she ran into Blackfire. Blackfire had been searching vigorously for her, in need of her shapeshifting powers. She wanted nothing to do with her, knowing that anything Blackfire was cooking up would end badly for her.

Initially she refused, but Blackfire forced her to join. It was that either that or die a painful death. Despite not being able to best the Tamaranian she was forced to join her Black Star group. It was their she would be held responsible for the deaths of many people, as well as the attacks on Kim, Shego, Wonder Woman and the Avengers. Mystique sighed as her thoughts played over in her head. She was scared of Blackfire, something she didn't want to admit to herself. She let that fear cripple her, and make her weak. That's how she ended up in this position, still she knew that she did one thing right. She had let Betty Director escape from Black Star. She knew she could have stopped them, but she also knew that there was a chance that she could get to help and bring Blackfire's plans to a close.

However it was far too late, her latest actions proved that. She killed Cassandra Sandsmark, adding yet another life to her jail sentence, she was certain she was going to be put to death. "Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk." She said to herself and she closed her eyes. Her eyes opened when she heard the familiar sound of the portal opening in her jail cell. She looked to see Blackfire herself step out.

Instantly the alarms blared, but Blackfire paid them no mind. She extended her hand out to Mystique. "You have done well, Mystique. My faith in you was misplaced. Now come, Let's go home." She said.

Mystique on the other hand glared at her. A glare that Blackfire was all to familiar with. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You've already made my life a living hell. I'm done with you." She said as she stood and got into Blackfire's face.

"You fool, It was I who made you strong. You owe me your life." She said.

"I owe you nothing! I was strong before you, and I'll be strong after you!" She protested.

Blackfire pushed a back. "No you wont. You'll be dead."

"I'm not afriad to die." Mystique growled.

Blackfire smirked. "You know too much about our organization. Such information cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. "I'm sorry Raven, but as much as it pains me to do this. I'll have to kill you." She said, trying to put on the saddest face she could muster.

Mystique ran towards her and Blackfire smacked her and knocked her back against the wall. The impact knocked the wind out of her, but she rushed in again, and this time jumped trying to kick her. Blackfire caught her and slammed her onto the ground. She kicked Mystique in her back, and she rolled to the other side of her cell. Mystique slowly rose and turned to see Blackfire standing above her.

The guards were rushing to the cell that contained Raven Darkholme aka Mystique. The security systems had picked up an intruder in her cell, so they figured it had to be one of her accomplices. They rounded the corner to the division that her cell was located in. They were just down the hall when they saw a purple light fill the room and the sounds of a woman screaming. When they reached the cell they saw a body laying in the corner. They opened the cell door and approached with caution, when they got closer they were able to see that the body was Mystique's. They were perplexed to see that she had not been rescued, but shocked to see that she wasn't moving and lying in a pool of her own blood.

**That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think and was Mystique deserving of her fate dealt out by Blackfire? Also my next update will be for Midoriichi The Next Generation. So stay tuned my Midoriichi readers.**


	18. Chapter 17 The Promise

**Yo, it's been a while hasn't it? Well wait no longer Black Star Rising is back with a new chapter and I'm itching to get this started so let's shall we?**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.17 The Promise**

**The Next Day**

The portal opened in the headquarters of Black Star, and Blackfire emerged from it. She was greeted by Morrigan, Jacob, and the witches who had just healed his injuries from his encounter with Kim.

"How are you feeling Jacob?" Blackfire asked with a sly grin.

"Where's Lex?" He asked.

"She's safe." Blackfire answered.

"Where is she?" He asked again, his voice growing more stern.

"I said she is safe. You'd be wise to accept my word as truth unless you would like me to prove you otherwise?" Blackfire shot back.

Jacob let out a growl as he backed off, not wanting to risk putting Lex in any harm. Morrigan looked behind Blackfire with a curious thought in mind.

"Where's Mystique, I thought you had went to retrieve her?" She asked.

Blackfire let out a sigh. "I did love. However Mystique wished not to return, so I granted her wish and gave her freedom." She said and smiled evilly. "Two traitors in one day, and speaking of which I have one more traitor to deal with."

"Are you going to kill her too?" Icy questioned.

"No, Psylocke's powers are far more useful to me than Mystiques. Besides we are entering the final phase of our plan and we no longer require her services. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and re-persuade Psylocke." Black fire said.

"Then you'll be needing this." Icy said as she tossed her the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer.

Blackfire caught the container and smiled. "You've stabilized it?"

Icy nodded and Blackfire couldn't help but laugh. "I don't see what's so funny, we're no closer to your goal than we were a year ago." Ryoko said as she walked in.

"Fool, don't blame if you cannot see the bigger picture. Besides it's your own fault for not killing Kimberly when you had the chance." Blackfire told her.

Ryoko smiled. "She got lucky." Was her response as she recalled their fight on the rooftop.

**Flashback**

Ryoko had removed the orbs that had once encased Kim. She wanted to prove to the overconfident red head that she couldn't hold a candle to her might. She motioned for Kim to attack her and the red head did just that. Flaring up her white plasma to the fullest she engaged Ryoko. She leapt up to meet Ryoko in the air, but the woman was faster. Kim soon felt Ryoko's knee deep in her gut, as she was then launched back to the rooftop.

Kim rose to her feet panting heavily as she had the wind knocked out of her. Kim threw her plasma at her hoping to hit the space pirate, but Ryoko dodged the attacks and phased through the rooftop and into the building. Kim looked around for any sign of her opponent, Ryoko acted quickly and her hand phased through the ground and grabbed ahold of her foot. She pulled Kim through and down into an empty room in which she slammed the girl on to the floor.

"What happened to that nonsense you were spouting earlier?" Ryoko asked as she raised her foot in the air, but Kim acted quickly, and swept her legs from beneath her. Instead the floor Ryoko phased through, once again taking Kim with her, this time Kim was prepared. Using her enhanced genetics she quickly summoned her strength and kicked Ryoko away. She followed up by tackling Ryoko out of the third floor window. Ryoko disappeared into thin air as she left the red head to fall. However Kim thought ahead grabbed onto a fire escape, avoiding further injury.

"Need a hand?" She heard Ryoko say. Kim looked up to see Ryoko smiling deviously at her as she grabbed Kim's left hand and pulled her up. Ryoko then raised her left index finger as an orb of energy formed at its tip. She placed her index finger a few inches away from her forehead.

"Any last words?" She asked.

Kim flared her whole body up, covering herself in white plasma. Ryoko chuckled at her. "That's not going to save you now, or ever again." Ryoko said.

"Don't be so sure." Kim said.

Not wanting to deal with Kim any longer she was about to let the beam of energy pass through Kim's skull when the orb on her index finger vanished. Ryoko put on a confused expression, as she tried to summon forth the energy. It wasn't long when she felt the strength in her arm start to fade. She watched as Kim became heavier and heavier.

"You! you're doing this aren't you!?" She asked. 'It's not that she getting heavier, I'm getting weaker.' She said in her thoughts.

As her arm grew number, she began to feel a cold sensation. She watched as the white plasma around Kim, formed around her right forearm and was beginning to incase it in ice. With her strength faded and the extra weight attached, Kim pulled her off the fire escape and watched as she fell to the ground. Ryoko used her remaining energy to phase into ground and avoid any damage she would have taken.

**Flashback End**

Ryoko looked at Blackfire as she folded her arms across her chest. "So, your point is?"

"My point is because of your arrogance, you were made a fool of and had to retreat like a coward." Blackfire responded. Blackfire spoke again, before Ryoko could respond. "Of course you only have yourself to blame."

"Now Jacob listen up and listen good. I need you to retrieve a fresh sample of Shego's blood, it is the key to unlocking the full potential hidden inside."

"What's inside of there anyway?" C Viper.

"A powerful ally." Blackfire said. "Oh and Jacob, make sure to kill her, I don't need any further interference from Kim and her friends."

"Now hold on a minute." Juri interrupted. "Why should he get the pleasure of killing them, it should be me."

"And what makes you so deserving. I haven't even had a chance to fight them. So the right goes to me, I am the most capable after all." Azula finished with a smirk.

"Sister, you couldn't beat me if you were on your best day and I was on my worst." Juri said mocking the princess.

"Is that a challenge? Coming from a lowly peasant such as yourself, isn't even worth the effort." Azula replied.

"What's the matter afraid you're gonna get hurt. Or maybe you don't want to break a nail." Juri teased. "Come on, winner gets the rights to the kill."

"You're on. And once I beat you, you'll come to understand just how better than you I am." Azula boasted.

"Listen to you. You both sound like rabid dogs fighting over a piece of road kill." Jacob commented.

"How dare you compare me to some flea bitten animal. Maybe I should teach you a listen first." Azula said in anger.

Jacob ignored her threats and brushed passed her, only for Juri to step in his way. "What's the rush? You don't want to play?" Juri asked.

Jacob reached for his pistol. "You should know your guns have no effect on me, not as long as I have this." Juri pointed to her left eye.

"That's enough out of all of you. Jacob, Juri and Azula will be accompanying you. Will that be a problem?" Blackfire asked.

"Not at all." Jacob replied with a little disdain in his voice. "But I will say this, I don't care what happens to any of you. As long as I get Lex, you can burn for all I care." Jacob stated.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Blackfire said. "Morrigan come, we have lots of planning to do."

"Planning? Couldn't we have a little "fun" instead?" Morrigan implied as she followed after Blackfire.

** XX**

Shego awoke in the living room of her couch. She began to contemplate on how she got here, all she remembered was fighting Mystique in Go City. She sat up and immediately noticed a note on the coffee table.

_Dear Shego,_

_If you're reading this then no doubt you've awoken while we're gone. You have Spider-Man to thank for bringing you back, but on to more important news. Kim is sick._

"Sick?" Shego repeated, and continued to read the note.

_We engaged a member of Black Star as well as Jacob while in Go City. You should know that Kim has unlocked a new ability, but that I will explain in person, she is suffering from hypothermia, as a result of said abilities. I theorize that your plasma should be able to cure her, but do not attempt this until we return, as you may make her condition worse by trying to quickly warm her up. Also Betty is there as well, but she is also resting from the injuries she has suffered from Black Star._

Shego threw down the letter and ran to the back to check up on Kim. She slowly opened the door, to see Kim sleeping and that she was wrapped in an electric blanket. Shego could see the red head was still shivering.

"Oh, Kimmie this is my fault. If i hadn't been such of an ass to you, you wouldn't be in this condition. I'm so sorry." Shego whispered as she stroked Kim's cheek ignoring the slight chill running across her finger tips.

"Sh-Shego." Kim said.

"Shhh rest pumpkin. I'll take good care of you." Shego told her. She couldn't stand to see Kim look so helpless like this. It reminded her of how she almost lost Kim to XeYori.

"Shego, I didn't mean... the things...the things I.."

"Hush. I'm the one who should apologize. Everything that has happened is my fault." Shego said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I shouldn't have said the things I did, and I shouldn't have blamed you for them. Now look at you, and it's my entire fault, just like it's my fault my parents died. Don't worry though, I'll make everything right somehow." Shego said as she wiped her tears.

Shego figured she should call Tiara or Wade so she'll know what to do to keep Kim warm and stop the progression of her condition. First she checked on Betty to see that she was sound asleep, and then she proceeded to grab her phone from off the coffee table in the living room.

She picked up her cell, and dialed Tiara's number but didn't get an answer, and decided to leave a voice mail.

"Hey, it's me call me back now, and tell me how to make my princess perfect again." She said as she left her message.

Unfortunately she had her back turned to the window and couldn't see the black sports car that was rapidly driving down the street. Shego walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything in the medicine cabinet, when she heard a loud crash. She turned around quickly to see a black GT Mustang complete with black tinted windows in her living room.

"What the fuck!" She shouted. "Get outta the damn car right now, so I can see the face of the asshole I'm about to kill!" She ordered.

The card doors on both sides swung open and Jacob stepped out of the vehicle.

Shego's eyes went wide. "Jacob? Wha-What are you doing here?" she asked. Her stupor turning into instant rage. "And why the fuck did you just drive a goddamn car into my fucking living room!" She roared.

"I call it an improvement, you people have such bad taste in room decor." Azula said as she stepped out of the car.

"Fuck the decor, and let's just fight already." Juri said as she emerged from the back.

Shego immediately went into a defensive stance. "I see you can't face me by yourself, so you brought a little back up. You call yourself a man?"

"Sorry Shego orders from above." Jacob said as he pulled out his pistol.

"No you're not. If you were we wouldn't be here in the first place." Shego replied.

"Is that all you people do is talk? No wonder shit doesn't get done around here." Azula said. "Step aside, I'll show you how it's done." She said as she launched a stream of fire at Shego.

**Ok, and that's where we will pause for the moment. see I'm getting better with chapter updates, lets hope I can keep it up lol. So tell me guys do you think Shego will win this, or even survive? I mean even she has her limits. Until next guys don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 18 Odds Against Her

**Ok you guys asked for a quick update and I'm giving you just that. Especially after reading StarvingLunatic's newest chapters to Warring States Era, I was inspired to write today. So here goes nothing.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.18 Odds Against Her**

**Black Star HQ**

Blackfire and Morrigan walked down the main corridor of Black Star HeadQuarters with the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer in hand. Blackfire looked at it and smiled, her goal was almost to fruition. 'I'm so close.' Blackfire said in her mind.

Morrigan noticed Blackfire's expression and walked up beside her and placed her hand on Blackfire's covering the Vortex Inducer, causing Blackfire to look up at her. "Love, I know I've said this before, but do you think releasing that woman is a good idea? you don't have to go through all of this just for me." Morrigan said.

Morrigan stopped walking as she watched Blackfire take a few steps ahead before turning around. "We've been through this before. Whoever is sealed in there can't be that strong if that can't get out." Blackfire replied.

"But she was strong enough to free you from there, and she brought you to me. Isn't that enough?" Morrigan questioned.

Blackfire sighed as she thought about being trapped in that hell the Titans called a prison. Trapping her in between time and space, where the pressure was so dense she could hardly move. She would make them pay dearly for that. "Morrigan love, I already told you. My time as ruler of a planet has passed. But you, you're just getting started. Why settle for just a kingdom when you could have the world? After all I promised you the world, and I'm going to keep it." Blackfire said as she walked off down the corridor.

"Even if it meant losing your own life?" Morrigan said under her breath in a concerned tone. She walked up quickly beside Blackfire again.

"We're so close, I can feel it and with Kim and Shego weakened from their battles with Ryoko and Mystique killing them should be simple." Blackfire told Morrigan.

"So it is world domination your plotting." A voice said from behind.

Blackfire and Morrigan looked behind them to see Icy, Darcy, and Stormy phase through the walls and as they did so, they created green ripples that flowed through the wall like water.

"What are you three doing here? You're not allowed access to this side of the building." Blackfire said as she began to approach the three witches.

"Relax." Darcy said. "We're not going to double cross you."

'Yet.' Stormy and Icy said in their thoughts.

"Good, now get out. Keep an eye on that monitor incase the others somehow screw up their mission." Blackfire ordered.

The three witches nodded and left to monitor the portal. When Blackfire was sure they were gone, she and Morrigan continued down the corridor. "Blackfire, I have a bad feeling. What if freeing her is what she wants you to do? What if she is stronger than all of us?" Morrigan questioned.

Blackfire could tell that her lover was concerned, and offered her a reassuring smile. "As long as we're together. It doesn't matter how strong this witch is." Blackfire said.

"I hope you're right love." Morrigan said. as they walked to the end of the corridor and through the doors.

** XX**

Shego hit the wall hard as she slid down it. She looked up as Azula raised her left hand into the air and lit her hand up with fire. "Time to die!" Azula said.

Juri pushed her aside. "Move it! I'm not done with her yet." She reached down to grab Shego, but Shego acted first and tackled her onto Jacob's car and was about to punch her in the face. Juri moved her head to the side as Shego's fist slammed into the hood. Juri used both of her feet and pushed Shego off and slammed her fist into her face and knocked her back down to the ground.

Azula walked not happy with Juri shoving her aside like some ignorant child. "You there." She said pointing to Jacob.

"Yeah." He said in a dull manner.

"Go find the red head and kill her. We'll take of this one, slowly." Azula said.

"No don't you fucking touch her! You hear me! I'll Fucking Kill You!" Shego roared as she rushed Jacob, but Azula and Juri grabbed her by her arms and pulled her back.

Jacob ignored her and walked towards the back where he knew Kim slept peacefully. Shego emitted a pulse of energy and knocked Juri and Azula back and with blinding speed snatched Jacob and threw him against the wall.

"I've been nice up until now, but if you truly intend to kill my princess, then I'll make sure you get yours first." She threatened the man.

"Oh yeah? Then why am I still breathing?" Jacob asked and he quickly head butted Shego. He tried hit to land a right hook, but she caught his fist and began to twist his wrist. Jacob kicked her in her stomach and threw her into the wall again.

Her body bounced off the hard surface as Jacob proceeded to give her blows to her mid-section. He noticed Shego was about to Counter attack and blocked her fists, he gave her one good punch to the jaw and then backed up, as he gave her some breathing room.

"Oh, look pretty boy can fight." Juri said as she and Azula walked up beside him.

"Getting to Kim, wont be easy. We'll have to handle Shego first of course." Jacob said. to the two women.

"Good, because I want her to watch as we kill her girlfriend." Azula commented.

At that moment something inside Shego snapped and she erupted in anger like that of a volcano. "Oh no you don't. Oh no you fucking DON'T! I'll be damned if I let you hurt her anymore than you already have!" She roared her green glow growing brighter and stronger as the room temperature began to climb.

Azula stepped up. "I'll deal with her. Come on, I challenge you to an Agni Kai. This house shall be our arena, those two our witnesses, and your precious Kim, the prize." Azula announced as she got into a defensive stance.

Shego eyes glowed green with fury as she and Azula threw their fists forward sending blue flames and green plasma crashing into each other. Jacob and Juri stood back as the two women continued to fight and burned down the house in the process. Jacob smiled as he pocketed the small vial of Shego's blood he sampled from their earlier encounter. He then tried to make his way towards the back room while Azula fought Shego, but he was cut off by a blast of plasma. He stepped back and looked to his right as Shego's out stretched hand glowed with the same fury that her eyes were admitting. She jumped over Azula's blazing leg sweep and performed a somersault, flinging plasma everywhere as she did.

Azula blasted her with her fire knocking Shego out of the air. Shego managed to catch herself and land safely as Azula ran up to her and went for a swift kick to her face. Shego caught her foot and smiled as she charged her hands with energy. Juri took this as her chance to jump in as she rapidly appeared above them with her right leg raised high above. She quickly brought her leg down and crashing it on top of Shego and knocking her into the ground sending burning debris upwards.

"I thought I told you stay out of this?" Azula frowned.

"Whatever, I heard you. Thought you might've wanted to hold on to your foot for a while longer." Juri said as she gave her a quick glance.

Jacob ran to the trunk of his car and opened up the trunk and pulled out his AK-47. He looked over to Shego who had her back to him, he watched as her green glow quickly covered her bruised body and roar to life as the glow rose up higher and higher. He fired at her emptying an entire clip on her. Shego cried out as the bullets struck her and pierced her flesh. She was lucky however that not all of the bullets were able to penetrate her plasma that shielded her body.

Jacob quickly reloaded the clip as Shego turned to face him. He took cover by the driver's side as Shego hurled a chunk of plasma at him, causing the vehicle to rock. He took aim and fired again, but Shego ducked in time for the bullets to miss. However Jacob bought Azula the time she needed to attack. Shego looked to her right as she caught flashes of blue light. She saw that Azula's finger tips were covered in electricity and pointed directly at her. She didn't have any time to even block as she took a direct hit from Azula's lightning.

The impact carried her out through the hole that Jacob's car made and she laid on her back, her green glow faded and as sparks and jolts of electricity danced around her form. She opened her eyes her vision blurred, but she could tell Azula was standing over her. Shego's left hand came to life with plasma but Azula stepped on her hand.

"No, I think you're done fighting for now. Jacob go and retrieve the girl." Azula ordered.

The only reply she got out of him was a pained fill scream. She looked back towards the burning living room to see a raptor taking a bite out of Jacob's right arm. The dinosaur had it's clawed foot firmly planted on his chest, as it shook its head violently. Jacob punched the raptor in its snout but it refused to relinquish it's hold on him, as the dinosaur fought to protect her master.

Fortunately for Jacob, one kick from Juri was enough to free Jacob's arm from the dinosaurs grasp. He looked up at Juri as she stepped over him and outside towards Azula.

"You guys got to have all the fun. Can I at least kill the other one?" Juri asked as Azula walked over towards Juri.

"Oh, alright just make it quick. The sooner we can get away from this depressing dump the better." Azula told Juri, which made the Korean woman smile with glee.

Soon they were taken from their thoughts as the sounds of approaching sirens grew louder.

"What is that?" Azula asked.

"Someone must have called the police, and alerted them to what's going on. Come on let's finish the job." Jacob told the two women.

They turned to where Shego was laying to see she was not there anymore. They looked on and saw her climb up and into the burning house. "I do love dramatic endings." Azula side as she began to charge up her lightning.

"No." Jacob said, as he stuck his arm out blocking her aim. Instead he raised his gun and aimed for the gas tank door, on his car. He waited until Shego was in the perfect position, before firing several bullets. They all watched as the car erupted in a huge fireball that engulfed Shego and the entire living room. The explosion shook the entire yard and blew part of the roof off as smoke quickly rose to the sky.

"Satisfied?" Jacob asked Azula.

"Hmmm, not quite." She answered. She sent several columns of fire into the house, causing parts of the weak structure to bury Shego and ensure that she and Kim died in their fiery grave the three dug for them.

"Now, I'm satisfied." Azula said with a smirk.

Jacob activated the comm. link. "This is Jacob, we've completed our mission, and need an immediate evac." He said.

Within seconds a portal to headquarters opened up and they quickly ran through it, and were standing in the back alley behind Black Star Headquarters. Jacob dusted himself and then followed after Azula and Juri who had already entered the building.

"Ahem." He heard a voice say and he turned in the direction it came from.

He smiled as he saw Lex walk up to him. "Lex what are you doing out here?" He asked his fiancee.

"It's not safe here." She said as she grabbed his arm and began to pull him away.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Blackfire, do you really trust her to keep me safe?" She asked him. "She'll kill us both when she is done. Jacob come on now's our chance before she realizes I'm gone, run away with me." She said as she tugged on his arm, for him to follow after her.

He looked in the direction of the building and back to Lex the woman who he risked everything for. The woman he had lost over a year ago, the woman who meant the world to him. That's when Kim's words registered in his mind on how he would go so far as to help destroy a world that Lex loved so much. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial of Shego's blood from earlier.

'I had to do some pretty unforgivable things just to get to this point.' He said in his thoughts as the image of him blowing Shego to bits played back in his mind.

"What is that?" Lex asked him as she eyed the vial of blood.

"I don't know." He lied. "But it seems pretty important to Blackfire and without it she can't carry out her plans." He answered.

"Then break it and let's go." She said as she reached for the vial.

Jacob pulled his arm back. "No. Break it and we give her access to what she wants anyway." He told his fiancee. 'As long as I have it, the world will be safe from her icy grip.' He said in his thoughts.

"Come on let's get out of here." Jacob said.

Lex smiled and nodded and the two ran out of the alley and to apparent freedom. Unbeknownst to them Morrigan overheard the entire conversation. She watched from a dark corner of the alley as Jacob and Lex disappeared from sight, glaring at them as she did so. Without warning she turned into a swarm of bats and took to the sky.

She would deal with them personally.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, while not on SL level, I will get there one day. For those who read his latest chapters, MAAAAAN What a chapter, but yeah I didn't forget about Shego's pet raptor lol. Also Lex is back, so you guys know what that means. Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts, good night everybody!**


	20. Chapter 19 Kim's Revenge

**Double upload today! I got a chapter done for Next Generation so why not do one for BSR. Ok So I hope you got some chips and pop on you, cause this is going to be a good chapter.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch. 19 Kim's Revenge**

Shego rolled onto her stomach and began to crawl her way back to the burning house that held Kim, and others inside. Using the much needed distraction provided by Juri about who was killing who, she managed to climb up and back inside into the burning living room.

'Mom would be so pissed if she saw what I let happen to her house.' Shego thought. She clutched her ribs as she felt herself beginning to heal from her injuries, however she didn't take notice that she had been spotted by Jacob, Azula, and Juri.

Azula was preparing to strike her down with her lightning, when Jacob intervened. He instead opted for a more effective solution. Taking aim with his gun he shot the gas tank on the car, setting off an explosion. On Shego's end she barely had time to act when she heard the gunshot as she was blown away by a sudden explosion.

She woke several seconds later coughing. She looked back to see her only means of an escape blocked by destroyed parts of the house. She got up, coughing so more and turned to go down the hall when part of the living room caved in on the spot she had just risen from.

Shego thanked God, that she had gotten up when she did or she might have been done in. She heard rustling from behind her, and turned to see her pet raptor Deina emerge from fallen debris. Deina was for the most part o.k. and Shego was grateful for that, but she needed to get Kim out of the house. The house was being covered in smoke by the second and it become harder to see and breathe as she made her way towards the back rooms.

She opened the door to Kim's room when she suddenly remembered Betty. 'Shit!' She said as she mentally cursed herself. She turned to Deina. "Deina listen to me. There is another woman in that room, I need you to go get her. Do you understand?" She asked.

The dinosaur growled and it went into the other room and searched for Betty. "Good girl." Shego said as she coughed again.

She entered the room and saw Kim lying still on her bed. Her room was filled with smoke, but as not as bad as the rest of the house. She could see that Kim had stopped her shivering, Shego just hoped it stopped for a good reason and not a bad one. She picked Kim up and placed her on her shoulder. She walked out of the room and could see that Deina had successfully found Betty and was dragging her out of her room by collar. She was still out of it from her earlier encounter and was completely oblivious to everything going on at the moment. The smoke filled the room and everything was a complete haze but Shego successfully made her way to the kitchen door. She tried to blast the door down with her plasma, but it was too weak having been wasted in the fight with Black Star.

She looked back to Deina who seemed to have a worried an expression on her face. Shego then began to ram the door with her right shoulder. Deina sat Betty down and together they attacked the door and after a few hits, they door was knocked off its hinges. They grabbed Kim and Betty and ran out into the backyard, as more flames erupted from the house.

Shego checked Kim and Betty and was happy that they were both breathing. She smiled and coughed again, from having so much smoke enter her lungs. She pulled out her phone and dialed Ron's number, but collapsed right after.

While Shego laid unconscious, Ron answered. "Hello, Helloooooo. Shegoooo, Shego? Helloo."

** XX**

**Black Star HQ**

Blackfire watched as Shego was able to pull herself to safety. "I thought you said you had killed her?" Blackfire asked in an angry tone.

"I don't understand. I saw Jacob blow her up." Azula said in a panic.

"It's obvious that the traitor, didn't do his job. More importantly you let him get away with Shego's blood sample." Blackfire said.

"I let him get away?" Azula said.

"You were in charge, so the failure of this mission is on your head. Be grateful I don't sever it this very moment." Blackfire growled her eyes glowing with dark energy. "If I knew you couldn't handle such a simple task I would have sent Ai in your place, and have her send them to Hell and out of my hair forever." Blackfire said fuming.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." A voice said causing Blackfire to snap her head to the left.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

A woman dressed in the blue kimono stepped forward. "The Miss' powers have certain restrictions. First of all, she can't send just anybody you want to Hell. You yourself can only banish one person to hell in your lifetime before going to Hell yourself, after you die of course. She can use her powers for other things, but that's only if she deems it so." The woman in the Kimono said.

"What are you trying to say?" Blackfire asked.

"I'm saying that the only reason the miss is here is to judge your dimensions mortals. She's free to leave at any time as she pleases, as you are not the one she serves." The woman in the Kimono said.

"Why you little- I call the shots understand!? I will not be made a fool of!" Blackfire said.

The woman didn't even flinch at her words. "I'm not done. Also the only reason the Miss has not sent Kim and Shego to Hell like you wished is because you do not possess the hatred do have them sent there. You just want them gone which is not good enough. The Miss will fight them, but she will not kill them unless you can think of someone who hates them respectively?" The woman asked.

Blackfire huffed. "Whatever, I'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to think of a plan of action. Thanks to your incompetence, They can rally a number of superheroes and storm this place. I will not have my goal derailed." Blackfire said.

Ryoko walked in. "Stop your crying already. I have what you need, we can take everything you need and get out of here." Ryoko said.

"Oh? and where do you propose we go?" Blackfire asked Ryoko.

Ryoko held up a black orb. Ever since you called me here I've been waiting for this egg to hatch. It's been dormant for quite a while but I think it's ready to hatch now."

The black egg to crack, causing the members to look at Ryoko. They watched as the black egg shattered and an brown creature appeared. The creature had earls like a rabbit, cat whiskers and face, a rabbit's tail and back legs, and the front legs of a cat. It's eyes were yellow with a red jewel on it's fore head.

Azula laughed. "And what can that thing do to help us."

Ryoko merely smiled. "You'll see. Now gather what you need, cause we're getting out of here."

** XX**

**2 Days later**

Kim awoke in a familiar place. She sat up and looked around and quickly recognized it as her room. She wondered what she was doing here in Middleton, the last thing she remembered was facing off against Ryoko of Black Star and then everything else was a blank.

She got up and walked down stairs where Ron, Tiara, her brothers and Dad were talking. Betty walked in with a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Kim!" Her brothers called out to her as they ran to give their big sister a hug.

She smiled and opened her arms out to them and scooped them both up into a big hug. Her father got up and embraced her as well.

"I'm so glad you're ok." He told her.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

James looked back to Ron and Tiara. "Kim, it was Black Star, they attacked you and Shego the other day."

"What? Is Shego o.k.? Where is she?" Kim asked quickly.

"She's fine." Tiara spoke up. "She has a few cuts and bruises, but she'll be o.k."

"Where is she?" She asked again.

"In the guest room upstairs." James said.

Kim immediately rushed up the stairs when Tiara called out to her. "Kim, this is serious. Black Star is getting more bold in their attacks. We've got to do something about them, before it's too late."

"I know." Kim replied and she ran up to Shego's room. Shego quietly opened the door, to see Shego wide awake and watching t.v.

Shego looked over to her and smiled. "Hey princess."

"Oh, Shego." She said as she grabbed and embraced her lover.

"I missed you too." Shego said. "Now do you mind letting go, my ribs haven't completely healed yet."

"Sorry." Kim said and released her. "Shego tell me what happened? Who attacked you?" Kim asked needing to know, seriousness growing in her voice.

Shego sighed. "It was Jacob and the two women from before. They destroyed the house, trying to kill us." She responded.

Kim's eyebrows furrowed. "Jacob. They've gone too far now."

"I know." Shego said. "That's why we have to use the information Betty has against them, it's our only hope of winning."

Kim nodded in agreement. "This time though I'll be the one protecting you, like you've done for me. Just like you did against the Xenos, like you did against Cortez and XeYori."

"No Kim. This time we'll protect each other." Shego said correcting her.

Kim smiled and took Shego's hand in her's as she looked the pale woman in her eyes. The two women leaned in for a kiss, when they were interrupted.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Betty said.

"Of course not." Shego said through gritted teeth.

"We need to start making a plan of action. Like Tiara said it's only a matter of time before the next attack is the final one." Betty said.

The two women nodded and Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Now you know where the coordinates are right?" She asked Betty.

Betty nodded. "Good. Now enter those exact coordinates and then I'll have Wade and Tiara go over the blueprints you were given. If we're lucky they can come up with a fool proof plan."

"And if not?" Betty questioned.

"We kick their asses anyway!" Shego said as if it was obvious.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle at Shego's remark, but she knew that she was serious by what she said, and Kim was too. They would fight to their last breath if they had too. Kim handed Betty her Kimmunicator and she entered the coordinates.

"Ok, only left is to get Wade online and have him work with Tiara." She said as she called Wade up and walked out of the room.

Betty was about to follow after when Shego stopped her. "Let's get one thing straight. If you do anything to put Kim or any of her friends in harms way, you'll be personally answering to me." Shego warned the one eyed woman.

Shego you know I wouldn't do that. I owe you my life after you saved me in that pyramid." Betty said.

"Well trying to throw me in jail was a funny way of showing your gratitude." Shego replied.

"Shego that wasn't me. It was Mystique morphed as me. She was the one trying to rid the world of you and Kim, and the one responsible for bringing XeYori to Middleton a year ago." Betty told her.

"Say what?" Shego asked.

"That's right for over a year I have been their captive. While Mystique tried to sabotage you the world with my face." Betty said.

"Huh, well, if you must know she failed. Right now the world thinks you're dead." Shego told her.

"Better than being hated by the world, maybe it means I can finally retire." Betty said.

"Retire? But your not that older than me." Shego said.

"Global Justice is all but destroyed. I'm the only one left, I could start over and build my way up again."

"Then do that. But if you do, keep Kim away from your group. I don't want her getting involved in any of this." Shego said.

Betty smiled. "I wont make any promises. Saving the world is what she does."

Just then a shadow fell over the house and Betty looked out the window to see what was going on. She looked up and saw a VTOL hovering above the roof.

"What is it?" Shego asked.

"A VTOL. But why is it outside of the house?" Betty wondered.

"Kim!" They both said. Betty ran to the red head's room, and saw that Ron was already there.

"Kim, don't!" He called out to her.

Kim was on the roof and grabbed the rope that dropped down from the VTOL. She quickly climbed up as the plane rose higher into the sky and climbed aboard the plane. Shego got out of the bed and walked down to Kim's room, still feeling the pain from two days ago.

"What's going on?" Shego asked.

"Kim took off in a jet wearing her Black Star outfit." Ron told her. "But why?"

"Because she's heading to Black Star's base of operations." Betty said.

Shego's eyes opened wide with fear. "No she'll die. We have to do something, or she'll be killed!" Shego said as she began to panic.

"Can any of you reach Wade? Have him patch me through to Nick Fury." Betty said to Ron and Shego.

** XX**

On board the VTOL Kim was was entering Go City, with the coordinates given to her by Betty Director. She was going to make them pay for what they had done to Shego. Most importantly she was after Jacob. She was fed up with his antics and decided to deal with him personally now that she had their exact whereabouts.

"Kim are you sure about this?" Wade asked her.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life. This has to stop now." Kim told him.

She was ready mentally and physically. She would let their actions go unpunished. Shego was ready to give her life for Kim, when she faced off against Cortez and XeYori, now it was Kim's turn to do the same.

"Kim, you're almost there." Wade told her.

Kim looked out the window to see them approaching the tall building. Kim wished she knew that they had been here sooner and then she could have ended them sooner. Kim walked to the door and opened once the plane stopped looked around and didn't see any pedestrians nearby.

"Wade, fire one." She ordered. A missile roared to life as it shot forth from the plane and into the building. It tore a nice size chunk out of the building and using her enhanced genetics Kim was able to make a clean jump into the head quarters of Black Star.

She could see the footprints of the members that occupied this place and there were alot of them. Thankfully she was able to follow a distinct set that went up a few flights and she came to a stop when she reached a door.

'This must be it.' She said in her thoughts. She pulled out her swords and cut the metal doors down. She walked into the large room and found nothing but emptiness. Whatever and whoever was here is gone now. Kim could tell, that they left in a hurry and only took what they needed which only seemed to be some heavy machinery other than that she was the only person here or so she thought.

"Nice of you to drop by, and in that outfit no less." Kim heard a voice say and she was confronted by Blackfire. "I expected you to show up, just not by yourself." Blackfire smiled with evil intent.

"Blackfire. I was hoping to find Jacob, but you'll do. If I can kill you then Black Star can't continue with their plan." Kim said.

"Kill me? Nice one, but you don't kill. Kim Possible is a hero not a murderer." Black fire pointed out.

Suddenly Kim rushed forward and drew her black bladed katana, and cut clean through Blackfire. Kim moved at such a speed that Blackfire didn't have time to blink, let alone keep her head from being severed. She turned to see Blackfire was still standing. She looked down to her blade and was puzzled and saw that her sword had no blood on it.

"Astral projections. You just have to love sorcery. Now you want Jacob, you can have only after I'm done with the traitor. That's if you survive this encounter." The hologram said as several more projections of her appeared.

Kim and the projections rushed each other and Kim tried to cut through them again, but to no avail. However one of the projections self destructed and showered her in electricity. Kim cried out in pain as she was repeatedly shocked. Another copy self destructed and added to her pain.

"How nice of you to deliver yourself to me. It's like they say if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." The projection said.

**Will Kim get herself out of the mess she put her in? Will she be saved before she can be killed? Do any of you want to make a sandwich? All this and more in the next chapter of Black Star Rising. Also feel free to say join me on Facebook to talk morte about the stories and what not when I'm not typing more chapters for you guys**

pages /Raischenzo /220087934790533?ref=hl

**Just remove the spaces.**


	21. Chapter 20 The Best Laid Plans

**The twentieth chapter, I think this is the first story I've ever written that has had this many chapters in it. Now if I'm picturing this correctly then I might have five more chapters to go, but that's if I'm picturing this correctly. Anywho enjoy the chapter everybody.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.20 The best laid plans**

Kim dropped to the floor as her body surged with electricity. She slowly stood back up as she listened to the laughter from the Blackfire projections. She couldn't hit them but they could hit her. Kim picked up her swords and entered a fighting stance, trying to keep an eye on the remaining images of Blackfire.

"You can't hit me, yet you continue to fight." The image said.

"I'll just have to disrupt your flow of energy." Kim said as she ignited her fists with her white glow that covered her swords as well.

Kim could now see the flow of mystical energy that powered the projections before her. She smiled she knew exactly where to hit them.

** XX**

Shego Ron, Tiara, and Betty were on their way out of the Possible home to board the helicopter that would take them to Go City and hopefully to save Kim.

"Shego, I think you should stay behind and rest. You're not up to full strength." Tiara said as she looked Shego over.

"I'll be fine." She said as she brushed past the younger woman and boarded the helicopter.

A light shined behind them causing them to look in that direction and out stepped two women. Particularly two women that Shego and Kim had beaten a few weeks back.

"Leaving so soon?" The blond haired woman asked.

"Enchantress and Poison Ivy? But I thought Ivy was locked away in Arkham?" Tiara asked.

"She was." Shego answered. "Looks like Amora busted her out." Shego said as she hopped out of the helicopter. "You guys go on with out me. Go save Kim, we've already wasted enough time." She said.

"But we can't let you face them alone." Betty said.

"Kim is going to need all the help she can get going up against Black Star." Shego replied. "Now go, this isn't up for further debate."

They did as they were instructed and the helicopter took off and made its way to Go City. Leaving Shego to take care of her new guests.

"Now how can I help you ladies?" Shego asked as she flared up.

"You can start by dying." Enchantress said as she fired a beam of energy. Shego easily dodged and was about to retaliate when she noticed James and the twins watching the battle from within the house.

Knowing that she couldn't risk them being injured, she sprinted off down the street. "Just try to keep up." She said taunting the two women. Shego ran into the park which she was glad was empty of people at the moment since Middleton was still undergoing some construction.

She was cut off as Ivy and Enchantress emerged from her portal, and Ivy this time attacked causing roots to shoot up from the ground. Shego cut through the roots and threw several bolts of plasma at the two women. Enchantress quickly put up a barrier that shielded them from the attack.

"You're done for. I will see to it that you never interfere with any of my plans again." Enchantress said.

Ivy summoned more roots from the ground and these time they were shielded by Enchantress's magic so Shego's plasma could not harm them. Shego leapt out of the way of the first root but was snared by the second and the roots quickly wrapped around her body constricted her movement. Shego rose her body temperature, but could not burn the plants down thanks to the aid of Enchantress.

"I thought you would have been done with blondes after Harley ditched for the Joker." Shego said with a smirk on her face.

Ivy slapped her, leaving a fresh red handprint on Shego's left cheek. She looked into Ivy's cold eyes as the woman glared at her. Ivy's expression then changed as she formed a smile. "I can't help it if my Harley has a soft spot for crazy homicidal maniacs. But after I'm done here I'll be paying the Joker a visit soon." Ivy said.

She then reached out and stroked Shego's left cheek. "Awww did I hurt you, here let Dr. Ivy make it all better." She said as she reached behind Shego's head to bring the pale woman's lips closer to her own. Ivy stopped as their lips were a mere inch away from the other. "Let this kiss be the last pleasure you will ever know." She told Shego.

Ivy inched closer and before she could give Shego her fatal poison kiss she was sent flying back by a jolt of electricity.

** XX**

The projections of Blackfire cried out as their collective energy outputs had been disrupted and exploded in a violent discharge of electricity. The other projection backed up as she witnessed what was happening.

"How was she able to do that? She shouldn't be able to touch me." The projection said showing a hint of panic in her voice.

"That's not all I'm going to do either." She said as she faced the remaining image.

She could see the murder in Kim's eyes, the intent to kill. "It seems you have the ability to kill after all. Though you should thank me for it." The projection told the red head. "It was I that had you turned into a super soldier, and outfitted with the weapons you now possess. Whether you want to believe it or not, I molded you into the person you know yourself to be. I purposely had Mystique send you to that island where you would begin your training, and it was I who staged the event a year ago between you and XeYori. I placed you in situations where you had no choice but to kill your opponent and you performed most miraculously." She explained.

"You're like a shark, that's had its first taste of blood. You want more, that's why you're anxious to fight me, to fight us. You want to see us bleed, just like I programmed you to. The only thing I had not counted on was your reaction to Shego's plasma as she used it to heal you. You generated your own unique ability and it appears you are still just beginning to tap into that power." Blackfire said. "You've noticed it too haven't you. The side effects of the super soldier serum and Shego's comet powers. You harbor unwanted aggression, and I surmise if it weren't for Shego you would have lost your mind by now. She's the only thing that tethers you to this world. If you had lost Shego would certainly go crazy and become a former shell of yourself, and that's what I can't wait to see. I'll watch as you slay everything and everyone as you go on a mindless rampage over the loss of your lover, you'll pave the way that leads to my domination of this world." Blackfire said as she began to laugh.

"You're right about one thing. I don't have a problem with killing, and you're going to be my first victim, for all of the things you have done to both me, Shego and my friends. However you're wrong about one thing." Kim stated.

"What would that be?" the projection said with an evil smile.

"I wont become some mindless beast in your insane plot to take over the world. I refused to be controlled, and you wont harm a hair on Shego's head." Kim said as she pointed the blade at the image.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that as we speak, Shego should be under attack from the combined powers of both Poison Ivy and Enchantress." The image said.

"What?" Kim said, her eyes widening.

"In her weakened condition I doubt she can fend them off. She's probably already dead." Blackfire said.

Kim suddenly charged and the image fired a concentrated beam of starbolts. Kim put up her swords to deflect the beam. She pushed closer to the projection as the force from the starbolts seemed to increase. Kim swerved to the left as she dropped her black katana, the image of Blackfire tried to counter but was not quick enough as Kim pulled out her sai, and covered it in her white plasma. She jammed the sai in the projections neck and quickly sent her white plasma throughout it causing it to disrupt.

The projection dropped to it's knees. "You have improved as much as I thought you would. I see now, that killing you might prove to be more difficult than I originally thought."

Kim stepped back as the projection began to glow. "I look forward to the day we meet in actual combat Kimberly. Incredible, simply incredible..." She said as she detonated and released a shower of electricity.

Kim picked up her black katana and sheathed it. On the outside Wade had been patiently waiting for Kim's return as she was not returning his calls. Twenty minutes passed since she had entered and he was beginning to worry. He then received a call from her.

"Kim thank God, are you alright?" The boy genius asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Wade can you tell me where the weak points in this building would be located?" She asked.

"I think so, hold on." He replied as he began to type away on his computer. It didn't take him long to find exactly what Kim needed. "Ok I found the weak structures are the four main support beams located three floors below you." He told her.

"Thanks wade. Have the VTOL waiting for me three floors down on the south end of the building." She said.

"Right." Wade nodded.

Kim ran down three floors and using a combination of her enhanced genetics and white glow she was able to find the support beams and their weak spots. Kim once again drew her swords and slashed away at the beams causing the upper half of Black Star HQ to become unstable. Kim could feel the building sway and buckle under the intense pressure. Wasting no time she made her towards the south side of the building where the VTOL was waiting. She leapt out of the window and into the plane and sheathed her swords once again. As she watched the building crumbled she thought about what must be done about Jacob as Blackfire stated that he was now considered a loose end. 'Looks like I'll have to call him for help.' She said in her thoughts.

She turned back to watch the building crumble and collapse in itself. Her lips formed a smile as she watched what she deemed the beginning of the end of Black Star take form. "Wade let's head home." She said.

** XX**

**Twenty minutes earlier**

Shego looked up to see who had come to her rescue. It was none other than Static himself.

"Bats was right you did need some help." He said as he electrified the roots freeing Shego.

"Bats?" She asked.

"Yeah, Batman became aware of Mrs. Harry Houdini vanishing act on Poison Ivy and guessed that you were their target." Static explained.

"Well I'm grateful for the assist." Shego said.

Poison Ivy stood up as she rejoined Enchantress. "Who are you?" The blond sorceress asked.

"The name's Static. I'll put a shock to your system." The young man said as he smiled.

"A cocky young brat." Poison Ivy said.

"Your lightning is pale imitation of the real thing." Enchantress said as she was hinting at Thor. She looked over to Ivy who only nodded.

Enchantress raised her hands as Ivy summoned more roots from the ground. With Amora's help she was able to summon the plant life from all over the park. The vines and roots twisted and formed with the magical energy as they took the form of a giant plant behemoth.

"That's one big weed." Static said.

The creature wasted no time in attack as it lashed out with its vines. Static and Shego dodged and Shego threw a bolt of plasma at the creature and it was deflected just like before. Static tried his turn and his lightning struck the creature and hit it hard causing it to roar out in pain.

Shego saw this and formed a plan of action. "You take the red head, and the blonde is all mine." She said as she charged Enchantress.

"Sure leave me with the dangerous plant woman." Static said as he dodged the vine attack from the giant creature.

Shego's plasma collided with Amora's energy blasts as she tried to inch closer to the sorceress. She chanted a quick spell and blew Shego back, but the pale woman was back on her feet in no time. Static on the other hand was busy dealing with Poison Ivy's latest monstrosity. It roared releasing deadly spores into the air. Static generated an electromagnetic field that protected him for the spores as he blasted the creature in its mouth. Once again it roared out in pain, and covered itself in thick vines to shield itself from his attacks.

"No, leave my precious baby alone!" Ivy roared as she sent more roots up after static. he dodged out of the way.

"Ha! you missed me!" He said. However the creature behind him didn't and swatted him out of the sky.

He tumbled and rolled across the park landing in front of Ivy's feet. She smiled as she placed her heel on his chest. "Here you go my sweet. I hope you're in the mood to eat."

The creature roared as it reached down with one of its vines to grab Static. Static wasn't out of the fight yet as he let out an electromagnetic pulse shocking both Ivy and the creature. Ivy was knocked unconscious, which caused the plant creature to go berserk.

"Damnit, Ivy was as useless as the rest of them." Enchantress said.

She quickly put up another barrier to deflect Shego's plasma attack. "Eye on the prize Amora." Shego said.

Enchantress smirked. "I'm not foolish enough to stick around and let myself be caught. No, that wont do at all. We'll meet again Shego be certain of it." She said before disappearing into the wind.

With Enchantress gone, the magic holding the root monster together faded and the creature collapsed. Tree roots, bark and vines were scattered throughout the park. Static walked over to Shego.

"Well that about wraps things up I guess." He said. "Though I think I could use a vacation."

"You and me both." Shego replied.

He nodded and pulled out a circular disk and hopped on. Shego watched as he flew away, leaving her to wait on the return of the others and hopefully with Kim in one peace.

**Later on that night**

Kim did indeed return in one piece. Having run into Ron, Betty and Tiara on her way back from her visit to Black Star HQ. She told them of how she found the place empty and was confronted by projections of Blackfire and even told them she destroyed their base of operations. However Shego cared for none of that she was grateful that her princess returned to her safe and sound. Shego decided to keep today's encounter between her and the two villainess' a secret. Though she did make it a point to Kim that everything they do against Black Star must be made as a team and Kim complied. She could tell that she had greatly upset her lover and clearly understood why. Still they went on to enjoy their day as they ate dinner as one big family and then turned in for the night.

It was around eleven o'clock and Shego was dead asleep. She had her arms wrapped around her red headed lover who was still awake. She could not sleep for one reason and she slowly crept out of the bed to meet that one reason. She put on some pants and a jacket and silently made her way out the back door. She climbed the fence and walked down the street until she came to an alley. She stood in front of the alley before taking a deep breath and walking down it.

"You're a minute late." A gruff voice said.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Kim replied.

"It's unlike you to call me. I remember you saying that you didn't want my kind of help." The voice said.

"Trust me if there was a better way, I would have found it by now." Kim said as she reached in her pocket and handed the man a picture of Jacob. The man's arm extended from the shadows as he retrieved the picture. "His name is Jacob Matthews. He's was formerly assorted with a criminal organization called Black Star, the ones I was informing you about. He's come after me and my friends several times now, and truthfully I've had all I can stand from his bull shit." Kim said her voice showing signs of agitation.

The man studied the picture, apparently in deep thought before he pocketed it and returned his gaze back to Kim. "I also want this to be just between you and me. Keep Shego and the rest out if it, they've got enough problems already. So do we have a deal or not Frank?" Kim asked.

The man grunted. "It's like I always say. If you're going to work for the devil, you better be ready to die for him." Frank responded.

Kim smiled as she considered her Jacob problem dealt with.

**And that's where this chapter ends. Man for a projection that Blackfire talked waaaay too much am I right? Anyway Kim has enlisted the aid of Frank, aka you know who. If you're wondering what else is going to happen, you're just going to have to keep reading. Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel!**

**Good night everyone!**


	22. Chapter 21 We Meet Again

**Hey guys I'm back again as I have managed to pull myself away from playing Playstation All-Stars. I have with me the most anticipated chapter featuring and yes you all guessed it The Punisher. Now this chapter is a Jacob chapter, so there will be little to no Kim or Shego so yeeeea enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.21 We Meet Again**

"Hey, Hey Lex. Wake up." Jacob said as he called out to Lex.

Lex shifted in her sleep. "Just five more minutes." She yawned.

"As much as I would love to watch you sleep, we have to get moving again." Jacob said.

Lex opened her eyes and sat up to see that Jacob was already dressed and ready to go. She sighed. "Jacob I'm tired of running. Blackfire is going to find us sooner or later." Lex said.

"Well for your sake I hope it's much later than sooner." Jacob said as he looked peered out of the blinds to make sure the coast was clear. He knew that Black Star would be coming for him, if not for the vial of Shego's blood, but the information he has on them.

"Look get dressed, I'll get the car started." He said.

"Can I at least take a shower? I haven't showered in two days." Lex whined.

Jacob peered through the blinds again, before looking back to Lex. "Sure, go ahead."

Lex smiled and went to take her a shower, while she did Jacob turned on the T.V.

"In other News the Justice League has placed teen hero Kim Possible and the former international criminal Shego under strict watch. Having suffered injuries in what they claim to be a fifth attempt on their lives from a super criminal organization. Superman had this to say." The newsman reported and the screen shifted to a live press conference in Metropolis with Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.

Superman stood at the podium and began to speak. "This criminal organization known as Black Star has proven to be a serious threat. If you all can recall they engaged Storm of the X-men earlier this month and she was placed in the hospital after receiving life threatening injuries. Now two and a half weeks later she is just being released from the hospital after stabilizing her condition. They also claimed the lives Wonder Girl and Donna Troy, attacked Avengers Mansion and attacked Area 51." Superman said. "It's unclear what their true motive is, but it is clear that they want to be taken seriously, and We of the Justice League are doing just that." He said.

"Superman." A reporter called out as others took various pictures and jotted down on their notepads. "You mentioned that Kim and Shego have been placed under JLA supervision. Why would you protect a former criminal?" The reporter asked.

"I can answer that." A feminine voice said as the doors behind them opened.

They turned to see Kim and Shego walk in and step up to the podium. "I don't expect for you all to trust me. Hell I don't really care if you do or don't because I have the trust of friends and family." Shego said.

A female reporter stood as others rapidly began taking pictures of Kim and Shego standing together. "Are you saying that you have officially given up a life of crime?" The reporter asked.

"Let it be officially known that I Sherron Go have officially turned over a new leaf." She replied.

"Would your current situation with Black star be the reason for changing sides?" A female reporter asked.

"No. You all have Kimmie here to thank for that." Shego answered.

"What happened between you two for you to change sides?"

Shego sighed. "A year ago, I did something terrible. Something so unforgiveable that it still haunts my memories, and gives me nightmares every time I go to sleep." Shego said. "When I was doing it, I was not thinking about the consequences it would have on my future. However those consequences became painfully clear when not only my parents died, but Kim's mother as well."

"Shego." Kim spoke up, but was interrupted by Shego.

"No matter what you say, no matter how many times I apologize, and no matter how many times you forgive me for it, and say it was not my fault, it was. Just because no one had no clue at the time, doesn't mean it's still not my fault." Shego corrected her.

"Are you talking about the event that took place in Middleton a year ago?" The female reporter asked.

"Yes. I hold myself responsible for the events of that day." Shego said.

However before they could ask any more questions, Batman intervened announcing that the conference was at an end, and that the Justice League would be working alongside the Avengers to combat Black Star. The five heroes walked off as the reporters took more pictures of Kim and Shego walking hand in hand.

Jacob turned off the t.v., he knew now that Black Star could no longer go after Kim or Shego, not without Mystique's help and Blackfire had killed her. He got up and walked outside to the vending machine and got a can of Hawaiian Punch. He opened the can and was about to drink when he had an idea. He smiled and went back to the motel room. He walked in the bathroom to see that Lex was still showering and turned on the faucet as he poured the vial of blood down the drain. He rinsed out the vial and refilled it with the Hawaiian Punch.

"Hey Jacob, I was thinking. Why don't we get Kim Possible and Shego to help?" She asked from inside the shower.

"They can't help us. They already have too much on their hands, besides I done too many horrible things to them to ask for their help. How do you even know about them?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh? Well Kim is a hero after all, and Shego is all Blackfire ever talked about." Lex answered.

Jacob accepted the answer. "Well start getting dressed, I'm going out to start the car." He told her.

**Five minutes later**

Lex had finished getting dressed and had packed her bag of things and was ready to leave. She looked out the window to see Jacob loading the guns back into his trunk. She sighed. "I have to get him to go to Kim and Shego, before they catch us." She said to herself.

She looked across the street towards the abandon factory and noticed that someone was standing on the roof. More importantly that someone had a sniper rifle. She quickly ran outside to warn Jacob.

"Jacob! Get Down!" She yelled.

He looked up to see the frantic look on her face. "Get Down Damnit!" She said. He ducked as a bullet impacted the trunk. He quickly grabbed an M-4 and took cover behind the car. Lex joined him as she took cover as well.

"Did they find us already?" He asked. He aimed and fired at the rooftop, causing the sniper to duck. Using that as his opportunity Jacob sprinted towards the abandoned factory and into the building. He walked in cautiously, it was dark and he could hardly see a thing, the only light that entered the building came from the cracks on the boarded windows.

He walked around slowly, making sure to cover his blindspots. He quickly aimed his gun to the right when he heard some chains rattling, he looked up and saw several old rusted chains swinging back and forth, but not whoever caused the chains to move. He slowly walked up the stairs, listening for any sound of the sniper. He was on the second floor and walked over to where the chains were and inspected the area.

"Nothing." He said to himself.

Suddenly someone appeared from the shadows behind him and wrapped a rusted chain tightly around his neck. Jacob began to struggle as his attacker pulled tighter on the metal noose. Jacob used his strength and slammed himself and his attacker on to the wall. He could feel the chains loosen as the attacker lost his grip. Jacob removed the chains and spun around to attack, but the man was faster and dodged his attack. He punched Jacob in the jaw, but before he could attack again Jacob kicked the man in his abdomen and went to pick his gun and fired it just as the man took cover behind some oil drums.

Jacob ran up the stairs to gain higher ground as he reloaded his clip. He dropped down to the ground as a bullet struck the railing just missing him. He quickly got up and hid behind a pillar. He peered out and quickly hid again as another bullet struck the wall. Jacob returned fire as the man moved up the stairs as well. Jacob climbed further up to the top as they both traded fire, one missing the other. Jacob reached the door and went through it, quickly closing it behind him.

It wasn't long before his pursuer reached the top level and emerged on the roof top as well. He searched around for Jacob but saw no sign of him. He walked over towards the ledge checking his blindspots as he did so. The man went to his bag and changed clips just as Jacob appeared out of nowhere and placed the gun to his head.

"Don't move." He said.

"Bravo, you've done well kid." The man said.

"Kid?" Jacob repeated as recognized the voice. The man quickly swept Jacob off his feet and grabbed his gun. Jacob was already back on his feet and tackled the man to the ground. Several gunshots went off as the tussled back and forth, punching each other. The man kicked Jacob off and they both quickly stood up and pointed their guns to each other and pulled the trigger. However both of their guns were empty and Jacob was able to get a good look at the man, and recognized him when he saw the skull on his shirt.

"Frank?" Jacob said. "What are you doing here?"

"My job." Frank responded as he pulled out a ballistic knife. He rushed Jacob and tried to stab him, but Jacob dodged to the side and landed a right hook to Frank's jaw. Frank stumbled back a little, but came back after Jacob this time landing a quick blow to his gut and then knocking him to the ground. He kicked Jacob watching him roll several feet away. He tightened his grip on the blade as he went to finish the job.

"You were a good kid, always talking 'bout how you wanted to make a difference. Is this what you meant?" Frank asked him. "Or have you forgotten what it meant to be a SEAL?" He asked as he raised the knife.

Jacob rolled out of the way avoiding the knife and grabbed a pipe and hit Frank in his leg. "No I haven't forgotten but there is a lot more at stake here. I'm fighting for a chance to get my fiancée back."

"So you stoop so low as to work for a criminal organization. You must have fallen on hard times Kid." Frank said.

"Surely you can understand, after all you lost your family as well." Jacob said.

"Difference is I'm not working for the people responsible for killing my family." Frank said as he stood up. "Whatever you're trying to do has pissed a certain someone off, and that's why I'm here."

"Let me guess that certain someone must be Kim. I can't imagine Shego having someone else fight for her." He said.

Frank chuckled, which let Jacob know he was correct in his assumption.

"Still good or bad, wrong is wrong, and I gotta do, what I gotta do." Frank said as he pulled out another pistol.

Jacob mentally cursed himself as he dropped the pipe in his hand.

"I'd put that gun down if I was you. I still need him." A feminine voice said. Both men looked up as Morrigan descended from the sky with Lex in her grasp.

"LEX!" He called out.

"Put the gun down." She said in her Scottish accent.

"Who the hell are you?" Frank asked.

"She's from Black Star and the woman she's holding is my fiancée." Jacob explained. "Just do as she says, she's only after me."

Frank put his gun away, as Morrigan landed on the ground. "You're after this right?" Jacob asked as he pulled out the vial.

Morrigan smiled. "Be a good boy and hand that over to me and I wont kill her."

Jacob nodded and slowly kneeled down and rolled the vial over to the succubus. She picked it up and tucked it safely in her cleavage. "Much appreciated."

"Now let Lex go." He demanded.

"Are you sure you still want her back?" Morrigan asked with smirk.

However before Jacob could answer Morrigan unleashed a swarm of bats onto Lex and they began to bite her and drain her of her energy. When the swarm was done, a blue skinned woman with red hair was in her place.

"Mystique?" He said with a shocked tone.

"Now if you want the real Lex, I want you to listen, and listen good." Morrigan said.

**Once again this is where we call it quits for today, but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and yes Mystique is still alive. How? You ask, well you're gonna have to read the next chapter to find out. Enjoy your day and don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 22 The Last Straw

**Hey everybody what's going on? I'm back and ready to update Black Star Rising, sense we are approaching its end I need to get things moving faster. On another note when I finish this story raptorhunter18 will be taking over and writing a piece he calls Black Star: Falling Stars in which afterward I will take back over for the Resurrection. Also while he'll be writing the fifth installment I'll be doing a set of Vs Stories, kind of like Deadliest warrior in a way. I already have three Vs Matches lined up and they are: Midoriichi vs Samantha Go(From Last Bit of Humanity), Midoriichi vs Sherron Go( Black Star Rising), and XeYori vs The 1****st**** Xenomorph Queen. So enjoy the chapter as always and have a nice day!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.22 The last Straw**

"Now if you want the real Lex I want you to listen and listen good." Morrigan said.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Jacob questioned the succubus.

Morrigan snapped her fingers and two bats flew in and dropped a remote control in her hand. She pressed a button and the portal came to life, but more importantly it held an image of Lex in it. Morrigan then began to glow and as she did, she created a copy of herself.

"Because if you don't I'll kill the real Lex in not just that dimension, but all others as well." She threatened.

Morrigan looked over to the weakened Mystique. "As for you, I don't know how you survived, but I'm taking you back to Blackfire so you can be properly dealt with." Morrigan.

Mystique looked up and over to Jacob, who glared at him. Jacob then looked back to Morrigan. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Only to rid my dear Blackfire of those to harlots Kim and Shego." Morrigan said. "Being a smart man, I'm sure you can think of a way to do that for me." Morrigan smiled.

Jacob looked back down to Mystique. "I'll do it, but one condition. I'll need a few supplies and I'm going to need her assistance." Jacob said pointing to Mystique.

"My dear boy, that's two conditions. One of which I cannot comply with." Morrigan protested.

"Well I think it's an even trade, since I handed the vial back to you. Plus killing Shego for you, in exchange for Lex's safety makes two." Jacob replied.

"Well played boy, I'll grant you this two things, but I don't see what Mystique can do to aid you. Unless it's her body you seek "assistance" from." Morrigan said with a sly grin.

Jacob only smiled back as Morrigan closed the portal behind her. "I expect to see results Mr. Matthews." She said before flying off with the vial.

Jacob looked over to Frank as he reloaded his gun. "You're not going to seriously comply with that woman's conditions are you?" Frank asked.

"I have a plan, unfortunately it requires doing half of what Morrigan wants me to do." Jacob said as he let out a sigh.

"And where do I fit into this equation?" Mystique said as she walked up behind him.

Jacob turned and pulled the gun on her, placing it to her forehead. "You've gotta a lot of nerve pretending to be my Lex all this time. I should blow your brains out right now, but I need your help." Jacob said.

Mystique kept a calm composure. "I deserve a lot more than a bullet for the things I've done. Still I had to assume her identity so you wouldn't give Blackfire what she wanted."

"Why are you betraying Blackfire? What's in it for you?" Jacob said as he kept his finger firmly wrapped around the trigger.

"My freedom. I never wanted anything to do with Blackfire. In truth she promised me a shot to get revenge on Shego for betraying me years ago. I got nothing in return; the only person I managed to kill was Wonder Girl." She explained.

"You don't sound the least bit sorry." Jacob said.

"I'm not. It's not the first time I've killed someone. Still that's a story for another day, tell me what I can do to gain my freedom." Mystique said.

Jacob nodded as he put the gun down and turned to frank who was packing his equipment. "Frank?"

"You're going to need help kid, so I might as well tag along." He said.

"No, this is between me and Shego. Still for what I'm planning I will need a few things." Jacob said.

Frank smiled. "Sure thing kid, I just have to make a phone call."

** XX**

**JLA Watchtower **

Kim and Shego were aboard the JLA Watchtower, since being placed under JLA protection. Wade, Tiara, and Ron were there as well. Kim, Shego, and Ron were in the training room with Vixen. Ron meditated as the three women finished their sparring.

Kim was knocked down as Vixen charged her and hit her with the strength of a bull. Kim sat up and shook her head.

"Best three out of five?" Vixen asked.

"No, I'm good." Kim chuckled. "Thanks for the sesh, though."

"Anytime Ms. Possible, I mean Mrs. Go." Vixen smiled.

"That's right." Shego said. "So don't go and be getting any funny ideas." Shego said as she wrapped her arm around Kim's waist and pulled her in close.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm sure I'll manage." Vixen said with a smile before leaving the training room.

"Hey go ask your side kick if he wants to finish sparring." Shego said.

"Shego, you know how much I hate to share you. Why can't we just-oh I don't know go have our own private session."

She smiled, when she saw Shego's expression. "I think it'll be nice to get our minds off of this whole Black Star nonsense for a bit." Kim suggested.

"I don't know Kimmie, I wont rest easy until they are all dealt with. I mean they could be anywhere and Jacob is too." Shego said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him." Kim said as they went to grab their gym bags.

"Why? What happened?" Shego asked.

Kim just smiled as she slung the bag over her shoulder. At that time Kim's cell phone rang, she looked to see that the caller I.D. said the call was private, though she had a pretty good guess of who it could be. Kim walked off a bit before answering the phone.

"Hello." She said.

"It's Frank." The voice said through the phone.

"Frank? Well that was fast did, you find Jacob?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I found him." He replied.

"So is the problem dealt with?" Kim asked.

"That's just it. I'm calling off the hit." Frank told her.

"What you can't do that? I gave you a job and I expected you to follow through with that Job." Kim said as she tried her best to keep her voice down.

"Kim things have escalated to a point where they're much bigger than just one man. I'm sorry but I can no longer.."

"Fine." Kim said cutting him off and hanging up the phone. "Thanks for nothing Frank." Kim muttered.

"Frank?" She heard Shego say and turned to see the older woman standing right behind her. "The only Frank I know of is Frank Castle. Kim don't tell me you got the god damn Punisher involved in this."

"I did it, to be finally rid of Jacob. Aren't you tired of him constantly trying to kill us?" Kim asked Shego.

"Kim, have you forgotten he left Black Star?" Shego asked.

"Have you forgotten he tried to blow us both up along with our house!" Kim said raising her voice.

Ron and Rufus opened one eye and looked over to Kim and Shego. "They're at it again." He said. Rufus shook his head in disappointment as they went back to meditating.

"Shego, he put a gun to my head. A gun. If it wasn't for these powers I'd be dead right now." Kim told her. "Why can't you wake up and see the man for who he is?"

"I'm not having this conversation again." Shego said as she walked past Kim. "Find me when you've calmed down."

"Find you? Where do you think you're going?" Kim said with a hint of anger.

"Where ever I god damn please." Shego shot back. Shego walked to the door to and before she could open a bolt of white plasma struck it. She turned to see an angry Kim fully ignited.

"If you're going where I think you're going. You can forget about it." Kim growled.

Shego dropped her gym bag as she turned to face her angry girlfriend. She looked into Kim's angry eyes and could tell there was something she was hiding, something that Kim was afraid to let happen. Shego flared up as well.

"Kim, you've had this coming for a long time." Shego said.

Rufus panicked as the two super powered women engaged in battle. He began to pull on Ron's collar telling him to do something.

"I hear you little buddy. I feel like I should do something, but I also feel like this was going to happen sooner or later. I also feel like if I interfere it's my behind they're going to kick and I like my behind currently where it's at thank you very much." He told the rodent. "Besides they wont hurt each other. No matter how mad they get at one another."

Shego jumped over Kim's leg sweep, and tried to chop her with her right hand, Kim dodged it and rolled to the right. She threw a bolt of plasma that Shego side stepped, and she rushed the red head. Kim countered Shego as the pale woman went for a left hook. Grabbing Shego's left arm she brought around to Shego's back before kicking her away.

Shego felt her left arm go numb, it wasn't broken just a side effect of making contact with Kim. This time it was Kim's turn to rush Shego, and she barely dodged the red head's attack. Kim had gotten much faster and she didn't want to risk getting hit, so she quickly lashed out with her left leg, hitting Kim in her midsection and knocking her back. Shego's left leg started to go numb, but she didn't let that stop her and she collided with Kim.

"Kim what's wrong? You're not you, you're not my princess. You're not the woman I fell in love with." Shego asked.

"You're right, I have changed. But it's so I can protect you, so I can be strong for you when you're not strong enough yourself." Kim said as she began to push Shego back.

"But being strong for each other doesn't mean we have to become monsters in the process." Shego said.

Kim eyes widened and then she lowered them. Her plasma dissipated as she backed away from Shego. Shego thought about what she had just said.

"No, Kimmie I didn't mean it like that. You're not a monster." Shego said apologizing.

"Shego, I'm just scared. I don't want to lose you." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're not going to lose me. I can promise you that much." Shego said as she pulled the red head in close.

"Shego, when I went to their base, Blackfire told me it was a trap." She said.

"A trap? What are you talking about." Shego said as she lifted Kim's chin so she could look the red head in the eyes.

"She had it all set up. The island the fight with XeYori, it was all her doing. She turned me into a super soldier so that I could aid her in taking over the world." Kim told her.

"She said what?" Shego had heard enough, Blackfire was intentionally making her princess suffer and she was going to raise hell the next time they met.

"She also told me that when my powers merged with the serum, I became unstable. She said that it's you that allows me to stay sane, and if you were to die I would snap and become a monster." Kim sobbed, Shego could tell that she was truly scared. Hell Shego was scared for her, she knew Kim was hiding something, but she had no clue it was something of this magnitude.

"I think she was right. When I think about Jacob, I just get so angry I can't think straight. I don't mean what I say about you, I just don't want to lose you." Kim told her in a defeated tone.

Kim couldn't see it, but Shego was pissed on the inside. She took everything that made her princess perfect and turned it all upside down. Right now she had to focus on Kim, and the first thing she did was place her lips on Kim's. She gave a tender, loving kiss, but more importantly a promise to always be there by her side for better or worse.

Kim passionately returned the kiss. She needed it, it reminded her of how deep her love for Shego is, and how deep a connection that have forged in their time together. She pushed Shego up against the wall as she sucked on her neck. She began to remove Shego's tank top which was blocking the way to her lover's breasts. Kim wanted no needed to hold the mounds of flesh in her hands before suckling from them like a newborn baby. She tossed the dark green tank top to the ground as she grabbed firmly onto Shego's left breast with her right hand and suckled on the right. Shego moaned as she allowed herself to ride the waves of pleasure her red headed vixen was giving her.

The next thing Shego felt was Kim's hand reaching down into her shorts and caressing her core. She slowly slid down the wall as she let out a long moan from the combined might of Kim's actions. She stopped Kim, which prompted a saddened look from the red head.

"My turn now." Shego said hungrily as she lifted Kim's shirt and immediately began to suck on her breasts.

"Ya know, there is a naked mole rat present right?" Ron said as he covered Rufus' eyes.

Shego just flipped him off as she continued to suckle from her princess.

"Not to mention the cameras the JLA keep in here. They can see you." Ron added on.

"Then let them watch." Kim responded. "I need this." She said before going into a moan.

Ron sighed. "Ron care to explain why there are puddles of cum all over the League's gym floor?" He said trying to sound like Batman. "Uhhh, I don't know because Kim and Shego promised to rip me a new one if I tried to stop their "Bonding"." Ron answered and tried his best to go back to meditating.

** XX  
**Elsewhere Morrigan waited patiently for C Viper's return. She felt a wave of relief wash over her when the red head walked in the room with the vial.

"So can Blackfire still use it?" Morrigan asked.

"No. One this isn't even blood, its juice. Jacob played you honey." Viper said.

"Juice? Juice! Oooooh I'll make him regret that decision." She said as she turned to leave. She opened the door, to see Blackfire on the other side.

"Morrigan I've been looking everywhere for you." Blackfire said.

"Sorry love, I've been tracking the traitor and I'm going to kill him now." Morrigan answered.

"No that won't be necessary. It's time for us to make our move." Blackfire said with an evil grin.

** XX**

**GO Tower**

The sun was setting in Go City as its inhabitants were thankful that they could enjoy a day of peace without some threat of another super powered attack. Mego was busy watching the monitors as it was his shift, and he hated nothing more than this. Nothing was going to happen, nobody tries to attack Go Tower except for Aviarius, but he's been locked up for months. He just happened to glance at the monitors to see two forms walk up to the main door. A man and a woman, he smiled upon recognizing the woman's face.

Mego pressed a button and sent an elevator down to the pair waiting down below. Seconds later he heard a ding and out stepped Shego and Jacob. Mego welcomed them in before taking a seat back at the desk of monitors.

"So sis, what brings you by at this time of day….night….whatever?" He asked as he looked outside.

Shego smiled. "I just thought I…drop by."

**This is the end of this chapter, and we're almost at the end. What move could Blackfire be speaking of? Tune in next time for the next chapter of Black Star Rising. Oh and if you have any requests for the Vs Stories feel free to let me know.**


	24. Chapter 23 Final Hour

**Ok I'm back again, I'm trying to upload and finish Black Star Rising so raptorhunter18 can get started on the next installment. So let's get started.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.23 Final Hour**

Blackfire sat in a room inside of a room as she meditated. In front of her was the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer. Blackfire found herself, well her consciousness inside of the realm she was imprisoned in by the Titans. An area that exists between time and space, an area with so much density it required all of Blackfire's strength to move her finger. Luckily she wasn't there physically so she was clearly unaffected. She saw a figure that sat in a protective orb, silhouetted by the shrouds of mist in the area. All Blackfire knew was that the figure was female, she was powerful, and she was the reason she was freed from this prison.

"Why have you called me back here? You know I hate this place." Blackfire said as she shuddered.

"Why am I still imprisoned here? What is taking you so long?" The woman asked.

"Are all witches this moody, or is it just you?" Blackfire asked. "We ran into some trouble receiving Shego's blood. She isn't as fragile as her brothers. Tell me again why do you need Shego's blood again?" Blackfire asked.

The witch sighed before she spoke. "You can recall the comet that gave Team Go their powers right?" She asked.

"I am knowledgeable of this, yes." Blackfire replied.

"Well that comet was more special than you think. Time and Space reach all dimensions and each dimension has a physical representation of that. They were chosen by their dimension to be the guardians of that dimensions space." She explained. The witch then waved her right hand an image of Team Go appeared. "Hego's blue glow represents the strength of Space. Mego's purple glow, represents the scale large and small that Space can influence. The Wego's red glow represents the far reach of Space and it's never ending expansion across the dimensions. Shego's green glow represents the sheer raw force and untapped potential of Space." The witch informed Blackfire.

"And what happens when you have all four?" Blackfire asked.

The witch waved her right hand and mixed their glows together. As the glows mix it turned black and seemed to hold a smaller version of the universe in it. Blackfire stared as she could make out various stars and galaxies.

"Once I have Shego's blood sample added to the other three you have so graciously provided me. It will form the key I need to finally be free of this prison." The witch said.

"Speaking of glows. Kim Possible has developed her own white glow ever since Shego used her green glow to revive her." Blackfire said.

"Hmmm, was Kim Possible on the verge of death?" She asked.

Blackfire nodded. "Then it has begun. The only way for the glow to multiply is if one of the members have children or the share their energies with a dying person, saving that person from death, but granting them with their very own glow." The witch said.

"So should we collect Kim's glow as well?" Blackfire asked.

"No. Her glow will not be needed. Not as long as the original four still remain. Now go and get me that blood sample. I don't care how, just do it and I will reward you graciously." The witch said before severing their connection.

Blackfire opened her eyes as a wicked smile formed. 'No more holding back. I'm ready to end this.' She said in her thoughts.

** XX**

**JLA Watchtower**

Shego and Kim were alone in their room provided to them by the JLA. They sat huddled together under the sheets as Kim lay wrapped in Shego's arms. Kim sighed contently after sharing what she would call their most tender moment.

"I love you, you know that?" Kim said dreamily.

"Yes I do princess and for the twentieth time, I love you too." Shego said with a light chuckle.

They were prepared to drift off to sleep when Shego's cell phone rang. She groaned as she reached over to grab it off the dresser. She looked at the caller I.D. to see it was her brothers calling. Normally she would ignore the call, but she was in a good mood.

"You better have a good reason for calling me so late at night." Shego said.

"Hello Shego." A voice said.

Shego shot up wide eyed from the bed. "Jacob!" She said.

"What!?" Kim said as she rose up quickly.

"I expect to see you at GO Tower within an hour, so we can talk." Jacob said.

"I swear to God, if you hurt my brothers." She said before he hung up the phone.

"Still believe there's some good left in him?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Just get dressed." Shego said as she got out of the bed.

**Forty-five minutes later**

"The lights are out." Shego said as she looked the building over.

"He could be anywhere." Kim said.

"I have a good guess of where he might be." Shego said. "Come on let's go."

They walked up to the main door only for the elevator doors to open instead. "Well isn't that nice of him. Now we don't have to walk." Shego said.

"I don't know, he didn't even bother to roll out the red carpet." Kim commented.

They entered the elevator and went straight for the top floor. The elevator bell dinged as they reached their destination. The two women stepped out cautiously watching their surroundings, not wanting to walk into any traps.

"This way. If he has my brothers then they should be in the conference room." Shego whispered.

Kim nodded and they proceeded down the hall. Shego didn't like their current situation; she felt that Black Star would jump out on them at any moment, although it wouldn't be the first time it has happened. With moonlight being their only source of light they traversed deeper into Go Tower and hopefully to Shego's brothers.

"We're not that far from the conference room, it's just around the corner." Shego whispered to Kim.

"There's something bothering me." Kim whispered back.

"Yeah?"

"This place is physically fine. No signs of struggle, any damaged walls or furniture. Unless you're brothers were away, how could he have gotten in?" Kim asked.

"That's what I wanted to know." Shego replied.

"Don't move." They heard a feminine voice say.

Shego turned to see Mystique holding a gun to Kim's head. "Mystique I should have guessed. Where the fuck is Jacob?" She questioned the mutant.

"You don't get to ask me anything. I've been waiting for this moment, to pay you back. To hurt you in any way possible." Mystique growled.

"Fine you have my attention, but this doesn't involve her. Let her go Mystique." Shego said trying to reason with the villain.

"No it's far too late for that." Mystique replied. "You betrayed me, and sold me out for money. I trusted you, and that's what I got in return."

"Mystique just put the gun down and we can settle this once and for all." Shego said.

Mystique shook her head in disagreement. "On your knees." She told Kim.

Kim complied, and she looked over to Shego with a worried expression. Shego gave her a reassuring look as she quickly began to think of a way to free Kim. That's when Mystique felt the barrel of a gun placed to her head. She froze instantly.

"Drop it."

Mystique dropped the pistol and put her hands up, allowing Kim to rejoin Shego's side. "Thanks Tiara, you're just in time." Shego said.

"I'm just glad nobody got hurt. Still though I couldn't find Jacob." She said.

"Not with that attitude you're not." They heard Jacob say.

They turned to see him standing behind Tiara M-4 aimed at her chest. "Put the gun down Tiara, I don't want to have to shoot you."

"How do I know you wont try and shoot me once I do?" Tiara asked.

"We'll drop both of our weapons. On three." He said.

Tiara hesitated before nodding in agreement. Her heart was beating rapidly unsure of what Jacob's next move would be.

"One..Two…Three." He counted as they both released their weapons. Tiara turned slowly to face Jacob, to see him smiling at her.

"See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked her.

His reply came in the form of her rushing him and tackling him into the room behind him. It was unexpected and Jacob didn't have any time to react. Acting quickly Shego and Kim went to aid her but Mystique intervened and cut them off. She knocked them both back before pressing a button, causing the door to close and lock behind them.

Shego growled as she and Kim flared up, and Mystique took the form of Elektra.

In the other room Jacob was able to remove Tiara from off of him and pinned her to the wall. He had his right forearm against her neck as he applied some pressure.

"That was a stupid move Tiara." He said.

"Yeah, well I thought we were overdue for some alone time." She quipped.

"Cute, you pick that up from Shego?" He said as he applied a little more pressure causing to gag. "You shouldn't be here. The battlefield isn't a place for a scientist."

"Well I thought that if Shego couldn't get through to you, I could." Tiara said.

"What could you possibly say, that Shego hasn't already?" He asked her.

"We want the same thing; you're just going about the wrong way. I've never been good at this kind of thing, but haven't you noticed? My sudden interest in guns, and me wanting you to teach me how to use them. I was hoping that it would get you to notice me, to want to be around me. Sure when I first met you I thought you were a jerk, hell I still do. But I realized that you were a jerk with a purpose to right a major wrong that had been dealt to you. Next thing I knew you had grown on me and I wanted to have the same effect on you." She said.

"I wanted you to feel the way I do about you. Jacob what I'm trying to say is…is that I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time, and I know how you feel about Lex, and I know I can't replace her. Still all I ever wanted was a chance, a chance to heal your wounds and make it all better. I thought I at least deserved that much, and I know I'm asking for a lot but, if you wont come back to Shego and Kim, come back to me." She pleaded.

Jacob sighed loosened his grip on her a bit as he looked her in the eyes. "Tiara." He spoke. "You should just move on. It's too late for there to ever be anything between us." He finished.

Tiara's eyes widened as she felt her heart sink, and as it sank she could feel it breaking into pieces. She lowered her head no longer able to look Jacob in his eyes, as tears began to well up in her own. He released her and watches her slide down the wall defeated. He could hear the fight outside coming to a close and knew Mystique was on the losing end. He quickly walked to the other side of the room and pressed a button the wall and left as soon as the door opened.

A loud thud was heard alongside Mystique pain filled cry. Soon after the door unlocked and opened allowing Kim and Shego entrance to the room. They walked in only to find Tiara huddled over and crying, with no sign of Jacob anywhere.

Kim knelt down next to her. "Tiara are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She asked.

Tiara shook her head, saying no. However Kim knew this feeling, she knows what it's like to have your heart broken. "Shego you go on ahead. I'll stay here with Tiara and whatever you do, don't let that bastard escape." She said.

Shego nodded and ran through the door to find Jacob. She flared up lighting the dark halls, smiling to herself because this hall only led in one direction and it had no way out. It wasn't long before he came to the room towards the back of Go Tower, it faced the City serving as an observation deck. She ran into the room and searched around for Jacob, only to find it empty. She turned around when she heard the door shut and lights come on, to see Jacob with a gun in his hand.

She faced him her fists still ignited. "I thought you wanted to talk?" Shego said sternly.

"I do." He replied. "The only way we know how." He said as he put the gun away and put his fists up.

Shego stared at him for a few seconds before she did the same, deactivating her powers and putting her fists up as well.

"No guns." Jacob said.

"No plasma." Shego finished.

They stared at each other, and charged at the same time. Shego moved faster, and threw a right hook. Jacob caught her fist and countered with a right hook of his own, only for Shego to catch his fist. They quickly pushed off of each other and circled around before Shego darted in again. Which is exactly what he wanted her to do, he ducked under her jab, and grabbed her by her waist. He quickly slammed her to the ground and she cried out in pain as it spread throughout her body. Jacob quickly kicked her and she rolled away.

"Get up. We're not done yet." He said. Jacob wanted to keep her worn down before her body began to heal over, so he rushed her while she was getting up. Shego evaded and went into a leg sweep, tripping Jacob. He fell onto his back and Shego pounced on top of him, and began to pummel him. However Jacob was quick enough to put up his guard and blocked her punches. He quickly punched her in the gut to stop her assault, and she backed off letting him rise to his feet.

Shego swung at him with her left, but Jacob caught and pulled her in for a haymaker that sent her flying across the room. She groaned as she hit the ground, but quickly got up. Her lip was bleeding, and her body ached a bit, but that would heal in minutes. She took this momentary pause to catch her breath and let her body heal, but Jacob knew better. He ran up to her, but Shego was ready and his punch completely missed, and Shego went for a kick, but he blocked and pushed her back. Jacob went for a punch, but she blocked and retaliated the attack. Jacob ducked and quickly hit her with an uppercut and Shego found herself on her back.

"You stand in my way and you pay the price." Jacob said as he quickly grabbed her leg and swung her around before releasing her and letting her fly across the room. She crashed against the wall, and let out another groan. She looked up to see Jacob standing above her. He picked her up by her hair and quickly kicked her in the stomach; she rolled across the floor as she coughed up some blood.

"I'm going to get Lex back one way or another, and if I have to go through you to do it, then so be it." He said.

She coughed up a little more blood. "Then you're stupider than I was willing to give you credit for." She said.

Angered by her comment, Jacob reached out to grab her, but Shego moved away. She rose to her feet and went to punch him in the face. "I'm bringing you back whether you like it or not!" She said.

Jacob caught her fist. "You're way doesn't lead to Lex!" He said as he swung his fist in retaliation.

"Ask me if I care!" Shego said and caught his fist and head butted him.

Jacob stumbled backwards and Shego landed a blow to his gut and then pushed him up against a wall. She got a few shots in before Jacob freed himself and got two hits off of her.

"You don't know how what I'm going through, how could you know how I feel?" He said as he launched his left fist towards Shego.

Shego's right fist collided with his left and cancelled each other out. Jacob was shocked and Shego used that to her advantage. Shego flips over him bringing his arms around to his back, she then crosses his arms and pins him to the ground.

"I know, because I lost Kim once remember? She was killed by XeYori and just like you, I was helpless to do anything about it. I was so mad that I didn't care who got hurt as long as I made that bitch pay." She said.

"Well you ended up getting her back. Now that I have the same chance you're denying me that satisfaction?" he growled.

"You're damn right I am. Blackfire is not the way." She replied.

"Yeah well some friend you turned out to be." He told her.

At this moment Kim and Tiara arrived to see that she had Jacob pinned to the ground, both women were elated for different reasons.

"What the fuck Jacob I haven't given up on you...like you never gave up on me on Isla Sorna. It's my turn to save you now, you can come back or." She paused as she reaches and grabs his pistol and places it under his chin "I can just shoot you now."

"Hell don't give him a choice, just shoot him." Kim said.

"What? No, Shego don't shoot him. That's not what you want." Tiara protested.

"No, that's not what you want." Kim said to Tiara.

"Of course not it defeats the purpose." Tiara said.

"Purpose? Fuck purpose, Shego kill the bastard, if you can't I'll pull the trigger for you." Kim said.

"No, Shego please no."

"Shego!" They both said.

Shego not being able to deal with the stress screamed out and pulled the trigger. Everyone fell dead silent after the gunshot rang out, Shego tossed the gun across the room as she got up and continued to look at Jacob. Jacob stared back at her as he reached up and touched his cheek, where the bullet had grazed him. He slowly rose to his feet and he looked over to her, he was about to speak when a bright light caught their attention.

They all looked out towards Go City to see several explosions take place. Shego squinted her eyes as she tried to make out what appeared to be a space ship above the city raining down destruction upon its inhabitants.

** XX**

On board the space ship the members of Black Star stood at the ready as they made their presence known above the city. Ryoko laughed as she commanded the ship, which she dubbed Ryo-ohki to attack.

"Got nothing to say now do you princess?" Ryoko said to Azula as her maniacal laughter continued.

Azula tried her best to ignore the space pirate, but Ryoko was determined to rub the fire princess's earlier remark all in her face.

"Quiet you two." Blackfire said as she rejoined the group and looked out over the city. "Now is not the time for talk. Now is the time for action." She said and began to grin. "Black Star! Begin our assault!"

**That's the end to this nice lengthy chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the fight as well as the chapter as a whole. Now for a little challenge. Now that you know the witch is a female, first person to guess her identity gets a shoutout in the witches debuting author note. Go crazy with the guesses, she could be Marvel, DC or something entirely different. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts!**


	25. Chapter 24 Black Star Rises

**Black Star Rising has reached its final phase. The invasion has begun and I hope you all have been enjoying the story as we gear up for the fight of our lives, well their lives technically.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.24 Black Star Rises**

Crimson Viper looked out over the city as the Ship known as Ryo-ohki laid waste to it. She opened her cell phone as she went through several pictures. She came across the one of her daughter and stopped, looking at it. She has been in this dimension for over a year, following Blackfire's orders. 'I wonder if anytime has passed in my world, and if so my little girl must be worried sick about me. When this job is done, I'm going straight home.' She said in her thoughts.

Blackfire laughed as she began her global conquest. "I don't really see what's funny. All you're doing is blowing up random buildings." Morrigan said.

"For someone who is about to become queen of the world, you don't seem too excited about it." Blackfire said to her lover.

Morrigan's sigh was her only response. Blackfire pulled out a remote and pressed several buttons, causing a portal to open, the portal revealed a dense jungle and Blackfire turned to face Viper.

"Are you sure that they are ready?" she asked.

Viper nodded. "I did everything you asked and more, they should perform perfectly."

"Let's hope so." Blackfire responded.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy emerged from the portal. "We're all done on our end." Icy said.

"Great." Blackfire answered and she closed the portal before pressing several other buttons.

Azula watched their leader carefully, and smiled knowing that remote would come in handy later. Blackfire smiled as she opened up portals all over the world, unleashing demons, imprisoned villains and super villains and various other monsters. A portal opened up on the streets of Go City as several Chimaerasaurus' stomped onto the street, and immediately began laying waste to the city.

"Hey isn't that?"

"Yes it is." Blackfire said interrupting Morrigan. "Chimaerasaurus _Lacerta_. Dr. Cortez's prized pet."

"I thought the only specimen was destroyed?" Morrigan asked.

"It was, however thanks to our three witches and the blue prints the good doctor left behind, mass producing them was a simple task." Blackfire said as she watched the dinosaurs go to work. The Chimaerasauruses crushed, stomped and ate as many people that crossed their path. Around this time the military showed and fired on the dinosaurs, their bullets deflecting off their armored skin. One of the large dinosaurs rammed the truck, sending it into the air, causing the soldiers to spill out. It snapped one soldier up in his jaws, while crushing the other three beneath his feet.

Back on board the ship, Juri was gearing herself up for combat. She knew it was only a matter of time before the heroes showed up to protect their city and she was going to have a field day with them.

"I'm heading out, don't try and stop me." She said.

"Don't get yourself killed." Blackfire said.

Juri waved her off as she continued on. Blackfire opened another portal this was one revealing a dark and deep cavern. "I'll be right back. Morrigan you're in charge. You know what to do if you see Shego." Blackfire told her.

Morrigan nodded as she watched Blackfire disappear into the portal and it closed behind her. Morrigan took a deep breath and sighed before turning to face the rest of the group. "You heard her! Ryoko you keep manning the ship, Azula I want you and the witches down there on the front lines, Viper you're with me, we're going to stop any heroes from showing up. As for you." She said pointing to Ai. "I have a special mission for you."

** XX**

Back at Go Tower Shego and the others watched in horror as Black Star began to tear apart the city. Kim grabbed Jacob and slammed him against a wall. "You set us up!" She shouted.

"What!? You seriously think I had something to do with that? He asked.

"What other reason would you have for being here?" Kim said as she tightened her grip.

"Kim let him go." Shego said as she walked up to him. "Where are my brothers?" She asked Jacob.

"You're going out there?" He asked her.

"You can't expect us to sit around and let my home town be destroyed can you?" She responded.

"Look, whatever Blackfire is doing it's a trap. She baiting you and if she gets a sample of your blood, she's going to use it to unleash something terrible." Jacob told her.

"Then I wont get hurt, now where are my brothers?" She asked again.

Jacob took them to where he had her brothers hidden away. They were ok, just unconscious and wore cuffs that neutralized their powers. Shego removed the cuffs and slapped Hego a few times. When he woke he jumped back and flared up his blue glow.

"Shego, what's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"One, it wasn't me who beat you down, and two the city is being destroyed." She said.

Hego's expression changed when he heard his city was in danger. He looked down to see Mego and the Wego's still out of it. "Wake up brothers, this is no time for a nap. Our city needs us." Hego said.

The Wego's were the first to wake and gave Shego the same reaction, before being explained that the city had fallen under attack. The last one was Mego. Hego shook him in an attempt to wake him, Mego knocked his hand away.

"Just five more minutes." He said, in which Shego kicked him, causing him to jump.

"Get off your ass Mego, we've got a job to do." Shego said. Mego grumbled, and Shego looked back at him. "Say something?"

"No." Mego said quickly.

Just then Kim's Kimmunicator went off, she answered it to see Wade's face on the screen. "Kim, We have a major situation on our hands." He said.

"We know Wade, Black Star has finally made their move." Kim replied.

"Not just in Go City, there are strange portals opening all over the world. Shanghai, New York, Australia. She's not just after you, she's attacking the whole world." Wade informed her.

"That bitch, she's not satisfied with just trying to ruin our lives, she has to go and ruin everyone else's too." Shego said.

"Kim I'm sent your weapons as well as your battle suit to your location, you should be getting it any minute." Wade added.

"Thanks Wade." She said. However before she could disconnect, Wade picked up more disturbances on his computer.

"Kim, you won't believe this, they've just unleashed some kind of dinosaur onto the streets." He said.

"Dinosaur? Wade give me a visual." She said.

Wade pulled up another screen on her Kimmunicator, revealing an army of red, and black striped dinosaurs, with long nasal horns and spiked club tails.

"No way, isn't that…."

"Chimaerasaurus." Tiara finished, cutting Shego off.

"We killed that thing didn't we? Where did they get more?" Shego asked.

"Blackfire has access to a portal that can not only cross dimensions, it can go back in time. She must have gone back a year to retrieve blood samples and clone that monstrosity." Jacob said.

"How do we shut it down?" Shego asked.

"We don't. Not until I use it to save Lex." He said.

Kim grunted. "If we don't, then they'll keep sending God knows what through those damn things. We have to destroy it." Kim said.

"I'm saying you can destroy it, only after I get Lex back from it." Jacob argued.

"Well you better get to it, before I do." Kim said before walking out of the room. "I'm going to retrieve my things."

** XX**

Soldiers screamed out as they were devoured by a torrent of fire. Juri turned around to see Azula and the witches appear. "Must you ruin my fun?" Juri asked.

"Orders from above." Azula said as she walked up next to Juri.

At this time more soldiers appeared and snapped their guns up at the five women and began to fire. The witches put up a barrier that reflected the bullets back at the soldiers, piercing their heads and hearts, some of the bullets only clipped a few others.

"It's the lucky ones that die the quickest." Darcy said.

"You say lucky, I say pitiful." Azula added.

"You said "Orders from above". What were they?" Juri said.

"The big boss said to destroy all who oppose us." Icy said.

Juri's lips formed a smile and she let out a laugh. Her laughter echoed across the city as her left eye glowed maliciously, her ki raging as it wrapped around the others. She stopped to notice the other soldiers retreating. She licked her lips like a hungry animal.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. She then quickly chased them down, cutting them off. She turned quickly, lashing out with her left foot, she kicked a soldier in his right side, cracking his ribs, before causing his upper torso to spin one-hundred and eighty degrees. Her ki flowed out from the attack, barraging the other soldiers knocking them back. Juri walked up to them as she began to mercilessly execute them.

A squadron of F-14's flew past as they unleashed a barrage of missiles. The missiles impacted against the defense shields, and Ryoko and Ryo-ohki retaliated by shooting out a giant laser destroying two of the fighter planes, while the others circled around fired again, this time releasing a torrent of bullets that once again impacted the ships defense shield.

Ryo-ohki roared as it unleashed a torrent of bullets in all directions, the bullets demolished whole city blocks as the military's artilleries were destroyed one by one. The F-14's crashed into city below where the military was evacuating the civilians killing hundreds in an violent explosion.

"Good job, Ryo-ohki." Ryoko laughed. "Once more just to be sure." She said.

Ryo-ohki growled before roaring again, as she released another flurry of bullets. However this time the bullets were deflected back at the ship. Ryoko had the defense shields put up just in time as the bullets bounced off the shielding.

Ryoko looked through the scanners to see two women standing on top of a building. The two women were Wonder Woman and Emma Frost.

"How they get in this close without Ryo-ohki detecting them?" She wondered. "Hmph, who cares. Ryo-ohki blow them to bits!" Ryoko ordered.

Ryo-ohki fired the laser at the two women. Wonder Woman put up her braces as Emma turned into hardened diamond, and together they deflected the beam.

"Thank the gods." Wonder Woman said.

"Don't thank them just yet. We still have work to do." Emma said to the amazon. She picked up the presence of the enemy and turned quickly. "Dodge!" She shouted to Wonder Woman.

They both dodged the several laser beams that flew past them. They looked ahead of them to see Morrigan standing there as the laser cannon, turned back into bats, then formed into wings on her back.

"Oh, you're good." Morrigan said.

Emma backed up a bit. "I got this one. You take down that ship of theirs." She said to Wonder Woman, while keeping her eyes on the succubus. Wonder Woman nodded and Emma motioned for Morrigan to follow after here as she ran down the fire escape as Morrigan pursued after her.

Wonder Woman turned to see the ship charging its laser. Wonder Woman caught off guard, braced for impact as the beam raced down towards her. Suddenly a form dashed in and took the blast for the amazon. Wonder Woman lowered her arms to see Superman hunched over panting heavily as smoke rose up from his body.

"Kal!" She called out.

He held up his hand. "I'll be fine Diana, thanks for the concern." Superman said before revealing, to actually be Mystique.

Wonder Woman's eyes became consumed with instant rage as she grabbed Mystique by her throat. "You! You dare show your face to me, after what you did?" Wonder Woman said.

"Look can we have this discussion after we've destroyed their ship?" Mystique asked as Wonder Woman's grip grew tighter.

Wonder Woman stared at her for a few seconds before tossing the mutant to the ground. "How do you propose we do that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I noticed that it lets the shielding down to fire that huge laser, so we fly up there, and attack when it fires at us." Mystique said as she walked up beside the amazon.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Mystique replied.

Wonder Woman turned to look at the ship. "Don't think this changes anything between us." She said.

"I was going to tell you the same thing." Mystique said. "You ready?"

"We amazons are always ready." Wonder Woman said.

Mystique transformed into Starfire and the two women flew up in the sky towards Ryo-ohki. Ryoko was watching through the screen, and welcomed the challenge. "So Mystique is not only alive, she's fighting against us." Ryoko stood up from the controls and began walking towards the door. "Ryo-ohki I leave the destruction of this city to you. I'll handle our guests." She said.

Ryo-ohki roared as she continued to barrage the two women. Mystique threw starbolts that collided with the incoming fire and Wonder Woman deflected the rest with her wrist braces. Ryo-ohki began to charge the laser.

"There it's dropping the shield to fire." Mystique said. She threw another starbolt up at the charging beam.

The starbolt was deflected, surprising Mystique, she soon saw Ryoko diving down towards her at high speeds with an energy lance in her right hand. Not being able to dodge in time Ryoko collided with the mutant impaling her through the gut with the lance. Wonder Woman watched as they crashed into the rooftops below. Wonder Woman dodged the laser as it cut through several sky scrapers in the distance.

Mystique stared up into Ryoko's glowing eyes, as she removed the lance. "This time I'll rip out heart." She told Mystique.

She raised the lance and before she could impale her again, Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around the space pirate and swung her into a wall. Ryoko cried out as she went through the wall of the building. Wonder Woman turned to look at Mystique as she slowly got up.

"Just give me some time to heal and I'll be ready to fight again." Mystique said.

"Time is something we don't have." Wonder Woman said.

Mystique morphed into Wolverine healing her injuries. She released the adamantium claws as she prepared for Ryoko to reemerge.

**XX**

Elsewhere deep in an underground cavern, Blackfire smiled as she came to a stop. "There you are." She said.

In front of her sat a giant green scaled dragon. It opened its red eyes as it sat up. Stretching it's giant wings it whipped it's long neck around as it turned to face Blackfire. "A Tamaranian. It has been to long since I've seen one of who. Tell me why you have awoken me from my long slumber." The dragon spoke.

"I offer you freedom, in exchange for one thing. Destroy my enemies." Blackfire spoke.

The dragon eyed her suspiciously, before letting out a growl. "I accept. In exchange for my freedom, I Fin Fang Foom, shall destroy your enemies." He said.

**XX**

Kim and the others had just arrived in Go City, to combat Black Star. Kim led the charge as she ran down the streets in her white and blue super suit. She pulled out the Kimmunicator and Wade appeared on the screen. "Wade how is that gate coming along?" She asked.

Wade scratched his head. "A lot faster now that Reed Richards is here. But are you sure this thing is legit? What if it doesn't work?" He asked.

"We'll know when it's finished. But when it's done I want you to use the coordinates Psylocke provided Betty with, we could use the back up." She said.

Just then a light shone in the sky and caught Team Possible's attention. They looked up as a massive portal opened up in the sky.

"That thing is massive." Tiara said. "What could they be sending through it?"

"Well we're about to find out." Shego said.

Team Go flew underneath portal in their jet as they went to get a better look. "Is there a way to prevent whatever's coming out of there, from getting out?" Hego asked.

"Only one way to find out." One of the Wego's said.

Team Go flew up towards the portal and fired into it. The bullets went through and hit whatever was on the other side, because it let out a huge roar.

The Wego's looked at the radar, and saw that something big was on the other side. They also saw that it was heading there way. "Evasive Maneuvers!" The twins shouted.

Team Go evaded just in time as a massive clawed hand emerged from the portal. The claed hand was joined by another as Fin Fang Foom began to emerge from the portal.

"Holy shit." Jacob said.

Everyone including the members of Black Star stopped and watched in awe and horror as the giant dragon descended into the city. Foom roared as he signified his arrival back on Earth.

"By the gods." Wonder Woman said as she stared at the dragon.

Blackfire emerged from the portal behind Foom laughing, her eyes glowing with dark energy. "I leave these weaklings to you. Try not to hurt them too much." She said.

**That's the end of this chapter. After much considered thought, I thought that Foom would make a great asset to the story, I mean who doesn't love giant green dragons.**

**Also here is a trck list for the chapter since I have not uploaded one in a while.**

**Opening- Firefly by Breaking Benjamin**

**Chimaerasaurus- Breath of Life –Kryptonite**

**Black Star attacks- Dragula by Rob zombie**

**F-14 Vs Ryo-ohki- Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin**

**Wonder Woman and Emma Frost- Breath by Breaking Benjamin**

**Wonder Woman and Mystique- Carry on by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Fin Fang Foom Emerges- Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts, and keep those guesses coming, I bet one of you know who the witch is.**


	26. Chapter 25 Fin Fang Foom

**Black Star Rising is back with another chapter dealing with Fin Fang Foom. Well lets go and get this started. Also for my Midoriichi NG readers sorry of im not uploading those chapters fast enough, I'm just trying to focus on finishing this story so it can begin its next phase.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.25 Fin Fang Foom**

**New York City**

A motor cycle sped down the flooded streets of New York as its rider barreled through the countless demons coming out of the portal that Blackfire had opened. "If it's not vampires it's always something else." He said.

Several demons flew overhead before turning around to face him. He smiled before pulling out two pistols and shooting the demons in their heads. After clearing a path and riding through, more demons showed up and tried to knock him off his motorcycle. He pistol whipped one demon, before shooting another next to him, he then hit the brakes as the motorcycle slid to a stop. He got off the motorcycle as he stared down the winged beasts.

He pulled out his black sunglasses and put them on, and then drew his sword. He rushed the demons, as three flew in towards him. Wasting no time he cut through the demons and proceeded to kill the rest in a mere matter of seconds. He looked down to his sword and saw the blade covered in the blood of the demons. He swung the sword slinging the blood from the blade and sheathed it.

Suddenly a few more demons appeared behind him and before they could grab him they were set on fire and dropped dead to the ground. The man turned to see another motorcycle racing towards him as more demons flew in from above. Flames ignited around the incoming rider as it rode up alongside a building and chains flew out and ensnared the demons. The motorcycle touched the streets again as it drug the demons by chain. The rider stopped and pulled the demons in before setting them on fire.

The man watched as a skeleton with a flaming skull turned to face him. "You should stick to killing Vampires Eric." He said.

Blade smiled as he put removed his hand from the hilt of his sword. "Blaze? Things must be bad if you're here." He responded.

Ghost Rider scoffed. "Isn't it always." He responded.

They soon turned their attentions towards an incoming army of demons marched down the streets toward them.

Blade mounted the motorcycle and revved the engine. "Shall we?" Ghost Rider asked.

"After you." Blade said.

"Let's ride." Ghost Rider said as they sped down the street towards the demons.

**Go City**

Both warring sides came to a screeching halt as Fin Fang Foom made his presence known. Ge swung his tail knocking over a building and creating a domino effect with the other buildings. It didn't take Blackfire long to spot Kim and the others.

"There they are Foom! In exchange for your freedom, crush them!" She said.

Foom immediately turned his giant red eyes towards Team Possible and then reached out to smash them into the pavement. His claws raked the sides of buildings sending concrete and glass raining down on to the streets. The military began to fire back, but their bullets ricocheted off of his scales. Kim and the others were able to dodge his giant hand, but Foom followed up with his fire breath.

Reacting quickly Shego used her EX Dash as she grabbed everyone and moved them all to safety on top of a nearby building. Shego dropped to her knees, panting and sweating heavily.

"Shego are you ok?" Kim asked her as she kneeled down beside her.

Shego held her hand up. "Yeah…just give.. give me a minute." She said.

Kim nodded and looked towards Jacob. "This is your fault." She said.

"My fault? What are you going to blame that dragon on me too?" he said.

"You made Shego waste her energy in that unnecessary fight. How do we know you're still not working for Blackfire?" She asked him.

"I don't care what you think, I care about what I need to get done." Jacob responded.

"So do I, but I'm going to make sure you never interfere again." Kim said as she drew her swords.

Kim charged him with the intent to kill, but Tiara quickly jumped in her way. Kim halted her attack just mere inches before her blades could pierce the young woman's heart.

"Tiara, move." Kim growled.

"No Kim." Tiara said with determination in her voice.

"I said Move Damnit!" Kim shouted. Tiara shook her head no. "Why are you protecting this..this..traitor?" She asked.

"There is a better way, Kim. There always is." Tiara responded.

"Tell me when you find one." She said.

"Kim you're not a murderer. Kim possible does not kill, not when there is no reason." Tiara argued.

"Oh, I have plenty of reasons, a nice list of reasons of why I should drive this blade through his heart." Kim said.

"Kim!" Shego called out to her. "Stop it, if you kill him, you'll become what Blackfire wants you to be. A killer." Shego said as she got up to her feet.

"But Shego, he's caused us so much pain." Kim said.

"I know pumpkin, but killing him wont make it right, and it wont better our situation." Shego replied.

Kim took a deep breath as she listened to Shego's words. Afterward she sheathed her swords again. "So what do we do?" Kim asked.

"You die." Foom said.

"Shit he found us!" Shego said.

Foom geared up for another breath of fire when A missile slammed into the side of his face. He turned his attention towards Team Go's jet and fired his breath of fire in their direction. Team Go evaded and fired another missile into Foom's mouth causing him to roar in pain, giving Shego and the others the time they needed to escape.

**XX**

Elsewhere some of the members of Black Star had their hands full. While Morrigan faced off against Emma in the streets below, C Viper tangled with Nightwing on the rooftops above. Nightwing dodged her fist as she tried to land an electric blow to his chest. Following up quickly he roundhouse kicked her into a wall. Viper cried out upon impact and Nightwing grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"Give it up, you don't have a chance at winning." He said as Viper struggled to free herself from his grasp.

Viper grabbed Nightwing's arms and proceeded to shock him. Nightwing screamed in pain as he released her but she held on to him. They moved toward the edge of the building where C Viper was planning to drop him from. Fortunately Nightwing was able to reach his Escrima Sticks and diverted the electricity through them. He then released the electric shock back on to her, electrocuting the red head. After she released her hold on him, he hit her with the sticks knocking her unconscious.

**XX**

Up above Blackfire had retreated back inside Ryo-ohki as she watched the destruction unfold.

"Soon everything will be as I see fit." She said.

She was taken by surprise as a bright light filled the room, when the light faded Deadpool jumped out. "Hey you with the big tits! Yeah you." He said pointing to Blackfire. "You've got a lot of nerve attacking Go City, with your minions and sending out a giant dragon to destroy everything. Then you go and get everybody involved in it, and you didn't even think to invite me?" Deadpool said as he walked up to her.

Blackfire didn't know if she should take this guy seriously or not, either way he was as good as dead.

"No, but in all seriousness you're through kid." Deadpool said.

At that moment they rushed each other, coming to a dead stop. Deadpool had a gun to Blackfire's head and Blackfire had a fist full starbolt to his.

"This can go two ways. You can do the smart thing and surrender, or you can die." Black fire said.

"OR, we can find out who has the faster trigger finger." Deadpool offered.

Blackfire wasn't in the mood for Deadpool's games as willing to take him up on his offer. However she wasn't willing to risk her life on some bet either.

"You know, I can do this all day, and by all day I mean stare at your tits." Deadpool said.

"That's it your dead!" Blackfire said.

Deadpool dodged a second before the starbolt could take his head off. He jumped back some dodging more of her bolts. "I mean come on, you have to admit they're pretty big. Oh hey, you wouldn't mind if I touched them would you?" Deadpool asked Blackfire.

"Raaaargh!" Blackfire roared as she continued to throw starbolts at him.

"Is that alien for, Yes Deadpool you may touch them and don't be afraid to give 'em a good squeeze!" He said.

Deadpool began to fire back as they dodged each other's attacks. Ryo-ohki roared out because of the commotion going on within, the ship not taking kindly to the battle inside of her.

"You must want to get shot in your chest. Though I can't imagine why." Deadpool kept saying.

"Please just shut up and die!" Black fire said as she used the jewel of Charta to enhance her abilities. She throw another starbolt that missed Deadpool and hit the control panel destroying it.

**XX**

Back in Go City, Shego and the rest were engaging Fin Fang Foom, when they noticed the shields around Ryo-ohki dropped. Ryo-ohki cried out causing Ryoko to look up. At that moment several Blackhawks flew overhead and fired their missiles at the flying fortress. Acting quickly Ryoko teleported in front of Ryo-ohki and launched several energy spheres to intercept the missiles.

"You ok Ryo-ohki?" Ryoko asked.

Ryo-ohki roared a response to the space pirate.

"She what!?" Ryoko said. "Ryo-ohki fire all weapons!"

Ryo-ohki did as she was ordered and fired in the direction of the Blackhawks, blowing them out of the sky and into the streets below. Ryoko looked down to see Wonder Woman coming up for her, and she had Ryo-ohki fire again. Wonder Woman deflected the gunfire with her wrist braces, as she tried to slowly inch her way forward.

Mystique who had transformed into She-Hulk leapt up into the air. "Diana throw me at Ryoko." She told her.

She grabbed Mystique and threw her at Ryoko, however she took a hit to her left shoulder and was knocked down from the sky. Mystique braced herself as she drew closer to Ryoko, however the space pirate dodged and she slammed into Ryo-ohki, bursting through the ships hulls. She landed right in between Deadpool's and Blackfire's fight.

She caught Blackfire by surprise as she launched herself from the smoke and on top of her. They slid back a few inches as Mystique dealt two blows to Blackfire's face. However before she could throw another Blackfire caught her fist.

"Mystique, you're alive?" Blackfire said in disbelief as she kicked the mutant off of her. Mystique landed next to Deadpool.

"Heya red, it's nice to see you, but me and her were kinda in the middle of something, so if you wouldn't mind.."

"Shut it jabberjaw, Blackfire's mine." Mystique said interrupting Deadpool and focusing her attention on the leader of Black Star.

**Well this is it for today, and I'm glad I got to write a chapter for this story today as well. I hope you all enjoyed it, as I plan to up the action in the next one as well as through a little suspense into it as well. Stay safe everyone! I mean it.**


	27. Chapter 26 D-Day

**I'm back and I'm uploading today so you all can know I survived Dec. 21****st**** as well lol. Now that we've gotten that nonsense out of the way, lets get back to Black star Rising.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.26 D-Day**

"I don't know how you survived Mystique, but you'll regret coming here. You should've gone off and hidden away like a good little rat." Blackfire told her.

"I'm afraid we have unsettled business. What you do to the world is your own business, but when you force me to do your dirty work, then you've got another coming." Mystique growled.

Mystique rushed in and ducked under Blackfire's red bolts surprising the woman and quickly landed an uppercut. She followed with a swift kick to Blackfire's gut knocking her back. Blackfire growled as she clasped her hands together and created a massive tension of energy. She then aimed for Mystique and let loose a massive beam in her direction. Mystique immediately dodged and rolled to the right as the red beam passed by her. The beam erupted out of the side of the ship causing Ryo-ohki to roar in pain.

"What? No shapeshifting today?" Blackfire taunted the mutant.

"I don't need to change form to beat you. I'm strong enough already." Mystique proclaimed.

"Hey Mystique I'm real happy for you and I'm going to let you finish but.."

"I said shut it. If you're not going to do anything useful, then just be quiet." Mystique warned Deadpool.

"Fine then, I want tell you how to beat Blackfire then." Deadpool said as he folded his arms across his chest, and looked off to his left.

"Oh, please like you would actually have any clue as to how to beat her." Mystique retorted as she kept her eyes on the aforementioned woman.

"Sure I do, but if you don't think it's important, then forget I said anything." Deadpool said.

Blackfire didn't give them any more time to formulate a counter strategy as she flew in and grabbed Mystique and slammed her into a wall, before tossing her in Deadpool's direction. Deadpool caught Mystique.

"Woah, you're not as light as you look." He commented.

Mystique let out a frustrated groan before they were both hit by Blackfire's starbolt and knocked into a wall.

Deadpool groaned. "Did anyone get the license plate of the starbolt that hit me?" he said before passing out.

Blackfire walked over to their unconscious forms. She reached down and grabbed Mystique by her collar. "You always did talk bigger than you fought." Blackfire said before raising her right hand and charging it.

However just before she could strike Mystique came to and quickly punched Blackfire in the face, causing her to release her grip. Mystique then grabbed the Jewel of Charta and the necklace responded by releasing a torrent of energy onto Mystique. Mystique didn't relinquish her grip as she ripped the necklace from Blackfire and crushed it. A shockwave of energy knocked them both backwards, making them stumble a bit.

"You destroyed it. You destroyed my precious jewel!" Blackfire roared.

"Awww is the little baby going to cry now?" Mystique said mocking her.

**XX**

Back on the ground Team possible was having a hard time dealing with Fin Fang Foom. Kim dodged out of the way as he slammed his down into the pavement. Acting quickly the red-head ran up his hand as he lifted it from the ground, and tried to cut through his thick scales.

"It's no use, his scales are too thick." She said. 'But maybe if I turn it up a little more."

Kim flared up her white plasma, and began to slashing away at the giant dragon's arm. Slowly but surely her plasma sharpened blades were wearing away at Foom's scales. Foom could feel his arm beginning to go numb, but that's all he would feel as he blew Kim off his arm. The red head was falling back down into the streets but she was quickly saved by Shego.

"You ok princess?" Shego asked, her plasma dancing around their forms.

"Yea thanks Shego." Kim responded.

They both looked up as Foom's shadow fell over them. Shego let loose a stream of plasma that collided against Foom's left hand. Foom easily over powered the plasma and brough his hand down, but Kim pulled Shego to safety.

"Shit does he have any weaknesses?" Shego growled.

"Everything has a weakness Shego, we just have to find it." Kim said.

On top of another building Tiara had Foom in her crosshairs, as Jacob readied his weapons. "Do you honestly believe you can injure that thing?" Jacob asked.

"No I don't. However I do believe that its eye isn't as strong as its scales." She answered.

She had her finger wrapped around the trigger, but before she could pull it, Foom turned his sights towards her and Jacob. He shot a concussive blast of fire that smashed into the side of the building. Tiara and Jacob avoided the collision as the blast began to quickly eat away at its structure. Thinking quickly Jacob grabbed Tiara and jumped onto the roof of a nearby building.

"You saved me." Tiara said.

"Consider us even." He said.

Fin Fang Foom was about to rid himself of the two nuisances when a missile slammed into the side of his head. Growling he turned to see the Go Jet closing in.

"Hego, we have a lock." The Wego's said.

"Good fire on my mark." Hego responded.

They flew directly for the giant dragon, and readied their next missile as Foom prepared to counterattack.

"Hego, we're getting a little close don't you think?" Mego asked with nervousness becoming more apparent.

Hego said nothing as he steered the jet towards Foom, who opened his mouth.

"Oh God he's going to eat us!" Mego panicked. His expression grew worse when he saw that fire was building up in his throat and was preparing to shoot the flames at the incoming jet.

"Prepare to fire." Hego said as they grew closer, the Wego's nodded in agreement to the order.

"Target is less than ten yards away." One of the twins said.

"Just fire the damn thing already!" Mego screamed.

"Five yards and closing." The other twin said.

"Fire cruise missile!" Hego ordered.

Foom was done concentrating his fire attack and was about to shoot when the missile launched at him and detonated in his mouth. The impact rocked the city as Foom was knocked back onto some buildings.

Shego smiled at the sight of Foom's defeat. "One down." She said.

"Not exactly." Kim said correcting her. Kim flared up and combined her abilities to get a good look at him. "He's….healing." She said. Kim watched as his scars and wounds began to quickly close and it wasn't long before the dragon was up on his feet again. He roared as he fixated his gaze on the Go Jet. He shot fire at it and Team Go managed to barely dodged suffering damage to the jet's right wing.

Kim and Shego watched as Team Go's jet made an emergency landing in the streets below. "Wade, tell me you have the gate up and running." Kim said over the comm. link.

"Almost Kim, we need you to hold out just a little bit longer." Wade said. "Reinforcements are en route to your location. I'll be sending Ron with the reinforcements."

"We'll just have to keep him busy until then." Kim said.

Shego sighed. "If we survive that long."

"That's oddly pessimistic of you." Kim said.

"After all the shit we've been through, I deserve to be." She quipped.

**XX**

Deadpool awoke from his unconsciousness to see Blackfire and Mystique still fighting. Mystique reached down and quickly pulled out a hidden blade from her boot. The blade glistened as the light from the ship hit it.

A trickle of blood leaked from Blackfire's mouth, as she smiled at the mutant. "You don't think that after coming so far, I'd let you intervene did you?" She said as her fists glowed. "I don't need this ship you fools, it has more than served its purpose." She said with an evil grin.

She raised her hands into the air, but before she could make her next move she was stopped by Ryoko who grabbed both her hands.

"You! What are you doing? Let go of me." She said.

"You can blow yourself up for all I care, but you will not, and I repeat will NOT take Ryo-ohki with you!" Ryoko growled.

"You damned fool, I said let go of me!" Blackfire growled back.

Mystique took this momentary distraction as her chance to kill two birds with one stone. The dagger which was not only made from adamantium, but laced with poison gripped tightly in her hand she charged forward.

"Finish Them!" Deadpool shouted trying to sound like Shao Khan from Mortal Kombat.

Deadpool's outburst was noticed by Ryoko who quickly disappeared, leaving a shocked Blackfire wide open. Unable to react in time, Mystique slammed into Blackfire and drove her into the wall. The adamantium blade went clean through Blackfire's armor and into her gut. Blackfire cried out, as she tried to remove the poison blade.

"Does it hurt? Good." Mystique said.

Unfortunately for Mystique Ryoko reappeared and grabbed her from behind, pulling her away from Blackfire. Blackfire quickly removed the dagger as she clutched her wound, quickly feeling the effects of the poison.

"Damn you…Mystique!" She cursed.

Ryoko squeezed tighter preparing to snap the woman in two. Reacting quickly Deadpool snapped his guns up and aimed at Ryoko. "I got it!" He said.

**XX**

**JLA Watchtower**

Ron was walking down the halls, passing by whatever superhero or heroine that was still at the watchtower. He could not wait any longer, his friends were in danger, out there fighting for their lives while he sat on the sidelines. He wouldn't sit around and wait for Wade and the others to open up the gate, he had to help his team.

Ron turned the corner that led to the watchtower's hangar. He had no clue how to fly their aircraft, but he was sure that there was someone there who did. Upon entering the hangar he was greeted not by a JLA member, but by a girl in a black kimono adorned with floral patterns.

"Who…are you?" Ron asked the girl.

"My name is Ai." She replied.

**Sorry for the long downtime, I was kidnapped by my family and friends and pulled away from typing for a while. Also I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and hopefully a happy New Years. So don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts as I try to close this story in hopefully five chapters.**

**Oh, for my Midoriichi readers, Midoriichi NG will be slow on the updates as I work to close out this story, but do not fear it will return shortly with a new chapter by New Years.**


	28. Chapter 27 Ties of Friendship

**Hey everybody it's a new year, so that means a new chapter. Let this chapter be the start of the end of Black Star Rising, I have enjoyed writing this story, and I'm sure you all have enjoyed reading it. I seriously couldn't have done this or gotten this far without you guys.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch. 27 Ties of Friendship**

"Who are you?" Ron asked the girl that stood before him.

"My name is Ai." The girl spoke.

"OOOk, next question. How and why are you here?" Ron asked her.

Ai just stared at him as she thought back to when she was deployed by Morrigan for her special mission.

**Flashback**

"You heard her! Ryoko you keep manning the ship, Azula I want you and the witches down there on the front lines, Viper you're with me, we're going to stop any heroes from showing up. As for you." Morrigan said pointing to Ai. "I have a special mission for you."

Morrigan walked up to Ai, whose only response was the void look in her eyes. "Now I know full well what you're capabilities are. What you can do, pretty much makes you the strongest one here." Morrigan told her. "Earlier one of your minions stated that you will send neither Kim nor Shego to hell because Blackfire lacks the hatred needed to do so. I found someone in their group that would be willing to send Shego to hell. His name is Ron Stoppable, go to him, get him to send her away, and while you're doing that I'll try to get her blood sample." Morrigan said. "Now we don't have much time."

**Flashback End**

Ai recalled the orders given to her by the succubus; she could tell that Morrigan hoped she would have Shego banished to hell, before her blood sample could be retrieved. Now Ai stood before Ron, if Morrigan was correct she would be sending Shego to hell this night. She handed him a black straw doll with a red string around its neck.

Ron grabbed it and examined it. "What is this thing?" He asked as Rufus climbed up his arm to get a closer look. "It's a Voodoo Doll isn't it!" He said and threw the doll.

It didn't get far as Ai brought it back to her with a wave of her hand. "If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must untie the red string. If you remove the red string, you shall officially enter into a contract with me." Ai told him.

"A contract? Antagonist? I don't know anyone who I would call an antagonist." Ron said as he scratched his head.

Suddenly the room around them vanished and was replaced by a sunny neighborhood. Ron looked around stupefied as he quickly recognized it as Middleton. Ron turned around when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Ron-Kun!"

Ron looked on with wide eyes as he saw Yori walking up to him. "Y-Yori is that, is that really you?"

She waved over to him, and he quickly made his way to her. He opened his arms as he prepared to embrace her, only for Yori to go right through him.

"Wha-what just happened?" Ron asked as he watched Yori walk past him. "Wait a minute, is that…me?" Ron asked. "Double." Rufus commented as he rubbed his eyes.

Ron turned to Ai Enma. "Why are you showing me this? What does Yori have to do with that doll?" He asked her.

Ai waved her hand and the next thing Ron knew he was in the jungle, but more importantly standing outside of an entrance to a pyramid. Ron looked to his left and saw a familiar form, something he hoped to never see again. He watched as the hunters dragged the unconscious bodies of Yori, Drakken and himself inside, to a fate he remembers all too well.

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" Ron told her.

Ai didn't respond she just stared at the blonde, with her blood red eyes. "I said stop.." Ron was cut off by Yori screaming. His eyes went wide, he never heard her cry out in such pain before. He hesitated to turn around, but he just couldn't ignore Yori's scream.

He slowly turned to see Yori clutching her chest as she doubled over in pain. She threw her head back as she released another pain filled scream. He watched as her screams finally stopped and she leaned up against the wall of the pyramid, panting heavily and still clutching her chest. After about fifteen seconds she reached in her pouch and pulled out her kunai, her hands trembling, Ron watched as she stabbed herself in the heart with the kunai.

**XX**

Meanwhile above Go City Deadpool had his sights set on Ryoko who was about to snap Mystique in two. He fired his guns, but Ryoko was able to vanish in an instant leaving Mystique to take the damage for her. Mystique cried out as she felt the bullets rip through her, piercing her back and emerging through her gut. She dropped down to her knees, clutching her wounds, as blood began to leak from her mouth.

"Goddamnit Wade!" She said with a pain filled voice.

"heheh, oops." Deadpool said. "You ok Red?" He asked.

Mystique let out what must have been a whimper and a growl as she coughed up more blood. She looked over to see Blackfire walking towards her. She tried to stand, but the damage was done, she needed to morph into Wolverine if she wanted to heal from this quickly, however she was finding that rather difficult to do at the moment.

Blackfire stood above her and smiled, even though she was feeling almost as bad as Mystique was since she had deadly poison going through her body at the moment. "Awww are you ok Raven? That look like it hurt." Blackfire said in a mocking tone.

"I should be asking you that…..After all you're the one with poison in your system." She responded.

"Don't worry I got this one for sure this time." Deadpool said as he took careful aim.

Ryoko appeared behind him, and slammed her right fist into his face, knocking him into the wall. "I think you've done more than enough." Ryoko said as she turned her attention back to the two women.

**XX**

Below them while Kim and the others continued their fight with Foom, Black Star continued their fight with the heroes. Morrigan dropped to the ground as Emma Frost attacked her mind. She clutched her head as if it was going to explode at any moment. Suddenly a swarm of bats appeared and surrounded Emma. She swatted them away and saw that the remaining bats formed into demonic wings on her back and began launching missiles. Encasing her body in diamond she braced herself for impact as the missiles slammed into her, and the pavement around her.

When the smoke cleared Morrigan was nowhere to be seen. She removed her diamond form as she searched around for the succubus, carefully scanning the area. She placed her fingertips on her temples as she looked up and sent waves of psychic blasts into Morrigan making her fall from above her.

"Oh…you're good." Morrigan said as she tried to get up.

"That's as far as you go." Emma told her as she kept blasting her, until Morrigan disappeared in a flash of light. "A clone." Emma said as she turned to see the real Morrigan standing behind her.

Morrigan rushed her, connecting her right hook, with Frost's face. Instantly another clone of her appeared and they began to barrage Emma with kicks and punches, before ending it with one powerful kick to the head from both sides.

"How does that feel?" Morrigan asked the unconscious psychic as her clone vanished. She looked up and over to Foom and could see Kim and the others working together to try and topple the mighty dragon. "The night is still young. I think I need to go out and have some more fun." She said as she flew into the sky to fight Kim and the others.

**XX**

**Back in Ron's nightmare**

Ron couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Yori had just stabbed herself with her own Kunai. He felt powerless as he watched the love of his life suffer alone in the dark. Overcome with emotion he ran over to her, calling out to her hoping that somehow she would hear his pleas. He stopped running when he heard her cries of pain return. He watched as the kunai slowly pushed its way out of the dying woman's chest and clattered against the ground as it collided with it.

"Yori!" He called out to her as a Chestburster exploded from her chest roaring to life.

Slowly the image of Yori's limp body along with the Chestburster were replaced with images of XeYori the Xenomorph with Yori's memories and capabilities. Ron dropped down to his knees as tears flooded his cheeks.

"The one you seek revenge upon shall be taken immediately to Hell." Ai said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Revenge against who?" Ron asked his head still drooped down.

He looked up as a light caught his eye. He looked up to see Yori's dead body surrounded by fire and standing above her was XeYori, with an image of Shego in the background. The woman responsible for killing Yori, for creating XeYori, for starting it all.

"Shego." He said.

"Take revenge for the loss of your loved one. Pull the string and I will banish your antagonist to hell." Ai said as she handed the black straw doll to Ron.

He stared at her, or more importantly at the doll in her hand, and before he knew it, he was holding the doll again. He could feel his old anger resurfacing, the anger and rage he felt towards Shego for what she did to Yori. He wanted her to suffer for killing Yori, wanted her to feel the pain she felt when she died. His pupils flashed red with rage at thought of how unfair life was being by letting Shego live, and letting Yori die.

He grabbed the red string and was about to pull it without giving it a second thought, when Ai spoke up again. "However, if I deliver your revenge. I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. If you accept the contract, your soul shall also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven. Your spirit shall wander forever knowing pain and suffering. But that's only after you die. The rest is for you to decide." She said.

Ron then had to think, would he benefit from sending Shego to Hell, if he had to go there himself after he dies? There was some part of him that felt that it was justified, that he was in the right, that Shego deserved to burn in Hell for what she had done.

His hand began to tremble as he held on tightly to the string. "Do you want to deliver your vengeance?" She asked him.

Ron shook his head. "No, this isn't right. Y-Yori's death was not Shego's fault. Neither of us had no clue what we were getting ourselves into. If we had been more prepared then, Yori would still be.." He said his voice trailing off.

"Even though she is directly to blame for the loss of your loved one? No one could blame you for your decision." Ai said.

"I could. I could, because I would be hurting Kim. I can't do that to my best friend, I can't let her know what it feels like to lose the person you'd give your all for. That's not what best friends do. Shego has….She's suffered enough, she feel's just as bad, if not worse about the whole thing. She knows what I'm feeling, she has lost Kim once, and on top of that her parents have died because it as well." Ron said as images of their confrontation with XeYori flashed through his mind.

He chucked the doll away, Ai not bothering to bring it back as it just vanished into thin air. "Besides there is no way, I could live with myself for betraying my friends when they need me the most. You're Black Star aren't you? I bet this is what you did to Jacob. Well it won't work on me." Ron said as he charged her out of nowhere, and tried to punch her. Ai teleported out of the way as Ron stumbled to stay on his feet.

"I see, you value much more than your own personal gain. I cannot deliver vengeance upon one who does not deem it so." She said as she quickly vanished.

The room returned to normal and Ron looked around, but saw no sign of the young girl. He was taken from his thoughts as the Kimmunicator went off. He looked at it to see Wade's face had appeared on the screen.

"Ron, good I thought you had gone off to fight in Go City." Wade said.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Ron said. "Anything I can do to help Wade?"

"Actually Yes. We've just got the gate to start working and will be sending warriors through it. We'll need you to lead them to Kim and Shego." Wade informed the blonde.

Ron smiled, at last he would be able to help not just Kim and Tiara, but Shego too. He would be able to help his friends. "Sure Wade, I'll be there in five." He said.

**And we can officially say this chapter is done. I wanted to give Ron his own little chapter if you will, to show that he has moved beyond his situation regarding Shego and Yori, think of it as a filler, but a filler with meaning. Now that we've gotten that out of the way we can begin the next chapter. The Fall of Fin fang Foom.**


	29. Chapter 28 Fall of Foom

**Alright it's time to be rid of Fin Fang Foom. You'll see some new faces and some old ones in this fight and as always I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.28 Fall of Foom**

Shego dropped to her knees, panting heavily, she looked up when she heard someone cry out. Kim rolled passed her as she was knocked back by Fin Fang Foom. Shots rang out as Tiara and Jacob fired at the giant dragon, but their bullets proved worthless against Foom's scales.

Kim struggled to get up, as she used one of her swords to prop herself up from the ground. "Kim, you need to rest. Let me take it from here." Shego offered.

"There's no way I'm going to let you fight him alone. Besides it's not in my nature to give up a fight, not when it's this important."

Kim and Shego dodged to the right once again avoiding Foom's clawed hand. "What do you suppose we do?" Shego asked her.

"Well I've managed to weaken the scales on his arms a bit. If we target them and apply a little more pressure we should be able to do some actual damage." Kim said as her eyes analyzed the green beast.

Shego nodded, and the two ignited their plasma powers and rushed Foom. Kim sheathed her swords and withdrew her guns, the two desert eagles she kept strapped to her sides as she covered herself in her white plasma. She fired a few rounds from the guns that were covered in her white energy as well, so when the bullets struck Foom's scales they began to weaken and numb his arm.

Foom swatted Kim away as Shego came up next and hit the same spot with her plasma bolts, and broke several scales on his arm. Foom roared out at this displeasure, but his arm already had begun to heal.

"I'm not giving you that chance." Shego said as she barraged his arm with more plasma shattering more of his scales and eventually drawing blood.

In his anger Foom released a torrent of fire on to the roof of the department store they were standing on. Kim and Shego managed to jump to another building rooftop and continued their attack, but this time they aimed for his right arm. He turned to face them his red eyes fixated on their forms.

Team Go circled the jet around for another strike, hoping to give Team Possible any edge against Foom that they could provide. They fired round after round at him, the bullets felt like mosquito bites to him. He reached up and grabbed the plane out of the sky.

"You annoying insect. I'll squash you like the bugs you are." Foom said as he squeezed his fist instantly crushing the jet.

"No!" Shego cried out. "You killed my brothers, you bastard!"

"Don't jump to conclusions yet Shego." Kim said pointing at Foom's clenched fist.

Upon closer inspection Foom's left fist was trembling, as he was struggling to clench it tightly. His fist slowly unclenched as Hego's blue glow flared wildly. Thanks to Hego's strength the four remained unharmed, but Hego found his strength was beginning to fade.

"Quickly go, I can't hold it off much longer!" Hego said.

"But what about you? You wont make it." One of the twins said.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that we stop Black Star right here, right now." He said. "Mego take the twins and go." He ordered his younger brother.

Mego nodded as he grabbed the twins and began to make his way out of the wreckage of the jet. However Fin Fang Foom was one step ahead. He raised his right hand intent on crushing them flat between his palms. Fortunately for Team Go a missile slammed into the back of Foom's head, causing the dragon to roar out in pain. This momentary distraction bought enough time for Team Go to escape to safety and rejoin Kim and Shego.

"Who dares attack Fin Fang Foom?" The giant dragon asked as he turned in the direction the attack came from to see a plane flying towards him. However this plane was shaped like a bat.

He fired a few more missiles that Foom blocked with his massive wing. Foom retaliated by releasing his fire breath onto the plane. Batman activated the thrusters to power the aircraft forward as he evaded the flames.

"Songbird you're up." Batman said into his comm. link.

"Roger." A feminine voice said.

While Foom was distracted a woman with pink sonic wings flew behind the great dragon. She had white hair with red streaks on her bangs. Her eyes were green, when they weren't glowing with energy. She wore a black catsuit similar to Shego's that showed off her curvaceous and well-toned body. A white emblem of a bird was visible on her upper torso, and the same white markings could be found on her thighs on downward. She wore a gold belt tightly around her waist. She also wore gold pauldrons on her shoulders that also wrapped around her collarbone with a red jewel in its center, and gold wrist braces that extended up to her elbow on both arms. She took a deep breath and then released a sonic scream that hit Foom's ears.

He roared out as he was constantly being barraged by the sonic waves she was emitting. He turned quickly to swat her away, but she dodged and then hit him with a barrage of sonic bullets from her wings. Batman circled around and joined in on the attack, he flew past firing more missiles at his torso while Songbird kept him disoriented with her sonic attacks. Foom spread his wings and flapped them blowing Songbird away as he took flight into the air.

Shego and Kim aimed for his wings but Foom swung his tail around decimating the buildings before him. Kim, Shego and Team Go were helpless to do anything as the building crumbled beneath their feet and fell with it as it caved in. Acting quickly Shego activated her Ex abilities as she quickly grabbed Kim and the others, using her Ex dash to get everyone safely to the ground and away from the collapsing building.

"Are they ok? Did they make it out?" Tiara asked.

Jacob scanned the surrounding areas searching for any sign of Shego and the others. He breathed a quick sigh of relief when he was able to locate them on the streets below. "Yeah, I found them There safe for now." He said as he looked up to see Batman and Songbird fighting Foom in the night sky.

Shego was using her remaining energy to keep herself from passing out on the battlefield. Beads of sweat ran down her face, as her breathing became heavier. "Sis, you've used your powers too much. If you push too hard you'll burn yourself out." Hego told her with concern in his voice.

She pushed him away. "Don't worry about me, I'm not who you should be concerning yourself right now." She said as she dropped to her knees.

"Shego, enough. Rest you'll need your energy for when we fight Black Star." Kim said.

"You both will." Hego added. "Let us take it from here; you've both been fighting long enough." Hego said as he and his younger brothers flared up.

"She's right you know. She's the least of your worries." A voice said. They looked around but saw no one in the immediate area. "Up here you half-witted mortals." The feminine voice said.

They looked up to see Morrigan floating above literally sitting on a colony of bats as she glared at them seductively.

Back in the skies above Go City, Batman and Songbird were in hot pursuit of Foom as he flew around the city. Songbird shot more of her sonic bullets at him, but it did little in trying to slow him down. Inside Ryo-ohki, Blackfire had taken notice of the new arrivals and was not pleased about it.

"So Batman and a reformed super villain think they can thwart my plans? Ryoko shoot them down." Blackfire ordered.

Ryoko commandeered Ryo-ohki as she took aim on the Batwing. Sensors began to go off, as the Batwing detected enemy lock-on. He could only guess that it was coming from Ryo-ohki the ship that Black Star was using as a temporary base. It wasn't long before Ryo-ohki opened fire on the Batwing as Batman had to now dodge incoming fire. Songbird intercepted the attack by creating a barrier with her sonic shout, allowing Batman to regain his pursuit of Fin Fang Foom. As Batman refocused his attention to Foom, the dragon had made a complete one-eighty, and was heading straight for him.

Batman quickly veered to the right avoiding a head on collision with the dragon. Batman did a one-eighty as well and chased Foom down, firing more missiles this time hitting his left wing, and causing a slight tear to appear, though not great enough to ground the dragon. Foom growled but kept flying forward towards Songbird, he opened his jaws as he prepared to swallow the woman whole.

"Melissa get out of there, he's coming for you." Batman said warning her.

Songbird looked to her right to see Foom coming for her, his massive jaws wide open. She broke contact with Ryo-ohki and quickly flew down ward just barely avoiding Foom's jaws. The dragon flew right into the fire of Ryo-ohki and was instantly barraged with energy attacks that damaged his right side, tearing through some of his scales and ripping his right wing apart. Foom cried out as he began to descend from the sky, but not before he shot a blast of fire back at Ryo-ohki.

"What does that green menace think it's doing? Ryoko put up the defense shielding." Blackfire commanded.

"I can't because you destroyed them in your fight." Ryoko said.

The blast of fire slams into Ryo-ohki doing major damage to the ships stabilizers and like Foom, it began to lose altitude rather quickly. Both of them crashed into the city below, with a loud thud, shaking the ground as they collided with it.

"Blackfire." Morrigan said with concern in her voice.

Hego used this as his chance to apprehend the succubus, but she was not completely off guard as tendrils came from out of her body and knocked him back. Hego rolled before coming to a stop as he looked back up at the demon.

"As much as I would like to play with you all. Something else needs my immediate attention." She said before flying off.

While Morrigan rushed to Blackfire's side, Fin Fang Foom, had to tend to his own wounds. He rose to his feet and inspected his injuries, some areas were worse than others. Like his right arm for example, it was bleeding profusely, as was the right side of his face and neck. He had only that red headed insect to blame for weakening his mighty scales.

He turned when he heard something approaching fast. He saw the Batwing closing in on him and from what he could tell the aircraft was ready to fire once more.

"I grow tired of your interference!" Foom roared as he shot his fire breath at the jet. Batman veered to the left, but was not quick enough as the right wing was destroyed by the blast. Foom was not done, he was determined to completely destroy that annoying bug once and for all as he geared up for a finishing attack.

However Songbird flew up into his face, and unleashed her sonic screams onto him. Disoriented Foom began to swing his arms wildly, as Songbird's barrage continued. Batman pressed a few buttons and the cockpit opened for him to eject. He smiled as he hit the eject button and two forms were launched from the Batwing. Batman deployed his parachute and watched as the other occupant fell towards Foom.

The aforementioned dragon was once again successful in swatting away at the fly that pestered him, though he was still a little disorientated he could make out a form heading towards him. The form in question was none other than Captain America who had his shield up, as he planned to attack Foom head on.

Foom released a concentrated beam of fire at Captain America that collided with his Foom's fire could not slow or deter Captain America's descent, The vibrainium shield plowed straight through Foom's attack with complete ease.

"For justice! Hyper Charging Star!" Captain America shouted as he crashed into Foom's face with such force he toppled the mighty dragon.

The ground shook again as Foom, sent debris flying high into the air, the military cheered from afar as they rounded up the last of the citizens to evacuate.

"Do not count me out yet. The limits of what I can endure has not yet been reached." Foom said as he moved to sit up.

Just then several batarangs landed on his chest, and once they did they opened up as a fragrance was released from them. Foom quickly recognized the scent, a scent he had not smelled for centuries .

"This scent, it cannot be." He roared.

"Oh but it is." Batman said as he walked up to the dragon, his cape wrapped around his entire form. "Made from a rare herb only found in Japan, the same one that lulled you into a deep slumber centuries ago." Batman told him.

Foom groaned. "I cannot, will not be…defeated…by…by…inferior worms…" Foom said as his head crashed back down into the pavement, and was once again lulled back into his deep slumber.

The others walked up next to Batman, Kim's super suit had already begun to repair itself, and both she and Shego began healing from their fight with Fin Fang Foom. "Is he dead?" Kim asked.

"No, just sleeping." Batman commented. "And if we want him to stay that way he needs to be sealed away. Can you handle that Strange?" Batman asked.

Dr. Strange emerged from the shadows. "Of course I can. I am the Sorcerer Supreme after all."

Batman nodded. "As for you all, you have to go stop the remaining members of Black Star, I'm sure Blackfire survived the crash, and we can't afford to waste any more time. If you stop her here and now, then the world can begin to go back to normal." Batman said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Shego said. "When we're through with her, Blackfire is gonna wish she stayed in the dimension she was imprisoned in." Shego said as she smacked her left fist into the palm of her right hand.

"While you're taking care of that, we'll help evacuate any citizens as well as clean up the mess that those monstrosities are causing to our city." Hego announced.

Shego nodded. "Just be more careful this time." Shego said.

"Always." The four brothers said before they departed on the separate ways.

Team Possible ran off in the direction Ryo-ohki crashed in. Blackfire was there, but as far as Kim and Shego were concerned, she wasn't going to be for long.

**Close! Good chapter right guys? I mean now that we've made past our mini boss, we can deal with our prime antagonist. As for Songbird appearance in this chapter, I was playing Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, and there is one thing I learned about her. No boss or enemy can withstand her sonic scream, so if you guys are playing that, make sure your enemies know your wrath! Lol have a good night everybody.**


	30. Chapter 29 Blackfire

**So I've decided to surprise you all with a new chapter to Black Star Rising. It's the final fight with Black star, so will Team Possible be able to stop Blackfire or will her dreams of global domination come to fruition.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.29 Blackfire**

Team Possible managed to reach the crash site of Ryo-ohki. They worked their way around the rubble and the debris, as they came upon a body. "Shego, is that?"

"Yeah it is." She said as she walked up to the body to get a closer inspection.

"Do you think he's….dead?" Kim asked Shego.

"Hmmm." Shego went over the body, searching for a pulse. "No, he still has a pulse." Shego answered.

Her expression quickly changed as she heard snoring coming from the body. "Yeah the idiot is still alive." Shego said as she stood back up quickly. "Wake up dumbass!" She said as she kicked him.

The body rolled over on to its back revealing to be Deadpool. "Mommy, five more minutes." He said as he continued to sleep.

Shego let out a sigh. "Just leave him." She said as she walked past him.

"Shego are you sure that's a good idea?" Kim asked as she, Jacob, and Tiara followed close behind.

"He'll be fine. Besides we have somewhere to be." Shego said as she pointed to an open hatch in Ryo-ohki.

Not even seconds later they heard footsteps coming from inside the ship. They instantly put up their guard, expecting Blackfire to come flying out at them. Seconds later they were able to see a silhouette of a person limping their way to the exit. Their eyes lit up when a white glove emerged from the shadows and clenched the opening to the hatch. They looked on as an injured Mystique pulled herself out into the moonlight.

"Mystique." Shego hissed.

"Surprised….to see me Shego?" She asked.

"I thought you were taken in by the Justice League? How are you here?" Shego asked.

"And what happened to you?" Kim added.

"Isn't it obvious? I was….caught in a crash…landing." Mystique answered.

"Where's Blackfire?" Shego asked.

"Well I suppose…I should let you…handle her. I'm…in no condition to…keep fighting." Mystique said through labored breathing. "Blackfire is…"

Mystique stopped talking as her body fell forward out of the hatch. She fell ten feet before landing face first in the debris below. Kim and the others moved to get a closer look, and saw a dagger in her back. The same dagger that she used on Blackfire earlier.

"You forgot to take that with you." They heard Blackfire say.

They looked up to see the woman in question appear in the hatch opening. She hovered and floating downward towards them. Blackfire was hiding her pain well, the poison was still taking its effect, but she surmised she could kill them before she truly had to worry about the toxic substance in her system.

"Why would you attack one of your own?" Tiara asked.

"One of our own? Hardly, Raven's usefulness has long since come to an end." Blackfire said as she looked at Mystique unconscious form. "This time when I kill you, stay dead." Blackfire said as she charged her fist full of energy.

Kim rushed Blackfire, causing the Tamaranean to jump back away from the mutant. "Your protecting her, after she tried to kill you several times I might add?" Blackfire asked the redhead.

"We'll deal her afterward. Right now you're our primary target." Kim said.

Blackfire backed up some more as Kim and Shego advanced on her. "Ryoko! Get your ass out here now!"

Ryoko appeared second's later landing in between Blackfire and her enemies. She flashed a grin to Kim, before turning to look back at Ryo-ohki. "Hey Ryo-ohki, are you ok?" She asked.

The ship groaned, signifying that it's been better. Ryoko scratched her head as she sighed. "Guess it can't be helped. Take five while we do some cleaning up." Ryoko told the space ship.

"Ok, Kimmie, pick your target." Shego said.

Kim kicked in her enhanced abilities, as she looked the two women over. "Shego." Kim whispered to the pale woman.

"Hmm."

"Look at Blackfire. She has a gash in her armor, there's fresh blood dripping from it, she must have gotten it from that dagger in Mystique's back. Furthermore I can see that wound hasn't healed. Whatever poison was on that dagger, it's powerful enough to slow down her bodies healing process. I'm willing to bet that Blackfire's weaker than she's leading on." Kim informed her.

"Interesting, so do you think you can shut her down with your plasma?" Shego asked.

"I can if I get a good shot in." Kim replied.

Shego nodded, as she and Kim entered their fighting stances, however luck still seemed to be on Blackfire's side as Morrigan entered.

She walked up to Blackfire with concern on her face. "Blackfire you're hurt." She said.

"Oh this? It's nothing, I'll be fine." Blackfire said. She then turned her gaze to Kim. "Nice to see you again Kimberly. I see you still have that hungry look in your eyes, eyes like a shark. The sight of my blood has gotten you excited hasn't it? Have you forgotten it was I who blessed with your super human abilities?" Blackfire questioned her.

"Or perhaps…" Blackfire said as she looked to Shego.

Kim suddenly rushed her. "You leave her out of this!"

Morrigan jumped in front of the red, as she summoned a swarm of bats. Kim ignited her fists with white plasma as she swung at the bats, but for each one she hit, more took their place.

"Give it up, you're just wasting your energy." Morrigan said, her Scottish accent becoming more apparent.

Kim jumped into the air, above the swarm of bats. "Then I'll go straight for its source!" Kim said as she dove down towards the succubus.

Morrigan ducked her attack and landed a heavy blow to the girl's jaw. Kim rolled across the ground as Morrigan closed in, but was cut off by Shego whose fists were glowing green. She lashed out quickly with her left foot, and knocked Morrigan back. Morrigan who blocked just in time, slid back a few feet.

Blackfire laughed as Kim stood back up. She wiped the blood from her mouth as she listened to Blackfire's laughter.

"I'll shut you up." Kim growled.

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try." Blackfire laughed.

Kim stared at the Tamaranean as she kept laughing and noticed something off about her. Her enhanced vision kicked in again, and she could see that Blackfire's left arm was trembling. She was doing her best to hide it, but Kim could see it plain as day.

"The poison." Kim mumbled to herself.

She rushed up to Morrigan, who instantly put her guard up ready to counter the redhead. Kim suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Blackfire.

"She's fast!" Morrigan said as she launched a swarm of bats towards Kim. Kim vanished again, and reappeared behind Morrigan.

"One down." Kim said as she struck Morrigan in her pressure points.

Morrigan dropped to her knees, and then hit the ground unconscious.

"Your performance is excellent as always. Though it could be better." Blackfire said.

Kim was about to charge Blackfire, when lightning struck in the distance, causing everyone to look towards the west. "I see, it looks like it has begun." Blackfire said.

"What are you talking about? What has started? What have you done?" Tiara asked her.

"The fight for earth. I have unleashed captive super villains, demons from other dimensions among other things all over the world. However it is here, where the final battle shall be fought." Blackfire said.

She snapped her fingers, and the debris began to glow with a dark hue. The debris then lifted into the air around them. Blackfire brought her hand down quickly and the debris slammed down onto Team Possible. Shego acted quickly and activated her Ex burst and emitted a large pulse of energy that blew the debris back.

"She can't do that, can she do that?" Jacob asked Shego.

"Last I checked she wasn't psychic." Shego said.

"I may not be, but she is." Blackfire said as she pointed her finger straight up.

**XX**

In the west side of Go City Lightning rained down Storm fought the witches who once again combined into the Megatrix to take her on. While down below Luke Cage and Iron Fist fought Azula and Juri Han, both sides trying to avoid the lightning that fell from above. Storm and the Megatrix spawned to F-5 tornadoes, that slammed into other and the two began to fight for control.

On the streets Luke Cage grappled with Azula, blocking her punch and throwing her back. Azula performed a backflip and shot blasts of fire at Cage, that slammed into him. Cage smiled as he brushed the fire off. "Is that all you got?" He asked.

Iron Fist blocked Juri's kick, and quickly grabbed ahold of her right foot. He swung her around, and before he could throw her, she grabbed hold of a light post. She spun around it swinging Iron Fist around and sending him flying. He flipped through the air, and landed on his feet sliding back some.

"Hey, you're not half bad. You've got good form." Juri said as her eye glowed.

"Focus on the mission, Juri. We don't have time to paly around." Azula told her as she continued trading blows with Cage.

"I know, I know. But there's no law saying that I can't have a little fun either." The Korean woman smiled.

Above them Storm managed to overpower the Megatrix and the F-5 tornado slammed into the giant witch. Storm quickly threw some lightning into the mix as she tried to finish her opponent off. She smiled when she saw the Megatrix fall down into the city below, however she let her guard down and was hit by a lightning from below. Azula smiled as she blasted Storm with the strongest bolt of lightning she could muster. Thankfully Luke Cage grabbed the fire princess from behind, ceasing her attack. Storm discharged the lightning from her body before passing out and falling out of the sky as well.

**XX**

Team Possible looked up, following the direction of Blackfire's finger. They saw a person in the sky and watched as the form descended from above and landed next to Blackfire.

"That's Psylocke." Tiara said "But what is she doing here with Blackfire?" Tiara questioned.

"She's being forced to work for Blackfire. She has one of her friends held hostage, probably aboard that ship. The last time I saw her was after she helped the director escape." Jacob answered.

"Yes, she was having obedience problems. So I fixed that with a simple flip of a switch so to speak." Blackfire said. "She's wearing one of Cortez's Compliance Chips, as a matter of fact she's wearing two. She's a powerful psychic, and the chips did wonders for her personality. Allow me to demonstrate. Psylocke attack." Blackfire ordered the mutant.

**I'll call this the banter chapter as there was a lot of talking. However I'll open up the new chapter with some Psylocke goodness next time. Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter nonetheless, and don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts.**


	31. Chapter 30 Psylocke

**Ok guys chapter 30! I must admit this is the longest story I have ever written and I am enjoying every minute of it. Also I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support of my stories and I couldn't have done this without you all. Now I promised you all a fight, and you going to get just that in 5..4…3…2..**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.30 Psylocke**

Kim and the others braced themselves as Psylocke manifested two katanas with her powers. Jacob quickly snapped his gun up at her and before he could fire, she grabbed both Jacob and Tiara and lifted them up into the air. She forced them to drop their weapons, and then stretched their limbs out and began to pull.

"Put them down Psylocke!" Kim demanded.

Psylocke ignored her order, and continued to pull at their limbs. "I'm sorry, but she only listens to me." Blackfire preened, running her right hand through her dark auburn hair.

Kim looked back to Jacob and Tiara, and could see that they were mere seconds from being ripped apart. Luckily for her seconds was all she would need. She rushed Psylocke, drew her white katana and swung it in one swift motion. Psylocke quickly stopped her assault by blocking with one of her blades, and was about to counter attack, when Kim jumped over Psylocke and quickly spun around, launching one of her sai at the psychic mutant.

Psylocke turned equally as fast swinging her blade horizontally to deflect her sai. Kim landed on the ground and stared at Psylocke as she held her pose. "Psylocke what's wrong? Attack her!" Blackfire commanded.

Psylocke closed her left eye as she winced in pain. She looked down as she saw a second sai sticking out of her chest with white plasma surrounding it. Psylocke grabbed the sai and removed it, throwing it to the side. However the effect of Kim's plasma was already taking effect. As it seeped inside the wound and began to numb every nerve in her body, She dropped to one knee as her psychic blades vanished. Soon after Jacob and Tiara dropped to the ground, having been released from Psylocke's grip.

'A second sai? How did she throw a second one that fast?" Blackfire thought to herself. 'Perhaps I've created a problem with this one. No matter, I'll deal with like I've dealt with everything else.'

"Thanks for the save." Jacob said.

Kim scoffed. "I didn't do it for you. Don't make me regret my actions." Kim said as she kept her eyes on Psylocke.

Kim was prepared to knock the mutant out, when she stood back up. Kim figured that she should've put more of her plasma into the sai, but she didn't want to kill Psylocke. After all she knew what it was like to be forcibly controlled. She could just imagine how terrified Psylocke must be, no control, no say over anything. She was going to make Blackfire pay she silently promised Psylocke.

Shego had the same thoughts running through her mind instead, she was going to make Blackfire pay for making Kim suffer. Thanks to Kim pointing it out, she could see through Blackfire's bluff, but getting to her wasn't going to be easy. She would have to face Morrigan and Ryoko as well as Blackfire. 'I've been in tougher spots.' She thought to herself.

While Kim went to face off against Psylocke, Shego rushed in on the other three women. Ryoko jumped up in front, Shego figured as much and she leapt into the air. Ryoko leapt up quickly, but Shego activated her Ex dash and quickly hit the ground and dashed closed in on the remaining two. She leapt up into the air and stuck her right foot out, as her plasma engulfed her. Both Morrigan and Blackfire dodged her as she flew past them and struck the ship Ryo-ohki.

Shego came running back out this time her fists covered in huge balls of plasma. Blackfire dodged her again as Morrigan came from her left with a punch. Shego grabbed her and threw her aside, just in time to block Blackfire's punch. She kicked the Tamaranean in her still bleeding wound. Blackfire winced as she slid back, she quickly recovered and her hands came to life with energy. Shego jumped over one of Morrigan's clones and blasted it with her plasma, it erupted with energy and Ryoko took this as her chance to strike. She rushed through and delivered a devastating punch to Shego's jaw. Blackfire added to that as she released a beam of energy that slammed into Shego's gut, knocking her back.

Shego rolled across the destroyed pavement, and quickly rolled to a stop. She groaned as she sat up, she saw that she had a few cuts and bruises but that didn't matter. She groaned again as she stood up. 'I think that last attack broke a few of my ribs.' She mulled over in her thoughts.

She looked to see Blackfire racing towards her. Blackfire moved quickly as she grabbed Shego, she landed a few blows to her face. She then released her hold and kicked her into a nearby building. She threw her starbolts into the building, causing part of it to crumble and land on top of Shego.

Blackfire smiled evilly, but her smile soon faded. "Damn it, I need her blood sample. Well I guess I'll have to go dig her out." Blackfire said realizing her job is not done.

Blackfire watched with wide eyes as the rubble she buried Shego under was blown away. Shego's plasma billowed out as it grew larger.

"Where does she get this strength? I'm sure she was all tapped out." Blackfire muttered to herself.

Shego didn't give Blackfire anymore time to think as she launched into the air quickly ready to knock her foe out of the sky. However before she could accomplish that Ryoko suddenly appeared and took the hit for her. The force of the impact knocked Ryoko through a building.

Blackfire was stunned at the level of power Shego was demonstrating, but she had a job to do and she was going to see it through. They immediately began trading blows as they descended back to the ground, however Blackfire's defense suddenly dropped as the toxins from her fight with Mystique hit her hard, which allowed Shego to hit her harder.

This time it was Blackfire's turn to go rolling across the ground. Shego sprinted across the ground with an alarming speed, as she ignited her fists. Luckily for Blackfire Morrigan blindsided Shego with a kick, knocking the pale woman away.

She quickly kneeled down to Blackfire. "Are you ok?" She asked her as she helped her up.

Blackfire coughed up some blood. "Whatever Mystique hit me with doesn't want to go without a fight. We need to finish this quickly." Blackfire told the succubus.

Morrigan nodded showing that she understood, and made two clones of herself. Shego rose to her feet and saw that Morrigan was going to be her opponent. She looked to see that Kim was still faring well against Psylocke, she smiled.

"If you think that I'll go down so easily, you've got another thing coming." Shego told her as she flared up.

"Is that all you got?" Morrigan asked taunting the woman.

"You asked for it." Shego said as she darted in towards her target.

Morrigan and her clone sped past Shego, and quickly turned to deliver a swift kick to her back, but Shego jumped over them, and threw her plasma at them. Morrigan dodged as her clone took the hit, immediately self-destructing on impact. Shego hit the ground running as she was about to collide with Morrigan, but Shego was quicker and lashed out with her left foot.

She smiled as the kick landed and she hit her opponent in her ribs, but her smile faded when Morrigan lit up and self-destructed, blowing Shego back.

Shego rolled before making a quick recovery. "A clone?" She said.

"You're a quick learner." She heard Morrigan say from behind, and she turned around again and landed another quick kick to the succubus. However that too was a clone and Shego was once again blow away, by the clone's explosion.

She shook her head, trying to clear away the dizzy spells. This time she saw Morrigan in front of her, only a few feet away. 'I definitely don't want to get blown up again. There has got to be a way around this.' Shego thought to herself.

She smiled when an idea hit her. "That might be crazy enough to work." She muttered to herself. She ran up to Morrigan, who braced herself for Shego's attack, when the pale woman jumped over her and made a bee line straight for Blackfire. She made a lunge for the woman, and Morrigan popped up right in front of her just as she expected her to do.

Shego reached out and tackled the succubus to the ground. She raised her glowing fist as she was ready to strike Morrigan with it.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Morrigan asked with a sly grin. "You might cause me to go off prematurely."

"In front of your leader? Now I'm sure not even you would risk injuring her further." Shego replied.

Shego was about to strike Morrigan, when Blackfire grabbed her arm. She yanked her off of the succubus and tossed her into the air, where Morrigan's clone was waiting. The clone kicked Shego back down to Blackfire, grabbed her and swung her around.

"How do you earthlings put it? Ah yes. Morrigan Go long!" She said as she released Shego and sent her flying into the air.

Morrigan took flight and intercepted Shego with a kick, towards her clone who bounced her back. The three spent some time juggling her back in forth before a combined attack knocked Shego back towards the ground, sending debris into the sky.

"Shego!" Kim called out to her.

"It's ok princess, I'm…ok." Shego said coughing.

Kim was quickly forced to keep her eyes on Psylocke, who had fully recovered from Kim's earlier attack. Psylocke was back to using her psychic powers as she formed her katanas once more clashing with Kim several times. Kim dodged as Psylocke swung her sword, almost beheading the girl, though she did manage to cut a few strands of Kim's hair. Kim swept Psylocke's feet from underneath her, dropping the mutant to the ground. She was about to follow up when Psylocke hit her with a mental blast of energy.

Kim dropped her swords and quickly clutched her head as if she had been hit by a blunt weapon. She dropped to her knees, screaming in pain as Psylocke attacked her psyche. Kim's brain felt like it could pop at any second, but she was helpless to do anything. She could not focus as long as Psylocke continued her attack.

Psylock walked over to Kim her katana in hand as she rose above the red head. Luckily for Kim, but Psylocke could put an end to her suffering, Shego had blasted her with her plasma bolt, freeing Kim. Kim shook her head, as it was still pounding from the attack, and her senses slowly returned.

Her legs wobbled as she struggled to stand, but from what she could tell, Shego had knocked her out cold. Kim cautiously approached Psylocke as she tried to not stumble over in the process. She was going to use the super suit to short out the Neuro-chips in Psylocke's neck and free her. Kim fell, but caught herself, she raised herself back up. Psylocke was laying face down in the dirt and wasn't moving.

'I hope Shego didn't seriously hurt the poor girl.' Kim thought to herself.

When Kim got closer she could see that Psylocke was still breathing, so she was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now to free you from your prison." Kim said as she knelt down, brushing Psylocke's hair aside revealing the two Neuro-chips on her neck.

At that moment Psylocke's eyes snapped open, and without turning to face Kim, she grabbed hold of the red head and lifted her into the air. Shego watched as Kim was lifted twenty feet off the ground as Psylocke rose to her feet. She was about to stop her when Ryoko intervened, kicking Shego in the face.

Shego rose back up, her arms trembling as she did so.

"Shall I kill this one?" Psylocke said finally speaking.

"No." Blackfire answered. "We need this one. Now you on the other hand." She said as she looked at Shego. "Your usefulness is about to come to an abrupt end."

'Shit what was I thinking, I'm hoping she doesn't seriously hurt me.' Kim said in her thoughts.

"Kimberly." Blackfire called out to her.

Kim grunted as her response, since she could not do much under Psylocke's grip.

"Do you remember what I said would happen if Shego was to ever die?" She asked the redhead.

Kim eyes widened as her response, and she began to struggle, as she desperately fought against Psylocke's psychic grip.

"Good you do remember. Well I'm about to give you a front row seat to what I would like to call. 'The Final Moments of Your Life.'" Blackfire said. "Morrigan if you would be so kind."

Morrigan giggled as she pulled out the remote and several portals opened. "Allow me to introduce the rest of the team." Blackfire said as she smiled deviously.

"Juri Han, and the three witches Icy, Darcy, and Stormy." She said as they walked through the portal.

"Crimson Viper, and Ai."

"And you've already met Ryoko and Morrigan."

Shego was able to pull herself off the ground and onto her feet. The first thing she noticed was that she was surrounded by the members of Black Star. 'God, I am so fucking screwed.' Shego said in her thoughts.

Still she flared up, ready to use what little energy she had left. Ready to fight to her death.

**Cliffhanger time! Will Deadpool wake up from his nap, or will Shego finally meet her end at the hands of BlackStar? Who knows certainly not me lol. Oh and before I forget, I will be uploading for Midoriichi NG soon, as not to keep my readers waiting any longer, then it'll be back to finishing up on Black Star Rising. Hoped you guys enjoyed the story and don't forget to comment with your thoughts. Everything helps me to write better stories for you all.**


	32. Chapter 31 Shego Cornered, Kim's Wrath

**Wow, I've been gone waay too long. Luckily while I was gone I was thinking of how the next chapters could be action packed, that way this story ends with correctly so to speak. But since there is not much for me to say. I'll just get started with today's chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.31 Shego Cornered**

"First person to kill her, gets a prize." Juri said. She rushed out ahead of the group, leaping into the air and coming down with an ki enhanced kick. Shego stepped to the side and attacked, trying to kick Juri in her side, but she quickly leapt over it.

Moving quickly Juri dove down and kicked Shego in her chest, and quickly followed up with more kicks to her chest before knocking Shego back. Shego slid against the ground, but quickly rose back up to her feet.

"Wow, that's a nice look." Juri told her.

Just then Icy, Stormy and Darcy, flew in and surrounded Shego. Shego responded by flaring up her plasma, trying to intimidate the witches, however that failed to work.

"She's mine." Stormy said.

"No way, if any one gets first shot, it's going to be me." Darcy stated.

"Girls, girls, why don't we settle this in a more civilized manner. We can all attack her at once." Icy proposed.

Darcy and Stormy smiled evilly showing that agreed highly with Icy's suggestion. "On three?" Darcy suggested.

"On three." Icy and Stormy agreed.

Shego was trying to keep an eye on all three women, not knowing what they were capable of. "Three!" the witches shouted and they lunged forward at Shego, like wolves going in for the kill.

However Shego had a quick remedy for the situation, and it was to use an Ex Pulse attack to knock them back. The pulse of plasma slammed into the three witches and knocked them back, which made the perfect opportunity for Crimson Viper to strike.

She came from Shego's blind side striking her in the back, with her electric fist. Shego cried out in pain as she hit the dirt face first.

Kim who was being forced to watch, could do nothing as long as Psylocke held her in her grasp. Still that didn't keep Kim from trying. She flared up, her white plasma glowing brightly in the night. However Psylocke only tightened her hold on the red head.

"Shego!" Kim cried out to her.

"Jacob we have to do something!" Tiara said.

"But what." He said, thinking of a plan. He then looked over to the ship and got an idea. "Tiara follow me." He said as he ran towards Ryo-ohki.

Shego knocked Ryoko away as she canceled out Juri's kick, with a kick of her own. She turned quickly to try and strike Icy with her clawed gloves but she dodged the attack. Shego jumped up in the air avoiding C Viper, blasting the red head in her back as she did so. However she was caught by Darcy as she hit Shego with her Dark Slam spell.

Icy who was hovering above with Stormy geared up for their attacks as well. Icy formed a harpoon shaped icicle, while Stormy charged a bolt of lightning. They attacked simultaneously as both attacks sent a cloud of dust into the air. When the dust settled Shego was nowhere to be seen.

"We obliterated her!" Darcy said with a laugh.

"Now for the main course." Icy said as they looked back towards Blackfire.

"You idiots she's behind you!" Ryoko pointed out.

Stormy turned to look back first and was met with a glowing green fist. She hit the ground hard sliding next to Juri's feet. Icy tried to evade, but Shego was faster, and brought her foot around and struck Icy in her gut, sending her down to the ground as well.

However Shego's string of good luck would not last as she was blasted by a bolt of lightning. Jacob and Tiara turned back to see Shego drop to the ground after being struck.

"Shego no." Tiara said.

Jacob looked back towards the direction the attack came from. "Azula." He growled.

The fire princess jumped down from off the ship and landed in front of Jacob. "Hello traitor." She said and kicked him back. She looked over to Tiara and grabbed the woman by her dark long hair. "Where did you two think you were going?" Azula asked as she forcibly pulled on Tiara.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to Azula, though I believe you have already met." Blackfire said to Shego's unconscious form.

Kim eyes widen as she saw Shego drop like a fly to the ground. She began to panic, not sure if Shego was still alive. She began to think the worst when Shego wasn't moving.

"Shego get up! You have to get up!" She called out to the pale woman. Tears formed in her eyes as Shego still did not move.

Juri walked over to her and lifted Shego's head with her foot, and nudged her a bit. She let out a disappointed sigh. "Aw man you killed her. That's lame; I wanted to have some more fun with her." Juri said as she sucked her teeth. She shrugged her shoulders, and then put her hands behind her head as she leisurely strolled away from Shego's body.

Kim shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't accept the fact that Shego was dead. There was just no way, not after everything they've been through together. Then again, the proof was right there in her face.

"Shego!" Kim cried out again, repeatedly calling the woman's name in hopes of waking her. She stopped when she saw that it was not working and began to cry.

"Who's next? The traitor or this little bitch?" Azula asked eager to put down either one of the two.

"Let's ask Kim." Blackfire said as she turned her attention to the red head. She could tell by the look on Kim's face, who she was going to kill next.

"Kill the girl. Snap her neck." Blackfire ordered.

"NO!" Kim hollered as she began to struggle against Psylocke's hold.

Azula who was still holding Tiara in her grasp, quickly wrapped her hands around Tiara's neck. "I'm going to enjoy this." Azula said.

"Bring me Shego's body so I can get her blood sample." Blackfire ordered Crimson Viper.

Viper nodded as she went to retrieve Shego's body and deliver it to her leader. Suddenly Kim snapped as she cried out in anger and sorrow. Her white plasma flared out wildly lashing out at the surroundings around them. Psylocke struggled to keep Kim contained as she received a mysterious burst of energy.

"What's eating her?" Ryoko asked.

"It's finally happened." Blackfire said.

At that moment, Kim was able to free herself from Psylocke's grip. She landed on the ground and immediately cocked her right arm back, as she delivered a powerful haymaker to the mutant. She soon turned her attention to C Viper and the others as she carried Shego's body away.

"What finally happened?" Morrigan asked Blackfire.

"When Azula killed Shego, Kim snapped. Shego was the only thing keeping her from going insane, due to the serum we had Cortez inject her with. Now is she will be nothing more than a mindless beast." Blackfire explained.

"She doesn't look that fearsome." Icy said. "Let's show her real fear." She said as Icy, Darcy, and Stormy charged after her.

Kim charged in as well and in a blind rage she enhanced her abilities to the fullest and picked up speed quickly. She drove her fist into Stormy's gut and twisted it. Stormy cried out in pain as Kim seemed to drive her fist deeper into her stomach.

Before any more damage could be done to Stormy, Icy froze Kim in a block of ice. Stormy dropped to her knees, coughing and spitting up a little blood. She looked up at Kim's frozen expression.

"Serves you right. Icy let me finish her." Stormy suggested.

"Sure why not. She's not going anywhere, anytime soon." Icy replied.

Stormy stood up and rose her hands above her head, as she charged up more lightning. However the block of ice began to crack, as Kim's white plasma roared to life. Stormy acted quickly as she brought her hands down to strike Kim with all her strength, but Kim was faster. The ice shattered and Kim's hands flew up, knocking Stormy's hands away and redirecting the lightning.

"Impossible." Stormy gasped.

Kim then quickly grabbed Stormy's face as she began to channel her white plasma through her. Kim enhanced her plasma as her ex ability kicked in and the plasma covering Stormy began to freeze over and incase her in a block of ice.

Kim smiled, partially satisfied by what she had done to Stormy. However Darcy was not and she charged in, preparing to blind Kim in eternal darkness, but Kim was several steps ahead. When Darcy was close enough Kim spun around and lashed out with her foot. Darcy's momentum would not allow her to slow down fast enough and she slammed onto Kim's outstretched foot. Kim then pulled out her desert eagle and fired three rounds into her chest. The bullets ripped through the dark witch, and Darcy lost all feeling in her body.

Darcy dropped to the ground on her knees, as Kim placed the gun to her head. However before she could pull the trigger, Tiara screamed out. Kim looked over to see Azula eyeing her.

"You take one step towards me, and you can say goodbye to your friend forever." Azula threatened Kim. A threat that would have worked if Kim was in her right mind. However Kim wanted retribution. Retribution for what was done to her Shego. Kim was about to advance on Azula, when Jacob made the first move.

Azula had totally forgotten about him, which allowed him to grab her from behind, and he slammed her to the ground. Tiara turned around quickly to see what had happened.

"Jacob."

"Move, I got this. Get to safety now." Jacob told her.

"What about Kim?" Tiara asked.

"She's not herself at the moment. Right now she's just as dangerous as Black Star. I'm not sure if anything we say can get through to her." Jacob said.

Kim refocused her attention to Darcy who was hanging on by a thread, she glared at the witch. "Fool, death is too good for you." Kim growled. She quickly round housed Darcy the kick landed in Darcy's face and she sent the witch reeling across the ground.

Then she turned her attention back to Blackfire. She rushed the four remaining women with hatred reflecting in her green eyes.

Ai enma watched as the teen was quickly closing the distance between herself and Viper. She was sitting on some rubble and was reading from a magazine. She was doing what she was sent here to do, observe. If her teammates died, it would not bother her at all. Especially since she planned to leave shortly, but after she delivered her final message.

Kim picked up her swords from off the ground as she sped by and raised them preparing to cut Viper in half. Morrigan summoned some clones and they jumped in front taking the hit for Viper. It still did not slow Kim's momentum down and she barreled right into the other redhead.

Viper dropped Shego's body as she went tumbling into the dirt. She raised her black sword at Blackfire. "Now it's your turn." Kim said.

Morrigan and Ryoko stood in front of Blackfire as they prepared to defend her. Kim then suddenly tensed up as something did not feel right to her. Juri rapidly appeared behind her, her eye glowing intensely as her ki flowed throughout her body. Kim turned quickly swing her black sword as she planned to slash right through the Korean woman.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" A feminine voice said as Juri was intercepted by an unknown force.

Kim stopped her attack to get a good look at her potential savior. The woman was Chinese and she wore a blue qipao with golden accents. She wore a blue leotard with brown sheer pantyhouse, with white combat boots. Her hair was styled in what the Chinese called "ox horns" and she wore spiked bands around her wrists.

She was then joined by more women, the first happened to be X-23. She was called in to help fight against Mystique. The next thing Kim knew a JLA jet was hovering above them.

"KP!" She heard Ron say to her.

The jet landed and several other women stepped out. The first women that stepped had blue eyes, long blonde pigtails and a scar on her left cheek. She wore a green thong leotard, a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint.

"You have to be more careful Chun-li." The woman said as she addressed the Chinese woman.

Chun-li let out a light laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. "You're probably right. Sorry about that Cammy." She said.

Another woman appeared instead she flew in from the sky, her eyes glowing green as she laid them upon her older sister.

"Greetings, sister." Starfire said, as she glared at Blackfire.

**Annnnnnnnd scene. The calvary has finally arrived, but have they arrived at the perfect moment? Is Kim still sane enough to tell the difference between friend and foe? Next chapter for sure well be action packed as the real battle begins. I will also finish introducing the other heroes although I'm sure that most of you can takes some pretty good guesses. Thanks for reading everybody and have a nice day!**


	33. Chapter 32 Back up on the Battlefield

**Hey guys I'm back with the second to last chapter of Black Star Rising. The next chapter will be the final one the Epilogue. I hope you all have enjoyed Black Star as much as I have and I appreciate that each and every one of you is taking the time out to read this story. Also there is going to be a guest appearance in this chapter, a request made by Raptorhunter18.**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

**Ch.32 Back up on the Battlefield**

Blackfire watched as Juri was intercepted by a woman of unknown origin. Before she could further assess the situation the mutant known as X-23 came up beside the unknown woman.

'X-23?' Blackfire thought to herself. 'What is going on?' she continued to think.

The sound of jet engines caught Blackfire's attention causing her to look up. It was a jet belonging to that of the JLA and once it landed several more people got off the plane. Blackfire immediately recognized one of them as Ron Stoppable, Kim's loyal, but clumsy friend as well as several other women.

One of the women stepped forward. "You have to be more careful Chun-li." She said addressing the Chinese woman that stood before Kim.

Chun-li let out a light laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. "You're probably right. Sorry about that Cammy." Chun-li responded.

'Chun-li and Cammy?' Blackfire mused over in her mind. Knowing that she had heard of the names before. 'Ah! That's right they are from the same universe as Juri and Viper. Which can only mean that they somehow was able to get blueprints to my dimensional gate. No matter we still have the upper hand. We still have Kim.' Blackfire said in her thought as san evil smile appeared on her face.

"Hey KP, I brought back up. Allow me to introduce you to the following." He said as he gestured towards the women. "I'd like you to meet Katara, Felicia, Bloom, Stella, and Flora."

Katara appeared to be at least thirteen or fourteen years of age, automatically making her the youngest one there. She has dark skin and blue-greyish eyes. She has a braided ponytail, and she has unique bangs that comes from the front of her forehead to the nape of her neck. She wears a blue and white robe similar to what Xiaolin monks wear. She also wore loose blue pants grey and blue boots that came up to her calves, and grey and blue arm guards. She has a necklace around her neck that comprises of a light blue inscribed coin shaped object.

She looked around immediately noticed Azula, the fire princess who had disappeared from her dimension without a trace. She saw it as a good thing until she found out that she was hurting others in this dimension.

The next woman was Felicia. Felicia definitely stood out from the rest especially because she was part cat. A literal cat woman to say the least. Felicia is a cute-faced, curvaceous woman. As such, she has white cat ears and tail, pointed teeth, and oversized hands and feet that resemble a cat's paws complete with sharp claws that she uses in battle. She also has a heavy mane of long blue hair, blue eyes, and an "outfit" that consists primarily of thin strips of skintight white fur that leave her largely nude except that which partially cover her breasts, portions of her stomach and hips, and forms panty-like bottoms as well as covering her arms and legs.

Her eyes narrowed as she eyed Morrigan Aensland. The succubus stood proudly next to her lover Blackfire as she eyed the cat woman in return, a serious expression on her face.

The last three women seemed to appear straight out of a fairy-tale. All three had wings like that of a fairies. In fact that is exactly what they are, Fairies. The first was named Bloom, and she had long red hair that stops above her knees, pale skin and cyan eyes. Her outfit consisted of a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips.

Stella has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips.

Flora has tan skin with long honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs. She has jade eyes, and unlike Bloom and Stella she appeared to be Hispanic in appearance. Stella's outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green.

They gathered behind Felicia, Katara and Cammy as they saw their adversaries Icy, Stormy and Darcy. However Darcy seemed to be in critical condition. Bloom could see that she was obviously bleeding, but her eyes were losing their light.

"So you managed to bring in warriors of your own huh? So where are the warriors from Ryoko and Ai's dimension?" Blackfire asked.

"We didn't have enough time. Batman said things were getting pretty heavy down here so we had yo improvise." Ron told her.

"And who could you possibly find to challenge me?" Blackfire preened.

"Me!" A voice called out.

Blackfire looked up to see two forms appear from the night sky, and land right in front of her. "Greetings, sister." Starfire said her eyes burning with green energy.

"My darling baby sister and her friend Raven. I figured you'd have to show up sooner or later." Blackfire told her.

Not wanting to waste more time on meaningless talk, Juri initiated the attack, by attempting to kick Chun-li. However she sensed the attack coming and cancelled it out with a kick of her own.

"So this is where you disappeared to." Chun-li said as she pushed Juri back with her foot.

Juri slid back a few inches. "You know you've come a long way just to be beaten again." Juri said as she charged Chun-li.

Juri jumped up and came down with an axe kick that Chun-li avoided. "I won't fall as easily as last time." Chun-li replied as kicked out with her left foot hitting Juri in gut several times in three seconds.

**XX**

"Hold on Darcy, you'll be ok. She'll be ok right Icy?" Stormy asked the older witch.

Icy's focus was on Bloom and her friends. She stared down the fairies, her hands clenched into fists. Bloom returned Icy's gaze, but found her eyes kept wandering over to Darcy's body. "She's badly hurt, what happened to her?" Bloom asked herself.

"Who cares, she's the bad guy here, remember?" Stella responded.

"Icy, what happened to Darcy?" Bloom asked the ice witch.

"I happened." Kim said interrupting them. "Is that going to be a problem?" She asked her eyes glaring at the red headed fairy.

"KP, what's wrong? You're not acting like your usual self." He asked, his voice expressing his concern. He took a few steps forward and Kim pointed her black sword at him.

"Stay back!" she declared.

"Ron!" Jacob called out to him. "Kim's lost her senses; you've got to get away from her!"

Ron looked back to Kim, he could tell she was not happy, she looked the angriest he had ever seen her. 'Where's Shego when you need her?' He thought to himself. Suddenly he remembered Shego. He looked around for her and found her body lying on the battlefield not too far from where Kim was. He looked back to Kim and silently cursed Black Star.

He took another step towards Kim, who put her guard up. Ron approached her with caution hoping not to trigger any negative reaction from his friend. He recalled Kim being like this before, when XeYori killed her mother, but this time it was much worse.

"I said stay back!" Kim said and swung the sword.

Ron yelped as he dodged the vertical swing. Kim came around with the white blade swinging it horizontally. Ron acted quickly and jumped behind Kim and grabbed her. "Kim this isn't you. Snap out of it. I know it hurts right now, and I know how angry you are, but if can't control yourself what good will it do you?" Ron asked.

Kim struggled to free herself. Ron let her go as she started to swing her swords around wildly. "Damnit what will it take to get through to you?" He wondered.

**XX**

In the skies Blackfire, Starfire, Ryoko and Raven fought, energy flashed across the night sky like bolts of lightning. Blackfire flew under Starfire's starbolt and hit her with an uppercut as she ascended. She then followed up with a starbolt of her own and knocked her younger sister back.

"You should just give up now, I always was the better fighter." Blackfire said.

"Not anymore you're not." Starfire said as she regained her balance and flew directly into her sister and started to repeatedly punch her in the gut. Blackfire yelped as Starfire repeatedly attacked her wound on her stomach.

Starfire then grabbed Blackfire by her leg and swung her around and released her, sending her sister into a building down below. Raven and Ryoko circled around each other, sizing each other up.

"Well if you're not going to make the first move I will." Ryoko said. She charged Raven, who wrapped herself up in her cloak and disappeared. She appeared behind Ryoko and tried to blast her but Ryoko vanished as well. Ryoko came down with an energy lance intending to run Raven through, but Raven was able to dodge the point blank maneuver and punch Ryoko in her face.

"So you've got some moves after all." Ryoko said to Raven. "Ok girly, let's see you dodge these."

Ryoko launched several energy orbs at Raven who began dodging. The orbs of energy that missed swirled around and came back, giving the young hero more than she could handle as one orb singed her leg. Raven hissed in pain, but kept on evading for as long as she could. Raven knowing the best thing to do was to keep calm, began to focus her energies while she dodged the deadly orbs.

Raven flew up and out of the orbs of energies and closed her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryoko said as she directed the orbs up at Raven.

"Azarath…Metrion….Zinthos!"

Raven unleashed black mystical energy that snared the orbs turning them black. Stunned Ryoko watched as Raven redirected the orbs of energy back at her, and it was her turn to dodge. However Ryoko wasn't fast enough to dodge all of the orbs and they slammed into her full force knocking her out of the sky.

**XX**

Back on the ground Katara had engaged Azula in a heated elemental battle. Fire, lightning and water clashed and collided as Azula slowly pushed Katara back.

"Your avatar is nowhere in sight peasant." Azula said as she threw blue flames in Katara's direction. "I hope you at least said your goodbyes, because when I'm through with you, there won't be enough you left to return home to. Actually you won't be returning home at all!" Azula boasted as she thrusted her hand forward sending a torrent of fire in Katara's way.

Katara acted fast she bended the water that was shooting up from a busted fire hydrant from an earlier attack and directed the water to intercept Azula's fire. The two elements clashed and turned into a thick steam that engulfed the two women.

Katara looked around frantically knowing that Azula could be anywhere, she checked her sides and blindspots, but saw no sign of her.

"If she's not behind me then she must be…" Katara said as she looked up and didn't see Azula diving down on her.

"Or I could be right in front of you." Azula said as she appeared in front of Katara. Her index and middle finger pointed between her eyes. Katara eyes widened as her fingers lit up and the electricity began to crackle. Seconds later lightning could be seen shooting out from the mist into the sky.

**XX**

Jacob had brought Tiara towards the safety of Ryoko's ship Ryo-ohki. "You wait here." He told her as he ventured deep into the vessel.

Tiara wondered what he could be up to, but as of late it has been extremely hard to tell what Jacob was thinking. She did turn her attentions back to the battlefield. She watched as Bloom, Stella , and Flora were being held off by Icy, while Stormy clung to Darcy's side.

Bloom launched a ball of fire that Icy evaded and retaliated with icicle shards and fired back, keeping the fairies away.

"Icy let us help you. We can heal Darcy." Bloom pleaded.

"She would rather die, than allow herself to healed by a fairy." Icy said as she formed a harpoon made of ice. She threw it and as she predicted they all scattered allowing her to follow up with her real attack.

The harpoon broke apart and rained hail down onto Bloom and the others. She then raised her hands and blasted them with her arctic blast spell, and knocked them down to the ground. Smiling evilly she walked up to Bloom, and raised her hand up. "Hope you're ready to die." Icy said.

Icy was soon blasted by a beam of energy and knocked on her side. She looked up to see Stella holding her scepter charged with energy and pointed it at her. "Bloom, Flora. You two handle Darcy and Stormy, I'll handle the Ice Queen." Stella said.

The two fairies nodded and rushed over to Darcy. Stella smirked as she had Icy pinned down or so she thought. Icy glowed with power and she blasted Stella away. It didn't take Stella long to regain her stance and she saw that Icy had changed her appearance. While she still retinoid her humanoid form her outfit was completely different. Her outfit resembling a dark blue/navy bikini with ice blue lining, with light blue shawls that attach to her arms and outfit. She also has on a three-layered hair piece holding up her ponytail.

"Disenchantix." Stella said as she took in Icy's appearance. However Stella wasn't going to let Icy interfere with Bloom and the others.

Stella activated her Enchantix and like Icy her outfit took on a whole new appearance. Her outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head; her hair grows in length and earns a few bleach-blond highlights. She has strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara on her head and her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer star having jewels on it.

Stella and Icy began to launch spell after spell at each other. The spells collided and detonated on contact creating a dust cloud. Not wanting to wait for Icy to make her move she charged her Enchantix Sunbeam and hurled the ball of solar energy into the dust cloud and it detonated once more.

Stella smiled believing to have bested Icy in their battle, however she was getting ahead of herself and was caught off guard as Icy flew up from the dust cloud and exhaled ice cold wind onto Stella. The ice began to freeze her skin almost instantly, but she was not down and out yet. She was able to thrust her hands in front of her and use her Enchantix Moon Shield to block the icy winds.

"I don't think so." Icy said as she made small chunks of ice and hurled them at Stella. The chunks of ice fazed through Stella's shield with ease and pelted her causing her to drop the shield. Stella threw a sun bolt at Icy, but she dodged and hit her with her Frost Blast, instantly freezing her. Icy landed in front of her and laughed. "I'll be back for you." She said before flying off.

**XX**

Bloom and Flora landed next to Stormy who was standing over Darcy. Stormy immediately became defensive as she took a defensive stance.

"Calm down Stormy, we're here to help. Let us see Darcy." Bloom said.

"Yeah, you guys are doing a real bang up job." Stormy said as she nodded towards the others who were still fighting. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Because Darcy's life is on the line." Bloom responded.

Stormy stared into Bloom's eyes searching for any sign that told her the fairy was lying. When she saw that she wasn't going to find anything she dropped her guard and allowed the two fairies to get closer to Darcy.

Bloom and Stella kneeled down next to Darcy as they inspected her. Darcy looked into the eyes of Bloom and Flora and seemed to let out a pain filled groan. As more blood leaked from her mouth and wounds. Her breathing was already raspy and she sounded like she was getting worse by the second.

"Bloom, her lungs are heavily damaged. Her right lung has three holes in it, and there is this strange energy spreading slowly through her lungs." Flora said. The energy that Flora had detected was Kim's white plasma and it was preventing her lungs from functioning properly, every time she inhaled the energy seemed to spread faster.

"Can you stop it?" Bloom asked Flora.

Flora looked at Darcy as she studied the wounds and began to think intensely. "Maybe, if I knew what kind of energy I was working with, I could possible make a remedy for it." Flora said. "Though my powers here will be rather limited, there is virtually no plant life here, so I'll have to work with what I got."

Bloom nodded, and turned her attention back towards Stella to see that her fellow fairy was frozen in ice. "Where's Icy?" Bloom asked.

Her answer came when she was blasted by frigid winds. She looked up and saw Icy above them and she noticed that her Disenchantix was activated.

"Flora, I'll handle Icy, you focus on healing Darcy." Bloom said as she brought her arms up to shield herself from the harsh winds.

Flora simply nodded and Bloom activated her Enchantix. Her Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Bloom's hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a tamer, elegant look and style. She has hot pink eye make-up. She has yellow-orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and end of her hair. She is also now wearing strappy barefoot sandals, that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape.

Bloom wasted no time and firing back at Icy and launched forth a flaming dragon that barreled straight towards the witch. Icy dodged it and they flew towards each other, and threw their respective powers at each other. They powers created a cloud of dust that they both flew into. Bloom emerged on the other side and saw no sign of Icy.

Bloom looked around for the witch, making sure not to drop her guard. Her eyes widened when she realized where Icy had went. She flew back towards the ground with all her might, and could Icy making a bee-line straight for Flora.

"What the hell are you doing Stormy? Don't let that pixie touch Darcy, finish her." Icy commanded.

Flora looked at Stormy who returned her gaze. Flora wasn't sure what the witch was going to do, and fear began to grow in her eyes, as Stormy was mere inches away from her.

"Damnit Stormy." Icy mumbled to herself. "If you won't deal with her then I will." She said as she formed a ball of ice in her hands.

Unbeknownst to Icy, Bloom was right above her and was already a step ahead of the witch. She charged her hands with the power of the dragon fire and released it as a beam of energy that slammed into Icy's back.

Icy hit the ground and groaned as she got up. "Stay down Icy." Bloom said as she had her right hand charged with more of the dragon fire energy, and she had it directed it at Icy.

Icy stood up. "Like you have what it takes to finish me." Icy said with a scoff. She in turn raised her left hand with ice energy and pointed it at Bloom.

"Don't do this Icy. You're outmatched, come back with us quietly." Bloom told her.

"Ha, that's a good one Bloom. Why would we go back to be imprisoned, when we have a world that we can rule here." Icy countered. "Stormy, attack now!"

"But- but Icy." Stormy began to protest.

"But nothing! You are a witch, and I command you to blast her with lightning!" Icy growled.

Stormy sighed. "Right. I am a witch." Stormy agreed and charged her hands with lightning. Flora looked on with a horrified expression in her eyes as Stormy hands charged and crackled to life with energy.

Stormy released the energy and the bolts of lightning flew forward. However instead of hitting Flora she struck icy with it. Icy cried out as the currents of electricity flowed through her body and she collapsed onto the ground.

"But I'm not blind." Stormy said. "You don't have long before Icy wakes up. Take Darcy somewhere safe and heal her."

They nodded and carefully moved Darcy off of the battlefield.

**XX**

Jacob returned from inside Ryo-ohki. Tiara turned to see what he had ventured in there for, but before she could ask him he was heading out into the battlefield.

"Where are you going?" Tiara asked.

"I have to get Shego from off the ground or she really will die." Jacob said, and ran out onto the battlefield.

Jacob hid behind a crumbled wall, as one Starfire's bolts hit the ground next to him. He watched as the two Tamaranean women flew by past him as they struggled to overpower the other. He quickly made a break for it but was stopped short as Felicia slammed Morrigan on to the ground. She hissed violently as her sharp claws dug into the succubus' arms. Both women, hell all of the combatants were oblivious to Jacob's appearance on the battlefield, so he continued making his way towards Shego.

Morrigan laughed as she turned into a swarm of bats and swarmed Felicia. She swung at the bats as they reformed into Morrigan and she grabbed Felicia. She stroked Felicia's face as she whispered into her ear.

"So aggressive. I like that in a woman." Morrigan cooed. "Why don't you relax a bit and let me do all the work." Morrigan said as she began feel over the cat woman's body, searching for her spots.

Felicia began to quiver as Morrigan's hands clutched her breasts and explored her body. However she was not going to be swayed by Morrigan's abilities and she raked her clawed hand against Morrigan's right arm. Morrigan released her and jumped back avoiding another clawed swipe.

"Bad move." Morrigan told her. Felicia growled and the two women continued their battle.

Jacob spotted Shego's body laying right where C Viper left her. He surveyed the area and saw that Ron was keeping Kim busy, as he blocked her punches and dodged her swords whenever she drew them. He figured that if Ron hand any hope of living, he had better wake Shego fast, if he could.

Jacob also saw that Cammy and Chun-li took on C Viper and Juri respectively, switching opponents when need be, and luckily they were all clear of Shego's body. He looked up to make sure there were no surprise attacks from anyone else and he spotted Ai. She was watching the battle and reading a magazine at the same time.

Jacob figured he could do away with her and not worry about her later. He raised his pistol and aimed for the girls head. "One shot left, gotta make it count." He said.

He fired the gun, and the bullet sped towards Ai's head. However before it could strike her a hand reached out and grabbed the bullet. Ai briefly turned her attention towards Jacob, as her three servants appeared.

"The miss is not your enemy, unless that's the mistake you wish to make." The young man next to Ai said.

He wasn't sure if the man's words could be trusted, but he made sure to keep his eye on them while he ran over to Shego. He reached her in a matter of seconds and rolled her over to search for a pulse. He smiled when he found one and picked up her body and began to move her off the battlefield.

Kim however noticed Jacob, and broke contact with Ron to cut off Jacob. "Put her down." Kim growled.

"Kim calm down, I can help her. There is still enough time." Jacob told her.

"You're a liar. What happened to her is your fault!" Kim roared as she punched him causing him to drop Shego.

"I should have killed you earlier when I had the chance. Now I'll correct that mistake." Kim said as she prepared to go in for the kill.

However fortune smiled upon Jacob as X-23 was sent flying into Kim, thanks to Psylocke. Jacob took this as his chance to grab Shego once again and carry her to safety. He was able to carry her back to Ryo-ohki. He also noticed that Bloom and the others were there as well when he arrived and sat Shego down next to Tiara.

"What happened to her?" Stella asked with a slight stutter in a voice as she was still feeling the effects of being frozen.

"She was hit by lightning." Jacob told her.

The three fairies looked at Stormy. "What? It wasn't me." She said.

"Could you heal her next?" Jacob asked Flora.

"I will try." Flora answered.

Jacob simply nodded and watched as Flora tried to heal Darcy's wounds. However before more progress could be made a bolt of lightning hit the ground next to them. They looked up to see Azula making her way towards them. Azula smiled as she closed in on the small group. However Jacob stepped in between her and the others.

"I was hoping you'd do that. Now hold still, I don't want to have to shoot another one." Azula said and she began to go through several motions as her fingertips charged with lightning.

"Come on hit me with your best shot." Jacob said.

"I intend to." Azula said as she shot the lightning forward.

Just before it could hit Jacob a pink shield intercepted her attack.

"What the?" Azula said. However before she could figure out who it was that blocked her attack she was sent flying backwards from a fist of unknown origin.

Jacob looked behind him to see a red headed female run up to him and hug him. "Gwen?" He said in bewilderment.

"Jacob, I'm glad you are ok. You are ok right?" She asked him.

He simply nodded. He turned to see Kevin walking up to him and he extended his hand to the young man. "Thanks for the save Kevin."

"No prob." Kevin said as he shook Jacob's hand.

"Where's Ben?" Jacob asked Gwen.

"We got separated when these strange portals started opening up everywhere. Kevin and I tracked the source to Go City, and we thought we would find Ben here." She explained.

"Well if he is here, I haven't seen him. But I need another quick favor." He said.

"Sure what is it?" Gwen asked him.

"I need you to help heal Shego." He said pointing to the pale woman.

Gwen looked over to Shego and nodded. She immediately began to use one of her healing spells and began patching Shego up. After several minutes Gwen gave Jacob her word that Shego was going to be ok. However it was Darcy who came to first after being healed of her injuries. She sat up and looked around to see the faces of Stormy, Bloom, Stella and Flora.

Suddenly she remembered what happened to her and she began burning for revenge against Kim.

"Darcy how are you feeling?" Bloom asked her.

"Better than ever. Why did you help me?" Darcy asked her.

"Because I couldn't just let you sit there and suffer." Bloom answered back.

"Although she deserves it." Stella commented.

"I should thank you little pixies for saving me. Oh I know just the thing." She said as her eyes glowed and she smiled evilly.

Stella immediately brought up her shield to protect everyone from Darcy's attack. When she brought the shield down, the witches flew off back into the fight.

"You just had to heal her." Stella said.

Bloom sighed. "Let's just go stop them." She said and the three fairies took flight after them.

Soon after Shego regains consciousness and sits up. Her head was spinning and it took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She looked out to see everyone fighting, and the portion of the city was destroyed. At least it's not a total disaster like Middleton was with XeYori Shego thought.

She looked to her left to see Jacob talking to two other people. Jacob handed Gwen something, but whatever it was remained wrapped in a cloth. "I need you to hold on to this for me. It's very important and I know I can trust you to keep it safe." He said.

Gwen just looked at him for a few seconds before looking back at the object in her hand. She nodded once again. "We'll keep it safe for the time being." Gwen promised.

"Now go, things are about to turn real ugly." He said as he looked out at the ensuing battle.

They both nodded and left the area, as Shego walked up behind me. "Who were they?" She asked.

"Old friends of mine." He said. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"A lot better thanks to you. You saved me again." She told him.

"You would have done the same thing for me." He said as he turned to face her. "But Kim needs you a lot more than I do." Jacob told her.

Shego agreed and ran off into the battlefield to find Kim.

**XX**

Blackfire grabbed Starfire by her hair and swung her around and tossed her into an office building. She laughed as she was overpowering her sister with ease now that the poison was starting to wear off. She stopped to take in the battle and saw her fellow members of Black star were beginning to gain the upper hand.

The heroes were growing tired while they were just getting started. She also noticed Shego was making her way across the torn streets down below and back into the action.

'What will it take to kill you?' She thought to herself. 'If you want something done right..' She continued to think as she flew down after her.

Shego saw that Ron was once more fighting Kim, trying to keep her from interfering with the others and moreover, trying to make sure that Kim doesn't get herself killed. She picked up the pace and was able to stop Kim's punch and she punched Kim knocking her back.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you two fighting each other?" She demanded to know.

Ron stepped back as Kim rose to her feet. Kim eyes widened when she looked at Shego.

"Shego you're alive?" She asked in disbelief.

"But of course you can't expect me to be killed so easily." Shego replied.

"But-but I saw you get hit by lightning, I saw you..die." Kim said.

"Yeah remind me to pay that bitch back next time I see her." Shego said. "Now come on Kimmie we have a fight to finish." Shego told the red head.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Kim asked her. "Blackfire thinks she can trick me with one of her illusions again does she?"

"Illusion? Princess I'm no illusion." Shego said.

"Then prove it to me. Prove you are the real Shego." Kim told her.

"Gladly." Shego said. She grabbed Kim and kissed her. Kim eyes widened at the contact and she tensed up, but as the seconds went by the ice in her eyes melted and she embraced Shego tightly.

However their embrace was cut short. Shego tensed up and she pushed Kim away. Kim hit the ground hard and groaned as she slowly sat back up.

"Shego what's the big deal? Why did you shove…" Kim paused and looked on in shock.

Blood dripped from her mouth as a sword jutted out from her chest. The sword belonged to Kim and it was the white one she dropped earlier while fighting Ron. The person holding the sword was none other than Blackfire herself.

"Nooo!" Kim screamed.

Blackfire licked her lips as she pulled the sword out. Blood dripped from the blade as Shego dropped to the ground. Blackfire wasted no time with Shego's blood, she let several drops fall in a small vial. She had a crazed smile on her face as she held the vial up.

"Finally after all this time, my dream will finally be realized. Oh Girls." She said calling for the three witches.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy flew overhead and Icy caught the vial as Blackfire tossed it up in the air. The three witches laughed as the summoned the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer.

"Can I trust you to not stab me in the back Stormy?" Icy said as she glared at the younger witch.

"Of course, now that everything is in our favor. We will release this witch." Stormy said.

"And then we'll destroy Blackfire." Darcy finished.

"Exactly." Icy said as she chuckled again.

Their eyes began to glow as they worked their dark magic on the container. It didn't take long for them to open it and once they did, icy chucked the container higher into the air as a portal opened up. Soon they summoned four more vials each containing a blood sample from the other members of Team Go. Together with Shego's blood sample they tossed them into the opening portal.

The air around them began to twist and churn causing all the others to stop fighting and stare at the portal. Lightning struck in the background as the sky twisted around the portal and debris was being pulled into it as a cynical laugh could be heard.

"Finally I am free." A voice echoed.

Everyone watched as a form descended from the portal above and land on a nearby skyscraper. Her black wings unfolded from in front of her and her golden eyes scanned her newfound surroundings.

"Yes at last you need not to resist no more, for I shall deny all you stand for." The witch said as a smile crept across her face.

**This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written and I'm proud to have written it for you all. Now the final chapter is upon us and may be as long if not longer than this, however it will contain the track list for the final chapter seeing as I have not done one in a while. Also last chance to guess the witch's name. She is neither DC or Marvel, so I can't wait to hear your guesses in comments section lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will be ready for the final one.**


	34. Chapter 33 Ultimecia & Epilogue

**Today is the day we finish Black Star Rising. First off I will say this is a looooooooong chapter, so take your time with it lol. Secondly I would also like to thank everybody for reading it, it means a lot. I would also like to personally thank Jay AKA Jordan and Raptorhunter18 for the reviews, they were great! Now onto the final battle. Also as promised is a tracklist for the final chapter it can be found at the end of this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Ch.33 Ultimecia and Epilogue**

X-23 jumped back as Psylocke came down at her with a blade made from her psychic energy. X-23 knew that Psyloke was being controlled but she wasn't sure on how she was going to free her fellow mutant without killing her, however Psylocke wasn't making that easy.

X-23 let out a sigh. "You die, not my fault." She said as she went in for the attack. Psylocke followed the mutant with her eyes as X-23 circled around her. Just before Psylocke could start to attack X-23 vanished.

Psylocke looked around but couldn't find her. X-23 had literally turned invisible and now Psylocke was at her mercy. Suddenly X-23 appeared behind her, her adamantium claws extended to their fullest. "Bye-bye." She said.

However before she could stab Psylocke in the back of her head, they both were covered in black mystical energy. She turned to see Raven floating towards her and she held Ryoko captive as well with her energy. "Laura, you're not supposed to kill her. Her mind is not her own." Raven told her.

"Hey, I didn't start this fight, but I was going to finish it." X-23 said as she retracted her claws.

**XX**

Morrigan and Felicia rolled across the dirt. Both covered in scratch marks from their battle. Morrigan pinned Felicia down, but Felicia quickly kicked her off and rose to her feet. Morrigan chuckled. "I'm going to enjoy sucking you of your life energy." She said.

"I'd like to see you try." Felicia growled, flashing her fangs.

Morrigan raised her hands up and sent several columns of bats into the sky. Felicia jumped to the right and ran forward. She curled into a ball as she barreled into Morrigan, quickly uncurling at slashing at Morrigan with her claws. Morrigan dodged some but not all as Felicia came up with a clawed uppercut. Luckily Morrigan dodged faking like she had been hit, which allowed her to perform an aerial backflip and kicking Felicia away.

**XX**

Azula growled as she rose to her feet, she was going to make whoever hit her pay. She quickly spotted them, a young man and woman who were talking to Jacob. She smiled as she threw her fist forward and fire raced in their direction. However it was intercepted about half way by a wave of water. Azula turned to see Katara running towards her, her arms covered in water as she lashed out at the fire princess.

"You! But I killed you!" Azula said.

Katara said nothing as she stayed on the attack. She did recall how she narrowly avoided the lightning, by luck. She had jumped away into the mist a few seconds before Azula released her lightning, fooling Azula into thinking she had won.

Azula dodged the first attack but was hit from behind as Katara hit her with a water whip. Katara hit her with such force, it sent Azula rolling back across the ground and into a wall of debris. Katara smirked as she watched Azula slowly get up, still suffering from the recoil of Katara's attack.

Azula looked over to Katara, her hair had unraveled and her face was dirtied up. "Don't too excited over a lucky shot." She growled. "I've been nice with you up until now, but I'm done playing nice. It's time to die peasant!" Azula roared as she ran over to Katara, and Katara ran over to her, both ready to end the fight.

They stopped suddenly as huge thunderclap sounded overhead. Both looked up to see a huge rift in the sky begin to open up. The rift began to grow larger as a humanoid shae figure emerged from it.

"What the hell?" Azula said as she observed the phenomenon.

The figure landed on a skyscraper, and looked out over the city, the world she was going to destroy. The witch had been freed from her prison that she had unknowingly placed herself in. Still she was happy to be free and she couldn't wait to express this same feeling with everyone and everything.

The witch wears a skin-tight red gown with a plunging neckline that extends to just above her crotch, exposing her neck, chest, stomach and abdomen, and only partially obscuring her breasts. A black collar extends down the neckline to her waist; the collar rests over her shoulders and covers the junction of her black feathered wings. The dress has a short train, which drags along the floor, trimmed either similarly to the collar, or torn and frayed and made dirty, suggested by her dirty bare feet. Long red sleeves with large prominent shoulder pads join with her taloned hands, which are purple in an ombré gradient. The witch's exposed skin (face, torso and legs) is tattooed with lined patterns. She wears a gold necklace, earrings and hair jewelry among a headdress designed to pull her hair up to resemble horns; silver bangs are left to frame her face. The witch has yellow eyes surrounded by purple eyeshadow and she wears deep red lipstick. She appears to have no eyebrows and has tattoos instead. She wears no footwear, instead walking barefoot, and although the witch has a human appearance, her toenails resemble a beast's claws.

She looked down when she heard Blackfire laughing. "At last you are free Ultimecia. At last you can deliver your promise unto me. With your fantastic power reshape this world with my dear Morrigan as its new ruler."

Ultimecia scoffed at Blackfire's request, causing Blackfire to crane her eyebrow. "Fool. I did not have you free me so you could further this worlds descent into chaos. I had you free me so that I may compress all of time, space and all of existence into nothing! A place only where I will remain." Ultimecia said.

"What? You promised me in return for your freedom, a kingdom in this world." Blackfire reminded the witch.

"My dear, I'm a witch. Manipulation is what I'm good at. Allow me to show you, the past, present and future ends here." Ultimecia told her.

Ultimecia held up her hands a circle appeared beneath her feet. The circle was comprised of glyphs written in an unknown language. Within the circle five lines emerged and formed a star. Then Ultimecia moved the spell towards Blackfire, who jumped out of the way, only for the sell to track.

"There is no running from this pain." She said and with a wave of her hand detonated the spell. Before detonating the spell grew twice its size engulfing Blackfire. Several pillars of light erupted from it shooting up vertically striking Blackfire.

The Tamaranean cried out in pain, before falling to the ground. Morrigan quickly appeared next to her. She was hurt, but luckily the wounds were not fatal. 'I knew releasing her was going to bring nothing but trouble, and yet I did nothing to stop it.' Morrigan thought to herself.

She looked over to the other remaining members. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Morrigan ordered.

Black Star charged in with Ryoko leading the charge. Ryoko charged an orb in her hand, that turned into an energy lance. "You're going down!"

Ultimecia smiled, and waved her hand stopping Ryoko, but more importantly stopping time. As she stopped Ryoko the world around them did a complete three-sixty. Ultimecia walked past Ryoko and waved her hand once more. Time resumed but for Ryoko it seemed like nothing had happened at all.

Ryoko looked to see the witch was behind her. "How did she get behind me?" She asked.

Ryoko took a more careful to see she was surrounded by arrows made completely from Ultimecia's dark energy.

"How's this?" Ultimecia asked her and before Ryoko could move Ultimecia pierced her with the arrows. "Right through!"

Ryoko's body hit the ground and just lied there. Ai Enma who was watching the battle stood as she surveyed the witch.

"Miss are you going to intervene?" One of her servants asked.

"She cannot be allowed to destroy all of existence. Doing so would mean that I would be out of a job." Ai replied.

"But you would be free from it as well." The second servant said.

"Freedom means nothing, if you do not exist to enjoy it." Ai said and flew off towards the battle field.

Kim and the others watched as Black Star tried to contain Ultimecia but to no avail. Azula, Juri, C Viper and Morrigan rushed her as Ultimecia charged dark energy in her right hand. She floated back as she pulled her right arm back.

"Deep despair." She said before throwing the ball of darkness at the group. They scattered but the ball of energy was pulling them back towards it. Luckily it detonated before it drew them any closer, however the shockwave was still powerful enough to knock them around.

"Her power is amazing." Starfire said. "Are you sure we have a chance against her?"

Her answer came in the form of Ai Enma as she flew over them and towards Ultimecia. The witch turned to face Ai. "It appears that my next foe is a mere child. Why don't you run on home." She told her.

Ai responded by shooting black energy at Ultimecia who side stepped the attack. "Seems you show a little promise, but not much." Ultimecia said.

Ron and Jacob walked up as the others watched Ai continue her fight. "Hey it's that girl from before." Ron said.

"You know her?" Kim asked Ron as she cradled Shego in her arms.

"Kinda. She's a member of Black Star. She tried to get me to send Shego to hell, using a voodoo doll."

"Voodoo doll?" Tiara repeated.

"Yeah, it was a totally creepy experience." Ron said with a nod. "Still for sending someone to hell, you have to give your soul to hell as well."

"Her powers are fantastic aren't they?" Blackfire said. "The ability to send a person to hell through revenge is simply astounding. In some ways I'm jealous." Blackfire finished.

Starfire immediately grabbed her injured sister by her tattered cape and pulled her closer. "Sister this is your fault, and I suggest you fix it." Starfire warned her.

"What can you expect me to do against a witch that can control time. She is the one who freed me from the prison you sent me to. The pressure there was so great that it took all my strength just to get my finger to budge." Blackfire said. "Now that she has her powers back, she's virtually unstoppable."

"Can't we just have Ai send her to hell?" Ron asked.

Blackfire shook her head. "It's not that simple. You need the seed of revenge implanted in your heart, and hate burning in your soul. Only then will Ai carry out your revenge."

Just then Icy, Stormy and Darcy all in their Disenchantix forms appeared in front of Blackfire. "What took you three so long? I need you to cast some type of spell that can slow that witch down." Blackfire told them.

"I'm sorry but we don't take orders from you anymore." Icy said with an evil grin.

"Now that we have her on our side. Power is now ours to obtain." Darcy finished.

"We're through with you." Stormy added on.

The three witches charged up their attacks, as they prepared to finish off their former leader, when Starfire and Raven stepped in the way.

"All though my sister deserves a fate far worse than this, I will not allow you to kill her." Starfire said as her eyes and fists came to life with green energy.

"I can take these two." Darcy said.

"Right, we'll assist our new friend." Icy said.

While the witches made their move, Ai's battle with Ultimecia continued. Ai dodged the arrows launched by Ultimecia and flew towards her. She knew there was a certain range around the witch she had to avoid. Ai had already figured out that even though her opponent controlled time the range only seem to extend to a certain radius around her.

'If I get to close I'm done for. I just hope she can't extend that range or we're all in big trouble.' Ai thought to herself.

They circled around each other trying to hit the other with long ranged attacks. Ai made sure to keep her eyes on the witch at all times, unless she wanted to end up like Ryoko. However while focusing on Ultimecia, Ai did not see the bolt of lightning coming her way and was struck by it.

Icy and Stormy flew in. "We got this. You just go and do your thing." Stormy told Ultimecia.

"You're too kind." Ultimecia said as she said as she flew up higher into the sky.

She was quickly intercepted by Raven. "Not gonna happen. Not while I'm around."

Ultimecia smiled. "You're a brave kid, but I can sense your fears, and I know your deepest thoughts. You fear that you wont be strong enough to fight him off. Your father, Trigon. You fear that you'll be swallowed whole by your inner demon." Ultimecia said catching Raven off guard.

"Let's bring those fears to life." She told Raven and used a spell to conjure an exact replica of her but with a red cloak, and four red glowing eyes.

"Amazed that's not all I can do." Ultimecia said as her gaze shifted towards Ryoko. "I shall even control fate."

Soon Ryoko's body rose and slowly turned to face the others. The arrows in her body dissolved but her wounds remained, and her eyes were glossed over as well.

"How is she still standing? I'm pretty sure she was done for." Chun-li said as she watched the space pirate move slowly.

"She's controlling Ryoko. She has that ability to invade the minds of others weaker than her, and make them do her bidding." Blackfire said. "Right now she's her puppet."

"How do you know that?" Katara asked Blackfire.

"It's what she used to free me from that prison." Blackfire said as she nodded towards the portal that loomed above them.

"You knew how dangerous she was, and yet you still released her?" Kim said to Blackfire, her tone carrying a hint of anger.

"It was because I knew how powerful she was, that I released her. I needed her power." Blackfire said.

"Look can we talk about this after, we have defeated her." Jacob said interrupting a potential argument.

"We can't defeat her. I just restored her power to full strength when I gave her Team Go's blood sample. Now she can use her powers to manipulate time and space once more, we don't have much time left." Blackfire said almost sounding defeated.

"Well we're just going to have to keep fighting." Shego said.

Kim looked down to see that Shego's wound had fully healed, so she let her sit up. "There is no way I'm going to let some bitch ruin my weekend with yet another unoriginal world domination plan." Shego said.

"Are you ok Shego? Should you be moving around?" Kim asked her.

"I'm fine Kim." Shego said as she looked back to the red head. She then turned her attention to Blackfire. "You, we're going to settle this when it's all over. However for now I want you to gather your remaining members who can still fight and we're all going to attack her at once."

"And why should I take orders from you?" Blackfire questioned Shego.

"Because I've had enough of your shit, and I'm literally five seconds from kicking your ass up and down the block." Shego replied. She walked up in front of the group and watched as Raven dueled with a copy of herself. "Starfire you assist Raven. Jacob and Ron you'll distract her puppet. As for the rest of you target that witch, if you can't fly fire projectiles at her." Shego ordered.

"What if we can't fire projectiles either?" Cammy asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Then you provide back up. Make sure nothing happens to the strike team. If even one of us falls, then it's game over." Shego said.

With that said everyone did their parts. Starfire flew up into the air ramming into the red cloaked Raven. Jacob fired a few rounds at Ryoko with his M-4 catching her attention. Jacob and Ron proceeded to lead Ryoko away from the group, allowing the rest to fire at Ultimecia.

Ultimecia put up a barrier that shielded her from the attack. "This battle is a waste of time. Witness the power of time." Ultimecia moved her arms around in a half circular motion as a ball of energy formed in front of her. She spread her arms further apart as the ball grew larger and finished materializing. "This will be painful." Ultimecia said.

She shot the ball at the group below her. The attack moved at an alarming pace, luckily Shego used her Ex dash, to intercept the attack. Her fists glowing brightly she punched the ball of dark energy, her fist stopping the momentum of Ultimecia's attack. Shego knocked it away as it detonated into a nearby building.

Shego smirked seeing that her strength had returned in full. However her expression changed when she saw Ultimecia charging another ball of energy. "How underwhelming…." She said before launching the attack.

This one was just as fast as the other one, too fast for Shego to dodge. Just then a bolt of lightning intercepted the second attack. Everyone turned their attention towards the direction of the attack to see Azula, Juri, Morrigan and C Viper ready to reengage Ultimecia.

"You're outnumbered Ultimecia, it would be wise for you to give up." Blackfire said.

"Give up? Why when I planned this whole thing out. This was a result of careful planning and much patience." She said.

"What are you saying?" Kim asked the witch.

"That I chose this world, because it would be easy to conquer. I chose you all because you would be easy to defeat. No one is superior to me." She said as she held out her right hand. "I want you to revere me."

**XX**

Ron and Jacob ducked for cover as the ground erupted around them. Ron covered his head with his arms as Jacob returned fire on Ryoko. "She's pretty persistent for a puppet." Jacob said.

"See I liked puppets better, when they weren't trying to kill me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Will you calm down; panicking is not going to help our situation." Jacob told him.

"Yeah? Well neither is your gun. It's not doing anything." Ron argued.

Jacob looked down towards his gun as he emptied and reloaded the clip. Ryoko wasn't taking any damage, and he was just wasting bullets trying to shoot her.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" he asked him.

"What all the great sidekicks have done throughout history." Ron said. "RUN!" With that Ron took off leaving Jacob with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sidekick?" He said to himself.

Ryoko's shadow fell over him causing him to look back. He agreed that running would be a good idea until he found a solution for dealing with the space pirate. Ryoko launched several energy orbs at Ron and Jacob causing the debris to shoot up all around them.

"You're the expert, what happens now?" Jacob asked.

"Right now we hope Kim and Shego can stop that witch before she stops us." Ron said pointing back to Ryoko.

**XX**

Back on the battlefield Kim and the others fought valiantly against Ultimecia's might. She shielded herself as Katara bashed away at her shield with her water whip while Azula blasted away at it with her fire.

She dropped her shield, and moved to the side. "Destruction." She said as she held her arms out to the side with her palms facing skyward. She shot a barrage of small dark arrows into the sky, that quickly rained down onto her enemies.

"Take cover!" Chun-li said warning her comrades.

Kim stood there while the others sought shelter behind rubble. "Kim, don't be stupid get outta there!" Shego yelled.

Kim kept her calm composure as she held on to her swords. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She then began to deflect the arrows away from her everyone. The arrows scattered all around Go City, narrowly avoiding hitting those who lay unconscious after trying to save the city from Blackfire's assault.

"Not what I expected….However, I'm only getting started." Ultimecia said. She raised her hands up above her as she twirled around. In her hands a large object shaped like an axe's blade formed and she launched it at Kim. It clashed with her swords and pushed the red head back a bit, but she deflected that as well.

Ultimecia was slightly impressed with Kim's physical strength. But she is not unfamiliar with her type, but she supposed she should dispose of them, unless she wanted to lose her advantage. She looked up at the portal that she emerged out of; it was still sucking debris up into it. It would also be the very thing she would use to compress time with. She smiled to herself as she realized how close she was to achieving her goal.

"She's distracted, now's my chance!" Blackfire said as she flew forward.

"Blackfire!" Morrigan called out to her.

Ultimecia looked to see the Tamaranean flying towards her. Blackfire's eyes and fists were glowing as she raced up towards the witch. "I released you, I freed you, and you betray me? I have the power to send you back from whence you came and you're about to learn that the hard way!" She growled.

Unfortunately she was stopped dead in her tracks before she could get closer. She immediately stiffened as her arms were brought to her side. Ultimecia brought her closer as she smiled evilly at Blackfire.

"You talk big, but lack the power to back it up. Do you know what the difference between you and I are?" She asked Blackfire as she opened a small portal with her left hand and grabbed ahold of a lance. "I am the only one who is truly eternal." She finished.

She thrusted the lance forward towards Blackfire, however before she could be impaled, Morrigan intercepted and took the hit for her. Blackfire's eyes went wide as Morrigan's blood splashed across her face. Blackfire then watched as Morrigan slowly looked back towards her and mouthed the words "Sorry love, this is it" before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell out of the sky. Her body plummeted and crashed into the roof of a car, setting off an alarm.

Ai turned to look back, breaking off contact with the witches, to see what had happened. She watched Morrigan's body fall from the sky as she had become Ultimecia's latest victim.

"Don't look at her, look at me!" Darcy said as she came after Ai who vanished avoiding her attack.

Darcy was then blindsided by Stella in her Enchantix form as she blasted her with a sunbolt from behind. "You should learn to take your own advice." Stella said taunting her opponent.

"You stupid pixie, I'll rip you to shreds!" Darcy said as she regained her balance.

Blackfire could only hear the blaring of the car alarm as she looked at Morrigan's unmoving body. It was not supposed to be like this. She had made Morrigan a promise, but had given her something much worse.

"Reality is harsh, is it not?" Ultimecia asked. "She warned you of the potential dangers of freeing me. Somehow she could sense that my intentions were not something you would have found beneficial. She warned you, yet you ignored her. You only have yourself to blame." She told Blackfire.

Ultimecia watched as Blackfire tensed up. She began to tremble as if she was holding back her own tears. Ultimecia chuckled as she gazed upon the fallen succubus.

"Pain is the due a witch seeks." She said as she held her grip on Blackfire. "However, I am not a heartless monster. You both shall wither away obediently."

She returned her gaze to Blackfire, and she saw that her trembling had become worse. "Cry yourself into sorrow, because we both know that regret will not turn back time."

Blackfire suddenly bursted with energy and was able to free herself from Ultimecia's grip. Ultimecia moved back eyeing her carefully, she then smiled once more. "Come, I want to see how strong you are." She told Blackfire.

**XX**

Darcy vanished as she avoided Bloom's attack. Bloom looked around for her only for the witch to grab her from behind. "Night, night Bloom." She said.

But before she could end Bloom's life a giant vine sprung up from the ground and wrapped around Darcy, and freed Bloom. She looked down to see Flora in her Enchantix form smiling. "Well, what do you know, I guess I can use my powers."

"That's one down." Stella said. "Now we just have to deal with these two."

"They got Darcy." Stormy said.

"No matter, all we just have to do is stall for time, and let Ultimecia do the rest." Icy said.

"Can you really be that Oblivious? She is going to destroy everything in existence, that includes you three." Bloom said.

"Or have you not be been hearing the words that have been coming out of her mouth." Stella said.

"Shut up. I don't expect goodie-goodies like yourselves to understand the complex mind of a witch." Icy replied.

"Fine suit yourselves." Stella said and they flew towards each other at full speed.

**XX**

Raven and Starfire were having a hard time with Raven's inner darkness, now that it had been brought into the light.

"It's no good, she's too strong." Raven said.

"Nonsense." Starfire said. "She is a part of you, you have control over her. Not the other way around."

The evil Raven laughed. "Ha! Foolish words from a foolish girl. Face it, you'll never be strong enough to beat me, or your father." She said.

Raven's eyes widened at the mention of her father. Starfire quickly intervened though. "Do not heed her words. Cast away your doubt, and she'll disappear as well." Starfire told her.

At that moment the evil Raven flew towards Starfire, with intents to silence her once and for all. Her hands were glowing with energy, but she was stopped by Raven, who reached out with her mystical energy and swatted her darker half away.

"I won't let you hurt my friends." Raven said.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try!" the darker half said and she flew in once more.

Raven was ready, and she grabbed ahold of her darker self, with her mystical energy in the form of a raven's talon. Her dark half struggled but could not free herself from Raven's grip.

"You were only stronger than me, because you made me doubt myself. But I have friends now. Friends that look out for my well-being, and as long as I have them, there is nothing I cannot accomplish." She said to her darker self.

"But will it be enough to stop Trigon?" Her darker half asked with a dark chuckle.

"I'll worry about that when the time comes, as for now. You're going back where you belong." She said.

Raven's darker half cried out as she was completely absorbed back into raven once more. Raven took a deep breath and exhaled, as Starfire flew over to her. "Raven, you did it!" She said with complete joy.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Raven responded. "But now we have bigger problems." She said as her gaze returned towards Ultimecia.

Both women watched as Ai flew in towards the witch who was battling Blackfire, and they flew in right behind her. All three had one thing on their mind: Stopping Ultimecia.

**XX**

Blackfire had managed to hit Ultimecia in her face, since she not only had to dodge Blackfire, but the attacks of everyone else as well. Blackfire jumped back as Katara, reached up with her waterbending. Ultimecia put up a shield, to avoid getting hit, just as Azula had funneled her electricity through it.

Seeing that it had no effect, Katara quickly froze the water covering Ultimecia's shield, allowing Blackfire to break it. Blackfire's starbolt slammed into the witch hitting her gut and pushing her back. Ultimecia gripped her stomach, feeling the pain coursing through it.

Blackfire smirked, but it faded when Ultimecia spoke again. "You should be honest with yourself. You are another victim of time, or did you think your reign would last forever?"

Blackfire growled as her fists charged up with more starbolts. Suddenly an explosion of energy hit Ultimecia from behind. She cried out as she was hit in her wings, and she quickly landed on the street below.

She looked up to see Raven, Starfire and Ai arrive on the scene. "Hmph, your timing couldn't be worse." She said.

"Everyone! Blast this bitch back to hell!" Shego ordered.

Everyone that could fire a beam did so, only for Ultimecia to stop time once more and move out of the way. The attack exploded on the far side of the city sending shockwaves across the state.

"How could she still have so much power left?" Kim said obviously growing tired with each plasma bolt she threw.

"Everyone stay clear of her. She can manipulate a certain radius of time around her. If you get caught in it, you are as good as dead." Ai warned them.

Everyone took her advice and moved back. "I think that's the most I'd ever heard you say Ai." Blackfire said. "Got any more helpful tips?" She quipped.

"Hmph, so you figured out my ability did you? Well you are only half right. I can manipulate only a certain radius around me. However I can extend that radius whenever I please." Ultimecia said causing a shocked look to appear over everyone's faces.

"Let me show you the power of a witch." Ultimecia said, as she raised her hands up.

The ground began to shake, and caused some building to crumble. Everyone looked around as they struggled to stand up.

"What is she doing?" Cammy asked as she temporarily lost balance.

"Look at the sky." Katara said.

They all looked up as the sky began to literally crack. Pieces of it fell and shattered into oblivion, allowing the portal above to grow larger. Ultimecia laughed as she began to compress time and space into the portal. Everything inverted. What remained of the sky turned a dark yellow as the stars and moon became black lights in the sky. The buildings turned blue with black tinted windows.

"I have to stop her." Raven said as she funneled more energy from within. "Azarath…Metrion….Zinthos!" The dark energy traveled towards Ultimecia, as Raven planned on smothering the witch with it.

"Come Griever!" Ultimecia said, as she dispelled Raven's attack.

A roar could be heard as a giant creature emerged from within the portal. The creature resembles a giant, anthropomorphic lion-like creature with a pair of wings, crimson blade-like protrusions on his arms and horns on his head. His skin is deep purple with crimson patterns. He has white hair or fur on his head and parts of his body, and his wings are bat-like, yet have white feathers instead of leathery membrane.

"Unreal." The witches said as they observed Ultimecia's true power.

"We were right to side with her when we did." Stormy said.

"Fate does not smile upon you, I'll make you regret having met me." She said. "I hope your dreams are sweet as you fall into eternal slumber." She said as the area between Griever and herself began to warp, pulling them together.

"You plan to oppose a witch? You plan to oppose me?" Her voice could be heard. "You suppose you can change fate? This is not a game. One cannot escape the chains of time!" She said as Griever's left arm emerged from the distortion.

"Time…" She said again as Griever's right arm emerged.  
"It will not wait…" She said as her left foot emerged from the distortion.  
"No matter… how hard you hold on…." She said as her right foot emerged next.  
"It escapes you… and…" She said as her head finally emerged from the distortion.

Everyone gasped as Ultimecia pulled herself out from the distortion completely. Her top was merged with Griever, and it was almost like she was wearing it as a coat. The top half of Griever's head covered her face, only showing her mouth. Her hair flowed freely down her back and was as white as Greiver's. Her wings which were particularly damaged by the earlier back attack were replaced with Griever's wings. Her arms were crossed in front of her, concealing her exposed breasts as Griever's muscular arms unfolded at her sides. Her stomach was still visible, but her upper torso was now covered in Griever's skin. The bottom half of her red gown still remained as an extension to Griever.

"Everything is an illusion. Your hopes, your friends, your life itself shall fade. I am Ultimecia. Time shall compress…All existence denied."

"What the hell? She fused with it?" Azula said.

"Time to show you my true power. The power of junction." Ultimecia said and she lifted up into the sky.

Everyone watched as she rose above the city and Griever's arms spread out to her sides. At that moment the debris that was being sucked into the portal was being drawn into her body. As well as the stars and planets. They were being compressed and sucked into Ultimecia.

"She's starting the time compression." Ai said.

"Fuck!" Shego exclaimed. "Blackfire when this is over I am so kicking your ass."

"You make it sound like we have a chance." Blackfire said.

"Of course we do. As long as we're still breathing we have a shot at taking her out." Shego said.

Kim nodded. "First things first. We have to stop her time compression."

"Already on it." Raven said. She flew up as she chanted her incantation. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" She said.

The attack slammed into Ultimecia, pushing her back, but stopping her time compression. "Fine you have my attention. I'll compress you all first." She said.

The ground beneath began to crack as it rocked back and forth. Cars immediately began to fly up, followed by any other loose debris. Suddenly Ultimecia uprooted part of the city, primarily where Shego and the others were and began to pull them in towards her.

"Shit! She's sucking us in. Somebody do something." C Viper said as she tried to grab ahold of something and fight the pull towards Ultimecia.

Starfire shot a starbolt at her that Ultimecia blocked with her wing. "I am more powerful than you. It would be wise to just give up." Ultimecia said.

"Like hell I will!" Shego said. She jumped up into the air using the compression to gain momentum. "You're through!" She said as she charged her fists with her plasma.

Ultimecia smiled. 'At this rate she'll be compressed in no time.' She thought to herself.

"That's right keep smiling! You wont be for long!" Shego roared.

Unbeknownst to Shego a wall of debris was coming up from her right and blindsided her. She was knocked away from Ultimecia and caught by Starfire. Shego watched as the wall of debris was compressed into nothing as it was drawn into Ultimecia's body.

"Damn, that was too close. I would have been done for. Thanks for the save Star." Shego told the Tamaranean.

"It was no problem. I just wish I could say the same about her." Starfire replied.

"Starfire look out!" Blackfire said to her younger sister.

Starfire moved as everyone barraged her with their energy attacks. The attacks were quickly drawn into Ultimecia, and hit her before it all could be totally compressed. Once again, her compression was stopped. Allowing Blackfire, Juri, and C Viper to launch Chun-li, Cammy and Felicia up towards Ultimecia.

They collided with her and began to barrage her with kicks and punches. Hoping to knock the witch from the sky, Cammy jumped up off of Ultimecia's shoulders and came down hard with a kick.

"Talon Spike!" Cammy said.

Chun-li kicked off of Ultimecia and performed a back flip. And brought her hands together. As Felicia brought her clawed hand up raking it across Ultimecia.

"Kikosho!" Chun-li said as she announced her next attack. She blasted Ultimecia with a giant sphere of energy, which hit the witch multiple times before knocking her down into a partially destroyed building.

The three women landed on the ground next to the others. "Good job, now let's finish her." Blackfire said.

Once more they all charged up their energy attacks and blasted the building containing Ultimecia. It erupted in one big ball of fire, and they cheered as they were assured that she did not have time to escape.

"We definitely got her that time." Katara said.

"I'm not so sure. It didn't feel like we hit her." Kim said.

"What do you mean? There is no possible way she could have survived that." Blackfire interrupted her.

"Oh, no." A voice said. They looked around but saw no sign of the witch. Her voice sounded as if it was coming from all directions.

Suddenly light shone from underneath them. Shego recognized it instantly. "It's a trap!" She said warning the others.

She grabbed Kim and jumped out of the circle that had formed underneath them. The others followed after her all except for Katara, Felicia, Chun-li, Cammy, and Raven. Before they could make it out of the circle, it erupted in a fiery explosion.

"Absolute denial! End of existence." Ultimecia said as she reappeared from the shadows.

Kim and Shego looked out to see that while the women were not dead, they were severely injured. "Shego we have to do something soon or they'll die."

"I know princess." Shego said, but she was out of ideas. They threw everything into that last attack, but it still was not enough to put her down. 'I don't know if we can actually beat her. Maybe this is it.' Shego thought to herself as she surveyed the area.

Just then the ground around them exploded, as Bloom, Stella and Flora crashed into the ground. The three witches followed soon after as they hovered above them all.

Icy turned to face Ultimecia. "You mind being more careful. You almost caught us with that attack of yours." She told Ultimecia.

"Hmph, your services were never required." Ultimecia replied.

"What?" Darcy said. "You can't just throw us aside, like we're some piece of garbage."

"Watch me." Ultimecia said.

Ultimecia launched several of her bladed axes at them, which the three witches easily avoided. They followed up by launching projectiles of their own. Ultimecia brought up a barrier that blocked their attacks and shot hundreds of dark arrows at them. Darcy acted quickly and made duplications of herself to take the hits, allowing Stormy and Icy to move forward.

When Stormy and Icy emerged from the smoke Ultimecia greeted them first. Smacking them with Griever's arms and knocking them into the ground.

"You see. You are powerless against me. However fear not your time is at an end." Ultimecia said.

"We'll see about that." Icy said as she flew up with Stormy, and Blackfire. Darcy flew forward to as they planned to barrage the witch.

Ultimecia laughed as she flew back some while she brought Griever's hands in front of her. She began to glow with energy of her own as she quickly parted her hands. "Time!" She said as she caught the women. Once again performing a three-sixty with the environment.

With them trapped, she hit them with a ball of dark energy. Immediately she slashed them with Griever's left arm and in doing so tore a hole in the dimensions.

"Time." She said again and flipped the area inside the tear causing it to do a one-eighty. She took a few steps towards them. "Playtime is over." She said as she quickly disappeared from in front of them and reappeared behind them. Also in that time she had surrounded them with hundreds of dark arrows. "Eternal sleep." She said as she flipped the dimension once more with a wave of Griever's left hand. In doing so the arrows plunged into Blackfire and the witches, and was followed by a detonation of dark energy. The shockwaves that emanated from the tear blew everyone back and covered them in rubble.

Ultimecia stepped out and closed the tear, trapping them inside. "Well that takes care of that." She said. Ultimecia looked around and saw that everyone was knocked unconscious from the shockwaves. "What a boring outing this was." She said.

However before she could start her time compression, Kim and Shego rose to their feet. They were covered in cuts and bruises, but that was the least of their worries. They looked up to see Ultimecia land a few feet in front of them.

"Still alive I see. I must commend you. I haven't seen anyone with this much promise in years. Now stay still I promise to make this painless." The witch told them.

"Shego." Kim whispered.

"Yeah." Shego whispered back.

"I think I have her figured out. She can't defend herself when she's trying to compress time, and she can't stop time while being constantly attacked. Listen, do you think you have enough energy left for one more attack?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm good for at least one or two more bursts." Ok then we have to settle this in two attacks." Kim told her.

"Ok so you'll distract her, and I'll go for the final blow." Shego advised.

"No, I have the genetic enhancements needed to deal with this. As long as you can keep her from stopping time, I'll be able to get in and out with little to no damage." Kim said.

"Are you sure?" Shego asked.

"I've done the calculations over in my head several times. It's the only way." Kim replied.

"Kim, she can control fucking time. I don't think any type of calculation can factor in on that." Shego protested.

"Shego think about it. Every time she has stopped time, it was in a limited range, and she was a good distance away. She needs time to gather the energy to stop it. Now I'm not saying that she probably can't stop time all together, but we've never given her enough time do so, and she has spent too much energy to do so anyway. I'm even willing to bet that last move she did spent a lot of energy." Kim explained.

"That's one hell of a bet princess. You know what happens if you lose that bet." Shego said.

Kim nodded. "Worst case scenario we die, and she destroys everything. Knowing that, I will not allow myself to fall. There's too much at stake." Kim said as she stared down the witch before them. The world was practically falling apart, as cracks continued to run across the inverted sky. Also the portal above them continued to slowly eat away at their dimension.

"My brothers Tim and Jim. My father, Nana, Uncle Slim and Joss. My friends and my loved ones. They'll all die if we fail here. I don't know about you, but I liked how we were before all of this nonsense." Kim said.

Shego smiled. "You got a point. So how about I take you out to dinner after this?" Shego proposed.

"It would be a nice change of pace. Pick me up around seven?" Kim asked.

"Sure, I know a place, that makes the best Italian food." Shego answered.

"You're too kind." Kim said flaring up. "After you." Kim said to Shego.

Shego flared up her plasma full force and thrusted her hands forward. She let loose a beam of plasma.

Ultimecia side stepped it. "This battle is a waste of time. A waste of my time." She said. "Drown in deep despair." She said as she threw down an orb of darkness.

Kim and Shego recognized the attack, and moved further away as it tried to pull them back in. However Kim and Shego were far enough away that they wouldn't be affected by its gravitational pull as well as the following explosion.

"Damn it, I can't keep her pinned down. Kim you have to do something." Shego said this.

Kim nodded and ran towards Ultimecia. She jumped into the air, catching the witch's attention. However what she did not see was Shego charging up another plasma blast. Shego hit Ultimecia full force, and did not let up. This allowed Kim to come from behind the witch and land several blows to her back.

Ultimecia groaned out from the combined assault of Kim and Shego. While Griever's hands were occupied with Shego's plasma, Griever's wings were free to knock Kim back a little. Kim rushed in and struck Ultimecia's wings when she tried the same tactic again.

Ultimecia felt her wings go numb. 'Damn her, she made my wings useless. I can't fly away.' She thought to herself.

Kim drew out her sword. "This is the end!" She shouted as she ran the blade through Ultimecia's chest and through her heart. Ultimecia cried out in pain as Kim pushed the sword through.

"Kim move!" Shego shouted. Kim jumped out of the way as Shego poured the last of her energy and increased the power of her plasma. It engulfed the witch completely and the only thing that could be heard was her scream.

When Shego was done, there was no sign of Ultimecia to be found. Kim and Shego looked at each other and smiled. Tired and exhausted they ran towards each other and embraced one another.

"We did it Shego! We beat her." Kim said.

"Yeah we did, in record time too. That last attack took what remaining energy I had left." Shego said.

Kim nodded. "Me too." She said.

Suddenly the ground beneath them shook. "What's going on? Don't tell me she's still alive?" Shego groaned.

"No worse. We're falling." Kim said. "We were being held up by her power, and with that power now gone we're plummeting down quickly." She looked around. "Shego, we have to grab the others."

"There's too many, for us to carry in our condition. We'll never make it to all of them in time." Shego said as she picked up Starfire, and Raven.

Kim had Katara and Felicia, and she spotted Azula and Juri not too far away. She walked over to them as she placed Katara and Felicia on her shoulders. She reached down to grab Azula, when the ground gave way, and they fell through.

"KIM!" Shego called out. However Shego suffered the same fate, and fell through the crumbling city block.

The next thing she knew she was encased in a green light. She looked around to see someone fly in and do the same for Kim.

'What the.' Shego thought.

"Looks like we made it just in time." She heard a voice say. She turned to see John Stewart behind her.

"Green Lantern?" Shego said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"The League had to split into several teams to deal with the crisis going on all over the globe. We're just now cleaning up the last of Black Star's forces. Since my team was the closet we decided to head over and give you guys a hand." He explained.

"I'm glad you came when you did. A little later and we might not be having this conversation." Shego said.

Shego watched as the rest of the city block crumbled out of the sky and crashed back down into Go City. She even spotted the restaurant she wanted to take Kim to. 'Well so much for our dinner plans.' She said in her thoughts. Though only part of Go City was destroyed, it was starting to remind Shego of Middleton. She was at least thankful that nobody else had to suffer anymore, now that they had finished off Ultimecia.

That landed soon after that and Shego ran to Kim to check on her. She was talking to Hal Jordan, the other Green Lantern that had rescued her. "Kim! Are you ok?" She asked her.

Kim nodded. "I am, thanks to Hal. I'd hate to think about what could've happened."

Superman and Powergirl landed as well carrying the other members of Black Star as well as the reinforcements sent in by Wade. "Are they going to be ok?" Kim asked.

"They have some bruises, and cuts but nothing to life threatening." Powergirl said. "I'm more worried about you two. You guys look worse for wear."

"Give us some time to heal, and we'll be good as new." Kim said with a reassuring smile. She looked around and clapped her hands together. "Right, well there are others out there that still need our help. Wonder Woman, Storm and everyone else most likely need our help."

"Let us… help." They heard a voice say.

They turned to see Bloom, Stella and Flora, getting up, clutching either their arm or chest in pain. Kim shook her head. "No, you guys rest up. Once you are healed, you can help round up what's left of Black Star." Kim said.

"Sis!" Another voice cried out.

Shego looked back to see her four brothers running onto the scene. The Wego's reached her first and tackled her to the ground. "Shego we're glad that you're ok."

"I wont be for much longer, if you keep squeezing me so tightly." She said.

"Sorry." They both apologized.

"So is it over?" Mego asked.

Shego nodded and gave him a faint smile. "It's over."

She looked up to see that the skies inversion faded, and returned to its regular self. The stars shone brightly as did the moon as it hovered above the city. However Shego did not like the fact that the sky still had cracks in it.

'Come on, close you stubborn bastard.' She said in her thoughts. She followed the cracks with her eyes and saw that the portal that Ultimecia emerged from was still open. She began to get a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Any one of you, got an explanation for why that hole is still in the sky?" John Stewart asked.

"Maybe it's an effect of the Pansdimensional Vortex Inducer." Kim commented. "If we find it and close it, the portal should close."

"Sounds feasible." Hal Jordan said. "So where do we start looking?" He asked.

"No need for that." A feminine voice added.

"You're ok!" Kim said with a wide grin as Wonderwoman walked onto the scene with Mystique's body draped over her shoulder, and the Pansdimensional Vortex Inducer in her right hand.

"Wait a minute. Deadpool was there too, where is he?" Shego asked.

"When I came too, here was nowhere to be found. It is possible that he could have been buried beneath all that rubble." Wonderwoman proposed.

"That idiot. I always did tell him, he'd get himself killed one day." Shego said as she lowered her head.

"What about Ron? He was with us as well." Kim asked.

Wonderwoman shook her head again, signaling that she had not seen him either. A fact that saddened Kim greatly.

Wonderwoman tossed the canister to Kim, who caught and immediately shut it tightly. Kim looked up to see that the skies appearance had not changed and the portal remained open.

"It's still open…." Kim said.

"Well let's figure out a way to close it before something else comes crawling out." Superman said.

They all nodded and Superman, Powergirl, and both Green Lanterns flew up to closer inspect the portal. Suddenly they were caught in a massive explosion. They fell to the ground unconscious, leaving the others stunned. Suddenly Kim's sword hit the ground right in front of them.

"You should have fled when you had the chance." Another feminine voice added.

Everyone eyes widened with shock as Ultimecia stood above them. Next to her were the unconscious bodies of Blackfire, Icy, Stormy and Darcy. Ultimecia, right arm cradled her stomach, as her left arm hung to her side useless and had blood dripping from it, signifying that it is broken. Her left eye was closed shut and her outfit had tears and rips in it. She was also sporting some more fresh cuts on her body that blood flowed freely from.

"How is she still alive? I stabbed her through the heart, and she was incinerated by Shego's plasma." Kim questioned.

"I must admit you seem to have much resolve. I had to sacrifice Griever in order to escape that assault. Luck was not on my side for a while; however it is no longer on yours as well." She said. "You're tired, exhausted, and while I may not have the energy to compress all of existence. I still possess enough of it to compress this entire planet." She threatened.

"She's bluffing." Shego said. "She just wants us to believe that, she's no better off than we are at the moment. You're on your last legs Ultimecia! If I were you, I'd back off!"

"Don't take pity on me!" She shot back. "I will not accept this. Ugh…Not yet!" She said as she looked up at the portal. "You shall fortify my powers…."

She rose up into the sky and Kim immediately came after her. "I wont let you!" She said as she jumped up, but Ultimecia backhanded her and sent her crashing back to the ground.

'To think I would be pushed to the brink of death again.' Ultimecia said in her thoughts. 'I was lucky the last time. I thought that I had met my end at the hands of a foolish and his friends, but instead I unwillingly trapped myself in another dimension, with the last of my powers.' She continued to think. 'But now. Now I have a second chance, and I will not allow time to repeat itself!'

"Time Compression!" Ultimecia said. She once more began to compress time, but this time it was occurring more rapidly. Buildings broke apart, the rivers flowed upward and even the stars themselves were being sucked into her body.

Wonderwoman jumped into the air, she was going to put an end to the witch's plan here and now. She cocked her right arm back and then swung with all her might. That's when Ryoko reappeared with both Ron and Jacob in each of her hands.

Wonderwoman stopped her assault, because she did not want to injure innocent lives. Ultimecia laughed. "You all are just pawns of a god. It is my will that everything be destroyed. Whether you learn that hard way is totally dependent upon yourselves."

"Shit, she's using them as shields." Shego growled. "We can't get to her without hitting Jacob and Ron."

"Not true. We can distract her." Stella said.

Bloom nodded. "Yeah, we can still fly." She added.

"Ok, look we don't have much time. Hego, I need you, Mego, the twins and Kim to share your energies with me. Your combined might will give me the energy to blast her into oblivion." She said. "You three wait for the signal." She told the fairies.

Ultimecia watched as Team Go and Kim surrounded Shego. They then began to funnel their remaining energy to the pale woman. "It doesn't matter what you do. You're too late to stop me!" She said from above.

"It's never too late. Not as long as we can still fight." Shego said.

"You will resist fate?" Ultimecia asked.

"For as long as we draw breath. As long as we still live we'll fight whatever we have to!" Kim said.

The energy flow suddenly increased, and instead of flowing completely into Shego, it began to funnel its way to Kim and Team Go.

"What's happening?" Mego asked.

"I-I don't know." Hego answered.

'No!' Ultimecia said in her thoughts. 'Their stubbornness, their will to fight is activating their hidden ability. I have to finish my compression before they unlock the comet's power fully.' Ultimecia finished and she forced her body to hasten the compression.

"Ryoko!" Ultimecia said as she called out to the mind controlled space pirate. Ryoko reacted by throwing both Jacob and Ron towards Team Go, and then rushing down after them. Wonderwoman caught them, but it was a distraction, which allowed Ryoko to fly past her and head straight for the others.

Bloom, Stella and Flora tried to intercept her, but Ryoko phased right through them. She immediately created an swarm of energy orbs and launched them. However before the orbs could reach Team Go, a swarm of bats appeared and intercepted the attack.

Ryoko halted her movements which allowed Flora to catch her with one of her vines. The swarm of bats then reformed around Morrigan and became her wings. Morrigan quickly ran over to Blackfire's side. She kneeled down next to her as she sat her up.

"Come on, wake up. I said wake up." Morrigan said as she shook Blackfire.

Blackfire came to and smiled when she saw that Morrigan was alive and well. "You survived?" She said weakly.

"You should know it's gonna take more than that to keep me down." She said with a light smile. They quickly embraced each other, until several explosions went off behind them. They turned their attentions towards Ryoko who had freed herself from Flora's vines and had reengaged them in an attempt to stop Team Go.

Blackfire looked around to see the world literally falling apart. Most of the sky had been swallowed by the portal which had grown to gigantic proportions. If one was to view the effects from space, it would look the earth was disintegrating with Go City being its point of origin.

"I told you didn't I?" Morrigan said as they watched from the sidelines.

"I honestly believed that she would….deliver on her promise. You could have ruled…the world." Blackfire said.

"That's the thing; I don't want to rule the entire world. I only wish that you had listened to me earlier. Then again even if you had succeeded I most likely would have gone with it. But now is not the time to be thinking of the possibilities." Morrigan said.

Ultimecia laughed as she felt the compression nearing its completion. "Such impudence! Don't make me laugh. No amount of power you possess can stand up to the power of time compression!" She said through her laughter.

"Her voice is really fucking annoying." Shego growled. "I can't wait to shut her the fuck up!"

"Hey do you feel that?" Kim asked.

"Yeah now that you mention I do. It feels like- like." One of the Wego's said.

"It's done!" Shego said causing the others to look at her.

"Huh? How would you know?" Mego asked.

"You feel it too right? Like our powers have exceeded their normal limits. It's like we're overflowing with so much energy, that if we took in any more we'd probably burst." Shego explained.

"Ok, so how should we go about this?" Hego asked. "We could run interference, long enough for you and Kim to put her down for good." He offered.

"No we'd only waste our energy in trying such a foolish attack. Right now she's vulnerable. She can't move or defend herself, without stopping the compression. So we'll strike her together with one big plasma blast." Shego explained.

"That sounds like a good plan Shego, but she's not stupid. She'll drop the compression to save her life I'm sure."

"No she won't." Morrigan said. "I'll make sure she doesn't. I owe her one for earlier."

Morrigan flew up into the air, as fast as her wings would take her. Heading straight for Ultimecia. "Payback time!" She said.

Ryoko suddenly appeared in front of Ultimecia and went for a dive kick, but Morrigan quickly made a copy of herself and dodged the kick. The clone quickly performed a kick of her own and hit Ryoko in her back and knocking the space pirate out of the sky. Morrigan and her clone then turned into a swarm of bats, and encased Ultimecia.

"Is that all? These insignificant bats, cannot stop the compression." She laughed. She laughed more as some of the bats began to fade away as they were being quickly compressed into the witch.

Seeing that as their chance Shego, told Kim and her brothers to concentrate and focus all of their plasma into their hands. They did as they were instructed and their glows became extremely bright in the cover of night. Then their glows changed color altogether. Their separate glows became black like the night sky. Also if one looked closely they could see a small portion of the universe itself inside of their newfound glow.

"Our glow. They've changed." The Wego's said.

"It has to be the power of the comet, its true power." Hego added.

"Then let's put it to good use." Shego added.

They all nodded as they raised their hands up towards Ultimecia. They released a unified beam of black plasma towards her and Morrigan. Morrigan sensed the attack coming, and quickly scattered the swarms of bats revealing Ultimecia. Ultimecia was no longer laughing as she saw the beam was racing towards her.

"Not enough time to dodge, it's too fast!" She exclaimed.

Luckily for Ultimecia, Ryoko was still under her control. Ryoko phased in and was going to intercept the attack and die for Ultimecia. However Blackfire had other plans in store for Ryoko. Blackfire raised her right hand, and fired a starbolt with what little energy she could muster. The starbolt raced alongside the black beam, and struck Ryoko and removing her from acting as Ultimecia's shield.

"Let that be a lesson….to those who dare…betray me.." She said.

"NO!" Ultimecia screamed out before being impacted by the beam. The beam carried her up and into the portal in the sky. "Was I…..defeated? How…..I control everything….. I lost…..I can't believe I lost…to the likes of you!" She said before the beam exploded inside of the portal.

Shockwaves rocked the whole earth, before the portal finally closed. When the portal closed everything started to return to its natural place. The water returned to the ground, and the stars took back their place in the sky above. Debris from the ruined streets and buildings rained down for several minutes before coming to a stop.

There, Team Go sat exhausted and drained of energy. Bloom and the others gathered around them, with cheers and praise.

"Thank Hera. You were able to pull it off." Wonderwoman said.

"Yeah, that was spectacular, what do you call that attack?" Stella asked.

Shego held up her finger signifying that she needed to catch her breath. "Its…a..work in progress…" She answered.

Wonderwoman gasped, which got a look and reply from the others. "What? What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Shego's face. The green on her skin is gone." Wonderwoman responded.

"What?" They replied.

Shego grabbed a shard of broken glass and looked over it. Indeed the green tint to her skin had vanished. She looked over to her brothers to see that their skin had returned to its normal pigmentation.

"Did we lose our powers?" Mego asked.

"Hard to say?" Hego replied. "It kind of feels like it."

Shego removed her glove on her right hand and stared at it. She tried to activate her powers, but nothing happened. Before she could give it further thought, Kim spoke up.

"How are you feeling Shego?" She asked her.

"Spent. I could use several days of rest, after what just happened." She replied.

"So does that mean, we have to cancel our date?" Kim asked.

"I find it funny, that you can be so comical with the shape you're in princess." Shego replied.

Everyone decided to relax for a bit, and get what little rest they could for the moment. After several minutes they began to round up Black Star. It was time to send everyone back to their own dimensions.

While Kim and the others gathered the former members of Black Star, Flora had begun healing their comrades. It wasn't long before Katara, Chun-li, Cammy and the others were wide awake again.

"What happened? Where's Ultimecia?" Chun-li asked.

"Gone, for good this time." Flora responded.

Chun-li simply nodded and took that as some good news. She walked over to rejoin the others as they helped get everything set up.

"This is Wonderwoman to Watch Tower, come in." She said.

"Watch Tower to Wonderwoman, this Wade. Is everything ok down there, I lost radio contact with you all for a while?" He asked.

"Yes, we have Black Star apprehended and ready to be sent home." She replied.

"Right, let me just get everything set up." Wade said.

Wonderwoman nodded and disconnected, so Wade could get to work. It was around this time that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier showed up. Nick and Betty surveyed the destruction from Team Possible's final battle.

"Have you ever seen so much destruction?" Betty asked him.

"Plenty of times. Considering what happened here tonight, I'd say they've done a great job protecting this city. We had few casualties, and the damage done can easily be replaced." He said.

Back on the ground Morrigan let Blackfire lay in her lap. Letting the Tamaranean rest and regain some of her strength before moving her. She looked up when she saw Kim, and Shego who were joined by the now conscious Ron and Jacob walk up to her. Morrigan put up her guard, because she knew what they were here for.

"You're here for her aren't you?" Morrigan asked.

Kim just simply nodded, affirming Morrigan's suspicions.

"Do you intend to fight us all by yourself?" Shego asked.

"I will if I have to." Morrigan answered.

"Why are you so loyal to her? She almost destroyed the world and you along with it." Kim asked the succubus.

"For the same reason you are so loyal to her." Morrigan said motioning her head to Shego.

"You mean, you and her?" Ron asked.

Morrigan merely smiled as she carefully caressed Blackfire's face. "I tried telling her, that this plan of hers was a bad idea. That nothing good could come from freeing someone as powerful as Ultimecia." Morrigan explained. "However people tend to do stupid things when they are in love. I suppose this was Blackfire's way of showing me how much she cared, by literally giving me the world."

"And if she were to succeed?" Kim asked her.

Morrigan shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, I've always been about the here and now. Who can say how that would've played out if we had won." Morrigan answered.

Jacob stepped forth as he had a question for her. "You never had Lex to begin with did you?" He asked.

Morrigan shook her head. "No, we just tempted you with the possibility. There was no intention to deliver on our promise to you." She told him.

Jacob clenched his fists, as he turned to walk away. Shego was about to go after him, when they heard a crashing sound. Shego looked up as once again, cracks ran along the sky once more.

"No, no, why can't you just fucking die." Shego groaned.

"I will not fade….I cannot fade…." Ultimecia's voice echoed.

The helicarrier flew right under the cracks as Nick Fury tried to get a better look at what was happening. "Now there's something you don't see everyday." He said.

Suddenly a giant purple hand crashed through shattering a piece of the sky. "I will not disappear just yet!" Ultimecia said as she reemerged into the world. She had transformed yet again. Her overall appearance still maintained a humanoid shape but her face lacked any facial features and it was concave. The only thing on her face was a yellow orb. She still had the headdress that kept her hair resembling horns and still wore her earrings. Her neck and collarbone was beige in color and she had armor pauldrons around the back of her nack and on her shoulders. Her breasts were now exposed but were white with blue nipples. Her arms had a mix of blue and purple with red markings covering them. Her back had claw shaped wings that were a dark shade of purple. Her torso was bare and there was a hole where her stomach was supposed to be. As she pulled herself from outside the portal the bottom half of her red dress, was now darker in color and had streaks of black running through it.

"You have got to be kidding me. She's still alive." Kim said.

Shego threw her hand up in Ultimecia's direction as she planned to blast the witch with her plasma, but was reminded of her current state when her powers did not activate. Instead Bloom and Stella took her place and fired their signature attacks.

They detonated harmlessly against her face, and she swung her hand, creating a huge gust of wind that knocked them back. Ultimecia brought her hand right hand out and attempted to pull herself free of the portal, but she could not.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

She soon found out that the portal was sucking her back in. "No, If I am to be doomed to an eternal hell in another dimension, then I'm taking you with me!" She roared.

She reached out for Shego, who made an attempt to run, but couldn't get very far due to her lack of energy. She tripped and hit the ground, sliding a bit. She turned over to see Ultimecia's giant hand about to grab her, when a shot rang out and struck the witch in her face.

She pulled back as she cried out in pain. "Didn't your mother teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" they heard a voice say.

Shego looked over to her right to see Deadpool walking up to her. "You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" He asked her. "I've been watching the whole time and man, did you guys get your asses whooped."

Shego's face immediately deadpanned. "What? If you were watching this whole time. Why didn't you help?"

"You never asked." He answered like it was obvious.

"You idiot, and to think I was actually worried about your sorry ass." Shego responded.

Ultimecia growled as she fought with the pull of the portal. This time she spotted Blackfire, and was planning on bringing her back where she belonged. However Morrigan intercepted her, and was grabbed instead.

"You wish to take her place, fine you'll do." She said as she began to let herself be pulled back inside the portal.

Blackfire watched as Morrigan was pulled away, as she struggled to sit up. Suddenly she was hit by a blast of black energy. The force was great enough to make her release the succubus and, Morrigan landed a few feet away from Blackfire. Ai reappeared and landed next to Blackfire who eyed the young girl.

"Ai I need to make a request. Consider it your last mission here." She said weakly.

Ultimecia realizing what Blackfire intended to do, found the strength to free herself from the portal. Once she did, she immediately scooped up Blackfire and crushed her in the palm of her hand.

Morrigan watched with wide eyes in horror, as Blackfire's life was extinguished and she cried out. However she too met the same fate as Ultimecia quickly silenced her as well. Everyone else began to step back as the witch turned her gaze upon them.

She laughed as she began to slaughter them one by one, cutting them in half, squishing them like ants, or blowing them to oblivion. She looked down as Kim and Shego were the only ones left.

"This is the end for you. You failed to stop me, a foreseeable outcome. However you did present me with worthwhile entertainment, so I shall make sure to remember your faces." She told them.

Kim and Shego watched in sheer horror as Ultimecia summoned thousands of dark arrows and surrounded the two women with them. Kim ran to Shego and embraced her. Telling Shego how much she loved her, and how much Shego loved her. The kissed for one last time, as the arrows impaled them, and covered their bodies.

Ultimecia laughed in triumph as she swung her hands and destroyed several buildings before she decided it was time to finish what she started. She began to start the compression again, and drew the universe and all of existence into her, and everything went black.

When Ultimecia opened her eyes again she noticed that her surroundings had changed. The sky was covered in a dark mist as four lights shone from above, casting dark light across the area. She looked around to see she was in a boat, and she sat up and looked out to see a river that candles floating in it.

She looked into the river and could see that she was in her original state. "Is this a trick?" She asked. She turned her head when she heard a creaking sound.

She saw that Ai was rowing the boat that she was currently in. "So she got me." Ultimecia said as she looked herself over. "Has time betrayed me? Or perhaps could I have won if I turned back time?" She asked. She sighed as she pondered her questions. "Perhaps this was fate." She said as Ai rowed the boat through to the gates of hell.

"This is vengeance…So I am to ferry you to hell." Ai said.

**XX**

Back in Go City, Blackfire was left holding a red string in her hand and she released it into the wind. Soon the mark of hell etched its way onto her left cheek. They had literally watched Ultimecia go crazy. She thrashed about before impaling herself with thousands of arrows. However that was not the thing that had Kim, Shego and Jacob so shook up. Before Ai had banished Ultimecia to hell and returned home, she had shown them a glimpse of their futures. In those futures they saw a world practically devoid of human life, and they watched as they themselves fell prey to some unforeseen force.

Shego watched as her stomach was cut open and her guts spilled out onto the ground, her body following soon after. Kim's death was much worse. She was forced to watch herself be dismembered as her arm was severed from her body, before being impaled in her chest and cut in half.

In Jacob's vision he was running through some corridors with a white haired woman. Sounds of an alarm blaring echoes throughout the building he was in, and he manages to reach Tiara. He tells Tiara to keep her safe, and Tiara takes the woman and flees the area. A roar is heard and Jacob turns to face the beast that was chasing them through the dark corridor. Suddenly the building was engulfed in a mushroom cloud as shockwaves rocked a destroyed city.

They were taken from their thoughts as Ron and Tiara approached them. They were ready to round everyone up and send them back home. Kim and Shego nodded as Kim helped Shego up.

The first ones to go back was Bloom, Stella, and Flora. They had Icy, Stormy and Darcy wearing special cuffs that neutralized their powers.

"We appreciate the help, thanks for everything girls." Kim said.

"It was no problem. If you ever need us again don't hesitate to call." Bloom said.

Kim nodded. "I'll call you, beep you, whenever I need to reach you." She replied.

The fairies waved good bye as they carried the witches through and back to their world. Next up was Ryoko and Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki was back in her organic form and hopped into Ryoko's arms as they stared into the portal.

"Come on Ryo-ohki, time to head home." Ryoko said. She turned and looked back at Kim. "I'll be back for my rematch." She promised the red head and she stepped through the portal.

Felicia was up next, as they opened the portal that would send her and Morrigan back to their world. However Morrigan did not have plans to return.

"I've become quite fond of this dimension." Morrigan said as she held onto Blackfire.

"I don't care how fond of this place you are, you're leaving here." Shego told her.

"That's what you think." Blackfire commented before pulling out a remote. "We'll be back, you can count on it." Blackfire said as she pressed a button and a portal opened up.

However before Blackfire, could make her next move, a dagger knocked the remote out of her hand, and it landed not too far from Katara and the others. They all watched as Mystique limped onto the scene.

"You don't ever get tired of hearing yourself talk, do you?" She asked.

Blackfire and Morrigan found themselves surrounded, but Morrigan still had one trick up her sleeve. A swarm of bats appeared and covered the two women, and when the swarm vanished they were gone.

"They fucking got away." Shego said.

"Don't worry about them. We'll deal with them when the time comes." Kim said calming Shego down.

They turned their attentions back to Felicia, and the others and after saying their goodbyes Felicia returned to her own dimension. It was Chun-li and Cammy's turn next. "Let's go Juri." She said as she grabbed the Korean woman.

Azula watched as the portal opened and Juri and C Viper was pushed in front of it. Azula saw an opportunity and she smiled evilly. While everybody was so occupied with the happenings in front of them, Azula made a break for it.

She was able to remove her restraints and grabbed the remote that Blackfire dropped. She had carefully watched Blackfire operate it, so she knew just the buttons to press. She threw a wall of fire between C Viper, Juri and herself. She then proceeded to open a portal to her dimension. She smiled as an image of her palace appeared in the portal.

"If you don't want to be arrested, I suggest you follow me." She said as he stepped into the portal.

Juri and C Viper exchanged glances and Juri shrugged her shoulders and stepped through after Azula. C Viper didn't waste much time either. She opened her cell phone and it revealed a picture of her and her daughter.

'Mommy will be home soon.' She silently promised and she stepped into the portal too. The portal then closed behind them leaving Kim and the others behind.

"We have to stop them." Chun-li said.

"You're right but we'll go in after them." Kim said.

"Katara since it's your dimension it's your call." Shego told her.

Katara nodded. "I'll lead the way whenever you guys are ready to leave."

Kim and Shego nodded. "I'll come too." Jacob said. "They have something I need, and I intend on getting it back." He said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You would jeopardize the mission." Kim said.

"Easy, princess. I believe Jacob has shown we can trust him to some extent. Right?" Shego said as she walked up to him.

He was about to answer, when Shego smacked him across the face. "What was that for?" He asked.

"That was for all the hell you put us through." She answered, before hitting him again. "And that was for smacking me back on Isla Sorna." Shego said.

"I suppose I deserve that." He said rubbing the sore spots on his face.

Kim turned to Ron. "Ron are you coming with?" She asked her best friend.

"Nah, not this time KP. I have to get back to Rufus. I left the little guy up on the Watch Tower before I left, and besides somebody is going to have to keep Tiara company." He said.

Kim nodded understanding that he had enough fighting for a lifetime. Which reminded her. "Can you have Wade, go over my weapons. Tell him I said please and thank you." Kim said.

Ron nodded. "Sure thing Kim, they'll be good as new by the time you get back." He promised.

With that straightened out, they had one goal. Retrieve Azula, Juri and C Viper before they could cause any more harm than what was already needed. Kim looked over to Shego, who brought her in close as she wrapped her arm around her, and reassuring the red head somehow.

They didn't know what awaited them in Katara's homeland but they knew they could conquer it, as long as they had each other.

**END**

**This is the end to a great story, and what a loooooooong chapter. I mean this is definitely the longest chapter I've ever had to write. But I promised you all that it would be done in about five chapters and I did just that. But yeah, I hoped you all enjoyed Black Star Rising, and if you're looking for it's sequel then watch out for Raptorhunter18's Black Star Falling Stars. I will be back with the sixth and possibly last story of the series. Also I will be writing Vs Stories and finishing up Midoriichi NG and my Kim Possible/Transformers story. I also have a pictre of Ultimecia in her final form up on my deviantart account, just look up raischenzo and you'll find a comment with your thoughts and Raptorhunter18 I leave this story in your capable hands.**

**Now enjoy the track list.**

**Opening ( Sonne Instrumental- Rammstein)**

**Ultimecia arrives (Succession of Witches-Final fanstay VIII)**

**Ultimecia attacks Black Star (Premonition- Final Fantasy VIII)**

**Ultimecia vs Black Star ( Attack- 30 Seconds to Mars)**

**The witches betray Blackfire ( A Beautiful Lie- 30 Seconds to Mars)**

**Raven vs Dark Raven ( Animal I have become- Three days Grace)**

**All-out Attack Against Ultimecia ( This is war- 30 seconds to Mars.**

**Morrigan Protects Blackfire ( Hurricane- 30 seconds to Mars)**

**Raven defeats Dark Raven ( Collide- Skillet)**

**Ultimecia fuses with Griever (The Extreme- Final fantasy VIII)**

**Junction Ultimecia (God in Fire (Chorus)- Dissidia Final Fantasy)**

**Kim and Shego vs Ultimecia (Dead Inside- Skillet)**

**Ultimecia Survives ( Blood- In This Moment)**

**Team Go's True Power (Adrenalize- In This Moment)**

**Ultimecia Returns One More Time (Maybe I'm a Lion)**

**Ai Enma Ferries Ultimecia to Hell ( Jigoku no Funauta)**

**Ending ( Comatose- Skillet)**

**I hope you enjoyed the music Have a nice night everyone!**


End file.
